The Evillious Tales
by Kirya-chan
Summary: My name is Yuki Hillcliff. This is the name I took down the grave at the sweet age of 16. I was young and Death was supposed to never preocupy me. People would say you see your life flashing before your eyes or even a white light. I only heard a ticking sound and the melody of a music box. The most disturbing of it all might be being thrown in a freaking manga...
1. I - Train Stop

Me: So here it is. My first fic and who knew it was going to be in Vampire Knight.

COM: I did. You had it prepared for weeks only for this moment.

Me: Anybody else aside my laptop? Thought so. (opens a drawer and takes out paper) Okay COM read this outloud.

COM: Do it yourself.

Me: Come on I'm stressing enough! I'll pass for a fool!

COM: We're on Live.

Me: ... (gets paper snatched from her hands.)

Zero: "Disclaimer: I only own my mind and OCs. Everything else goes to their respective owners. I also apologise for any grammar or spelling errors." You started bickering for such lame lines? Pathetic.

Me: Wow COM you can make holograms too! To think I bought you for almost nothing.

COM: O_O ...I can't.

Me: ...O_O

( For the ones that don't know who COM is. Go to my profile page.)

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_I – TRAIN STOP_

A little girl walked in the snow, her long brown hair flowting with the blowing wind, snowflakes covering her footprints. She was lost and scared. She tightened her grip on her coat as the cold wind blew harder.

"Lost little girl?" she heard.

The girl looked ahead and saw a tall man with red blood eyes gazing at her hungrily.

"I'd love to taste your blood."

She screamed as the fangs of the man came out and tried to run away but was caught by the head and fell on her butt.

"No please don't!" the little girl pleaded. He laughed, she closed her eyes...then felt blood split. She opened her eyes and gazed at the young man with his arm piercing her attacker's chest.

"Die. You're the disgrace of our kind," he said letting the body fall limply on the ground. He turned around. "Are you alright?"

The girl ran crying in his arms. The young man just smiled. "My name is Kaname, what is yours?" her saviour asked.

"My name is...Yuki."

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling.

"Another dream," I murmured. I sat up and stretched my arms. It was only six in the morning, early for me but my aunt and uncle must be up. I combed my waist-length brown hair, dressed up in jeans, a black t-shirt and a white light jacket and walked towards the door when I tripped...great job. I looked at the culprit, yes culprit. My memory box. Nothing special just a box filled with pics and items of my life. Out of boredom, I sat crossed leg and opened it. Pics of my family, an old bracelet, marbles, you've got the idea. Each time I look at those pictures, I think about my dreams. Those memories of peaple I never met, well atleast I thought. Those dreams mostly take place before my 10th birthday.

When my ''aunt'' and ''uncle'' found me. Yeah we're not related. And worst part, it felt like those memories weren't mine.

"Yuki! I heard some noise upstairs! Are you up?!" I heard my aunt's voice yell.

"Yeah! Comin'" I yelled back. I stood up and put the box on my desk infront of the window.

I crossed the room and grabbed the doorknob when I noticed a light. A little silver ray. I passed my hand through it and turned around, my gaze landing on my box. I ruffled through my old stuff and fell on a silver hand-clock. I lifted it by the chain to take a closer look at it.

"It's still here huh," I said to myself. Defenitly the only thing I have left from my past.

I played with it while going down the stairs, as far as I know, it hasn't worked for ages.

"Yo, what's up?" I greeted sitting down on my chair.

"You slept well dear?" my aunt asked putting a bowl of cereals infront of me.

"Good," I half lied. I didn't want to worry her with my dreams. She has enough with my uncle. The door burst open. Talking about him...

"Who's birthday is it today?!" he grinned widely circling his strong arm around my neck.

"Mine?"

"Good Answer!"

"What do I win?!" I asked excitedly.

He handed me a package. I grinned at him and he gestured with his head to the gift smiling.

I ripped off the paper and opened the box. A compass. It was a brownish color with a black needle almost clock like. What a coincidence. I got my necklace, undid the chain and slid my present through.

"Shoudn't you keep it in your pocket?" my aunt asked.

"Nah. Makes me look cool," I said with an image of me dressed like Indiana Jones.

"You're up early though," my uncle stated sitting down.

"Couldn't sleep and now that I think of it, can you get a new battery for this?" I lifted my clock up. "Oh my that's old,"he whistled examinating it.

He frowned.

"There's no opening."

"Huh?"

"Look there isn't a place to put it in."

I looked at it. Quite true, it was as smooth as metal.

"Weird," I thought.

* * *

I was outside my house checking my bike and bag when my aunt called.

"Tonight we're going to celebrate your birthday with a good meal but I don't have all the ingredients, can you go buy them after school?" she handed me a list.

"No prob' see ya tonight," I said climbing on my bicycle an taking off.

"Be careful!" was her distant shout.

I went down the calm street. We live in a country part of town near the forest.

"Yuki! Leaving early?" my neighbour, Miss Jones said out in her garden.

"Yeah and I got a compass for my birthday!" I said back.

"That's great. Happy birthday."

"Thanks now you can teach me to be the next Indiana Jones!"

She sweatdropped.

"Um... you need a hat too!" she replied trying to get away. She cannot deny her origins!

"Have it."

"Oh okay! But think of it as your birthday present," she finally smiled playing along.

I carried on down the road and arrived some few blocks later in the main street. I'me telling you, its a real jungle! A big challenge for an explorer apprentice such as me. I dodged the cars and arrived on a steep road going down towards the level crossing. That was shutting down. I pressed the brakes and stopped with a loud shriek.

Some peaple turned to me.

"Umm...hey?" I said nervously. They just turned around. I sighed in relief. If I had stopped just three centimeters further...I would have been a goner. The gates reopened. I checked my brakes and took off noting in one side of my head to change them back at home.

* * *

"YUKI!"

I turned around from my spot in the parking lot as a black haired girl with a high ponytail and a blond boy walked towards me. "Yo Kim,Brian," I said when they reached me.

"Happy birthday!" she beamed at me.

"Yeah happy birthday...but you're here early. Came to see me in action," he said bumping his chest like a champion.

"Sure we'll go and see mister clumsy playing basketball," Kim said sarcasticly.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean? I atleast scored something..."

"In the opposite basket," she finished.

Brian was red now. I sure wouldn't want to experience that especialy if I was like him.

With a big pride.

"Like you did any better! You literally started calculating in the middle of the field for who knows what..." he shot back.

"The secret to a good shoot is to be calculative and calm!" she replied.

"Says the fangirl of a bunch of bloodsuckers."

I supressed my laugh, I could feel my tummy hurting.

"Reading is an honorable pass time..."

"It's a manga, 90% of the book are images."

"Vampire Knight talks about the difference and the fight for peace..."

"Between humans and vampires."

If looks could kill, they'd be both dead on the spot.

"Tell him/her!"

I looked up, they were looking at me now.

"Peace cannot be kept by force, it can only be achieved by understanding," I said.

"..."

"Huh?"Brian said.

"Gundam."

"I'm surrounded by idiots...OW!"

That got him a double whack on the head.

* * *

We were walking in the locker hallway, peaple running around and Brian still nursing his head. I opened mine and started getting out my books, my friends bickering about nonsense again. They then stopped and looked at me. Why do they seem to do that often today?

"I got a problem for you," Kim said seriously. I nodded.

"A girl has her birthday today. Her friends give her something on this special day. What is it called?" she said.

"Wait! It's not even math!"

"I never said it was."

I thought about it. Hell! She makes me think. She knows I need sugar for that.

"Come on! Do the math!" she said exasperatly.

"But I thought you said it wasn't math?"

Kim facepalmed. Brian burst out laughing.

"You said you wanted to make a cool approach but that's just ridicules!"he said almost in tears from laughing.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"I'm lost. Is it math or not?" I asked.

"I give up!" Kim said throwing her arms in the air.

"Girl, a gift," Brian whispered in my ear. I lit up at that word.

"Gimme,gimme,gimme!" I demanded jumping.

"Okay,okay here,"she said handing me the precious item.

"I helped to buy it!" Brian announced quickly realising he had nothing for me.

Kim shot him a Look but then smiled wickedly. Oh boy.

I ripped the paper off and fell on...a book...no wait.

"First volume of Vampire Knight!" she said excitedly. "And it's a special eddition, thank me for this."

I looked at Brian, his eyes were huge.

"Forget what I said, I didn't do anything," he comfessed sighing.

"Knew it," I simply told him. The bell rang and I thanked Kim before going to class.

* * *

"Sure you don't need help?" Kim asked from the sidewalk.

"It's okay," I replied on my bike.

"Well see you at your party tonight," Brian waved walking away with Kim.

I took off in the direction of the supermarket holding the list in one hand. I then dodged an old lady. "Be careful, it's dangerous!" she yelled.

"I know." ofcourse I do. Would I be doing it if I didn't?

* * *

"That would be all?" the cashier asked. "Yes," I replied. I payed and left with two bags cracked with food. I secured them on my vehicule (my bike) when something fell from my schoolbag. The book. I sat on the sidewalk and peeked inside. Huge mistake. I didn't have enough sugar in my system for the shock.

Snow,girl,vampire...and that Kaname guy. Kim had told me the story but with no details most of the time. I shut it and left immediately. I needed to clear my mind. Car dodging and other crazy stuff did the trick until I arrived in a straight street with no cars. Super.

I sighed when my cell rang. I answered.

"Yuki you got everything?" my aunt asked after a tired hello.

"You prepared something big again didn't you? I don't want you fainting," I said.

"Don't worry. You're coming home?"

"Yeah got all the stuff."

"Good," I heard the signal of a passing train.

"Sorry gotta go. The train's going to pass."

"Okay dear. Goodbye," she said. I hung up and dodged another yelling lady. It was getting crowded. And my bike was going too fast. I pressed the brakes...brakes. OI!

I started panicking, using my feet to slow down until I hit it. The barrier.

I flew up. I couldn't hear any noise. I could see people screaming, running but hear nothing.

Brian was holding Kim and were both looking with horror.

I smiled at them. 16 is pretty young. People say that when you're about to die you see your life flashing before your eyes or even a white light.

The only thing I heard was a soft ticking sound and the melodie of a music box.

* * *

Zero: (still standing there looking bored.)

Yuki (OC): I can't believe I'm my author's first creation. I'm so great!

Me: Hoped...you...enjoyed...r..review please.

COM: To think I thought you were the only weird person around.


	2. II - My Name Is Yuki Cross

Me: (pokes her head out of the door.)

COM: They're not here.

Me: (sighs, seats down and slams her head on the table.)

Com: Wow. Tired?

Me: Just came out of french class... that old hag made us change the form of 36 sentences.

COM: And you're like that just for 36 sentences. Peaple have more you know.

Me: But they don't have a teacher that sucks their life energy when laying eyes on her.

COM: Probably...?

Me: (snores)

COM: (smirks then takes a picture with webcam.) Now I have blackmail material. What's that? (looks at paper under author.)

Letter: I predicted I'd be falling asleep so I want to thank all the ones that reviewed, faved or are following it. Disclaimer: I only own my mind and OCs.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_II- MY NAME IS YUKI CROSS_

_Today at 3:40 p.m in the main street of Newtown, an mystirious train accident took the life of a 16 year old girl named Yuki Hillcliff._

Kim and Brian were watching the TV in the Hillcliff household with Barbara, Yuki's aunt crying in the arms of Thomas, her husband. He looked at the screen with a pained expression as Kim broke down crying.

"It just can't be true..." she said between sobs.

_The investigations cannot confirm if it was indeed an accident or a suicide attempt._

Brian slammed his fist on the table. "She would never..." he whispered. "That's not the Yuki I loved..." Kim went to his side and tried comforting him, reapeating "I know...". She couldn't deny she was angry aswell. But there was something wrong...

_The officers searched the whole area but as strange as it seems, there are no remains of the tragedy that took place only some hours ago. The case was closed with the conclusion of a railway accident._

After the last sentence, when Brian turned the TV off, she was sure of it now.

_Her body was never found._

* * *

Cold and black. That's what I feel and see. I opened my eyes slowly. What I saw, was a field of infinite white. Snowflakes falling from the pitch black sky. I'm dead. It feels weird to say it in the literal meaning. Not like: "I broke mom's favourite vase! I'm so dead!" no "I'm dead."

I stood up. This can't be true. The wind started blowing harder.

"No it's a dream...a dream!" I said pinching myself. I fell on the ground and started throwing snow on my face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" I screamed in the wind. I fell back on the snow. Shivering and crying. I stretched my right arm to grab something, anything. To grab the rest of my life that was being blown away. I felt my hand touch metal.

I pulled on the thing and heard a tinckling sound. I sat up quickly and pulled harder on it.

I finally extracted the object. My bike. I stood up and started checking for damage. I was crushed afterall. Only the brakes were in a bad condition. Those damn things!

I started walking. Digging with pain a path for myself and my old vehicule.

After some minutes of finding nothing, I started asking myself those questions: "Where is everybody?" and second "Where am I?".

I always imagined Heaven more colory and beautiful but then again, wondering in infinite darkness is the definition of souls sent to Hell.

"Impossible! I never did anything wrong in my life!...okay maybe I downloaded music on the Internet without paying but everybody does that!...FINE I stole chocolate once but I was what 6? I didn't know it was wrong and the silver haired kid made me do it!...I broke my aunt's ancestor's vase and blamed it on the street cat BUT!...no I have no excuse for that one." I fell silent thinking. What the hell! Why am I even thinking that way? I passed only 2 minutes in the afterlife and I'm already going crazy? Because okay, now I'm forced to believe in a life after death. Light then blinded my vision. I stepped back covering my eyes.

The light faded and I looked ahead to a path stretching ahead. Lamposts longing the sides and a forest with very ligned tall trees. Seriously, I can see between all of them as far as I want. They're perfectly in line. So scary, especialy since there's no snow in this area.

I looked behind me, the snow was there alright. I guess the trees are too thick. With only light, the candles in the lamposts. I started walking, with this uneasy feeling in my stomach going up and crushing my heart little by little. The feeling of death. Like thousands of peaple died in this same spot, watching you. And probably, there has.

I arrived at some stone stairs with on top a huge double wooden door with a fence stretching from the sides. I climbed up and pushed one door open. They were half to the ground anyway.

I wanted to scream of horror but something stopped me somehow. Maybe the shock I'll never know. Crosses. Everywhere on the earth. They were made of wood. An old looking one. I looked closer at one of them. No writing. That's when it struck me.

"A giant graveyard," I whispered. So the theory came to be true. It was just horrible. I could see remains of stone buildings. Pillars, walls and the list goes on. A whole town turned into a graveyard. The building that got my intention though was the one of a tower. I approched it quietly and looked at the giant clock. It was strange. There were roman numbers but other drawings aswell. They must have had a special meaning. Moon, sun, stars and little peaple.

I continued on a big path with lots of other smaller ones coming out of it but I didn't dare leave this one. Afterall, there were graves everywhere.

I could see a giant figure in the distance. The road stopped and I was walking in a part with no graves. I arrived on a cliff. With the view of a plain stretching far away in the horizon. On the cliff, were the statues of two Angels.

"Oh my...that's big," I said gazing at them. A man and a woman. There interwinded arms lifted towards the sky, wings outstretched and their gaze looking at the village.

I then saw it. A stick. Coming out of the earth, at the foot of the statues.

I crossed the little distance and examined it. A lance. A black one with a triple edged tip. Shaped like a cross. I was starting to get fed up of all those cross shapes.

I wrapped my hands around it and pulled. "Come ON!" I yelled to give me strength, the vines surrounding it holding onto it. I got it out...and fell on my butt. "Ow..." I groaned. I stood up and swinged it around. Pretty light and maniable for it's height. Yeah it's longer than me. I then spotted some carvings on it. Going from top to bottom. Pfiou, it's english. I thought of a hidden language for a moment.

_I am that is. I will avenge the thousand lost souls._

I shivered. I was feeling something bad now. You know the feeling you get when you realised you did something wrong. Well, I shouldn't have taken that lance. I shouldn't even have been here. I turned around and standing on the path. Was a girl all white with dirty white wings. She was covered in blood. The red liquid coming out of her pitch black eyes.

And behind her. Other Angels. In the same state.

The thousand lost souls. Resting in this town.

My eyes were huge, full of horror.

Then I saw black as I heard their silent cries.

* * *

I felt wind again. Making a loud noise in my ears. I opened my eyes with difficulty. Like a huge weigth was crushing them. And I wasn't expecting that kind of view.

A blue sky with puffy clouds...holy shit I'm falling.

Nah. That didn't come out right.

"HOLY SHIT I'M FALLING!" I screamed going faster by the second. I always thought free falling was cool but that's just plain crazy! I then heard a ringing sound. I looked right. My bike. "Wha..." I looked down at my hand. I was very much still holding the tri-edged weapon. We were all falling. Me and my stuff. Awsome.

I saw a dot on the ground. It was getting bigger. A building. Now that's not good. The lance started shining and I felt my speed increase in an alarming way.

Soon enough, I crossed the roof. I went through a freaking roof.

I saw a girl laying in a bed and she looked...like me.

_BAM!_

"The crash of the century," I said holding my head tightly. I stood up using the ''furniture'' near me for support. The bed that girl was on...

"Holy crap the girl!" I yelled horrified.

_Knock...knock._

I turned towards the door.

"Yuki, get out now! We're going to be late!" a booming voice yelled from outside.

"Eh? Late for what?" I thought. Now I'm lost. I looked around the place. I was in a bedroom. And a girl's one by the looks of it. I facepalmed. Obviously it's the room of the girl I crushed...ow. I then searched for any injuries on my body. My jaw-dropped. I had nothing. After such a crash.

Now that's cool.

"YUKI!" the voice reapeated. "Okay, calm down. You first crashed in a room," I said looking up. No hole. "Maybe it's all a dream!" I exclaimed in hope. My bike was on the floor, it's wheels spinning. "Or not."

My eyes then searched for that freaking lance when they landed on a small rod of the same color. I picked it up and shivered. The carvings were there alright.

"YUKI CROSS! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Eh? Yuki Cross. Now wait a sec.

I crossed the room and swung the door open. A girl around my age was standing there looking at me with a weird expression. She had short light brown hair almost a dark orange and wearing a black uniform with a skirt and blazer.

There is no way in hell this is happening.

"Day," I ordered calmly.

"Tu-Tuesday," she shuttered startled.

"Time."

"8:10" she said after looking at her watch.

"Thanks." And I slammed the door shut. "Okay lets take things back at the beginning. I seemingly died, had a traumatizing experience not to mention horrifing and now I'm here...no I need proof, this is to insane." I thought. Then I looked at the door.

"Sayori!"

"Yes?"

"Holy shit..."

"What?!"

"Nevermind!"

Monday was the day of my supposed death. Now we're Tuesday at 8:10 except that I'm...

No longer in Newtown. But in Kim's favourite world. The one she literally worships.

Vampire Knight.

I stood there completly frozen. Wait...she said late.

FUCK! It should be forbidden to have school after death!

"I can't think of that now!" I said in panic. I opened widely the nearby closet and threw out the several clothes inside searching for one set in particular...BINGO!

I started undressing quickly and everything was doing fine until I arrived to tieing the ribbon. Igave up after three tries. I'm not the competive type, especialy if my opponent is an arm-length red ribbon.

I opened the door, startling the girl behind it.

"Finaly..." she stared at me. "What?" I said.

(Sayori's view: girl with messy hair, untied ribbon, wearing tennis shoes and leggings under her skirt. Plus an about to crack bag.)

Naturely, I just stuffed all the books in my bag since I don't know their program. And it hurts. "What's our first class?" I asked. "Math," she replied with a questioning look on her face. "Lead the way!" I proclaimed pushing her.

"OKAY but are you alright?" she asked with a worried tone. "Yeah don't look at me. I'm fine!" I said back. If she inspects my face, I'll be in trouble. A big one since I'm not what we could call a carbon copy of ''Yuki''. I don't have her round eyes and puffy cheeks. Okay maybe the eyes are a bit similar but I have longer hair and no bangs falling on my face...they're framing it. It's different.

* * *

I'm sure my eyeballs are popping out at the moment. Standing there is Cross Academy. All big and mighty. I need a map. Following orange head everywhere will seem suspicious.

"Yuki? You there?" she asked snapping her fingers.

"Yeah just landed back on earth," I answered. Sayori seemed surprised but didn't push further. Great I'm already blowing my cover. The Yuki is supposed to be kind, naive and an extremely thoughtful girl. Hell she almost has the role of the damsel-in-distress with two hot vampires at her tail. Oh crap, the vampires. And you know what else I just realised?

"I just lost my guide," I said sweatdropping. I took off running in a random direction. Which is forward. I dodged students and rounded corners at awsome speed. I'm such a cool apprentice. Miss Jones would be proud of me...

_CRASH!_

_Thud..._

"Ow...my poor little bottom," I groaned. The fellow already suffered enough.

"Watch where you're going idiot!...Oh it's just you, figures."

I looked up immediatly. That guy's so dead...atleast that's what I thought before entering Dream Land. Short silver hair, lavender eyes (does that color even exist?), loosened shirt with a tie and a tall figure. Did I mentioned I could see part of his lightly-built chest.

"What you staring at?" he said.

I continued looking at him. Yeah I'm not checking him out ofcourse. He raised an eyebrow and crouched infront of me. His hand going towards my face...and flicked his fingers on my forehead. "OI! That's hurts. Can't you see I'm already in pain?!" I yelled at him.

"Just stand up. It's already humilating enough to be seen around you," he replied with a bored tone. My jaw dropped. That guy...I don't even know him!...wait. Unuasual colored hair and eyes. Pale complexion. Shit just fell on one of the vampires. I stood up and gazed at him. "Er...what's his name?!" I thought starting to panic.

"Yuki! There you are. Oh Zero hi!" Sayori called at us.

"You're my new hero..." I said in a low tone. I think the Zero guy heard me because he looked at me with a questioning look. Damn his vampire senses.

* * *

The classroom is HUGE. I feel like a college student. Sayori was writing notes and Zero had his head resting on the desk for quite a while now. The teacher then entered and everyone went to their respective seats. It was a brown haired man looking around his 40s.

"Okay class. Settle down and...CROSS!" he suddenly yelled. I panicked.

"What...what did I do?!" I cried looking around. " Not you, the other one," he said with a sigh. I looked at him, completly dumbstruck. "Zero," Sayori whispered in my ear. I turned around and he was pretty much still sprawled on his desk. Oh so he was sleeping.

I wanted to tell the teacher that he's a vampire so it's normal but I realised they don't know anything and I'm not supposed to know either. I then decided to stand up and poke him.

"Hey the chicken. Wake up," I said. The ones that were close enough to hear turned to me shocked. "What? Chickens sleep when they're too bored," I explained.

"And where did you get that?" Sayori asked.

"Internet."

"Ah..."

I sat back down and stared at the blackboard. Everything is doing well. I'm so awsome. I'm an explorer apprentice and undercover spy, no ninja. So cool.

"Everyone get out your pens, erasers and other needed materials. Surprise test," the teacher then said. Shoot.

Everyone groaned except Zero ofcourse and Sayori...well she's just silently taking her things out. I should do the same and naturely luck isn't by my side. The pencilcase stayed stuck in my bag. With all the books I stuffed in there, it's no wonder. I pulled hard enough to end up falling from my chair. "Victory!" I said punching the air. And just my damn luck, the teacher had just arrived at my row. Sheet of paper in hand. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and Sayori facepalmed. "Here Cross," he said and handed me the sheet. I sat back on my chair and peeked at it. I grinned widely, scaring the girl next to me.

"Piece of cake," I said. Seriously, it was on last month's program back at home.

_10 minutes later..._

"Over," I shouted. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Even the teacher spit his coffee.

"What?" he dumbly asked. "I said over, finished," I repeated. He stood up and walked up the stairs towards my place. He took the paper and his eyeballs popped out. He looked quickly on both faces, checking everything. Hell I'm sure he's even searching for spelling errors. "Well...um...good Yuki. You can work on page 47 of your book while you wait."

He went back to his desk, still looking at my test. I stretched with a content smile. I feel so proud of myself right now. Then it struck me. Yuki is stupid. No that's mean. She more has difficulty in some subjects. I facepalmed.

* * *

I'm now standing there, like an idiot. Sayori told me to meet her at the cafeteria and like a complete fool I said yes. I suppose you know why. The classroom is now empty except for me and the dude sleeping behind me. Seriously, he's tough. Even I can't sleep all morning. Then again, I'd be guetting 3 hours of detention. I guess I should probably tell him. I stood up and went all the way to the end of my row to enter his. Okay now for the hard part.

"Wakkie, wakkie Zero," I said poking him. Nothing. "OI! DUDE!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch. I crossed my arms then an idea popped in my head. I got out my cell phone (that miraculously stayed in my pocket after my adventure) and played my message ringtone. He's sure as hell going to shot up.

"...A message for you, you asshole."

I burst laughing. I just love that ringtone. He didn't move a muscle. I stood there in complete disbelief. "No fucking way. What's with this guy?"I thought. I had another idea but it may pretty much get me killed. And two times in a row tends to become anoying. I sighed. I crouched and ruffled in his bag to get out a bottle filled with water. Atleast it's not blood.

"Well here goes nothing," I said emptying the bottle's content on his face. No sign of life.

Even for a vampie, this just can't be serious. The bell rang and Zero sat up stretching. He yawned and looked at me. I'm sure my eyes are huge.

"Dude, I thought you were dead,"I said in complete utter shock. What can I say?

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What. Why am I wet?" he said looking at his hands. I threw the bottle, sending it crashing on a desk some rows down. I could feel a dark aura emaniting from him. "Um..." I mumbled. He crossed his arms and looked at me. His eyes piercing.

…

..

.

"Maybe you drooled?"

The guy fell from his chair.

"WHAT!" Zero yelled at me. It's at that moment that my classmates decided to enter. I hopped on his desk and jumped down to my row. Not even spotted. On his side, silver dude was standing there, his eyes blank.

The look on his face is priceless...just like the scream of a girl that seemingly owned the desk the bottle crashed on. I layed back on my chair, admiring my work. It's not that I'm evil, I'm just one hell of an awsome girl.

* * *

Physics. I hate that. I was laying on my desk, my chin on my arms. I yawned of boredom.

"Sayori. What time is it please?" I asked.

"2:11 p.m." she answered not looking at me.

"Shit."

She turned to me this time.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked seriously.

"Um...fell from my bed," and that wasn't a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I guess it's just because I hate physics."

"Oh really Cross? Has your sudden improvement already falter."

I looked up at the teacher. We had changed to a black haired and tall one that was the strict type not like the relaxed math teacher. "Inteligence is just a concept invented by a bunch of peaple that had for only quality, their big head. If inteligence is based on marks then we're all idiots with no imagination," I said with a yawn. They all stared at me. The teacher frowned. "Is that so? Then come and show us your ''talents'' on the board," he said with a challenging smirk. "Okay," I said. I stood up and went towards the blackboard. I analysed it.

"Too difficult?" he said still smirking. "Sshh...I'm thinking" I replied. I took a chalk and wrote the end result. His eyes widened. "And the processus?" he said. I sighed and wrote it all. Okay I admit it. I have special abilities to work all equations and calculations in my head at great speed. But they don't need to know that. It was just always easy for me and I don't usually do what I did right now. I guess he angered me a little.

"There like I said. Inteligence is simply being observative and you understand everything," I

explained. He was red. I could hear some clapping.

"Supplementary classes," he said with anger.

"What?"

"Answering is something but talking that way to a teacher is disrespectful not to mention rude."

"No I meant: what did you say?"

"Supplementary classes,"he repeated.

"Don't you mean detention?" I asked confused. I heard laughing.

"2 hours young lady," he said losing patience.

"Oi! I'm not the one being smart assed by my student."

"SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES!" That's it, he lost it.

I went back up to my seat, nursing my ears. It's only when I sat down that I saw the number of eyes on me. Sayori and Zero especialy, were burning holes in my head with the intensity

of their stare.

Now that I'm here. Atleast lets try to turn the tables. My piece is moving.

And is not near from stopping.

* * *

Me: (still sleeping and snoring.)

COM: Well...I hope you enjoyed and...? (sees door opening.)

Zero: (enters room and approches the author. Then takes chair away abruptly.)

Me: AAAHHH! (thud...)

Zero: (Leaves)

Me: WHEN I GET THE VAMP, HE DIES! (Leaves)

COM: ...review?


	3. III - Patrol Around The School At Night

Me: (hiding behind home-made barrier wearing army uniform)

COM: What the hell?

Me: I'm protecting myself from the crazy people roaming around my appartement.

COM: Look who's talking.

Me: Shut u...(door opens) here he comes.

Kaname: So that's the authoress's room.

Me: O_O

COM: Wow.

Kaname: It's an honnor to meet you.

COM: Changes from the silver dude.

Kaname: So you really talk...(takes COM).

COM: KIRYA! HE'S TOUCHING ME!

Me: Don't worry! I got him! (fires electric shock gun)

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_III – PATROL AROUND THE SCHOOL AT NIGHT_

Detention. Is. Hell. And. I'm. Fucking. Bored.

Especialy since I'm the only one with the physic teacher. Only one conversation and I already got written in his death note. And in the detention list. I don't have my console either. I LEFT it at home. It sucks! And the only game on my cellphone is Whack the Mole.

Oh well, better than nothing. I got it out and put it on mute. I had gotten all the moles so far until that damn golden one showed up. You know, the super fast one that's worth 1,000 points. I was hitting the screen quickly and with precision, making a tapping sound. I was getting angry when bam!

"GOT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I yelled.

"CROSS!" the teacher shouted. I admit it, that was loud. But I had to celebrate. ''Game over'' was written on the screen. Okay wha... now I'm pissed.

"WHAT!" I replied.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!"

"WHO CARES WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE!"

"I DO! AND AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER HOUR I CAN'T!" he then shouted.

"AND WHY'S THAT?! I GOT NOTHING IMPORTANT ANYWAY!" I continued on the same tone. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A PREFECT AND GOT GUARDIAN DUTY!"

"SWEET!"

"..."

I did a happy dance. I not only had the last say, I also just discovered my immunity to detentions...well atleast after 5:30. Then I realised something.

"HEY TEACH!" I called.

"WHAT!" he replied.

"Where's Zero?"

He slammed his face on his desk. I looked at him confused. I guess he just realised Zero skipped detention. "Um...are you alright?" I asked uncertainly.

"GET OUT!" And I ran for dear life.

I opened the doors and people went sprawling on the floor. They quickly left leaving only Sayori standing with a funny look.

"Yuki, what was that?" she asked seriously. Shoot.

"Oh you heard?" I couldn't keep myself from asking that. I know. That was dumb.

"OFCOURSE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled. I backed away.

"What! I was just playing Whack the Mole and he got all worked up for that. It's not my fault I don't have my console," I explained, cowering even more against the corner.

"A console? Since when do you have one?" Sayori asked in confusion. " My DS? I bought it last year," I answered and covered my mouth immediately. Man, I'm such an idiot.

The girl stared at me, seeming in thought.

"Anyway! Let's get going. I have guardian duty," I announced running away. "Hey! Wait for me!" she shouted after me.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. That's not the Moon dorm's entrance is it?" I asked looking at the crowd of 50-60 fangirls. "Well yes," Sayori replied with a sigh.

"Holy shit."

"Yuki!"

"Sorry. Holy crap."

She looked at me with an exasperate look. That's when I saw the white band around her upper arm. Since when is she part of the disciplinary committee?

"Here we go!" she said pulling me with her. Noooo...

* * *

Those girls are sharks. Big. Huge. Crazy. Sharks. With high-pitched voices.

"Please go back to your dorms!" I ordered just to get thrown on the ground. So that's how it feels like. Poor Sayori wasn't doing any better. I stood up and tried to reach her only to get several foots stepping on mine. Okay. I don't care if I look like ''Yuki'' or not.

I reached my limit.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence. I could even here the birds chirping. All their gazes were on me. Looking frozen. Sayori was opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Listen. You're all pretty girls so why don't you go find other boys more worthy?" I said smiling. That's when a girl decided to grow a backbone and yell: "You just want them for yourself. I rubbed my ears. Now that's screaming. " You're kidding? I don't even know those guys. Do you?"

That shut her up. But I realised it wasn't because of my words. I felt stares behind me. Oh shit. I turned around and there they were, the vampires.

"Okay. You may proceed," I said stepping aside, sighing deeply.

First one to come out was a blonde guy with a weird hairstyle. Flat with bangs going up. "Aidou!" I heard. Oh so that's him.

"Good morning ladies!" he beamed. Morning he says, I thought. "I'm glad to see you! I heard your beautiful voices from the dorms," he continued. He then started shooting an imaginary gun at some random girl.

"Idol! I want to be shot too!"

"Me too!"

I was standing there, completely speechless. "That guy can't be for real," I said gazing at the crowd he had formed. A guy with light brown hair was standing behind him sighing. At least there's one with common sense. I believe his name is Akatsuki something.

"That's nice. But the guy is blocking the way," I said to Sayori.

"He always does that. We just have to wait," she replied.

"Well I'm not patient," I simply told her. She turned to me, giving me a ''no'' look. I grinned.

"AIDOU! COME BACK ON EARTH! YOU'RE NO IDOL SO STOP EXCITING THE LADIES!" I yelled. Silence again. Sayori facepalmed.

"Oh Yuki. I'm glad to see you scream my name although I'll prefer you to call me by my first one," he said with a smirk.

"I don't remember your first one," I replied honestly.

"Why? Am I exciting you too much?" he asked with that damn smirk.

"Where did you get that idea? The only thing I'm asking you is to get your ass off the road. Can't you see you're blocking the line?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Aidou was startled. Some vampires were looking at me with wide eyes. I think I got myself spotted already. Then last thing I know, I'm on the ground face first against the pavement. Courtesy or revenge maybe of the Aidou fanclub.

"I'm sorry if she hurted you," one said. The bastard faked a hurt look.

"Yeah. She's just a stupid girl not deserving your time."

No way. She's dead.

"You think you're any better you attention whore!" I yelled outraged from my spot on the ground. My bottom hurted to much to stand up. She gasped.

"Yuki?" I heard a smooth voice say. I turned around. Crap, here comes hot vampire n.2.

Curly brown hair, brown eyes and pale complexion. He was wearing a neat Night Class uniform. That one seems at least nicer than hot vampire n.1. He's tall too. I feel little.

That's when I realised something about n.2. He's...

"YOU!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him. He looked startled.

"What?"

"Howtcha doing?" Oh god I almost completely blew my cover.

"Are you alright?" he said, regaining his composure and offering me a hand.

"No worry. Thanks," I answered dusting myself.

"I hope we're not causing too much trouble. You work so hard," he said that in such a nice tone. I felt special for a moment. I gazed at him. Kaname Kuran, I remember his name well.

"You don't need to worry mister Kaname. It's okay," I said in a soft voice. His smile vanished. Shit. To think I was trying being polite.

"Don't call me so formally Yuki. It makes me feel lonely," he said passing his hand through my locks.

"Don't pat me I'm not a dog," I said bitterly. Not my fault. I don't like being patted so that reaction is like switched on automatically. His eyes widened and he quickly withdrew his hand but I grabbed it. "I'm just kidding, sorry. It just makes me feel little Kaname," I said in a sweet ''Yuki'' voice. He's a vampire. I don't want to get killed. He smiled tenderly and brought his hand to my cheek. Someone then grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Classes are starting Kuran," a cold voice said. I literally shivered. Zero had an emotionless expression. "Scary Cross," Kaname said walking away. "See you around...dear Yuki," he whispered in my ear. I was paralysed. It was like his hot breath froze me to the ground with this uneasy feeling. So that's the power of a Pureblood.

Now back to business. I punched Zero in the gut.

"Look who's gracing us with his presence," I said sarcastically.

"Broke your little moment with Kuran? Miss acting all lovey-dovey in public," he said seeming disgusted. "Look who's talking. Mister I don't give a shit about the world," I shot back. He looked away, towards the crowd of fangirls.

"You girls make me sick. NOW SCRAM!" Zero ordered. They shrieked and ran away like they just saw the devil. And they were right. He rubbed the back of his head sighing deeply.

I was standing there, looking at him in admiration. He looked so attractive...

"Okay. We should report to the Chairman," Sayori said clapping her hands to get our attention. "Then we'll start our patrol," she ended. Zero just said "Whatever" and left. I followed him.

I don't know the direction of course.

* * *

We arrived in front of a set of double-doors and Sayori knocked. Zero just opened the door widely, not waiting for a reply. I stepped in after them.

There, seated behind a big wooden desk, was Chairman Kaien Cross. Yuki's and Zero's adoptive father. A blondish male with glasses, wearing a sweater and a dark green blanket made of wool. He looked like a girl with his high ponytail.

Sayori greeted him politely, Zero sat down on a seat looking bored and I was thinking of what to say. "Um...hello dad?" I said. They all stared at me. Again. The dude then started crying. What the hell?

"Yuki! You called me dad!" he exclaimed in joy, hugging me. What's with him?

"It's normal, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," he assured patting me. Control yourself. ''Dad'' went to seat down afterwards.

"So how was your day?" he asked. "Well, pretty go..." I started.

"I'm gonna be straight old man. Those rich brats created another uproar," Zero cut me.

"But it went well," Sayori said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"You're kidding. Look at her," he said grabbing my arm. "Wha..." he pulled me near him and pointed to my face. "If you want us to continue guarding them, then put more people in the committee," he demanded. I blushed at the attention. He's warm for a block of ice. What am I saying? "You know I can't do that," the Chairman said with a sigh.

"You are the pillars of this school. The guardians permitting the humans and vampires to coexist in this environment. Even if we live in the same grounds, they just can't know of each other's existence," he continued in a serious tone. The Chairman than grinned widely. Oh boy I know this part.

"And who better than my precious daughter and loving son with their childhood friend can defend this ideal for peace. Besides it's a very exhausting job and you're hated by everybody so who would want it?"

Zero slammed his fist on the desk, breaking it. I jumped back in shock, almost grabbing onto the doorknob (I'm at the far end of the room).

"You know. I'm sick of you living in a dream. Look outside! Those people make your ''precious children'' suffer everyday for bullshit! That's why I never considered a shameless man like you my father," he said with venom. Zero left afterwards, slamming the door loudly behind him. Now that's not what was supposed to happen. I touched my cheek. It's my fault. He got all worked up because of my wounds. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Dad looked at me sadly. I smiled. "I'm alright. Everything has a price, right?" I said as softly as I could. He went to hug me. "Thank you for being so understanding," he whispered crying again. "But dad, forcing this peace on people will get us nowhere. The only way your dream will come true, is when we'll finally be able to understand each other," I told him, remembering what I said to...

"I better catch up to Zero. He'll destroy something if left alone," I said leaving his embrace... and running away. I didn't search for the vampire. I just kept running. How would you feel like when you finally realised... that you lost everything. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I let them go, let them stream down my face. I stopped at a tree, breathing in labored breaths. It felt painful just to breath. I slid down the trunk slowly, until my bottom touched the ground. All the events that happened so far crashing in my mind.

Yuki Hillcliff... is dead.

I stood up and walked carefully towards the fountain. One wrong step and I knew I'd end up on the ground. It was tempting, to let myself fall. I rested my hands on the edge of the fountain and stared at the water. Stared at my reflection. I lifted one of my hands to my chest. One heartbeat... two heartbeats... I'm alive. I know I am. But not as the person I used to be. I stared at my hand. Like something would come out saying my survival to that accident was just an illusion. A big, fake and sweet illusion.

I touched my earing on my left ear. I never talked about it, but it's my second connection to what I was before all this. Before my meeting with the Hillcliffs, before everything. A long earing reaching my shoulder. It was made of green colored strings tied together to form a thick one, attached to the ear by a little silver ring. Beeds and short chains were hanging from it you can believe me, I never would have bought something so weird. Especially if it didn't come with a pair. Just one lonely long earing I never found the need to take off.

Painful coughs brought me back to reality. I looked around but seeing nothing shrugged it off. Putting it on my imagination.

* * *

I was walking in a garden like part of the Academy. Now that I'm here, I guess I should just try to do my work. I was heading towards a red painted bridge when I saw someone seated on the ground. Going closer, I realised it was Aidou. What's that bastard doing here? Wait... is he reading? Sure he was. And one big novel at that.

"YO! Watcha doing?" I called. He jumped like 2m in the air and looked around in panic. Then he spotted me. "What the hell are you thinking?! I almost died!" Aidou yelled at me.

"There was no risk of you dieing. Trust me on that one," I said sitting down next to him. I peeked down at his book. Oh?...

"Don't tell me you read Twilight," I said in disbelief. "Um...yes," he confessed.

…

..

.

I laughed my ass off.

Aidou glared piercing daggers.

"What's so funny huh?!" he said angrily.

"I never thought you were into romance! My image of you just broke down!" I continued my fit of laughter. "And what was your image?" he asked in the same tone.

"A complete arrogant flirt," I said. The blonde vampire blinked.

"For... for your information I believe in true love! I'm just searching for it," he explained.

"Don't worry dude, I respect your choice of books. I read it to you know," I said brushing my tears away. He fell over. "Than why did you make a whole scene about it?!" Aidou yelled. "To piss you off," I deadpanned.

"Bitch."

"I know."

There was silence. "What's your favourite character?" he asked out of the blue.

I started laughing again. He joined me this time.

"You're not such a bastard in the end," I said. " You already think that after this? Not a good idea girl," he said smirking at me. "Well you better not act like one. I have blackmail material now." It was my turn to smirk as he paled.

"I...I was joking!" Aidou said sweating. "You better have," I said crossing my arms.

He looked at his watch then stood up, startling me. "I have to go to class. See you someday," he explained. He waved at me on the other side of the bridge. I left towards the opposite direction when I heard. "By the way! My first name's Hanabusa!" The blonde shouted. I smiled. " See ya around Hana!" "HEY!"

* * *

I was walking in a corridor when I heard a sound. Video game music. No way, that's Megaman Zero. I ran towards the source to see another blonde guy on the floor. Takuma I think. One of Kim's favourite vampire...with a DS console. What next? Ruka having a passion for rap?

"That's Megaman right?" I asked. "The Zero Collection," he replied then his eyes widened. He turned to me abruptly. I could hear the Game Over song.

"NO!" he yelled at the screen. Takuma shut up after 5 minutes of complaints and sighed.

"What's your model?" I asked. "Eh?...um...a Dsi," he answered unsure. "Roh you're lucky. I only have the Lite," I said, my shoulders dropping. "You're serious?!" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah, got the game but I'm only at the beginning. Can't get the saber working good," I explained. "You need to upgrade. Have you done the Mecha boss?" Takuma said.

"No...don't tell me there's one!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Yes."

"Shit."

"I never thought you were into video games," he admitted looking at me. "Me neither," I replied seating next to him. "I truly didn't expect that kind of reaction," he said rasking his head. "I saw Aidou reading romance novels Takuma. I'm ready for anything," I said honestly. The guy smiled and a thought suddenly crossed my mind. And I started laughing.

Takuma jumped startled.

"Wha...what?" he asked in panic. "No...I...just imagined our Zero in the armour of the in-game one," I confessed, my tummy still hurting. He stared seeming in thought then grinned.

By the time we reached his classroom, we were in tears.

"Seriously Yuki. I'll never understand how your mind works," Takuma declared.

"Thank it. You wouldn't be laughing now my friend,"I replied.

"Now that I think of it. You called me by my first name?" he asked. "Er...don't remember your last one," I answered embarrassed.

"At least you remembered mine in contrary of Aidou's."

"Oh you mean Hana?"

He burst laughing.

* * *

I sighed. Takuma talked to me about a game store in town but I don't think I have enough money for a new console. And games. Man, now I'm pissed.

I was thinking of a way to steal money from the Chairman with the puppy eye technique when I heard sobs. Seated on a bench, was Ruka Souen. Okay, what now?

"What's wrong?" I asked touching her shoulder. She shot up and slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me! You got it?!" she ordered, her voice filled with anger. "Loud and clear. But you should wipe does tears," I suggested. "What tears?" the vampiress said quickly brushing them.

"You just brushed them away."

"You're being delusional, human."

"My ass."

Ruka stopped talking and looked away. "I know we're not friends...hell we're not even acquaintances but I'm still here. Don't keep it bottled up in you. You'll look like shit afterwards," I said. She stared at me, her expression filled with sadness.

"You wouldn't understand...nobody does!" Ruka shouted at me. " So don't come and talk like you know me!"

"I don't know you Ruka. And I can't understand you if it stays that way."

At that moment, I was pushed back hard almost losing my balance.

"He...hey!" I shuttered surprised. The girl was sobbing in my shirt. She started crying louder and I rubbed her back. "Cry it out. I'm here," I whispered.

We were seating on the bench now. Me paralysed. Seriously, Ruka literally told me all her life. I was shocked to say the least.

"...then my parents said that Cross Academy would be a good school for me and I of course didn't like the idea..." she babbled on. I yawned and gazed at the stars.

"That changed when I met Prince Kaname," she said. I blinked. Oh so that guy really is a prince. Figures, he's a Pureblood.

"My parents come from the B-Class so we should have been perfect for each other but..." her voice lowered until she whispered, " But there is you."

I fell over. "WHAT?!" I yelled in shock. Ruka looked surprised but stared at the ground.

"He...he seems to have an interest in you..." she said in a tone I couldn't decipher.

I smiled and stood up. Her eyes following my every movement. I put my hands on her shoulders. I'm going to regret this, the other Yuki is gonna hate me for sure. But Ruka is just a sad vampiress that wants her crush to notice her.

"I'll help you," I declared. This time, she was the one to fall over. "What...no...you...what do you want?" she demanded, her eyes making a frown. "I can't leave a girl in need for help. It's called female solidarity and besides I'm a pro and apprentice of Miss Jones," I said full of confidence. She was searching my eyes for any sign that I was tricking her. I sighed.

"You're a vampire. You're not the kind of creature people want to mess with," I explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're right, so watch yourself," Ruka said ending our conversation and leaving. I rubbed the back of my head sighing. I'm starting to have a headache.

* * *

I was on my tip-toes, peeking through the window. I could see the Night Class students. Ichijou waved at me discreetly and I gave him a thumbs up.

"How's prince charming?" a cold voice asked.

"No way! There's a prince in there?!" I exclaimed turning to Zero. He frowned.

"Yuki. You know better to stay away from them." I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I can handle it!" I assured, giving him a thumbs up.

"Vampires are beasts in human form that suck the blood of living beings. They're only liars and feel no remorse in what they do. Good or bad," Zero said with a look full of...hatred.

I couldn't say anything else since he was already gone. Just like that.

"But you're a vampire," I whispered. I started walking in the opposite direction. Soon he will change completely... giggles got me out of my thoughts. I gazed down to the lower level to see a group of two Day Class girls. "Finally some action," I said stepping on the stone rail.

I widened my eyes. Holy crap, I'm gonna die if I jump. How does ''Yuki'' do it?

"Well, here goes nothing," I said.

The girls heard a crash and turned around. Their gaze falling on a pile of leaves.

"Name and Class!" I ordered pointing a finger at them. They blinked.

Girls' view: Yuki with leaves and branches in her hair with bruises all over her body.

They started laughing. I glared then noticed the wound on one of the girl's knees.

"Oh shit! You're bleeding!" I shouted running to her. I helped her stand up and started pushing them away from the building.

"What are you doing?" the injured girl asked.

"We just wanted to take pics of the Night Boys. It's not a crime!" the other one said as defence. "Well, well, look at that," I heard. Fuck. I turned around to see Aidou and his cousin. I sighed in relief, I befriended Aidou so it's good, right? His eyes were red.

"I smelled a nice sent of blood and came to see what was wrong," he said in a lustful voice. Akatsuki just rolled his eyes. "Did you here? He said we smell nice!" the girls squealed.

Okay, plan B. I got out my mini rod and pointed it at him. The blonde vampire blinked.

"Has Artemis shrunk?" he asked in a mocking tone, grabbing my wrist roughly. Man, he's strong. "You fell huh. Lucky me, it will be easier," he whispered. His fangs appeared and the girls screamed before fainting. Horay... now I'm alone with the out of control Aidou.

I can't live that moment. ''Yuki'' may have let him do but not this Yuki!

"Peace dude," I said giving him the peace sign. He looked at me weirdly, his fangs almost piercing my skin. "Wha..." he mouthed...then I kicked him in the groin.

Aidou yelped and fell to the ground holding his wounded part. Akatsuki blinked then burst out laughing. Kaname and Ichijou arrived just at that moment. Zero appeared behind me, his gun out. They all stared at us.

Aidou was on the grass, hissing in pain.

Akatsuki was laughing like a crazy dude.

And I was standing in the middle of it all.

"It was self-defence!" I shouted waving my hands. Kaname regained his composure quickly.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Well Aidou wanted a taste of Yuki's blood when she..." the brunet had another fit. "What?" he asked impatient. "...kicked him where it doesn't shine," Akatsuki ended. They stared at me in shock. Kaname went quickly to me.

"You fell," he said. "Um...yeah," I admitted with embarrassment. "You should heal yourself. We'll handle those two," Ichijou said glaring at them. The brown haired vampire blinked.

"What did I do?" he asked. "Nothing. That's the point," I butt in. Of course, it's at that moment that Zero pulled me away from the Pureblood's arms. "I'll take care of Yuki. Take those two to the Chairman's office," he said coldly. Shit he's angry.

* * *

Zero was holding my wrist tightly. Walking with a fast pace through the woods. I kept my eyes on his hand. I suck. Things can't get any worse. "Zero I..." I couldn't continue since he suddenly turned to face me. He lifted my hand up. I had a good cut on it. I think it was the only bleeding wound I had. Zero then took his tie off. I blushed a little as he wrapped it carefully around my wrist. "You fell from the balcony," it didn't seem like a question.

"Yeah," I said still embarrassed by it. "You idiot. Be more careful," Zero just said. I blinked and nodded. We arrived on one of the bridges near the entrance and took a path on the side.

Where are we going? Aren't the dorms the other way? I then saw a house. Zero stopped in front of the door. He got out some keys and twisted the doorknob. The Chairman suddenly came out of nowhere. "Welcome hom...Oh Yuki!" he exclaimed. Zero just pushed out of the way and dragged me towards what I believed was the bathroom. I looked around the room consisting of a large bathtub, two sinks and several cupboards.

"Take a shower to clean those wounds then treat them," he said his back turned to me. "Yes," I replied and he left.

20 minutes later...

I was looking at myself in the mirror. The hairdryer blowing noisily. Now what? I don't think it's going to be over after one day. Still I feel confused. A lot of things aren't normal.

First, since when does Sayori know about vampires? Childhood friend? They were supposed to have met at the beginning of high school at least. Zero Cross? What the hell? Isn't his name supposed to be Kiryuu or something. And since when did the Chairman have a house?

I sighed then blinked. I thought I saw Zero pass...just a minute. I turned around and pretty much there he was.

"What are you doing? I'm still here!" I shouted at him.

"Well then get out," he said taking his shirt off. Waah!

"OI! Don't start undressing! You go out," I ordered.

"Bite me. Not like I can crash at the dorm showers," he said literally taking my stuff and throwing it out. "HEY! Okay fine, I'll finish in my room," I said with a sigh. That guy's so stubborn so why persist? Me and my stuff were now walking in the corridor trying all the doors until I recognised Yuki's. At least I know now how to get around this place. I put everything on the set of drawers when I realised I forgot the hairdryer. I walked out and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door when I remembered who had kicked me out in the first place. I was paralysed. We were both looking at each other with wide eyes. I felt my cheeks flaming. "My eyes...God really does exist...or is it the messenger of heaven?"

I said crossing my arms and thinking about the possibilities. Okay, my mind wasn't thinking clearly when I said that. I was shocked okay?! I quickly closed the door before Zero could throw me something. Pretty much I heard something collide with the wood. Now I wonder. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The guy entering and seeing the half-naked girl not the poor innocent one seeing the hot dude all wet wearing a towel. Now I know he's got a good build...I smacked myself. This world is not logical, just like my mind.

* * *

I was back in my room, looking through my bag. My bike in a side of the bedroom. So far I had gotten out my books, papers and even lunch from my home-world. I then felt something hard at the bottom. I took it out. My console.

I did a mega happy dance and jumped on my bed. I turned it on just to get, battery low. What the fuck? I didn't have the strength to yell in frustration so I simply fell back on the mattress. I then heard it. The ticking sound...and the music box. I didn't dare stand up. I was even afraid of something coming out of the ceiling. I shot up quickly and slammed my back on the wall. There was nothing weird around me. I approached the bed slowly. My gaze staying on the pile of clothes. Because I had noticed something under a t-shirt.

I grabbed it delicately and uncovered the object in one move.

The clock. The hand-clock. I took it in my hands and opened the lid covering the dial. It was ticking. Five needles pointing to roman numbers and printed drawings. No way...it can't work without a battery. There was a little key in the center. I used my nails to turn it and the melody started. The melody of a music box, followed by a loud striking sound.

I looked up towards the clock tower. Striking a hour I couldn't read. Filling the village with it's loud strikes. The two last needles of the clock started moving, one pointed to a hourglass while the other to a skull. A black skull.

As I gazed in the distance. To the Angel statues. I realised the painful truth.

The clock is ticking, the countdown has begun.

And one day, in the future, death will come back for me.

When the clock tower, will strike my final hour.

* * *

Kaname: X_X

Me: (stares at him)

COM: It's the first time I see this gun in action.

Me: COM help me carry him. We need to erase all evidents.

COM: I'm a computer, moron.

Kaname: And I'm still alive.

Me: AAAARRRRGGGHHH!

COM: Review.


	4. IV - My Quest Beyond The Gates

Me: Yo.

COM: You updated quickly.

Me: Yeah. It's the holidays, well I don't know if everybody's got carnaval holidays but just so that you aren't surprised I may post around 2-3 chapters this week. And I've got one planned for Valentine's day but I don't know if I'll be able to post it in time since I got school work and a birthday party my friend invited me to.

COM: Who's birthday is it?

Me: Top secret

COM: What day then?

Me: What don't you understand in top secret?

COM: …

Me: Okay back to business. Disclaimer: I only own my mind and characters. ENGOY! =)

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_IV – MY QUEST BEYOND THE GATES_

I yawned and rubbed my eyes slowly. I couldn't open them...maybe it was my tiredness, or simply the fear of opening them and falling on Yuki's ceiling. In this world.

I eventually decided to take the risk. It could be all a dream...Yuki's bedroom ceiling, so much for that. I jumped out of bed, wobbled a little and walked towards the closet. I dressed up in the uniform and combed my hair infront of the mirror. Being careful not to catch my earing.

I need to admit I haven't slept so good in ages. I then smelled something nice. A delicate smell of cooked food. I threw the comb on the bed and headed out.

I popped my head in the room I believed was the kitchen.

"Good morning," I greeted...the Chairman wearing a apron. "Slept well?" he asked.

"Great aun...dad," I said quickly. He didn't seem to have noticed. I went to seat down and stared hard at the many plates filled with food. "Um...dad? We're not gonna eat all that right?" I asked.

"Of course you are!" dad answered cheerfully. "I need to make sure you have a good breakfast."

I then heard mumbles and loud steps. Looks like Zero's coming. And pretty much, he crossed the open door and sat down. He mumbled a ''good morning'' holding his head.

"Having a headache?" I asked taking some bread. "Hn," he simply answered. I handed him a glass of water that he gladly took and drank. He also almost spit the liquid when his gaze landed on the table. "I know, he wants our death," I said pointing at it. The Chairman then sat down loudly. "Enjoy!" he beamed. I took a bowl of noodles and started eating when I saw a white light. I dug under the table with a loud bang. "There we go," dad said looking at the camera. He blinked. Zero had a plate infront of his face and Yuki was nowhere to be found. "Where's Yuki?" he asked. They both looked around then spotted her...under the table. "Like a NINJA!" I yelled. "But you usually love being took pictures of... This is your fault! Look at the influence you have on her!" dad shouted crying and pointing an accusative finger at Zero. "I'm surrounded by idiots," the young man said, his hand covering his face.

15 minutes later...

Zero was infront of the sink, grumbling why he had to wash the dishes. Yeah he remembers. Because of a girl laying on the tile floor. He turned around and stared at the body on the ground.

"Stand up. You look more ridicules than usual," the young man said.

"Ssshh...I'm dead," I whispered. Zero rolled his eyes. I got out a paper from my coat and folded it.

The guy was looking at me with attention. I wrote on it and put it down next to me.

He crouched to read the note.

_R.I.P_

Zero sweatdropped."Stop being such a drama queen."

* * *

I was putting on my shoes, arguing with Zero along the way because the guy can't wait for 5 fucking minutes. He was outside, his back turned to me, tapping his foot impatiently. Okay, maybe I exagerated a little. It's not my fault that ribbon is so difficult to tie. And pissing him off during breakfast may be another factor to explain his mood. So in big, we're late. I then spotted the camera and smirked. I took it and walked quietly towards him. "CHEESE!" I yelled, jumping on him and flashing the camera. "What the hell!" he shouted shoving me off. Zero glared at me but I was too absorbed into the picture to notice. I had my head popping out from behind his back with my arm around his neck and him glaring with his mouth open in a yell. "Wow, it's awsome!" I said showing it to him. The dude stopped sending daggers at me and gazed at it. He just ''tssk'' and walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted after him.

We arrived in the courtyard, a lot of students were standing there talking and laughing. Waiting for the bell to ring. That's when I remembered my console, the missing battery charger, the game store... I know what I have to do. It's for my survival.

"Zero," I called. "What?" he replied annoyed. "Let's skip school."

Silence.

"Repeat," he said in disbelief.

"Let's skip school," I repeated. To tell the truth, I just need him to guide me in town. And for the money but that will be more difficult.

"Okay," Zero agreed. I blinked. "Er...you..." I shuttered. Now that was unexpected.

"If I had to choose between you and school, I'd much more prefere being stuck with you. At least I'd be able to laugh at you," he explained smirking. "OI! Who says you're gonna laugh? I can be boring you know," I replied annoyed. "You're always ridicules. Even when you're not trying." He was mocking me. I pouted. "Yuki! Zero! Where are you going?" Sayori called, running towards us.

"Skipping," I said honestly. She blinked then frowned. "You..." Sayori turned to Zero. "Not me this time," he said lifting his arms in defence. "What are you thinking!" she shouted, this time at me. It felt like being scolded by my aunt. "Yori it's a case of life or death!" I explained. And I wasn't lieing. "And what is your reason?" the girl asked crossing her arms. "I lost my console charger," I answered. She facepalmed.

* * *

We were walking on the bridge. Sayori looking right and left franticly. "Don't come with us if you don't want to. Stressing isn't good for you," I told her. "Someone needs to look after you. I'm not trusting Zero to take care of you," she replied. Pretty much, the dude was the most relaxed of us all.

He had his hands in his pockets with a bored look in his eyes. The only thing that would make him the perfect definition of relaxed is if he starts to whistle.

"Why do you want to buy a console charger anyway?" Zero asked turning his head towards me. "For my console dummy. What else?" I answered. "And you have the money for that," he continued.

"Nope."

They stopped walking.

"You're kidding?" Zero said. He then frowned. I think he finally got the idea.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Sayori was looking at us, completely at loss.

"It's all my life," I pleaded using the puppy eye technique. The guy looked away. He leaves me no choice. "Zero. If you don't help me buy it I'll..." I stopped dead. Shit, I haven't thought of a threat. He raised an eyebrow. "What will you do?" he said in a mocking tone. My mind raced to find something. It's too much pressure! The guy's too scary to think clearly. And handsome. What the hell? I looked left and right starting to sweat. I then saw it, the silver gun attached to his belt.

The Bloody Rose.

It only took one second. Not thinking twice about it. I snatched it. Zero quickly grabbed my arm and Sayori stood there in surprise. "If you don't help me, Bloody Rose goes flying in the lake," I threatened. "Yuki..." he almost growled. Okay, he's pissed. "Give it back or you won't be feeling your arm anymore."

"You'll never break it," I said with confidence. In fact, in the inside, I was terrified. Zero has enough strength to actually break it. "Try me," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Okay." And I threw it.

Sayori gasped and Zero was gaping. He said to try him. I merely obeid. That's when I spotted the gun at the surface. We were already on the other side of the bridge, where the water insn't deep. Mine and Zero's gaze met for only a second.

Then we both dashed towards the bay.

I need to get it, I thought. I could feel myself running out of breath. Try to keep up with a vampire then tell me about it. I'm almost there, I thought in victory. I lunged forward, my arms stretching towards the Bloody Rose...when it was snatched out of my sight.

I crashed in the dirt.

"Epic fail," I mumbled. I looked up to see Zero's gun rotating in his fingers (you know, like in those western movies) and sliding back on his belt.

"Cheater..." I whispered.

"Mm?"

"CHEATER!" I yelled standing up. He turned around and left. "HEY!" I continued yelling after him. Sayori sighed.

* * *

That city is bigger than Newtown. And I'm being serious.

"Okay, where's the game store?" I asked. Zero rolled his eyes. Sayori however was staring at a spot down the road. She seemed panicked. I followed her gaze, landing on a police car. I then looked at myself, Zero and back at Sayori. We're outside the Academy, during school hours, wearing our uniforms...shit. I tugged on Zero's sleeve. "Wha..." I covered his mouth. I gave him the silence gesture and pointed at the car. His eyes widened.

50m away...

"Hey what are you looking at?" one of the officers asked an older one. "The bunch of teens on the other side of the road," he replied.

"Skipping huh? Those uniforms don't really pass unseen. Especially for the tall one. Man, look at his hair..." the young one shut up at the look his elder was giving him. "...ahem, they seem to come from Cross Academy," he said sweating. His companion got out a notebook from one of the compartments of the vehicule. "Okay, we got a young man around 1m75 of about 17-18 years and two girls of about 15-16 years," he summarised. "Um...say."

"What now?"

"I think they saw us."

And pretty much. They were running for dear life.

* * *

I was holding my knees, inhaling big amounts of air in my lungs.

"If we get suspended, it'll be all your fault!" Sayori said between gasps. "If you don't shut up I'll make sure you don't see the end of this street," Zero threatened angrily. That silenced her. Poor girl.

He sighed from his spot on the ground and looked at the street panel. The guy then started mumbling incoherent words I couldn't describe.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't recognise this street," he murmured. My eyes widened. I have a bad feeling.

"And you know what that means?" he continued. Now the dark aura was forming. "Er...I guess it means we're lost?" I said nervously. "You guess..." Zero said with a dark chuckle. Sayori and I backed away.

The vampire abruptly stood up and punched the wall. Cracking it. "FUCK!" he yelled in fury. Now I'm sure of it. He's got anger issues. And for a vampire, it's not a good thing.

"Look at the bright side. At least we're together," I said trying to calm him down. It only made it worse. "Look at the bright side? Don't make me laugh. Try to find the bright side in being stuck in a city with two incompetent and useless idiots and the cops AFTER US!" Zero yelled continuing his rampage. Sayori and I eventually decided for our own safety to leave him in his corner.

So that's why we're gazing at him, from the far end of the street.

* * *

We were walking in a crowded street, Zero scaring the people away with his deadly aura. At least we didn't have to build our way through the crowd.

"You heard about the new game store on Bellbridge Street?" I heard. I looked ahead to two boys talking about video games. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where this Bellbridge Street is? I've been looking for it," I asked politely. "Sure, you continue on this road and it's the second to the right. Near the park," one of the boys answered smiling. I thanked them and turned around. "Yori! Zero! I know where the shop is!...huh?" There was nobody. Well, I mean not the people I know. I blinked. Now that's not good. I pushed pass people, searching for my companions. Don't panic, stay calm. I called for them several times but each time no answer was heard. Okay, let's panic.

That's when I saw a blur and fell backwards on my butt. Something was on my face. I picked the furry thing and sat up. A bunny. How weird can this world get?

"Mister White!" I heard. A littleblond girl with big-tails was running towards me. "Um...is he yours?" I asked. She nodded. I handed her the furry ball. "Thank you very much miss. Mister White runs away a lot this days," she explained. And pretty much, the thing kicked her and dashed away. I stood there dumbstruck. "Uh-oh," Okay, I know. That was a lame reaction. "Are you alright?" I asked helping the girl up. "Ye...yes," she whispered then started crying. I panicked. "O..oi don't cry. You're not hurt right?" I said hugging her. Her whails lowered to sobs. "Mister White hates me... he always runs away from Lisa a lot now..." the little girl said. That's strange. Bunnies are usually very fond of their masters. At least that's what I experienced with Kim's rabbit. "Don't worry, I'll help you find Mister White," I assured her. She nodded, her cheeks wet.

* * *

If I had known I would have to run after a sadistic fur ball I would just have went to class. I'm not counting the stares and bruises on my body anymore. I'm gonna explain what happened in three steps. Three.

**Step 1: Tree on the sidewalk.**

Lisa and I were staring at the animal on the tree branch. "He's going to fall! Please do something!" she begged.

I was more wondering about how the hell he got up there.

I sighed and headed towards the trunk. I climbed, careful not to look down. When I arrived at the branch and stretched my arms to grab him...the damn bunny jumped on the sidewalk and hopped away. What the fuck was that?

The branch then broke, not able to support my weight.

Resulting in my epic fall.

"Miss Yuki!" Lisa screamed.

**Step 2: The fountain in the park.**

People were staring at me. I guess that when you have leaves stuck in your hair and a bruised face, it's kind of normal. "Look! Over there!" the girl shouted. I looked at her with a "What now?" look.

That fucking bunny was gazing at us from his spot on the fountain's edge. "Go get him," she said pointing at him. "Okay," I said in defeat.

I stood infront of Mister White and bented. "Now come here little guy," I said smiling. I think it's the "little guy" part he didn't like. He jumped on top of my back and the push he made when hopping off send me splashing in the water.

"WHEN I GET THE FUR BALL! HE DIES!" I yelled dashing after it. "Miss Yuki! Wait for me!" Lisa shouted after me. I ran through the streets, soaking wet, when I saw the animal stop infront of a shop. I halted and grabbed it. "Got ya you little fu..." I stared at the window. It was a Pet Store. My eyes widened when I spotted a little cute bunny in a cage.

On the description was written: _Race: White Forest Rabbit_

_ Age: 6 months_

_ Gender: female_

"Oh I know what's going on," I said outloud. When a panting Lisa finally reached me, I explained the situation to her. "Mister White, I'm sorry but we cannot buy her," she told him. The little fellow looked broken.

The girl thanked me and said she should be heading home. I waved at them and continued my main search. It was already 11:50 a.m. Zero's gonna be mad...

**Step 3: The final fall.**

I was walking on a road near the shore. I could see the sea down the platform I was on. There was a grassy area under it, that was leading to the beach further down.

I laid my arms on the railing, gazing at it. "Miss Yuki!" I heard. I turned around to see Lisa running my way. "He left again!"

I facepalmed. I then saw a white dot on the mill not far from my spot. "Um...Lisa? Is your rabbit a superbunny or something not from this world?" I asked staring at the mill. "No..." she said then screamed.

I started to panic too. The wind was blowing harder and the little guy couldn't hold on for much longer. "No way! He can't be suicidal too!" I exclaimed.

"Do something!" Lisa cried.

"What the hell do you want me to do?!" I yelled back. Then it happened. Mister White fell. I ran towards the stone railing and jumped. I grabbed the animal and fell towards the grassy area on the lower level.

I crashed.

"MISS YUKI!" the girl screamed, running down the stairs. She fell on her knees near the limp body on the ground. "MISS YUKI NO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

Lisa then saw an arm outstretch infront of her.

"Like...a ninja," I said giving her a thumbs up. She blinked then smiled widely.

I sat up grinning, with the bunny on my lap. We started laughing.

Back at the top, me as injured as ever, I met Lisa's mom.

"Thank you for taking care of her," she said grateful. I grinned proudly. "You come from Cross Academy right?" the woman asked looking at my now torned uniform.

"Yup!"

"But...aren't you supposed to be in class then?"

I paled. The woman seemed to be in thought when she suddenly widened her eyes. Lisa was shaking. What?

I then felt it. The aura of death...shit.

"Miss...Yuki...there's a scary guy behind you," the little girl said. "I knew I recognised this shadow," I said with a sigh. Zero picked me up by the collar like a puppy. "Sayori! I found her," the vampire yelled. The blondish girl popped out of a street and came towards us running.

"Yuki...how dare you..." she said lowly. I yelped.

* * *

I was seating on a bench in the park. Looking at the ground in shame. "So you helped that girl catch a bunny," Zero said. "A sadistic one," I corrected. He sighed deeply. Sayori had gone to buy medicine for me. Leaving the vampire with anger issues with me. He had his back turned to me, gazing at the fountain.

"Zero, I'm sorry," I murmured. "You're always telling us not to worry but you get injuries on a daily basis," he said.

"Hey! It's not like I try..." I said standing up. "Nevermind," he simply replied. I stared at his back for a moment then walked to his side. It only took one glance at my reflection for everything to come back.

In the story, "Yuki" is not supposed to know about Zero's secret but I know everything that happened. In a way, he kind of went through the same things I did.

"Zero. What did you feel, when you lost everything?" He stared at me, his eyes wide. "What's the sudden question?" the vampire said.

I continued looking down at the water.

"When you lived a life, without wondering, without thinking of how it would end...you just wake up in the morning, say hi to your family, hop on your bike to go to school, see your two best friends, the thought never crossing your mind but..." I don't care if the guy thinks I'm crazy. I need to say something, anything.

I lifted my head towards the sky, gazing at the passing clouds.

"But when you finally realise...everything is already gone," I whispered. I then felt a hand pat me.

I glanced at Zero. He was looking at me with so much intensity in his eyes.

"Tss...you shouldn't worry about that at your age," he said. "I guess I really thought I was going to die," I said laughing.

He starting heading towards the gate. "Come on, don't you want that charger?" he asked cracking a little smile. Just a little but it was enough for me.

"Sure! But can I ask you a favor?"

"Mm?"

"Carry me."

The guy fell over. "What? My leg hurts!" I declared. He grunted but crouched anyway. Wha...?

"Wow, you're not even complaining?" I asked in disbelief. "Climb before I change my mind," Zero ordered, his voice low.

I got scared and climbed on his back.

* * *

Sayori got out of the pharmacy with a bag filled with bandages and sprays. She took a lot to have a reserve for tomorrow...and the days after. "So, got everything?" she heard. "Ye.." her eyes popped out.

Zero was standing there, with Yuki on his back holding a little bag.

"Yeah! Piggyback ride!" I said with no doubt, a happy grin on my face. Seriously, being carried by hot vamp n.1 is a victory. We started walking, people staring at us and Sayori at the far back.

"YEAH! PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING IN MY EARS!" Zero yelled angrily.

"YEAH! PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

"SHUT UP! AND YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE FAR BACK?!" his attention was now on Sayori walking with a 10m space between us.

"So that people don't think I know you," she answered. "Well too late now get your ass over here!" wow he's angry...sweet.

"YEAH! PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"...YEAH!"

Zero closed his eyes. With no doubt, trying to calm his killer instincts.

"Say. What's in the bag?" Sayori asked, ignoring the guy's mumbling. "My charger," I answered. She blinked then smirked.

"Well Zero. You're being awfully nice," the girl said in a teasing tone.

"I'll kill you both. And paint my walls with your blood."

Sayori and I paled.

* * *

"And where were you? If I may ask?" Great, we had to have physics after lunch. Sayori was shaking and Zero was looking tired. Sending a glare at the teacher for the noise he was making. I think my earlier shouts broke his hearing senses. "Sir, we're sorry I..."

"We had to run errands for the Chairman," I cut Sayori. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is that so?" the teacher asked, seeming septic. "Yeah, I got a letter to prove it," I said getting the forlded paper out of my blazer. All three bented to read. "Um...okay then. Go to your seats," he said rasking his head. When he left, I turned proudly to my companions.

"Yuki that's not a true document is it?" Sayori said. "Of course not. I just wrote something on our way here and signed," I explained. "Never thought you could lie Yuki," Zero said. "Well thank me," I said.

"Yes Wakaba, Cross, thank your friend."

We paled. Shit.

"Um...need something mister fuwkovska?" I asked nervously.

"Supplementary classes."

"Fuck."

* * *

COM: What the hell is that name?

Me: I felt like giving him a polish name. Got inspired of my geography teacher's name.

COM: Is she like that?

Me: Not at all.

COM: ...you don't make sense. I hope you realise that.

Me: I'm not using japanese names or terms since the surroundings of the manga are more european. That is simple logic.

COM: ...

Me: Review please! I'm starting to feel lonely although I thank all the ones that did.


	5. V - The Valentine's Day Referee

Fangirls: KKKYYYYAAAA!

Me: How the hell did those things get in here?! (kicks out people)

COM: Have no idea.

Aidou: Ohhh come on! It's Valentine's day!

Me: You're right! I did it! The Valentine's day fic. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL LOVERS, FRIENDS AND FAMILIES...wait what the hell are you doing here?

COM: (facepalms)

Aidou: I'm here for chocolates!

Me: How many other people are gonna appear out of no where?

Aidou: Have no idea.

Me: I'm gonna ban this expression from the dictionary. Anyway read this. (hands paper to blondie)

Aidou: Um...okay. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs, the rest goes to their respective owners. Especially the freak seating on my chair...HEY!

COM: Enjoy

Aidou: EEEK! IT TALKS!

COM: -_-

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_V – VALENTINE'S DAY REFEREE_

I'm. In. Detention. Again. And. I'm. Fucking. Bored...Again.

Except this time, I'm with Sayori and Zero.

The girl was doing the paperwork that was assigned to us quietly and the guy...well he was sleeping. I sighed of boredom. "I finished teacher," Sayori said standing up. "You know you don't get out of detention just after finishing the work," I pointed out. "Good Wakaba, you may leave."

I gaped. She nodded and packed her things. I gripped her sleeve just as she was about to leave.

"Please don't leave me!" I begged. "I only had one hour Yuki," Sayori explained with a sympathic smile. "No! Don't leave me with that guy!" I said pointing to the sleeping Zero. "Aren't you guys adoptive brother and sister?" she asked. "It's different! Zero is depressing, scary and cold. Not to mention he's got anger issues!"

"I'm awake you know."

I paled. I looked at the girl with pleading eyes now. If she leaves me, I'm a goner.

"He's also very gloomy and rude," she added. I fell over.

"Do I need to give you a guide for facial expressions or are you trying to get me killed?" I deadpanned. "I can't resist fanning the fire," she admitted. Sayori turned around and I glared.

"Traitor," I said pointing her my middle-finger.

"Nice," Zero commented with a yawn.

"Shut up you," I said not in the mood. And when I'm angry, I explode the faces of robots in Solatorobo. Problem, I had forgotten to put my console on mute.

"Cross! What is this sound?" the physic teacher asked, already glaring at me.

"Which one?" Zero asked with a smirk. I discovered today that he enjoys pissing off people more than I do. "I didn't ask you anything mister Cross," he answered calmly. The man stood up from his desk and walked towards us. His hand was now opened infront of me. "Hand over the console Cross," he demanded. "No," I replied. "Yuki Cross, give it to me," he insisted. "No," I repeated. "Cross my patience has it's limits," the teacher continued getting angry. "So does mine," I said with a stern look. "Why can't you act like your normal classmates? What's the sudden change in behaviour?" he asked trying to understand. "You're asking me to hand over my baby. How do you think I should act?" I answered with a question. The man looked at me surprised.

"So I'm going to say this once..." I continued, holding my DS tightly.

…

..

.

"Go to hell."

"CROSS!"

The guy tried to grab my console but I jumped on the desk, startling him, and hopped backwards until I reached the last row. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" I yelled. "Zero could you please go and get her," he asked sighing. Zero just shrugged and climbed the rows. There was a devastating battle of yells and dust. The shouts obviously coming from Yuki.

2 minutes later...

I was being hold by the collar like a puppy by none other than Zero. "Traitor..." I said for the hundreth time. The guy ignored me for the hundreth time.

I cried as the monster left with my precious and most priced pocession.

* * *

I was sulking. And surely emitting an aura worthy of the master of darkness Zero.

"What's wrong with her?" Sayori asked. "I just realised you guys were a bunch of traitors..." I mumbled. "Fuwkovska took her console," the vampire explained ignoring my mumbling.

"KYYYYAAAA!"

I covered my ears, the sharks are in the place. The crowd infront of the Moon dormitories was bigger than usual...uh-oh.

"Sayori, what day are we?"

"February 13th ."

"Shit."

We entered the sea of squealing sharks, me and blonde girl getting pushed and stepped on. Our silver haired vampire however was just standing there with tons of girls behind him. Some frozen in fear and others drooling over his good-looks. I'm so jealous, the guy doesn't even have to move his ass to create that kind of scene. So lucky. But I'm not Zero so standing here won't do anything. I then had an idea. I climbed the nearby tree and used a branch to get on the wall.

I got out Shark Tamer, my awsome whistle and blowed. They all looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Yuki!" Sayori screamed in terror. "Okay people listen up. I've got a proposition for you. You want to see the Night Class? So be it but on one condition. Here's the deal, you girls stand on the sides of the path, no screaming alowed. They can here your voices just fine, they're not deaf. And behaive like normal girls, you're no animals. We got a deal?" I said.

They all gaped. Seriously, why didn't they think of that before? I'm so freaking awsome. I turned around to the vampires. "You may proceed in complete safety," I said. They walked trough the gates. Aidou doing his usual stuff and the girls shouting. They're at least making efforts.

Then a Day Class girl with glasses ran to the vampires. "I have chocolates, I know it's tomorrow but...kya!" she tripped and would have crashed against the pavement if Zero hadn't grabbed her coat. "Than...thank you Cross," she said blushing. "Get back in the line," he replied coldly. She nodded and went back to her friends. "Listen Valentine's day is tomorrow so if you want to give your damn chocolates then you'll have to be patient and wait before going in hysterics for a bunch of guys that have no interest whatsover in squealing morons,"he announced sharply. "You got that right," Shiki approuved only to be elbowed by Toya.

Everything else went fine until I realised something. Climbing wasn't a problem but coming down was a entirely different matter. "Let's go report to the Chairman, you're coming?" Sayori said leaving. "Yeah sure..." Zero said about to leave aswell when he turned to me. "What are you doing? Come down," the vampire told me. "Um...would you believe me if I said I can't?" I asked sheepishly. He facepalmed. I chuckled embarrassed. Zero looked around, like he was making sure no one was watching. "Okay, jump," he said, his arms opened.

I blinked. "WHAT?!" I could feel my face heat up. "Jump I'm telling you," he repeated annoyed.

"You won't move at the last minute?" I asked skeptical. "Now that's a tempting offer," Zero said with a smirk. I glared. "Kidding," he assured. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I closed my eyes and opened them determined. I jumped. I closed my eyes before the impact.

I then felt strong arms wrap around my waist, catching me.

I slid down until my feet touched the ground. I kept my face against his chest. I didn't want him to see my blush. And I also noticed how little I am, I barely reach his shoulders...okay back to the main topic.

"You can let go of me you know," Zero said. My face heated up again as I stumbled backwards, blushing madly. I would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed my hand quickly.

"Tha...thanks," I said looking down. We started walking, me now holding onto his hand tightly. If I had just looked up for a second, I would have seen Kaname in a corner.

With a frown on his face.

* * *

I was in the kitchen, searching for a book about chocolate recipies. I sighed. It was getting late and I had to make chocolate for everybody I knew. I'm not giving those stupid coupons I found in one of the drawers in my bedroom. Besides I ate the only chocolate box I had found in the same drawer. If I remember well, "Yuki" bought it because of her horrible cooking skills.

"I'm not gonna find anything here, better go check on the shelfs in the living room," I said to myself.

I was walking in the corridor thinking about the different flavours I could make and making a plan to rescue my abducted console when I heard coughs. Strangled ones. I ran towards the source but halted before rounding the corner. I peeked and saw Zero on the floor.

He was sweating and holding the curtains tightly. His expression filled with pain. And I couldn't do anything.

Anything at all. It was against the storyline. The whole plot of the book. Things are already different but I at least am one step ahead of everybody. The one pulling the strings.

"You can fight it or try to ignore it but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" the Chairman said sternly, with a glass in his hand. "Leave me alone old man," the vampire said with a glare. "You are reaching maturity, human food won't be enough anymore," father continued.

Maturity? He's surely talking about Zero's change into a full-fleshed vampire.

"What is this?" Zero asked pointing at the glass with a shaking finger. I hid myself more behind the corner. "A disolved blood tablet," he answered. The guy then shoved the glass away, breaking it. I had to hold a gasp, living the situation is different than reading it. The Chairman sighed.

"Zero, you need to accept it. No matter how painful it is..."

"Why...I'm not one of them...why don't you let me forget?" the vampire asked, looking with pain at the man before him. "Your parents wouldn't have wanted you to think that way. They saved you from the Council so that you would be able to live peacefully," father explained.

Eh? Council? But weren't they killed by Shizuka? Now that doesn't make any sense.

"You need to accept the fact...that you were never human...Zero Kiryuu."

Zero then shot up, almost strangling the man. "Don't associate them with me human," he growled.

I ran away. I ran towards the kitchen and slammed the door. They didn't see me, and I'm grateful for that.

"_You need to accept the fact...that you were never human...Zero Kiryuu."_

_Zero then shot up, almost strangling the man. "Don't associate them with me human," he growled._

His eyes...they were full of hatred...towards his family...

"_Don't associate them with me human,"_

"_Human."_

Why did he call the Chairman like that, with so much venom in his voice.

I shook my head and got to work. Trying to forget the Zero I saw in the corridor.

* * *

Chairman Cross was infront of the kitchen door, sighing deeply. He knew that Zero reaching adulthood was going to become a real problem. Especially for a vampire of his caliber...he had to talk to Kaname about it. To protect the Academy and Yuki. The poor girl attracts vampires with her scent. Yes, he was going to protect his innocent and lovely daughter! Kain Cross opened the door with determination.

Yuki was sprawled on the table, snoring loudly and in a very ungirly way with knives and boxes around her. He sweatdropped.

_Yuki's Dream:_

_I was standing infront of the Fuwkovska household, adjusting my explorer clothes and getting swiftly my whip out. Indiana Jones style. _

_I kicked out the door of the dark manor, entering in a badly decorated hall. Pictures of famous physicians on the wall. Disgusting. I whiped them all. I then heard mad laughs._

_I ran into a bal room and saw in the middle of the room, my console tied to a chair._

"_Johnny!"_

"_Mama!" _

"_You finally arrived Yuki Jones!" the mad teacher said with an electric shock gun in hand. _

(Me: HEY! That's mine! COM: Shut up.)

"_Let him go!" I shouted angrily. "Not a chance!" he said shooting at me. I dodged and whiped him on the butt. He yelped and ran to the chair. He pointed the gun at Johnny. "You move and he dies!" Fuwkovska threatened. Then giant calculators fell from the ceiling and slammed me to the ground._

"_You and Johnny will stay here forever doing physic exercices. Take your book page 10!"_

"_NO!"_

"Wake up Yuki dear," he said poking her shoulder. She started mumbling then her eyes shot open. And she fell with a scream, scaring the man beside her.

I rubbed my butt and stared at floor in anger. How dare he...that damn teacher...

"Don't worry my baby! Mommy's coming!" I yelled dashing out the kitchen. Only to be caught by the collar and fall backwards on the floor.

Zero crouched still holding me. "Where do you think you're going superwoman?" he said with a tired voice. "I'm going to save my child! Let me go!" I ordered him. The vampire blinked rubbing his ears.

"You do realise it's just a piece of plastic?"

I looked at him outredged. "How dare you...you just broke my heart," I said lowly. To think I was thinking of him as a potential father...

I jumped on him like a tiger, battling with all my might. But even if my mother instincts were out, I was no match for him. Zero pinned me to the ground.

"Old man! Get a rope!"

"Go to hell!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach and running away.

* * *

Sayori was in the courtyard, waiting for Yuki and Zero. She then saw them running towards her. "Hey!..."

"YUKI! GET BACK HERE!" Zero yelled after the girl.

"NEVER! YOU WON'T GET ME! DON'T WORRY JOHNNY! MOMMY'S COMING!" Yuki shouted.

"YOU EVEN NAMED THE THING?!"

Okay, she doesn't know those guys. Yuki rounded the corner with Zero following. There was a shout then a big thud.

It was silent. Everyone was waiting for the prefects to come out. The three vampires present were still in a state of shock. Takuma was the only one between Kaname and Ruka to pay a full attention.

And pretty much, Zero came out with Yuki on his shoulder. She was hitting his back.

"Let me go!" I ordered

"Not a chance," he replied.

I knew all the Day Class students had witnessed this but the Night Class? I would have prefered not. Even if it's just Kaname, Ruka and Takuma. The silver haired vampire stopped infront of them and I had to twist my neck to face them. "Yo. What's up?" I greeted. "You for the moment," Ruka deadpanned. I sighed. My image just took a blow.

"What was that all about? And who's Johnny?" Takuma asked.

"My console...a sadic took it away..." I said with tears in my eyes. "No way!" he exclaimed shocked. Finally someone who understands me.

"Let her go Cross. Can't you see you're hurting her?" Kaname said, anger evident in his voice. For what I wonder. Zero narrowed his eyes but put me down anyway. I stayed by his side however. I just thanked the Pureblood politely, holding onto Zero's sleeve.

He had a strange aura, it's normal I stay cautious. Kaname narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

They left but I heard what he whispered in my companion's ear.

"Be careful...Zero."

I knew that was a warning. Zero didn't flinch and just stared ahead, his face devoid of emotions.

* * *

The bell announcing the end of class rang. It was a relief, the girls were becoming restless. Weirdly, I tightened my hold on the paper bag with my chocolate boxes inside. All the female population were gossiping about the Night Class boys...and even Zero.

"We're lucky to have Zero with us," one of the boys said. "We can at least count on him to stand against the Night Class," an other announced. "He's an athlete, has good grade, a tall stature and good-looks. He's perfect!..." he continued praising until he fell silent.

"Now that I think of it, it makes me jealous. Besides he's a delinquent right?"

…

..

.

"Tha...that's not the point! Cross you heard us? The whole male population is counting on yo..."

Zero was snoring on his desk. Sayori and I sweatdropped. The guys fell back on their chairs sighing.

"Then again, he sleeps all the time."

* * *

"I know that it's Valentine's day. I also realise that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong,to expose the Night Class's true identity. For that reason I expect you three to be more cautious than usual," dad explained.

Sure I understand but I just can't take him seriously with the coat and hat he's wearing. It makes him look more like a girl with the sunglasses.

"Then why don't we just cancel the thing?" I proposed. They looked at me with wide eyes. "Finally someone with common sense!" Zero exclaimed. They looked at us like we had exchanged bodies or something else spiritual. "Then again, they would be a revolt. It's best to give them an outlet once in a while," I continued thinking.

"You are right Yuki!" the Chairman agreed. "Besides my vampires are so well-manered..." he continued praising them with a dreamy look. Zero was glaring daggers at the man. I acted quickly before another thing got broken.

"Here dad! Sayori!" I said handing them a box each. "Thank you very much," Sayori said with a smile. The Chairman jumped on me, giving me a bear hug. "My Yuki made me chocolates!"

I glanced at Zero, he had his back against the wall, seeming in thought.

"Okay, good luck my children," dad said with a big grin. "We're gonna die..." the Sayori said sighing.

"That's why I made a plan," I announced putting on a millitary cap. "Where did you get that?"

I ignored her. "Okay my fellow comrades! This is a delicate mission so I advise you to listen."

They stared at me. Good.

"Wakaba Sayori!"

"Yes?"

"After many observations, I concluded that your stature isn't appropriate to push away the enemy."

"Hey!"

"So you'll be assigned the position of guide. Your mission consists into instructing the Night Class."

I turned to the dude in the corner. "Cross Zero," I called. He looked at me annoyed.

"Since you're the tallest and strongest, you'll be positioned at the end of the path to make sure the number of girls doesn't cross the limited number by rounds. And while they'll be frozen in fear or drooling over your handsome face. I will referee the inside," I ended.

"Handsome face huh?" Sayori teased.

"Shut up Wakaba, this is a serious matter. I'll call this operation **Chocolate delivery for the Night Class dudes by the Day Class sharks of the underworld line-up race of Cross Academy** now outside!"

"Nice name, got any longer?" Zero commented.

"Out!"

* * *

I was stressing. The number of girls behind the barriers make my head spin. I climbed on the wall again to take a look at the vampires. If I want to give my chocolates, it's now or never.

"Hey Hana!" I called.

"It's Hanabusa!" Aidou corrected. "Whatever, outstretch your arms."

He obeid with a questioning look on his face. I jumped and he caught me just in time.

"What the hell!" he yelled. I hopped down and stared at everybody. "Okay everyone. Today's The Day so I'll need you to cooperate if we want to do this good," I announced.

"This is moronic," Shiki pointed out. "Just do it Shiki. Do you think I don't have anything else better to do?" I told him with a sigh.

"Anyway, to encorage you guys and also as a present for our growing friendship. I give you some chocos."

"Yeah! Yuki made me chocolates!" Aidou exclaimed happily, taking his box.

"I've got to admit that for a human, you cook good," Ruka said. Toya nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said sweatdropping. I noticed that Kaname wasn't there. Maybe he's late?

I shrugged and opened the gates. "Let the game begin!" I shouted.

Squeals and scream rang in the air as we all did our respective jobs. Aidou was the most enthousiastic one.

"Behaive yourself Hanabusa," I heard Kaname say. "Yes Prince Kaname. I apologise," Aidou replied. I grinned widely, everything was going fin...

"Hey you! I saw that! Get back in the line!" I yelled to a girl, pulling out a yellow card. "You do anything else fishy and you're out!" I said showing the red card. I blowed my whistle again for one that had literally climbed the barrier and was annoying Kain. "Wild! Take my chocolates!" she kept saying. "OI! Leave Akatsuki alone! No one's forced to take chocolates," I explained to her. "That will get you a yellow card."

"Who do you think you are? Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect," she shouted. "You want a red card?" I asked. "We're not in a soccer field you know," the girl said laughing.

"Who's got the whistle?"

"Um...you."

"Then get lost."

The girl left with a red face.

"Say what's your blood type?" I heard Aidou ask a random girl. "Quit the crap Casanova. The only thing you're getting are chocolates and feelings," I said pulling his hair. "Ouch..." he said in pain.

"Be careful Yuki. Don't work to late." I turned around to see Kaname smiling at me and leaving. Shit, I forgot to give him his box. "Hey Kaname!" I called. He turned around. "Catch!" I yelled throwing it to him. The vampire swiftly got it. "Good catch dude!"

Zero was looking at the scene with his arms crossed and his back against a tree.

* * *

I was walking towards the bathroom. Today was exhausting and I only wanted to sleep. I opened the bathroom door and almost had a heart attack. "Holy shit, I'm sorry!" I said to Zero that was sitting on the floor, soaking wet. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sitting on my knees infront of him.

He didn't say anything, his bangs were covering his eyes giving him a ghost image. I brushed them away and stared at his blank look. "If you stay like this, you'll catch a cold," I told him softly. No reaction.

I sighed and took my towel to dry him. I left the towel on his shoulders to warm him up.

"Zero, tell me what's wrong," I asked again. Still nothing. "Here. I wanted to give it to you at the end of the day. They say the best one is always last!" I said grinning. Zero looked up with wide eyes. "There and since I didn't know what flavour you like best I made you an exclusive assortment of these delicious treats. You'll thank me later," I continued, popping one in his mouth. He swallowed and covered his face with a little smile.

"You'll never leave alone, will you?" the vampire said. "Not a chance," I replied sitting beside him.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it but it pains me when you have this look in your eyes," I said with a sad smile. "I'm not asking you to worry," he said. "It's hard not to when you look so full of pain and sorrow."

Zero just stared ahead. "No matter what you are...I'll always be there for you, just like you're there for me. So don't make this face...and just smile," I said. He turned to me then chuckled with a small smile. "Wider," I said stretching his cheeks. "OI!" the vampire grimaced. I grinned, his fangs were showing. "Much better," I said letting go.

Zero touched his jaw, no doubt trying to feel his muscles again. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't cry anymore..." I whispered falling asleep.

* * *

The Chairman was walking around the house, worry evident on his face. He had been searching for his kids all around the house. He arrived at the bathroom, the last place he had in mind and opened it. The man's eyes widened then he smiled warmly. Zero and Yuki were seated on the floor. The young man had his head resting on Yuki's and her's was on his shoulder.

They were quietly sleeping, holding hands.

* * *

COM: I'm going to say this again...what the hell is that name?

Me: I know it's dumb but Johnny was the only one I thought Yuki would choose...also because one of my friends wanted it.

COM: The one with the birthday party?

Me: No.

COM: Now that I think of it you created Yuki following your example.

Me: What do you mean?

COM: You're a complete idiot.

Me: -_- You're lucky I need you. Anyway things are becoming interesting. We almost entered the flow of the story.

COM: Meaning some action?

Me: Hell yeah!

COM: Meaning more characters?

Me: Hell ye... (leaves)

COM: ?...um...review.


	6. VI - How To Save Something, Someone

Me: Hello everybody (salutes with army uniform behind a barrier).

COM: I'm gonna say this again for the third time...what the hell?

Me: I want to thank everybody that reviewed, faved or is following this. Seeing also all the people that viewed this story warms my heart...THANK YOU.

COM: ...that doesn't answer the ques...(door opens)

Takuma: Yeah! I found the authoress's room!

Me: (shots the guy with electric shock gun)

Ruka: I knew it was a good idea to let him enter first.

Me: I'M READY FOR ANYTHING NOW! MUAHAHAHA!

COM: She lost it, just ignore her and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_VI – HOW TO SAVE SOMETHING, SOMEONE OR YOURSELF_

I stared ahead, at the town only meters away, at the never-ending forest going north from here, untouched by urbanisation. It's been days now and no sign of this being a dream or something to get me back home.

Then again, what awaits me there?

I sat down on the tile roof, still staring. I found this spot on one of my patrols. Up here, on the narrow line of the main building's roof. Scared of falling? A little but it's not like I have a life to hold on to.

I'm not suicidal but when you're dead you don't really care about such things.

I lifted my hand to my chest. One heartbeat...two heartbeats...three heartbeats...

Each time I would think about my death, they're always there to proove me wrong.

The heartbeats. Proof of my still fonctioning heart.

I sighed then lightly patted my cheeks. I'll pounder more on that later, I can't have my "new" friends getting worried. Besides, I have more important things to do like, for example...

Find out why they don't have cellphones.

Not only that, but also invistagate on the way of life of these people. First thing, I came to realize that the cars, houses, streets, common transport and even Academy, were styled like we were in the early 20th century. The weirdest part is that I saw modern stuff like computers, consoles, televisions and oh the phone. That thing was the most interesting one to examine. You know the old model that's considered the first phone with the horn like tube you use to hear? That one, yes that one. And I'm also including the tiping machines, gaz heaters you start up with matches, boilers working on coal...I had a first row seat to see all of this stuff in action. And boy was it cool...and weird.

So now I'm starting to wonder if all those things were in the book. And also if some characters had a personality change. Last time I checked, Sayori wasn't suppose to have modes. Yeah modes, going from quiet mode to danger mode. I know Zero is scary and silent most of the time but I never imagined him being the kind to tease. Not to mention his anger issues.

But that's not what bugs me the most.

This forest is not supposed to be here. You probably wonder why a huge bunch of trees can make me uneasy? Well that forest screams death. And I'm not joking. The Chairman warns me several times about it.

_"The Forbidden Forest is a very dangerous place, never wonder at night near it or it will pull you in, with no return. _

_If Hell on Earth existed, it'll be in this damned forest."_

That was enough to freak me out. That hypnotising feeling you get near it. It's terrifying.

This world is dangerous and more out of a fantasy book than anything else.

That's how I came to think of two theories in the past few days.

First hypothesis, my arrival disturbed the course of the story, making things more different than the original. Or the second one, which is almost impossible not to mention unexplainable.

I'm not in Vampire Knight.

There, it's stupid.

The bell rang and I stood up with a sigh. I got out my schedule and searched fot my next lesson. The good thing is that I don't have physics today. Happy dance! But instead I have physical education.

It's not bad, I'll be riding ponies!

* * *

I was hiding, at the far end of a row of seats, looking at red balls defeating one by one, my team.

Well, the team I'm in since the leader got kicked out at the beginning.

You probably wonder what we're playing...hell it's not even playing, it's a fight for survival!

Everybody knows it. The deadliest but legal game known all around the world. Especially by people considered nerds or simply loosers.

Dodge ball.

Or the art of dodging medium-sized balls weighting 5 kg that shouldn't even be on the market in an indoor battlefield.

"Come out Cross! Face your destiny! I'LL CRUSH YOU AND BURN YOUR CORPSE!" I heard. I paled, frozen on the spot. That was Sayori...that girl's a danger for society.

A crazy lunatic and a vampire with anger issues. I should _really_ start socializing with other people. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

"BRING IT ON! I SAW DEATH PEOPLE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"

Silence.

Now that I take a good look at it, we're the only ones on the field.

"Ge...GET READY! You'll be begging for mercy!" she shouted regaining her composure and throwing a ball.

And several ones in a quick motion.

I yelled as I dodged and ran around. Hell the girl's even taking balls from the basket and the teacher isn't saying anything!

Oh yeah, she's too busy enjoying the show.

So naturally, without team support nor an adult to stop this slaughter...I acted on instinct. The only thing my brain could think of to save my life.

I ran at full speed, screaming a battle cry...

And tackled her to the ground.

Everyone blinked.

"I won!" I yelled in victory. "Um...Cross, you need to hit her with a ball...not your body," the teacher said pointing at the girl half unconscious on the gym floor.

So I took a ball and touched her with it. The woman facepalmed.

Sayori then abruptly stood up.

"FUCK!"

…

..

.

"Congratulations," I said. "You just pronounced your first bad word but...I WON! IN YOUR FACE!"

I got out my cell, put the music "We are the champions" and started dancing. Everyone was staring, more at the device I was holding than my body shaking.

A boy then looked at the dumbstruck sports teacher.

"Miss? I was just wondering...wasn't Zero on Yuki's team?" he asked. "Yes, he was," she answered shaking her head and looking around.

They spoted a figure sitted on the ground, it's back against the wall.

A sleeping silver haired vampire snoring loudly.

They sweatdropped.

"Excuse me Nathalie, the Chairman wanted me to hand you..." the physic teacher stopped in his sentence. He was holding the door to the gym, staring at the scene before him.

Fuwkovska's view:

Yuki dancing holding a strange object producing music.

Sayori cursing about red balls, idiot girl, etc.

And Zero, on the floor, snoring.

…

..

.

"SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES!"

"HOLY SHIT! THAT GUY'S EVERYWHERE!"

"CROSS!"

* * *

Templusometry.

That was the word written on the sheet of paper.

Sayori and I stared at it. A pile of books surrounding us.

In the physic classroom, with the teacher sipping his coffee calmly, comfortably sitting on his chair.

"So we have to write an essay about this word?" I asked. The dirty blond girl nodded.

I sat down and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe it's a theorem? It's common in physic," Sayori said. "I think it's more to piss us off or fry our brains," I told her looking inside my book for that word.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, no doubt starting to have a headache with this hard thinking.

"The name of an inventor?" I proposed. The girl shook her head. "A method or name of a mesuring item?" I tried again. She shook her head...again.

"No I think it's something more...common but..." Sayori said hard in thought. I looked at her then back at the ceiling.

"You know, at the limit he wants us to talk about Templars."

The girl facepalmed.

"Yuki. What's the conection with physic?" she deadpanned. "Have no idea."

She sighed. "The Templars are on next year's program so I think we can push that away," Sayori explained. "How do you know that?" I asked, surprised of her knowledge.

"I help a lot the Chairman with his work. The teachers tell me their plans and I negociate things with them and report to your father," she continued. "Wow girl, it feels like talking to a minister," I said. The girl is incredible.

"I guess that since my father is part of the Council I learned a bit from him," she said seeming in thought.

I almost facepalmed, I had forgotten that part...wait I remember her dad being a councillor but there's something else bugging me.

My eyes widened. Sayori's engaged. And she's barely 17. Maybe 16 years old.

"Um...Yuki? You there?" she asked, snapping her fingers infront of my face.

"Oh yes sorry...hey! That means you know a lot about the teachers right?" I quickly asked. I'll just add this on my investigation list, besides, I just remembered something.

"Well I guess." Sayori answered with a questioning look.

"Then tell me..." I trailed.

…

..

.

"Where's Fuwkovska's manor? I need to save Johnny."

The girl slammed her face on the desk.

"Cross!" I heard. I turned to the said man. "Come here."

I stood up and headed towards him.

"I decline all responsibility if she gets injured," I said. "I didn't call you for that," he replied with a sigh. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Where is Zero?" he asked seriously.

"Skipping."

"Thought so," the man said sighing deeply, a hand covering his face. The poor guy, I think we're getting on his nerves. "Go and get him please. I already had a hard day so do me a favor for once,"he added after some time.

"Okay but on one condition," I declared. He looked up.

"Give me back my console."

"No."

"Well at least let's have a fair fight at your manor. And no electric shock gun. I think the authoress is still angry about that," I proposed crossing my arms. I'm not leaving without a good deal.

"Cross, just leave. I think some fresh air will be good for you," the physic teacher replied pointing at the door. I grunted and left. So much for that.

* * *

I had been walking for at least half a hour and still no sign of Zero. The dude really hides well.

An idea then crossed my mind. The barns! Hell why didn't I think of that?

I ran in the direction of the stables...well I think it's that way. I sighed, I should really get a map.

I stopped at a little path going towards a wooden construction. Must be the place. I was about to step forward when I heard coughs. I quickly recognised them. Those strangled coughs.

The ones of a vampire I know.

I walked quietly towards a tree and hid behind it. I peeked at the other side.

Zero was there, in the middle of the path, his body trembling. He was holding his throat and coughing violently. I saw him spit blood. I covered my mouth from emiting any sound.

The guy walked with difficulty towards a tree and slid down the trunk until he was in a sitting position.

I hesitated. I wanted to go to him, comfort him but...what can I do for him? To tell the truth, I have a feeling that being around him will only worsen his state.

Zero then got out something from his coat. I blinked and tried to see the object he was holding.

A bottle...a little bottle with a cap shaped like the ones on gourds. The bottle was the size of a perfume one with the same shape aswell.

A sort of glass gourd filled with...a red liquid.

He opened the gourd and drank it. His breaths slowly became steady and the vampire closed his eyes.

No way...he can't be alcooholic too! Oh my god!

I gasped. Luckily, he didn't hear me. Zero stood up and entered the stables. I followed some minutes after.

The place was very clean and organised. The hay in one part, the buckets and other tools at the far back and the horses quietly eating behind the barriers.

Zero was near a beautiful white horse, brushing his fur.

No her...that's White Lily. I stood there gazing at her. She's so pretty and large. She looks like the boss of the stable.

The horse then gave a loud scream, at least that's what it looked like to me.

I jumped high and backed away, the animal still glaring at me.

"Calm down Lily. She won't harm you, she doesn't have the brains for," the vampire said stroking her. My eye twitched.

"OI! What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm stupid?" I shouted. "You named your console Johnny, what am I supposed to think?" he replied not even turning around. How rude! He insulted me and doesn't even face me.

"That it's original."

"Original? My ass. You're lucky people haven't reported you to the asylum yet."

"Says the guy who's alcooholic!" I retort angrily. He blinked then frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero asked, his eyes narrowing even more. That's not good. I gulped.

"I saw you drink something after you coughed blood," I said.

He started walking towards me. I backed away until I hit the wall. He was now right infront of me.

I looked up into his eyes, preparing to say sorry when I froze.

Zero's eyes...were red. A bloody red color.

I started shaking as he leaned closer. I lifted my hands and gripped my coat. I always do that on reflexe. Like to protect myself...but I doubt it's gonna be enough.

"All of this doesn't concern you human, you should stay far away from me," Zero whispered.

I then felt light headed, like my mind was spinning. I saw black around me, black with two sharp eyes gazing at me in the darkness.

Crimson eyes that terrified me.

They disapeared as I felt something hard collide with my head.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My hands gripping something dry and thin. Hay.

I opened my eyes widely and fell face to face with a horse. I screamed and the animal did the same.

I took quick breaths, trying to recover from the shock.

"I told you not to stay too close to her,"I heard. I looked up to see Zero sitted infront of me.

What the hell happened? Where am I?...oh yeah the barn. I came to look for the guy and the horse I saw must have been Lily. But...how did I get here?

"You suddenly fainted when you arrived. You're weird enough already,"he said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess that with all those patrols at night I don't get a lot of sleep," I told him scratching the back of my head. "Be careful. You're lucky you fainted now and not during the night with those vampires outside," Zero said.

"Come on, they're not that bad."

"Says the girl that was almost bitten by one."

I smiled then my eyes widened.

Zero stood up. "It's almost dusk, we should get ready," he said. I nodded and he left. I looked down at the ground.

"_Says the girl that was almost bitten by one."_

"_Says the guy who's alcooholic!"_

Zero...what did you do? Those crimson eyes. Piercing the darkness. The eyes of a vampire.

"_All of this doesn't concern you human, you should stay far away from me,"_

I stood up and went to take an apple. I then walked towards the horse and gave it to her.

She ate it while I was patting her. Looking at her eyes, looking at my reflection in those brown orbs.

"You know I'm not Yuki Cross do you?" I said with a chuckle. I guess it was more a statement than a question. Lily only licked my hand and bented to drink water.

I turned around and left the stables. Heading towards the Moon dorm.

* * *

The usual, what else can I say? Screaming, pushing, fainting,...that's all. Except that I'm waiting for someone in particular. I then saw him and smirked.

Takuma was walking calmly, ignoring the yells of his supposed fans. He always wondered why vampires had to be born with natural beauty because he had to admit it, they were more handsome than common human males.

He then stared ahead at Kaname and Seiren, his personal bodyguard. He had nothing against the young woman but she gave him the creeps. The blonde sighed and felt a hand abruptly grip his shoulder.

He turned around quickly and saw Yuki with a serious expression on her face.

"Would you like to contribute for a good cause?" she asked. Takuma blinked.

The poor guy didn't have time to react that he was already being dragged away at great speed.

"Where's Takuma?"Ruka asked turning around. "I don't know, mister Ichijou was just behind us,"Rima replied pointing at the trail of dust with her umbrella. "Nevermind, but you don't need to be so formal. We're of the same class," the brunette pointed out. "I don't want to be rude. We're not so close," the girl said shyly.

They continued their conversation, completely forgetting about the sudden disapearance of their fellow vampire.

* * *

Two heads popped out of a corner.

"Why am I here again?" Takuma asked, staring at the young woman in the corridor. Infront of the teacher's lounge.

"To help me rescue Johnny, why else?" I answered. "I have class you know! I'll get in trouble!" he exclaimed. "People are easy to bribe these days," I simply replied. The guy sighed.

"So you know where he...your console is?" he asked. "To be honest, I have no idea."

He facepalmed.

"At least tell me you have a plan or something that will keep us from getting caught because I don't know how we're gonna pass that woman," Takuma said pointing at said lady.

"We won't need to pass her. The place I wanna go is behind this door," I replied. "That's the point, she's infront of it," the vampire pointed out. I sighed and got out a folded paper from my pocket. I gave it to him and he stared at it.

_Undercover operation: Retrieve the sacred item from the hands of a crazy psychopath._

_Step 1: Find a cool name for this operation. _

_Step 2: Kidnap Takuma._

_Step 3: Start plan A (use Takuma as bait for that one)._

_Step 4: If plan A fails, switch to plan B._

_Step5: If plan B fails, switch to plan C (bring fishing rod)._

_Step 6: Plan C is a complete success._

_Step 7: Get out alive._

"Kidnap me, you can't be serious?"

"Well it worked."

The vampire just sighed in defeat. I stood up startling him. "Plan A now begins," I announced.

"Just one last thing...why the hell do you need a fishing rod?" he asked.

"To break in fuwkovska's office."

"...I don't wanna know how you're gonna do that."

We looked at the music teacher, she was writing in a notebook. My guesses are that it's the points of the last test. Now why she's just standing there, it's a real mystery.

"Okay Takuma, go to that woman over there and start a conversation," I explained. "Sure...wait wha?"

I facepalmed. "I need a diversion dummy," I continued. "What am I supposed to say?!" he asked loudly. I covered his mouth giving him a death glare.

"Improvise." And I pushed him towards her. The woman lifted her head up at the noise.

Her eyes then sparkled. What the hell?

"Why good evening mister Ichijou," she greeted politly, too politly. "Um...yes I...I was wondering why you were here all alone miss," the vampire said sweating. In the meanwhile, I had my back against the wall, taking wide steps, my eyes glued on them.

"Please don't call me miss, just Sarah," she said leaning forward.

"Um...ah...okay," Takuma shuttered taking a step back. "I'm glad a fine man like you worries about me," the woman continued. She chuckled a little and winked.

I blinked. How old is she? 35? Then again, Takuma's probably push a hundred, I thought.

I quickly entered the room. There was a large table at the center and several shelfs with papers.

I checked them all. I was starting to lose patience and I don't know how long the poor guy can hold on. I was ruffling inside a drawer. "FUCK! WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled in frustration.

I then came face to face with the math teacher. Refuck. The guy was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Um...Hi?"

Zoom out: Something flies out of the room.

Takuma and the young woman that had been flirting with him stared at the body on the ground.

"YOU WOULD NEVER TREAT EINSTEIN THIS WAY!" Yuki yelled.

The vampire took this chance to grab the girl and run for dear life.

* * *

I opened the door leading to the classroom. The place was dark and quiet. It changes from the ruckus during the day. And the teacher standing there, boring us to hell.

I walked down the stairs towards the desk and started opening all the drawers. "Damn it, it's not here," I muttered. "So that was plan B? Teachers don't usually keep confiscated stuff in the classroom,"Takuma pointed out going to sit on a chair.

"Well I hopped we wouldn't reach this step but we have no choice now. Time for plan C."

"And plan C is?" he asked.

"The Administration."

"You're crazy."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to leave. "Don't expect me to come! I don't want to get suspended!" he said.

I just grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"I'm gonna die..." he whispered repeatedly. "Don't worry, we don't die so easily," I assured.

* * *

We were outside, in the backyard, staring at the teachers' quarters. One of the several rooms in this block had to contain my console.

"How are you counting on getting in?"Takuma asked staring at the building. I crouched and picked up a pebble. The vampire looked at it curiously.

And I threw it, bursting the glass of the window.

"YOU REALLY ARE INSANE!" He yelled. I just shrugged and got out my fishing rod.

"I'm not gonna ask where you hid that," he said sighing.

I lifted the rod, puttting myself in a steady position. And threw the hook.

CRACK!

I blinked. I stared at the hook that was now swinging from left to right infront of me. It had a white cloth attached to it.

"MY COAT!"

"Er...sorry."

I shook my head and positioned myself again. I threw it again and this time, it went through the hole in the window. I pulled and felt something heavy on the other line. "I think I got something!" I exclaimed pulling harder. Something fell out the window with a loud crash.

A nicely decorated lamp that was now broken in pieces.

We stared at it.

"Do you think he'll notice?" I asked. Takuma didn't say a word and just walked towards the wall. He started banging his forehead on the red stone. I sweatdropped, my eyes then widened.

"Takuma! Don't move!" I ordered. "And why! Just leave me alone already!" he shouted back.

I bented a little and started running.

Then jumped on his back.

The vampire screamed then regained his balance.

"I'm gonna try and reach the window. Stay where you are," I told him. Takuma inhaled deeply and nodded.

I stretched hard, even climbing on his shoulders. "Takuma! Jump!" I said.

"What the hell!"

"Just do it!"

He jumped and I grabbed the windowsill. I hoisted myself up and fell on the floor. I sighed in relief and stood up. "You're alright?" I heard Takuma yell from outside. "Yeah I'm heading towards the desk." It was fuwkovska's room alright. I'm so good.

I checked every drawer until I found him. Johnny.

I screamed of joy and danced around the room...then I heard a toilet flush. I gazed at a door in the corner. It opened and a man came out with a content smile.

We both blinked.

"CROSS!"

"TAKUMA! RETREAT!"

I jumped out the window and the vampire caught me.

We both ran I full speed in the woods, screaming like crazy people.

* * *

Me and my partner in crime walked cautiously in the woods. I guess that now I can call him that since I kind of screamed his name outloud.

"You've got to admit it was a great experience," I said trying to cheer the guy up.

"I'm a criminal now..." he said with a gloomy look. "C'mon, you're a vampire. Can't you just erase his memories?" I asked. Takuma grinned widely. "You're right! I'm saved! I'll be able to graduate, go to college, marry Rima,..."

"Wait...wha?"

"Um...nevermind."

I shrugged off this strange revelation and continued walking.

"Finally showing your true nature? I waited long for this moment."

"That guy's crazy, finish the job Senri. Just like Prince Kaname told us."

We looked at each other. That was Zero and Ruka?

"That's not good, what's going on?" I asked hiding in the bushes. Takuma was silent. I stared at him with a questioning look.

"Yuki...you should close your eyes," he whispered. "What!"

"Please, there are things that we are forced to do. It's part of our duty," the vampire explained...but I didn't understand him. I tighten my hands into fists.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"We were ordered by Prince Kaname...to kill the renegade vampire...Zero Kiryuu," he comfessed.

My eyes widened, my grip tightening on the little black rod attached to my belt.

I then felt cold...the cold I felt when I died.

Takuma gasped as he saw a long stick appear out of no where.

The lance holding the carvings of a revenge. I could feel it, the power...the fear and cold.

I ran out of the bushes, the blond vampire calling my name.

I stopped infront of Shiki. My weapon on his throat and his sword on my shoulder, aimed at Zero.

I'm in a tight situation, I realize that, but at least their attention is on me.

"Yuki!" Ruka shouted in horror.

"I don't know what's going on but you know pretty well that fighting is not allowed. I don't care who provoked it, just leave and we will discuss about this later...in the Chairman's office," I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

Even if Akatsuki and Rima stepped back, the others didn't move a muscle.

"Senri, let him be. We can't fight with her here," Ruka said lowering his sword.

The guy grunted but obeyed. Then they all left.

"Zero, are you alright?" I asked turning around...only to be met by empty space.

"Zero?" I repeated. Nothing. "Talk about gratitude," I said sighing.

Then I remembered, the change. The scene that took place just seconds ago...

The night Yuki got bitten by Zero.

I ran until I arrived at some outdoor stairs leading to the forest. Uh-oh.

I gulped and went down the stairs quickly. A barrier was blocking the way.

Anime/manga Yuki: Jumps on top of barrier and directly arrives on the second flight of stairs.

Our Yuki: Stops infront of barrier, stares at it, shrugs and passes under it.

I stopped when I heard a hiss of pain. I stared down and saw Zero walking with pain...towards the forest...

No! The Forbidden Forest!

"Zero! Stop!" I yelled. His pace only quickened.

"No! Don't go there!" I shouted grabbing his coat. He stopped, I sighed. "You scared me, are you alright?" I asked smiling at him. He was silent, I looked up at him with a questioning look now.

Zero gazed at me from the corner of his left eye.

An eye tainted crimson.

My eyes widened.

"I told you to stay away from me human girl," he growled.

Shit.

I'm royally screwed.

* * *

Takuma: x_x

Ruka: (stares at COM trying to understand how he works)

COM: (freaking out because of the vampiress)

Me: Hoped you enjoyed and please review (leans back on her chair looking at the scene before her).


	7. VII - The Renegade Vampire

Me: Okay so here's the next chappie. Sorry for not posting in the usual delays. I know that lately I've been posting on Saterdays but it's because I'm currently organising a trip to England! YAHOO!

COM: Well that's said. Anything else?

Me: Yeah the chapter 8 will be posted in 2 weeks minimum. You know the trip...anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thanks for your suport! COM.

COM: Yes?

Me: Disclaimer.

COM: -_- ahem...she doesn't own anything except that brain of hers...if we can even consider it that.

Me: You're dead.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales **

_VII – THE RENEGADE VAMPIRE_

We stared at eachother. In complete silence...well I was terrified beyond belief so I guess that starting a conversation wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind. Instead, it was racing to find an idea to save my life...now for some reason, that doesn't sound right. Then again, I'm probably in a state of half-dead or something like that. I should think of a theory for that too.

I shook my head, now _isn't_ the time to wonder about that!

The guy then took a step forward, I took a step back.

And started running.

I jumped over a low wall and hid behind it. I lifted my lance up and pointed it at him.

"Don't come closer or I cut you," I threatened. Zero then disapeared.

I blinked. What the he...

The vampire appeared infront of me like lightning, took the lance and threw it away.

I looked at my weapon now meters away and back at him.

"...violence never solved anything," I said nervously. He then suddenly yelled and bented holding his head.

Zero was hissing of pain and stepping backwards.

"Zero?" I called walking closer.

"Run! Get away from me!" he yelled. I jumped and backed away startled.

The guy then made a dash towards the stairs. "Zero!"

I took off in the same direction, climbing the stairs as quickly as I could.

I finally spotted him at the top, one hand holding the railing and the other gripping his throat. I took a cautious step towards him. His head shot up, his eyes flashing crimson. I stopped and gazed at him, my body frozen on the spot.

"Go away..." Zero whispered. His legs were trembling until they finally gave in and he fell on his knees. "Zero!" I yelled running to him. I crouched at his level and lightly shook him.

"Hold on! I'm gonna get you back home!" I said trying to lift him up.

He gazed at me with a painful look. His red eyes showing how tired and sick he was. I gave another try at lifting him up, the guy looks like he's gonna collapse and I don't want that!

"No...leave Yuki, you can't do anything for me," he whispered. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you here!" I said. Zero then tried to seat up, I helped him and held his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall backwards.

He was sweating and breathing with difficulty. I put my hand on his forehead and almost gasped.

He was as cold as ice.

"I'm gonna get some help okay?" I said standing up.

Zero then suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I could only blink, completely surprised.

The guy was hugging me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Zero?" I said still shocked by the sudden action.

"Stay with me." he whispered in my ear. I could feel a blush rising and buried my face in his chest hoping he didn't notice.

We sat there quietly. Not even our breaths could be heard. Zero seemed to have calmed down but the heat in my cheeks wasn't near from dicreasing. I lifted my head up anyway, setting my chin on his shoulder. I could feel him nuzzling my neck, I only blushed even more.

Then I realized it, but it was already too late.

I turned my head to face him. His crimson eyes gazing at me. I immediately tried to pull away but his grip only tightened.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

Zero had bitten me. His fangs piercing my skin.

I greeted my teeth. I wanted to move, push him away, even scream but the only thing I could do was listen. Listen to my blood being drunk. Paralysed by the sound.

He pulled me closer in his embrace. Me shivering of cold. Like my body temperature had suddenly dropped to 0.

My vision was now blurring. I could barely distinguish the stairs and walls around us.

I can't just stand here...it can't end like this...I don't want to die again!

Again...

Die...

**Die**

"LET GO!" I yelled pushing the vampire away with all my might. There was a crash.

I opened my eyes and blinked.

My hands were outstretched infront of me, black covering them. I blinked a second time and brought my hands back.

Black ink. And it was moving. Like waves. I looked up, my body trembling.

Zero was on the opposite wall, his head falling limply to the side. A huge crack in the stone.

I gazed at my hands, the black slowly fading away. I was standing in the middle, on the spot where I was previously trapped in his strong embrace.

What just happened?...

"Ze...ro?" I called weakly. I stood up and walked slowly towards him. I only arrived midway before collapsing.

I tried to lift my head but I could only turn it to face him from my spot on the ground.

"Zero..." I whispered. My strengh leaving me.

Then I saw black.

* * *

_A little girl was playing in a garden. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes and was wearing a yellow dress with blue flowers. A man was with her, throwing her a ball and her rethrowing it._

_Kaien Cross smiled at his cute daughter, the little brunette running around, kicking the ball while laughing._

_Yuki then stopped. Her eyes staring ahead. He blinked and looked towards the same direction._

_A boy was standing there. Probably around 9-10 years old. He had short silver hair and pale skin. He was only wearing black pants with nothing covering his chest except for a dirty rag serving as scarf. The boy just stood there, his eyes covered by his metal colored bangs._

_Tainted of blood. The red liquid spilled on all the parts of his body. Flowing from his several wounds._

_However, it was one in particular that got the ex-hunter's full attention. _

_A bloody wound covering his whole chest, shaped like an X._

_Kaien pushed Yuki behind him. The little girl trembling in fear._

_He frowned, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that boy was a vampire._

_A vampire from the Forbidden Forest._

_The young child took a step forward, then fell to the ground._

_The man quickly ran to the boy and lifted him up._

"_Human..." he whispered._

"_Calm down, you're wounded," Kaien replied. Yuki ran to him and stared at the young vampire in her father's arms._

_He laid him on the grass and went to get a first aid kit. The girl staying by the silverette's side._

"_Human...where am I..." he asked in a low voice. "You're at the Cross Domain. My house," she answered. _

_They stayed silent._

"_Say, my name is Yuki! What's yours?" she asked happily. The vampire just looked away._

"_Hey don't worry. You're gonna be fine," she assured._

"_Yuki you said."_

"_Yup!"_

"_My name is Zero."_

* * *

It felt like a hammer just smashed on my head. And I'm not joking. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision adjusting to my surroundings. I could make out a ceiling.

I sat up holding my head.

What happened?

I then felt a sharp pain on the base of my neck. I greeted my teeth and lifted a hand to the burning spot.

A bandage was covering it. My eyes widened. Zero...

The door suddenly opened and I quickly turned to it.

Someone entered and I immediately recognised him. Kaname.

We stared at eachother until he finally decided to ask the obvious question.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Feels like I was hit by a truck but other than that I'm okay," I answered. He just nodded and went to sit on a nearby chair. I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. Probably the infirmary. The guy continued gazing at me. It was starting to become annoying.

"Um...is there something you came for?" I asked. He then lifted his hand and started stroking my cheek. Wha...

"Yuki, you won't let me punish him will you?" he said with an emotionless face. I knew who he was talking about. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why he came.

"Kaname, where's Zero?" I asked deciding to be blunt. The vampire just continued staring, moving his hand to my neck.

I so want to slap it away but that wouldn't be very "Yuki" like.

"I will never understand what you see in him...it angers me that such a low class vampire was able to bit you," he said coldly. "What do you mean low! Zero's a vampire like you and the others!" I shouted, shocked by his words. "Don't you understand? Don't you see the affect your blood has on us?" Kaname asked leaning closer.

I moved to the far side of the bed. Okay, that guy is officialy freaking me out.

"And recently...it only became worse..." he continued.

I don't know if I have to take that as a compliment. Seriously.

The door opened again. Well more burst open.

"YUKI!" the Chairman exclaimed in tears.

"Daddy!" I shouted hopping off bed and running to him. Finally saved.

"My little girl, are you alright?" he asked.

"Daddy?" the vampire said with wide eyes. Wow, I need a picture. Getting to see a Pureblood surprised is a one time opportunity. Especially if it's Kaname.

"Yes! She finally called me dad. And you used to make fun of me! Ha!"

I only sighed looking at my "father" rambling on.

"Um...father? Where's Zero?" I asked.

There was silence. The Chairman looked bothered and Kaname just looked away.

"Kaname didn't want to an..."

"Follow me," the man said cutting me. I blinked but obeyed. The brown haired vampire following close behind.

* * *

We were walking in one of the large corridors of the Academy. The Chairman and Kaname infront of me. I stared at their back starting to grow impatient. Where are they taking me? The only thing I'm asking for is to see Zero.

Before he shoots himself.

Yes, it was what struck me when we got out of the infirmary.

I needed a plan to loose those two. They were more cautious than usual. Hell it's like they were expecting something to jump on them. Something like a handsome silver haired vampire.

I felt my cheeks grow hot again at the memory of the hug. The feeling of his strong arms around me. And the dream. It was the first time since I arrived here that I had a dream of my past.

And again, it felt so wrong.

_I can't just stand here...it can't end like this...I don't want to die again!_

_Again..._

_Die..._

**Die**

That single word. Die. I held no fear when I thought about it. Like I wasn't myself for a second.

Like my emotions had vanished for a little second.

"You know what happened to you, don't you?" Kaien Cross asked not turning around.

No shit Sherlock. I know when I'm bitten by a vampire.

"Ye...yes dad," I answered faking a scared voice. I needed to play the role. "Yuki" isn't supposed to know about this secret.

"You then realize the threat Zero represents," he continued. I stopped.

"You're talking about him like he's a beast!" I said my anger rising. He's just a D-Class. I know they fall to the E-Class someday but that doesn't mean they can treat him like that!

"Yuki...there are some things that even vampires aren't aware of. Things kept secret. Like what you just discovered," Kaname butt in. "What do you mean?" I asked clearly confused.

"We'll explain it to you later," the Pureblood just said.

I frowned but said nothing. I'm not dumb, I know there's something amiss about all this.

We then rounded a corner.

And I made a mad dash in the opposite direction.

* * *

I was panting, trying to recover from my earlier sprint. They didn't seem to have noticed my disapearance. Good.

I straightened up and started climbing up the stairs to the top level. I was in the Sun Dormitory and if I remember well, they are keeping Zero in a locked up room near the attic.

I was afraid to say the least. What if he already did it? I shook my head and started running again.

I can't think that way or he will surely die!

And I just can't let him. Life can't be wasted like that. You need to fight for it!

Until it gets taken away from you.

I stopped infront of an old wooden door and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Maybe it's the wrong room? I opened it and my eyes went huge.

Zero was infront of the window, one foot of the windowsill ready to jump.

Now that wasn't in the program.

I screamed and ran to him. I circled my arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled holding onto the window.

"No Zero! Don't do this! You still have a long life ahead of you! Hell you're a vampire!" I yelled completely ignoring him.

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

His foot then slipped and we both fell backwards, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the fucking hell are you thinking?!" the guy shouted at me.

"I can't let you commit suicide!...and can we even say what the fucking hell?"

He just sighed leaning back against the wall. I sat near him. I couldn't have him jumping out the window.

"I really wonder where you get those kind of ideas. I'm not desperate," Zero said rubbing his temples. "Sorry but when people see a guy almost out of a window you kind of figure out what he's about to do," I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I was going to go hunting idiot," he said.

Silence.

"Repeat?" I asked completely at loss. The guy looked away. His eyes gazing out the window. I hadn't realized it before, but he's eyes...they're still red.

"Zero. You can talk to me you know," I said. I barely lifted my hand to touch him that he slapped it away. OI!

"Don't touch me. Your scent is already difficult to stand."

I was about to hit him but refrained. I can't really blame him can I? I lifted my head to take a better look at the room. There was a bed with a nightstand and a carpet on the floor.

On the nightstand, was the glass gourd. Empty.

It then struck me. The red liquid...

"Zero, in that bottle, it was blood wasn't it?" I stated. The vampire gazed at me then his eyes widened.

He abruptly stood up and went to the window.

"What are you..."

"You left the Chairman without him noticing did you?" he asked.

"Well...kind of," I answered sheepishly.

"They're coming."

I widened my eyes. I could hear the footsteps now. I started to panic.

"If Kuran sees you here, he'll pretty much try to kill me," Zero stated taking the bottle and stuffing it in his pocket. Now that I take a good look at him, he's only wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up too. "You already know," he simply replied.

"Take me with you," I demanded. The guy looked at the door then back at me.

"Listen you..."

"You said it yourself, we have no time to waste."

He looked at the door again.

"Okay fine! Climb!" Zero ordered.

I climbed on his back and he stood infront of the open window.

He then jumped. I closed my eyes as I heard Kaname's voice calling me.

I tightened my grip on his shirt. Feeling the wind pass by us at great speed. I risked at opening one eye...and fell on trees. I opened both of them slowly and stared at the passing trees and plants.

I could see the light of the sun, looks like I was out for quite a while.

I looked ahead, resting my head on Zero's shoulder. We were going so fast, the guy was running at an inhuman speed.

I smiled. I could hear the sound of the forest. It was so beautiful.

Then he jumped above a fallen tree and stopped.

I slid down, disapointed that the ride was over. Zero was tense however.

"Zero? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ssshh," he ushed. I blinked then looked around for danger.

We were in the Forbidden Forest. I remember him wanting to come here Yesterday, but why?

"Go and hide behind that tree," the vampire ordered. I nodded and quickly did as I was told.

Then I followed Zero's gaze and fell on a beautiful deer.

"Wow look..." there was a sudden scream from the animal then it disapeared.

My eyes were huge, the guy had disapeared as well.

"Um...hey?" I said looking around. I walked slowly towards a large spot covered of leaves.

In the middle was the vampire and the now dead animal.

I stood there, completely shocked. My body frozen.

Zero stood up and wiped his mouth. There was blood coming out from it and his hands were also covered by the liquid.

His hands were also clawed. Not big claws but his nails were definitly sharp and pointy.

We stared at each other until he looked away.

"Do you still think of me as a good person?" Zero asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

I walked to him and looked down at the corpse.

"You should probably fill your gourd while the blood is still fresh," I advised.

The guy crouched and carefully filled the bottle. Some blood fell on the grass but in all he did a pretty good job.

Like he has done this a thousand times before.

My eyes widened in realisation...I think I'm gonna have eye problems if I continue to pop them out like that.

"Who are you?"

Zero stared back at me. His eyes turning back to their lilac color.

"An unwanted vampire," he answered. I was afraid of what was going to come next. It couldn't be true... it didn't make sense.

"Zero...answer me...you where human right?" I asked, my voice trembling. He turned to me, fully facing me.

"If I say yes. It would be a lie."

I stood there, everything came crashing on me.

All the things I thought about, all the plans I made to survive in the book, all the theories I made to not break or loose my mind.

All of this came crashing down until only one remained.

"_A lot of things aren't normal.__First, since when does Sayori know about vampires? Childhood friend? They were supposed to have met at the beginning of high school atleast. Zero Cross? What the hell? Isn't his name supposed to be Kiryuu or something. And since when did the Chairman have a house?"_

"_So now I'm starting to wonder if all those things were in the book. And also if some characters had a personality change. Last time I checked, Sayori wasn't suppose to have modes. Yeah modes, going from quiet mode to danger mode. I know Zero is scary and silent most of the time but I never imagined him being the kind to tease. Not to mention his anger issues."_

"_This forest is not supposed to be here. You probably wonder why a huge bunch of trees can make me uneasy?"_

"_The Forbidden Forest is a very dangerous place, never wonder at night near it or it will pull you in, with no return. __If Hell on Earth existed, it'll be in this damned forest."_

"_First hypothesis, my arrival disturbed the course of the story, making things more different than the original. Or the second one, which is almost impossible not to mention unexplainable. "_

"_I'm not in Vampire Knight."_

I continued staring, not uttering a single word. My mind was blank. Zero raised an eyebrow and came closer to me.

"Yuki? Something wrong?" he asked.

I don't understand. I just don't know where I am. Or what to do now.

I felt myself waver.

I'm alive...but I died. There is just no way I survived.

No way...

I lifted my hand to my chest, feeling my steady heartbeats.

I smiled.

Then fell on the ground.

* * *

_The melody of a music box and the soft ticking sound of my hand-clock._

_These are the only things that are real._

_Then again, what is real?_

I opened my eyes for the third time today, I could see trees moving.

I looked up at Zero who was carrying me. Silently walking.

He was holding me in his arms. Not seeming to be bothered by the weight.

"Finally woke up," the vampire said. "I fainted didn't I?"

"Bingo."

"You don't need to be so mean, it's not my fault."

The guy sighed. I just looked ahead and noticed we were on a path. Looks like we already reached the school.

How long was I out?

"YUKI!" I heard. Zero stopped and let me down carefully.

"Thanks," I whispered for only him to hear. He just shrugged and stared with a bored look at the Chairman.

"Zero Kiryuu."

I turned to Kaname. Man, he looked pissed.

"Um...listen, I was the one that asked Zero to take me with him," I explained.

"And why?" he asked calmly.

"You would have killed him. I know my opinion doesn't matter to you but if you want to end his life, you'll have to do it over my dead body."

They're eyes were huge. Zero turned to me in complete shock and disbelief.

"Yuki..." dad whispered.

"So if you want to explode someone Kaname. You'll have to start by me," I announced in a challenging tone towards the Pureblood.

I know, I can't deny it now, I'm suicidal.

And like to underline my words, we heard an explosion coming from the east side of the Academy.

We stared at it.

"Um...so how about discussing of this around a table like civilised people?" I proposed sweating.

"The girl's dormitory!" the Chairman yelled running towards said place.

"It's not over yet Kiryuu." Kaname said coldly then left as well.

Zero and I looked at each other and took off towards the dorm.

* * *

The scene was incredible. No word could describe this.

The girls were all okay, as strange as it seems.

But I couldn't say the same thing about the front side of the building.

It was burned.

Burned to ashes.

* * *

Me: Well I hope you have a nice day. COM isn't here so I'll say it myself. Please review! Where is he you say? In all honesty...it's top secret.


	8. VIII - The Monster Roaming Around

Me: Yo everybody! I'm back!

COM: I thought you said you wouldn't update.

Me: ...

COM: That you were in England.

Me: COM. Shut up. I have ways of making you go quiet...permanetly.

COM: ...

Me: Okay you all know how the disclaimer goes so I'm just gonna say thanks to everybody for their support!

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_VIII – THE MONSTER ROAMING AROUND THE SCHOOLGROUNDS_

Flash.

I looked down at the camera, making sure the picture came out okay.

The common room of the girl's dormitory (living room if you prefer) was impossible to cross. According to the several girls I interogated, the fire started in this room and destroyed everything in barely 3 to 5 minutes. However, such a strong fire should have spread in all the building.

Not stayed in one place.

"So my conclusion is simple...we are dealing with an arson!" I announced lifting my sunglasses and adjusting my tail-coat. Sherlock style.

Zero facepalmed.

"And you have any idea of who could have benifited of setting a girl dorm on fire?" he asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea."

The guy sighed long then his eyes widened. He crouched and took something from the ground.

A peanut.

"A clue! Great job partner," I congratulated him looking closer at the peanut with a magnifying glass. "Mmm...burn marks."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Haha, very funny."

I walked towards the center of the room and stared at the little furniture still...presentable. I sighed. No matter how I look at it, all of this doesn't make any sense. And that peanut can't really be considered a _potential_ clue. I was lightly stomping my foot on the ground, hard in thought.

We were the only ones on the site, Kaname had been the first one to leave, the action in itself was quite suspicious but he was with us, so it crosses him off the list of possible suspects. The Chairman left to guide the girls to the teachers' dorm as a temporary refuge. We couldn't let them wonder around until we had a good enough explanation to what the hell happened here. They could erase clues.

Well, frankly, that wouldn't be a problem considering there's nothing here. **Nothing** at all.

And that was starting to get on my nerves. Come on! There has to be something! He or she should have used things like matches, a lighter or even a flame thrower! Something should have been left behind!

Crunch.

I blinked then turned around.

Zero was standing there, eating peanuts from a bag I don't know where the hell he got.

"Zero, what are you doing?" I asked. "Eating," he answered with a bored look munching another one.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because...WE'RE ON A CRIME SCENE AND THOSE COULD BE CLUES!" I yelled.

"I like peanuts," the vampire said, still casting that bored look.

"..."

"You do realize that was dumb right?" I pointed out. " You're the one that asked."

I facepalmed then realisation struck me. I walked to him and snatched the bag from his hands, earning a 'hey' of protest.

"Where did you get it?" I asked. He scowled but pointed to a corner anyway. I walked towards it and spotted a white schoolbag on the floor. Well not so white but still in good shape. How come I didn't notice it before?

I bented down and took it. "Sarah Jenkins," I read outloud. Zero walked to me and stared at it as well.

"2B," he said. I blinked then stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?" I asked. "It's written under the name idiot," the guy answered turning around. I blinked again. Pretty much, the class was written in pink ink on the label.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted after him.

* * *

The girls were all in the same room. It looked like a bal room turned into a camp.

Taking a closer look at it, it really is the bal room. We're lucky all of this happened during the weekend or the school would have been plunged into chaos. **More** chaos.

I stood on my tip-toes, trying to spot the girl we were looking for.

"What are you doing?" the all-too-relaxed Zero asked. "Well I'm trying to make this investigation progress," I replied. Isn't it obvious?

"Do you even know how the girl looks like?"

I fell over.

I stood up, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. He just rolled his eyes then walked towards the middle of the large room. I just looked at him. What's he gonna...

"SARAH JENKINS!" he yelled.

If I was a vampire, I would have used my powers to disapear. Because everyone was now staring at us.

I hid behind the tall guy and looked above his shoulder. "Um...now what?" I asked.

"What do you want?" I heard. I came out from behind him and saw a black haired girl munching a bubble gum. And popping it.

Great. We got the difficult one.

"We want to talk about the incident that took place in the girl's dormitory," I explained. "What? Accusing me honey?" she said. "Well...no we just..." I shuttered. How am I going to explain this with all those people around?

"I don't have time to waste. So you and pretty boy shouldn't bother us. We already have enough work to do," the girl said blowing her gum.

And falling to the floor the second later.

I gasped, like everybody around us.

Zero had thrown the white bag right in her face. Now that's gotta hurt.

"We found this in the burned area with peanuts scattered around the place so you better come with us."

"And what are you gonna do?" she asked with a glare. The vampire walked towards her calmly...then lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. I blinked.

"LET ME GO PERVERT!" Sarah screamed. "Shut the fuck up or we won't even interogate you and directly pass to the punishment," Zero threatened. "You have no right! I didn't do anything!" she continued screaming, hitting his back with her fists. The guy just ignored her.

"Come on Yuki," he said. I nodded quickly and followed.

"I'm going to tell my dad about this!" the girl threatened.

"I don't think your dad wants to receive a package with a dead corpse arriving at his house."

We paled. Yeah, me and Sarah. And believe me, Zero is capable of doing that. He's not the kind of guy that follows the rule of not hitting girls. If he can, he will even kill them just for fun. Who would have thought he was so sadistic?

"Wha...what..." she shuttered. "Don't worry, he once told me he was going to paint his walls with my blood but he never did it. Everything is in the tone he uses," I explained to reassure her.

"And the weapon," the vampire added.

She paled even more.

"Um Zero. I think it's enough, we need her conscious," I said looking at the poor girl.

"I'm going to report this!"

"Sure and I'm gonna win the lottery."

* * *

We were both sitting on a bench, near the Moon Dorm. It appeared that girl Sarah had left her bag behind in the panic and the peanuts were also bought by her earlier in the day.

So it ended with her being crossed of the list of suspects.

And Zero having an appointment with the Jenkins Family's lawyer.

"If that bitch thinks I'm gonna show up she can go and get l..."

"Zero, whatever you were going to say, I don't want to know."

Seriously, the vocabulary of that guy. I literally had to keep him from killing her on the spot.

Well eradicate her from the Earth's surface as he so nicely put it.

I sighed long, it would have beem easier if we could have kept the peanut bag. At least to stop Zero's killing spree... don't worry, there aren't any human victims...

The guy kicked in a rock, sending it flying 50m away.

...yet.

"See the bright side, you're a vampire so you just have to erase his memories and you'll be okay," I said sweating a little. I don't want to be his first victim.

He suddenly stopped his kicking and turned around.

Shit...maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring that up.

"Er...come on! Let's get back to work!" I exclaimed quickly walking away.

Zero followed silently. I turned my head occasionally to try and read his face. Is he sad or angry...nah, definetly the latter. I turned my head for the hundrenth time and our gazes met.

We stopped.

"I'm sorry if what I said bothered y..." I didn't finish my sentence. The vampire was looking at me with an emotionless face, under the shade of a tree.

I realized only now how hot and sunny it was. A blue sky with no clouds. The sunlight covering the whole place.

"Do...does it hurt?" I asked walking towards him.

"No but that doesn't mean I stand it," he just answered. I was now infront of him, staring in his eyes.

"But if it doesn't hurt, why do you dislike it?" I continued. I always thought vampires turn to ashes when under the sun or get burned by it. Maybe he doesn't want to show it hurts?

"The day doesn't have a good effect on us, we used to hide from humans because of those..._effects_," Zero explained looking up towards the sun.

"Do you sparkle?" I timidly asked.

The guy blinked then laughed. What the hell?

"Wha...what's so funny?" I asked confused.

"I have a feeling someone read to much Twilight," he said with a smirk. "Hey it's better than you think and it's not my fault it's the only thing Aidou talks about!" I exclaimed, my cheeks flushing red of embarrassment. He supressed another laugh making it come out like a light chuckle.

"This are just things invented by the human mind. Like the whole burns under the sun thing."

"Then why do you only calm out at night?"

Zero's face turned serious and he sighed. "During the day...our powers dicrease dramatically, making us easy preys for the Gifted Ones," he explained.

"Gifted...ones?" I repeated with a questioning look. "Hunters."

My eyes widened.

"During the night, under the moonlight, a vampire's powers are at it's peak, making it feared by mortals...however...during the day, under the sunlight, our powers are at it's lowest. We're still higher than humans in terms of strengh and speed but against Hunters...the fight is already lost before it even begins...those cowards," he said almost spatting the last word.

"But Hunters are humans right?" I asked sitting down under the tree. "They're Gifted Ones, humans gifted with magic."

I blinked. Magic? Seriously. I thought they had a bit of vampire blood, that's why they could fight against them more easily.

"Vampires have also an ability of their own...well noble vampires, the C-Classes merely pocess great speed and power to erase recent memories," the vampire continued not waiting for a reply.

"I see..." I murmured. Then it struck me. "Wait! That means the Chairman..."

"Is a Gifted One? Yes. And I still wonder why he accepted to take me in," he said, the last part more to himself. I stared at him for a little while. One question always crossing my mind.

"Where are you from?" I finally dared to ask.

Crunch.

We blinked.

Turning around, I saw a blond guy walking on the path. He was wearing the Night Class uniform and holding a bag...of peanuts.

Okay, what do people have with this snack? Seriously, it can't be that good. I then recognised the man. Takuma.

"HEY TAKUMA!" I called at the top of my lungs. The vampire quickly turned to us with huge eyes. "NO!" he screamed taking off in the opposite direction.

We blinked again. The final pieces of the puzzle fitting together in my mind.

_Vampires have also an ability of their own...well noble vampires_

"Zero, Takuma is a B-Class vampire right?" I asked. "Well yes," the guy said not understanding my point.

"Then he has a certain ability?" I continued. "Get to the point," he said in exasperation.

"Abilities are usually elemental right?"

"Usually."

"Fire is an element..."

Zero's eyes widened like saucers.

We both took off in the same direction as the running fugitive. Yes, the blonde vampire had now hit the top of my list. I can't believe it...my partner in crime...we had done so much together...

"TRAITOR!" I yelled running faster. Zero then jumped.

I heard a scream and a thud. I arrived on the scene panting heavily.

"Takuma you're under arrest," I said trying to catch my breath. The guy was looking around franaticly while trying to get Zero to let him go. He's strong, I can give him credit for that.

"Why...how could you betray us!" I shouted angrily. He then stopped struggling and looked at me weirdly.

"Um...what are you talking about?" Takuma asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about so tell me why you did it!" I ordered.

"What did I do!"

"Answer!"

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yuki, the guy isn't lying. He doesn't have the scent of a criminal. More the one of a confused and scared brat," Zero said letting go of him. "I...I'm not scared!" Takuma said outraged. Now I'm the one confused.

"But the peanuts, the fire, everything is linked to him," I said. The blonde turned to me.

"Fire? You mean the one that set off at the Sun Dormitories?" he asked. I nodded.

"In what way does that have anything to do with me?" Takuma continued now with a defensive tone. "Your fire ability," I answered.

"Fire? What the hell! I control water!"

My eyes went huge and I fell over. Zero just rubbed his temples in irritation.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologised in complete shame. Takuma just sighed.

"I took those peanuts from Senri since I was hungry," he explained. "But why did you run away?" I asked now remembering the chase.

"I thought you wanted me for another crazy project of yours."

Zero looked at me with a questioning look.

"Um...he helped me rescue Johnny," I explained. "Yeah! And I almost got suspended!" he pointed out. Then Takuma started looking at me up and down.

"Yuki? Where did you get that outfit?" he asked pointing at my Sherlock costume.

"Chinese store. You find everything in there," I answered.

They both fell over.

"Okay I guess we're back to square one," Zero said sighing. I sighed too. With peanuts becoming the most popular snack around school we won't be able to count on that to find the one responsible for all this. We'll have to concentrate on the fire. I crossed my arms thinking.

"Takuma. Does any vampire in the Night Class have a fire ability?" I asked. "Well Kain can create fire but I doubt he's the one responsible for this. Besides he left with Hanabusa to his house for the weekend, family reunion," the blond answered.

I sighed again.

"But..."

I looked up at him.

"I...I'm not sure but I think I saw something weird around the schoolgrounds lately," he said. "Can you be more precise?" I said my hope resurfacing. "Before the fire, I was walking towards the library when I saw something big and black jump over me and disapearing in the direction of the girl's dorm," Takuma explained.

Our eyes widened.

* * *

We were standing in the little field separating the school and the Forbidden Forest. If what we were thinking was true, then everybody was in trouble.

"Do you really think it's...a creature from the forest?" I asked Zero. He just stared at the dark place, seeming to be searching for something.

"I hope not," the vampire finally answered. I gulped, the last thing we needed was a dangerous beast that spits fire running around the Academy freely. A dragon maybe? This world doesn't follow any logic so I have to be ready for anything.

Anything.

I looked down, remembering the events that took place earlier in the day.

"_...If I say yes. It would be a lie."_

"_Where are you from?"_

I wasn't able to get an answer back then but I have a feeling it has to do with this place. This forest seems to be the source of all the events that took place. This cursed forest filled with dangerous beasts.

Beast.

"_Why do you talk about him like he's some sort of beast!"_

It's now or never. I have to end this once and for all.

"Where are you from?" I asked. Zero turned to me with a emotionless expression. Like he had been expecting this question.

"The Forbidden Forest isn't only the home of wild creatures, there are also dangerous and inteligent beings hiding in there...like vampires."

My eyes widened. Does that mean vampires come from there? I then remembered the dream, a silver haired boy covered in blood coming out of the forest...

"Zero...they called you Kiryuu...is that your family name? Did you use to leave in the Forbidden Forest?" I asked. Maybe his parents were killed by a monster? Then again, living in this sort of place isn't the brightest of ideas to begin with.

The vampire greeted his teeth and his hands formed into fists.

"I hate it...I dispise it...when people think that I'm like him."

I then heard a piercing scream.

We both abruptly turned around. "Over there!" I shouted taking off towards the place with Zero right behind me.

I stopped when I saw a girl in a corner. Her legs brought back against her chest and a terrified look in her tearful eyes.

"What happened?!" I asked in panic. The girl was badly shaking and I that made me worry even more. Her head then shot up and she gripped my coat.

"MONSTER!"

* * *

We were sitting in the Chairman's office. The blondish man hard in thought and Zero standing near the door.

"_MONSTER!" she yelled in tears._

"_What! Are you hurt?! How did it look like?" I asked holding her tight._

"_An enormous black wolf set the place on fire!"_

_Pretty much...the path and trees...were black. _

A giant black wolf...that sets everything on fire. We had immediately reported to the Chairman after taking the girl to a save place to be treated.

"I can't believe something like this is happening. Normally they don't come this far..." the man said.

"What can we do? We don't even know what it's capable of. Maybe fire is just a little bit of what he can do," I said. I heard from him that creatures from the Forbidden Forest are not to take on easily. And they're usually very dangerous. I guess it isn't called _forbidden _for nothing.

"It's a Wolfang."

We both turned to Zero. The vampire was looking out the window. The sun setting in the horizon. Soon night will come...and we'll be doomed. Well, maybe I'm exagerating things a little.

"What...what's a Wolfang?" I asked. The name was already scaring me.

"A giant black dog-like creature...oh my god..." the Chairman said bringing his hands to his face.

I blinked. What's wrong with him?

"Let me take care of it," Zero said. He shot up and looked at him shocked.

"Have you lost your mind!" he yelled. The guy ignored him, already walking towards the door.

"You humans aren't strong enough to take care of it," he simply replied. "Take at least the other vampires with you!" the Chairman suggested.

Zero turned to face him.

"I don't think it's a good idea Chairman Cross."

With that, he left.

We stood there in silence. I was shocked to say the least. When the information finally sank in, I ran after him.

"Zero!" I called, running down the stairs. He's nuts! He has to be! Even father looked terrified.

I ran on the path, looking everywhere for the vampire. I stopped at some point to recover.

'Where is that idiot?' I thought looking around.

And falling on a pair of amber colored eyes.

My eyes widened and I took a step back.

Oh my god...oh my freakin' god...

The thing then came closer. I quickly got out the black rod from my back and pointed it at it.

"Come on! Transform!" I ordered.

Nothing.

I stared at the bushes move and took a defensive stance.

Then everything stopped. I blinked. I looked left, right, up, down...

And fell on a black puppy.

I blinked again. The little animal lightly barked and looked up at me with cute eyes. I walked slowly towards it and crouched. I took it in my arms and it licked my cheek with a happy bark.

"Wow you scared me there little guy," I said sighing in relief. The puppy just stared at me.

"Well, you look hungry. How about going to get something to eat?" I suggested with a smile.

The puppy barked in agreement and I stood up.

As I walked away, I was worrying about Zero. If he was okay.

If my eyes had just lingered on the bush a little longer, I would have noticed the little print of a paw.

And just behind it. One ten times bigger.

* * *

Me: Well there it is. Just for the information, I'm using the japanese system since you're supposed to be all familiar with it. There are three years of high school.

COM: Review, maybe we will get enough to pay for the authoress's mental problems.

Me: Is this supposed to be some sort of revenge?

COM: Congratulations. And you figured that on your own?

Me: -_-


	9. IX - Running Errands For The Chairman

Me: Holy shit COM, do you see that?

COM: Yeah, that's one hell of a blizzard.

Me: No I meant the reviews. I'm at 18 and I'm only at the 9th chapter. Thank you all! XD

COM: ...is that kind of face even possible.

Me: You guys know the disclaimer, me no own characters of vampire knight, me own Yuki (OC) and plot. ENJOY!

COM: Ouch...

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_IX –_ _RUNNING ERRANDS FOR THE CHAIRMAN _

I was sitting on one of the chairs of the kitchen, looking at the miniature dog I found running around the place. He would sometimes stop and stare at the furniture then continue his exploration of the room.

The puppy didn't even touch his food and I thought he was hungry.

'Maybe he doesn't like it?' I thought turning my head towards the window. Zero hadn't come back yet and I was starting to worry. He usually does things quickly so it only added to my assumptions of him being in trouble.

Or hurt.

I shook my head and sighed. Stressing like this won't do me any good, he's a vampire afterall. I decided to focuse my attention back on the black puppy in an attempt to calm myself. Just to fall on the sight of him inside the cupboards, throwing random stuff out of it. I blinked then dashed towards him and picked him up.

"How the hell did you get up there?" I asked breathing to calm my racing heart.

The little guy just stared back at me. That's when I noticed he was holding a bag between his teeth.

A bag filled with peanuts.

I wanted to facepalm but that would only make him fall to the floor and that's what I was kinda trying to avoid. So I just walked towards the table, took a bowl and put a handful of peanuts in it.

He barked happily as I put it down infront of him. I went afterwards back to my spot on the chair to resume my anxious waiting.

That is, until I smelled something burn.

I looked around in panic but there was no fire. I gazed down at the puppy to make sure he was okay. Pretty much, he was munching with a delightful expression...the burned peanuts.

What the hell just...I'm pretty sure it wasn't written 'baked peanuts' on the label.

I stood there still hard in thought when I heard the window open.

I turned around quickly to see Zero enter with a pissed off expression muttering curses.

I blinked.

"Doors are made to go through them, just so you know," I said. "The Chairman would throw a tantrum, that damn old man..." he said walking pass me. The vampire continued cursing as he searched for something in a cupboard. He then got out a box of cookies and ate one.

"Did you get...the wolf?" I asked deciding to ignore the spectacular scene of Zero eating cookies.

"No, it just suddenly disapeared," he explained. The guy then sniffed and stared down at the unexpected guest.

"We have a dog now?" he just asked. "Seems like it," I answered nervously. "He can't stay here," he said bluntly.

"But why?!"

"The Chairman."

Huh? Dad? But what's he gonna do...

"ZERO!" the said man's voice yelled, bursting through the door.

"What?" the vampire replied.

"Don't you ever think of doing this..." he turned silent. I followed his gaze and landed on the eating animal.

There was more silence...then a ear-bursting schriek.

The Chairman jumped on the table and threw a cup at the little dog. He was able to dodge the projectile, the object shattering into pieces as it made contact with the ground.

I quickly ran to the puppy, lifting him up in my arms and avoiding a plate.

"GET IT OUT!" the man screamed, tears flowing from his closed eyes. Zero then walked towards him and hit him _hard_ on the back of the head.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Still shocked beyond belief. Zero was rubbing his temples in irritation. The guy had to take the Chairman out of the room to save the little porcelain we had left.

"What...what was the idea?" I asked stroking the black puppy. "Kill the dog."

"I think that was obvious." I deadpanned.

"Then why did you ask?" he replied. I sighed, that had been a very enexpected reaction from the Chairman.

"Don't make that look, it's your fault for bringing that thing here knowing the Chairman is cynophobic."

I blinked, now that's new. I just stayed silent, the information slowly sinking in.

"But I can't leave him outside with that giant monster roaming around," I said.

"Your problem, I'm going to sleep," the vampire replied. For some reason that didn't sound right but I just nodded and he left.

* * *

_I was walking on a path. The wind blowing clouds of dust away. I walked slowly, staring at the crosses deeply sunk in the ground. I looked up to the clock tower, it's needles moving but never striking._

_I inhaled and slid my hand in my coat pocket. I lifted the fished item up and stared down at it._

_The pocket-watch. I touched the dial, running my fingers on the two unmoving needles. When I looked up, I saw chains around me. _

_And a figure in the distance._

_A me with white hair, covered in blood._

_I widened my eyes and lifted my hand towards the 'person' but something hold me back._

_I looked at my hand and saw a chain wrapped around my forearm. I then felt another one tug my right leg._

_And last thing I knew, I had one wrapped on my chest, arms, legs, waist, shoulders and neck._

_I yelled and struggled to try and free myself but to no avail._

_Then they pulled me back, as I felt blood purring from the chained parts of my body._

I opens my eyes and quickly grabbed my throat. Nothing.

I was breathing at an unsteady rhythm, rocking my body to make sure all the parts of my body were available. I sighed and moved to my right side only to scream and almost fall from the couch.

The little puppy was wagging his tail and barking, his tongue swinging left and right.

"You scared me there," I said sighing in relief. I picked him up and positioned him on my lap. He then started to sniff my pocket and I gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I slid my hand in my pocket and got out.

The clock.

I stared with wide eyes at the pocket-watch. I pressed the button and the lid flew open. The little dog then started nuzzling the cold metal of the object and I had to push him away to be able to look at it.

Two needles started to move. I blinked. They were the needles that usually stayed immobile in contrary of the ones that show the time.

They stopped infront of a sword and a lantern.

What does that mean? I stared at it for a moment not hearing the door open.

"Good morning Yuki dear!" the Chairman greeted...then screamed and bounced behind the couch.

The black puppy jumped of my lap and went behind it. There was another scream and the man dashed towards the kitchen door, slamming it shut behind him.

"What's all the noise about?" Zero mumbled entering the room.

"You look tired," I said. He didn't answer that.

"Knew it, you didn't sleep did you?" I stated pointing at him.

"Get that thing out of the room or I might eat it for breakfast," the vampire growled.

"YAIKS!" I yelled picking up the puppy and running away.

* * *

I was looking down at my reflection in the water, waiting for Sayori and Zero. I wonder why the girl doesn't live with us. It'll be easier.

"Yuki!"

I turned to see Sayori waving at me from the stairs. "Yo Yori!" I shouted back waving aswell.

"Where's mister grumpy face," she asked. I supressed a laugh and said he was still at home trying to get the Chairman of the closet.

"What...but why is he..."

"Hey here comes grumpy face!" I cut her pointing at the silver haired vampire.

"What did you call me shrimp?" he said. "OI! I'm not that li..."

I gazed at the thing on his shoulder, Sayori did the same.

Black puppy was on Zero's shoulder looking around the courtyard. When he saw me, he gave a happy bark and jumped on my head. I yelped and stumbled backwards at the sudden weight but surprisingly, he didn't fall.

So now he's proudly sitting on my head.

"About time, I was forced to take it with me or the Chairman would have stayed on that closet all day...now that wouldn't have been bad..." he said. I whacked him on the head and he just glared mumbling random insults.

"Might explaning me where you found this puppy?" the browned haired girl asked cutting Zero's mumbling.

"Oh yeah well..."

* * *

I was sitting on my chair in the classroom, with all the students staring at me.

"I don't want to know," Fuwkovska said covering his face with his hand. The puppy just barked.

* * *

The bell rang announcing the lunch break. I bented down and ruffled through my bag for a bottle of water and two sandwiches. I then stood up and poked Zero arm. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"How much?" he asked. "3 hours of supplementary classes," I answered. "Damn..." he cursed.

I went to sit near him and handed him a sandwich.

"Vegetables," the vampire said looking at the lettuce, olives and tomato slices. "I put some herbs too," I said pointing to the herbs on the bread. "Fine, make a tuna one next time," he said.

"You know I have to go to town for that," I said. Zero didn't reply and just took a bite of the sandwich.

"Give me the water," he said. "Sure."

I just passed him the bottle and heard him mumbling something.

"What did you say?"

"..."

"Sorry?"

"Thanks."

The vampire turned around after that and I shrugged, eating my lunch.

Sayori stayed silent looking at the scene before her and smiled. Zero and Yuki had become quite close those passed few weeks. Naturely, she noticed her changes of behaviour but she didn't really mind.

Except for all the things she had to do to get her out of trouble.

Yuki then lifted her sandwich on top of her head and the little dog took a bite.

And weird stuff.

The door of the classroom then burst open revealing a beaming Chairman.

"Hello my lovely children!" the man said to us.

"We don't know him," Zero said.

"That's mean Zero! Can't I come and say hi to my son and daughter?" he asked faking a hurt look.

"What do you want?" the vampire demanded. "Why would I need a reason to come and see you?" the Chairman replied.

Zero just stared at him.

"Well since you asked I have a favor to ask you..."

"No," the guy said bluntly.

"But you don't know what I'm gonna ask!" the older man complained.

"Okay, speak."

"I was wondering if..."

"No."

"Hear me out!"

"No."

"Zero!"

"What?"

"You're so annoying, anyway I want you to go ou..."

"No."

"You'll get a super dinner tonight!"

"Deal."

With that, the vampire stood up and shook the Chairman's hand.

I facepalmed, that guy is so easy to bribe.

* * *

We were walking down a crowded street, me holding 4 to 8 bags...I lost count after a while. Let's just say that when you pass 2 hours holding stuff you don't feel pain anymore. As for Zero, he was holding 3 bags and a huge wrapped up one on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry those?" he asked with...was that concern?

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you though," I said signaling to the huge package with my head.

Frankly, all this stuff is just plain...I can't find a word really. I was carrying food, books, bottles of...poison, a harpoon...you got the idea.

You must be wondering what Zero is carrying? We all did the second we set eyes on that page in the manga showing him carrying a huge wrapped up thing.

Well, it's a bazooka.

…

..

.

No just kidding, it's some tools rolled up in a blanket. The blanket is for the Chairman to use because his was mysteriously set on fire last night.

Weird.

I then saw a shop with man clothing. There was a t-shirt inside that got my intention. I ran to the shop and left the bags near the cashier for her to watch. She just nodded in surprise.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Zero called entering the shop aswell.

"Come over here!" I simply replied. He just sighed and set his things down near mine.

I was searching through the multiple clothes when he arrived. I grabbed a black t-shirt and some jeans and threw them to him.

"There! Go ad try them on," I said. "This is ridiculous," the guy said looking at the articles. "Just go."

He sighed but entered the changing rooms anyway.

While he was dressing, I searched for another set and chose a white t-shirt, black jacket and black pants. I always wanted to see if the rebel look fitted him.

"Don't tell me I have to try those too," I heard Zero say. I turned around and gasped.

"Wow! You're so handsome...but there's something missing..." I said looking at him up and down.

"Got it," I said snapping my fingers. I took my golden necklace which consisted of a simple chain, took off the compass and put it around his neck.

"There! Now all the girls will fall dead on the spot!" I assured with a grin. The vampire just looked away and I blinked.

"Um...ya alright?" I asked touching his hand. He then abruptly took the clothes and went back in the changing room.

Now that was weird.

Some minutes later my theory was comfirmed. He looks so damn good in rebel clothing. I noticed Zero was still wearing the chain and I smiled. I could see him arranging his collar and saw it.

The tattoo.

I walked towards him and started arranging his collar properly so that it wouldn't fall and reveal it.

The vampire's eyes widened.

"There, you won't be bothered," I said smiling. I blinked, I thought I saw pink on his cheeks for a second.

I shrugged and mentioned him to go put back his usual outfit.

I was now paying for the clothes while Zero machinely picked up the bags and went to wait for me at the entrance. I took mine aftrwards and realized I had only 3 left to carry. I sighed.

"You're gonna break your back if you continue like this," I said when we were back on the street. "I'm stronger than you mortals," th vampire replied. I decided to just let him be and instead started to search for a place to eat. If this world still _partially _follows the book's plot then we couldn't go to that cafe with the risk of falling on that Aidou fangirl.

And near that alley for the matter.

I shuddered at the thought then an idea popped in my mind. I'm sure I have a lightball on top of my head right now.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked my partner. "I'm not hungry."

His stomach grumbled and we stared at it. I then laughed and hit his stomach making him choke.

"Sure you aren't, now let's go! You choose!"

* * *

I took a mouthful of noodles and sighed in content. Zero was the one in dreamland however.

"You should control yourself around food because it's kind of your fault we ended up doing this," I said almost facepalming at the face the guy was making.

"Food is the only thing good in this world," he replied. "Come on, there's got to be at least one you hate," I said facing him completely. "Yes there is."

"Really? What is it?"

"Blood."

…

..

.

"You're kidding?"

"Yes."

I fell over and quickly stood up, looking at the guy in disbelief.

"I can't believe you actually did that! Do you want me to humiliate myself in public?!" I shouted pointing my spoon at him. "You don't need my help for that," he replied.

"You know I can easily kill you right now," I threatened. "Oh really? And with what weapon?" the vampire asked with a smirk.

"My spoon."

"You can't be serious."

"Silver."

Zero blinked then burst out laughing. I stared at him.

"I don't think you're gonna go far with that," he said now snickering. "Don't tell me the silver thing is bullshit too?" I asked.

"Yes."

I hissed of frustration and dropped down on my chair in defeat.

"Okay so you don't sparkle, silver doesn't hurt you and garlic? How about that?" I asked.

"Garlic doesn't kill us but it stinks as hell," he said pinching his nose to illustrate his point. "And do you die when you get stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake?"

"Who wouldn't die of that?" he deadpanned. "Quite true," I approuved with a sigh.

"So you guys are basically hot and invincible?" I concluded. Zero blinked.

And I flushed scarlet.

"I...I mean...um..." I stuttered. "Excuse me, you're from the Night Class of Cross Academy right?"

I froze in horror. No fucking way...

"No," the vampire answered coldly. "Oh well I didn't come for that anyway. It's just that we see you around here a lot and my friend over there was wondering...you got the idea," the blonde girl said pointing behind her. I looked and there was a small girl with two brown pig-tails and glasses that was playing with the folds of her skirt...oh my freakin' god. HER?

I gaped but Zero stood up instead.

"She can go and see somewhere else. Inviting guys you don't know and hope for a relationship is moronic."

The one I believed was Nadashiko Shindo...yeah oddly I remember her well, started crying. Well it at first started with small tears then they tripled in volume. The blonde directly ran to her as Zero left.

"You heartless bastard!"

Ouch...

I turned around expecting an angry vampire but fell on empty space...oh lord...

I ran out and pretty much, the bags were scattered on the ground and the guy had disapeared.

"Shit."

* * *

I was now standing at the entry of **the dark alley of doom **weighting the pros and cons of setting foot in that nasty place. I inhaled and exhaled then got out my black rod. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and closed my eyes in concentration.

I felt cold spread through my body but continued holding onto the stick, until I couldn't feel it anymore.

I opened my eyes and I was now grasping the Lance. Now it worked...but I felt empty. I shrugged off the feeling and took a cautious step forward.

I looked around as I walked in silence through the narrow passage. I then heard footsteps and quickly turned around.

"_You smell nice._"

My eyes widened as I looked up and saw a blond vampire on a roof.

"Don't approach!" I yelled lifting the Lance.

"A nice and delicious Hunter. So rare," he continued licking his lips.

"Um...I'm not a Hunter," I said then covered my mouth. I'm so stupid.

"Well that'll make things ten times easier!" he said lunging forward. I scremed as I quickly moved out of the way. His clawed hand came hitting my weapon and I was pushed backwards.

Great I was already getting overwhelmed at the beginning!

I ran and abruptly stopped near a pile of boxes and slashed them, making the pile fall on my opponent. I took this chance to dash away and barely avoided the ladder in the corner.

'Fiou, almost forgot that one,' I thought. Bleeding was the best way to get a vampire to catch you and your chances of hiding were close to none.

I slowed down and came to an halt. A dead end. I turned around, waiting for him to show up. The vampire finally jumped from a building and landed infront of me.

"You're quite the difficult one, I like it. The blood of resisting preys always tastes better."

"You're disgusting you know that?"

"Oddly, it's what they all say before I suck them dry."

He jumped and I could only lift my arms to shield myself, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

I heard an howl and something huge appeared infront of me and got my attacker's arm.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

Then the giant wolf ripped his arm off. I gasped in horror as the guy screamed in agony.

The thing then proceeded to grab his body and threw it away before bolting on it and...finishing the job.

I was now on the ground, wanting to puke. I was so pale I could almost compete with a vampire.

The black wolf turned to me. His fangs covered in blood and his amber eyes gazing at me.

Those amber eyes...it can't be...

That 2m tall monster...the one terrorising the whole school for two days.

Was my little cute puppy.

He started coming my way and my gripped tightened on the Lance. Then he nuzzled me with his big nose.

I raised a shaking hand and patted him, the dog licked my hand. I smiled.

"Who would have thought you were so big and...dangerous," I said to him.

Then I heard a sound.

A gunshot.

My eyes widened as the black animal howled in pain and turned around growling.

Zero was there, aiming the Bloody Rose at him.

* * *

Me: I had to search for that word: cynophobic. The number of phobias in this world is incredible.

COM: So that animal can basicaly turn into a puppy and giant wolf?

Me: Yup! Awesome huh?

COM: Sure...

Me: And Zero with pink on his cheeks? You wonder how that is possible? Well he's in love of Yuki and I'm sure now he's fallen ten times deeper.

COM: Review please.


	10. X - Nobody

Me: Trying to update two stories in one Friday isn't really working...

COM: Told you

Me: (sighs) Oh well here is the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy!

COM: That's my line!

Me: (completely ignoring him) Oh and I also realized Sayori's hair is in fact brown, not blondish like the Chairman. My bad... and in case you've been wondering why Yuki calls some characters by their last names is simply because she doesn't know them personaly (**Shiki **Senri, **Toya**Rima, **Yagari **Touga, etc).

COM: ENJOY! Ha! Got you!

Me: ?

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_X – NOBODY_

I looked at Zero with wide eyes. The black wolf still growling dangerously. I couldn't see where the bullet had hit with all this fur but it still must have been painful.

**Very **painful.

The vampire tightened his grip on the gun, preparing to pull the trigger. This time aiming at the animal's head. "No don't!" I yelled jumping between them. "Get out of the way!" Zero ordered. "You'll have to shoot me first!" I replied stretching my arms to the side as a shield.

His eyes widened.

"This is nonsense! Stop protecting things that aren't worth it!"

"You're worth it! Just like him!"

Zero's arm started trembling until it dropped to his side. I could feel the wolf nuzzling my back. I patted him with a smile.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be al..."

I felt someone pulling me backwards and two figures landed some meters away from us. Zero was still holding onto my coat, staring at the dust slowly fading away.

Revealing Takuma and Shiki.

The brown-haired vampire lifted his sword towards us. I realized they weren't looking at me.

More the silver-haired vampire holding me and the black wolf growling at them.

"Well, we found them," Takuma said. "Should I kill them now?" the other asked.

"WHAT!" I shouted in horror. The animal must have taken that as an escape sign because he lunged forward, knocking out the surprised vampires. I only had time to grab a handful of his fur before he made a mad dash towards the alley's exit.

He flew like a rocket through the crowded streets with all the people present screaming and running.

The three vampires stared at the retreating figure.

"It's gonna take some time to erase the memories of all those people," Zero said with a sigh then started walking.

-Back to Yuki-

"AAAARRRRGHHH!" I screamed holding onto the animal for dear life. We were going so fast I could barely see the passing houses.

Until I saw silver. I blinked and gasped.

Zero was running alongside us. He outstretched his hand towards me. I tried to ditach one of my hands but ended almost falling.

"I can't let go! Otherwise I'll fall!" I yelled.

"Quickly hold onto my hand! I'll catch you!" he replied.

I looked behind me and saw Takuma and Shiki close behind.

"I...I can't!" I shouted closing my eyes. I can't take it anymore. Just make this stop!

"Yuki! Trust me!"

I opened my eyes and gazed into his.

"_Okay, jump," he said, his arms opened. _

_I blinked. "WHAT?!" I could feel my face heat up. "Jump I'm telling you," he repeated annoyed._

"_You won't move at the last minute?" I asked skeptical. "Now that's a tempting offer," Zero said with a smirk. I glared. "Kidding," he assured. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I closed my eyes and opened them determined._

I jumped.

I could feel him catching me and we fell backwards. We were now on the ground, me holding onto his shirt with shaking hands.

"Alright?" he asked. I looked up at him. Zero wore a calm expression like he hadn't just fallen to the ground after going so fast.

"Yes..." I whispered. I hugged him tighter. I don't care, I need to be in someone's arms right now.

"_Uncle! Look!" a 8 years old girl shouted, waving at the man sitting on a bench. _

"_That's it now throw the kite!" he yelled back. The small girl was going to do just that but she tripped and fell on the rocky path. She cried loudly as blood oozing from her knees. The man quickly stood up and ran to the fallen child._

"_It's alright, don't cry," he whispered hugging her. Yuki's sobs turned into little hiccups as she hold onto her uncle tighter._

I could feel something run down my cheeks and I touched them. Water.

I was crying.

"He...hey," Zero said startled. I wiped my tears away quickly and stood up. Takuma and Shiki were looking ahead and turned around.

The wolf was growling. They all got out their weapons. "Don't even think about it," I said sharply. They just blinked but weirdly, obeyed.

I took cautious steps towards the animal and slowly lifted my hand. He sniffed then licked it.

"It's gonna be alright," I assured finishing my previous sentence. That's when fire appeared at his place.

I gasped as it faded away and stared down at the now sleeping puppy. I picked him up and turned to my companions. Takuma blinked.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. Zero crossed his arms.

"It's understandable, that Wolfang's just a baby so his powers aren't completely stabalized," he explained. "Baby? He's huge!" I exclaimed. "You call that huge, adults can reach 3 to 5m," the vampire replied. I gaped.

"Such an unsteady creature should be eliminated before it causes more trouble in town and in the Academy for the matter," Shiki said lifting his sword again. I took a step back.

"You won't do anything about it," Zero said. "Talk for yourself Kiryuu, have you already forgotten all the charges against you?" the brown-haired vampire said bitterly. "I'd really love to know what you accuse me of," the other replied with a smirk. Shiki just growled.

Great, I don't need a fight right now and people were already gathering around us.

"Why don't we talk about this later, we still have my birthday party to settle all this privatly," Takuma suggested.

I blinked, now I had completely forgotten about that.

* * *

"We're not going."

"Stop moving, I'm trying to button your shirt here."

"This is moronic."

"Black or brown leather for the coat?"

"Yuki."

It had been like this for the past hour, Zero and I trying to convince the other of going or in his case, literally not setting foot on the front lawn.

"Why would I want to go to his party knowing everybody there wants to kill me," he said.

"Takuma would feel hurt if we don't show up," I replied. "Like I care."

I sighed adjusting his collar then picking my coat up.

"Yuki, you know fully well we cannot leave the Chairman with...that thing."

I turned to look at the man on top of the closet with the little puppy playing with a ball on the carpet.

"It's alright Yuki. Don't worry about dad! Go and have fun!" father announced dramaticly obviously wanting to be contradicted.

"Okay." and I left, dragging a silver-haired vampire with me.

"YUKI!" the Chairman called.

* * *

Well I was expecting people richly dressed with classical music or anything refined, you know more vampiric.

Takuma was standing infront of a table with many cakes and presents on it. The students of the Night Class in little groups scattered around a big garden, talking to one another.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I exclaimed. They all turned to me.

"Nice," Zero commented. I elbowed him in the gut. "Yuki, good evening," Takuma greeted. I walked to him and shook his hands.

"Thanks for inviting us!" I told him happily. "Yeah, you really shouldn't have..." my companion muttured. I shot him a Look but still kept my happy face on.

"I'm glad you could make it," the blond vampire said. "We couldn't miss this, by the way how old are you?" I asked now intrigued about this detail. I never really got the chance to be invited at a vampire's party. "In human or vampire years," he asked with a knowing smile. "Er...vampire?"

"18."

I fell over.

"No way! So the music teacher really is a pedophile!" I exclaimed shocked. Zero looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Takuma just sweatdropped.

"What she talking about?" he asked. "You don't wanna know..." Takuma assured. The revelation however soon vanished from my mind, only to be replaced by the thing people look to seeing the most at a birthday.

The gift.

"Here you go!" I said. The guy blinked then lit up. "Awesome! Thanks!"

He took the box and ripped it open.

Then stared at the bag of metal balls.

"Gaz balls (I don't know the name of this stuff)," I said. Takuma kept staring at me.

"Where did you find that?" Zero finally asked. "Chinese Store."

He facepalmed but the blond vampire continued gazing at me.

"For your fangirls, it not only blinds them but also puts them to sleep for a certain amount of time," I whispered in his ear. Takuma just laughed akwardly.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome buddy."

"Ah Yuki, good evening."

I turned around and fell on deep brown orbs. Kaname was standing there in all his glory, with a tender smile on his face.

That quickly changed into a line when he set eyes on Zero.

"Well good evening...Kiryuu," he greeted. I don't know if he was trying to piss off Zero but if that's the case.

He did a pretty good work.

The silver-haired vampire gave him an intense glare that made me shudder.

"Are you cold Yuki? Let's go inside to...discuss more comfortably," the Pureblood suggested.

Well it sounded more like a command to me. I stared at the entrance in doubt. I remember the scene that took place between Kaname and ''Yuki'' and I fear what's gonna happen. Afterall, I didn't hit that ladder.

So I didn't bleed.

I nodded and walked close behind him, holding onto Zero's sleeve tightly. I knew my companion was wondering about my sudden change in behaviour but I could care less at the moment. My mind instead focusing on the vampire infront of us.

We entered a richly decorated living room. The Moon Dormitory always looked like a five star hotel to me. I guess the vampires were demanding about the place they would sleep in. Our guide sat gracefully on the couch. Yeah because everything he does is graceful. I'll never understand how he does it. Anyway, we were now all looking at each other in silence.

"Yuki, sit down near me. You'll be more comfortable," Kaname said, gesturing to the empty spot right next to him. "...no thanks. I'm comfortable where I am," I replied as naturaly as I could. I didn't want to take risks with him. Kaname prooved to be very persistant when he wants something and I don't want to bear with a vampire seducing me for my blood. Even I don't think I'll be able to resist his spells and it just makes me more nervous of the outcome of this evening.

Kaname frowned.

"Why are you so distant with me recently?"

And bam! Right on.

I played with a string of my t-shirt. My mind now racing to find a credible answer.

"I'm sick!" I blurted out. They both raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...and I don't want to pass it on to you," I explained further. "And you're willing to pass it on to me," Zero suddenly spoke.

I paled. Couldn't he just stay in his corner?

"Come on Zero. You're a vampire," I said giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm a vampire too you know."

I fell over.

I just burst my own cover.

"Now come and sit down Yuki," he said in a tone leaving no place for argument. So I had no choice but to submit to his proposition.

It sucks.

I went and sat down at the far end of the couch.

"Come clo..."

"Zero! Don't stay on your own and come and sit down too!" I quickly said. The guy grunted but walked towards us anyway.

Unfortunately, he didn't want to sit near Kaname so I had no choice but to sit between the two. Now I'm being squashed by hot vampire n°1 and 2. It's incredible all the things I manage to put myself in, in barely one hour. I looked at the two silent boys, feeling sweat running down my forehead.

"Um...so anybody's got a topic of conversation?" I asked, hoping my smile didn't seem to forced. The atmosphere is so heavy it makes me want for this night to just end.

"Kiryuu, could you go and get a drink for Yuki? She doesn't look good," Kaname asked. Zero looked at me then at the Pureblood and stood up. I was staring at his retreating back when what exactly just happened came crashing down on me.

Oh the sneaky bastard. And before I could move, he lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders. Pulling me close to him.

I blushed hard. I know because I could feel the heat rising.

"It makes me feel lonely Yuki...when you act this way," he whispered. I tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip on me. In my attempts to free myself, I noticed Ruka looking at us from a corner of the room.

"Hey you know Ruka is very intelligent and kind?" I said. Kaname blinked and I could see the girl turning towards us with wide eyes.

"Yeah she helped me do my homework and we're starting to get along well. She's a good friend of yours right?" I continued. I'm a genius. Everything is going perfectly well. One, it occupies Kaname's mind. Two, I keep my promise to the vampress. And three, I'm not totally lying. What do you think I do during my patrols when I have physic homeworks for the next day?

Ruka had a look of horror and saying "no" with her head.

"She's a strong subordinate."

Nice.

"Um...subordinate? What do you mean?" I asked. Is he building a clan or something?

"You'll understand in due time," he simply answered. I blinked. Now that diserves a deep investigation.

I then realized I was out of ideas to keep him in place. Shit.

"You smell nice tonight. The fragment of roses adds to your beautiful scent," the vampire said leaning closer.

Double Shit!

"Er...I'm going to see what Zero is doing!" I exclaimed quickly freeing myself from his grasp. I was going to make a mad dash towards the buffet if it weren't for the hand that grabbed my wrist roughly.

I hissed, feeling the grip tightening.

"Kaname...that hurts," I said facing him. He was on his feet, staring down at me with angry eyes.

"Why...why do you leave me for such a guy?" he asked in a low tone. I frowned then gave him a cold look. "Since when is it your place to decide with who I want to be with?" I asked. His eyes widened but quickly narrowed. We were staring at each other intensily until I felt liquid run down my hand. I looked down at my wrist.

I was bleeding.

Kaname quickly withdrew his hand and I took several steps back, looking left and right franaticly.

His claws had dug to deep in my skin and pierced it. Now I'm standing in a place full of vampires with a cut on my arm. I took hold of my bleeding wrist and tightened my grip on it in an attempt to hide the scent or the red liquid.

Kaname walked towards me and took my hand. I shot him a Look but his gaze clearly told me to not resist.

"I'm sorry. It won't hurt you," he said.

Then he lifted my wrist to his lips. I closed my eyes, waiting impatiently for him to finish the job.

When I heard glass shatter.

We both quickly turned around and saw Zero.

His eyes were red and he was glaring hatefully in Kaname's direction. Zero then sniffed and covered his nose.

"How dare you..." he whispered.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" I shouted approching him. I took hold of his sleeve and gazed at his threatening eyes. "Zero..." I tried to say but the guy shoved me away and ran.

"Zero!" I called after him. "No! Don't follow him!" I heard Kaname yell.

I was running in the gardens, trying to catch up to the fleeing vampire. Damn it! This is precisely what I was trying to avoid! I jumped over a bench and landed on the borders of an outdoor pool. I blinked. Since when did we have a pool. Well I guess it's normal for a school as luxurious as Cross Academy. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to wonder about such things!

I looked around for Zero. I spotted him near the pool, he was on his knees holding his head.

"Zero! Are you okay?" I asked getting closer. I wanted to slap myself. What kind of question was that! Of course he's not okay!

"Get away!" he yelled, his eyes flashing crimson. I ran to him, ignoring his warning. I'm so stupid some times but it's better that one takes the risk than the whole school. I crouched infront of him and opened his coat, searching for his bottle. When I found it my eyes only widened in horror.

It was empty.

I understand now why Zero didn't want to come to the party. It had nothing to do with Kaname or the other vampires.

He had to go hunting.

I felt terrible. Instead of trying to help I only made things worse.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay!"

I didn't know if the person I was trying to reassure was him or myself.

I looked down. Coming to a conclusion. No matter how much I try there would always be something...

I took my scarf off.

"Drink," I said. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up but I grabbed his coat. Bringing him back down.

"Please! You know you're not alright!"

"Stay out of this! Run when you still have the chance!"

"I'm tired of running away! I'm not leaving you all alone!"

Zero greeted his teeth and looked away.

"Please...I don't want you to be in pain anymore..." I whispered, my voice breaking.

This is so frustrating. Even now I can't help anyone!

The vampire leaned closer to me, our eyes boring into each other. His lips brushed against my cheek then went further down.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. I obeyed and tightened my grip on his cloth.

When Kaname drank from my wrist it wasn't really painful, but will it be the same if I get bitten on the neck? I still remember the pain I felt the night everything was set in motion.

His fangs sank slowly in my neck. I could feel him lick my skin and I only kept my eyes closed. My body trembling.

Then I heard a booming sound.

Zero abruptly let go of me and gripped his left shoulder with a painful shout. I looked behind me and fell on a guy dressed in black holding a shotgun.

Oh my god...him...

The Hunter fired another bullet.

"NO!" I yelled then something covered me. I opened my eyes and saw Zero looking at me, his face showing pain.

He had received the shot in my place.

The vampire stood up, his body shaking. I helped him up, supporting him the best I could. He then faced the newcomer. His body tall and his face devoid of emotion. I stood next to him holding onto his hand.

"You expected this didn't you Zero?" Touga Yagari said, his weapon prepared for another shot.

"You made it clear the day we parted ways," Zero answered. "Then you know how this night is gonna end don't you?" the man continued.

"Every night I fight for my life." And with that, the silver-haired vampire lunged forward. The only thing I saw was him gripping Yagari's throat and both men falling backwards and disapearing behind the railing.

Yeah I forgot to mention the garden was on an elevated platform so they just fell off the balcony...

Holy Crap.

"ZERO!" I screamed running to the railing and looking down. I could see them on the lower level. I looked around for some stairs and found some stone ones in a corner. I didn't waste time and ran down the steps. I jumped the last one and stared at the two opposite men. Yagari with his shotgun up and Zero standing there giving him a heated glare.

The Hunter then shot two times. Both bullets coming to hit the vampire right on. I gasped but Zero didn't even flinch.

"I have to admit you're strong, taking four anti-vampire bullets and still standing is quite impressive," he said. "Let's just end this ''teacher''" the vampire said running towards him. In a flash he disapeared and appeared next to the Hunter. He brought his claws up to strike but they were blocked by the shotgun. Yagari then got a sword from his back and stabbed Zero.

"NO!" I screamed as he fell to ground coughing blood. I ran to him and fell on my knees next to him.

"Get out of the way Yuki Cross. I don't want your old man on my back if you get injured," the guy said.

"Don't count on me to move!" I retort sharply. "This vampire endangered your life and your protecting him?"

"I was the one that asked him to drink my blood!"

"Then he should have known better than to let his thirst control him."

"It's not his fault!"

"Get out of the way girl," the Hunter ordered angrily. "He's a vampire! Is it a crime to be human? No! Then why do you treat vampires this way? We eat food, they drink blood. They live just like us. Zero went through so much pain and suffering, you're the monsters here not him!" I yelled in the same tone.

Yagari's eyes narrowed.

"You're his teacher, you should know that better than anyone else," I said.

He lowered his gun and looked at me. The black-haired man was silent and I was starting to get nervous. I didn't mean to shout those things.

"Yuki!"

I turned towards the Chairman running our way.

"Stop this violence!"

"Here we go," the Hunter said sighing.

"No fighting please! There are more diplomatic ways to settle an argument!" father said.

"Yuki..."

I looked to my left and saw Zero on his feet, blood oozing from his several wounds. He smiled surprising me.

Then fell to the ground.

"Zero!"

* * *

"What are you counting on doing with him?"

"Zero is now an adult vampire."

"I know, that's what worries me the most."

"Cross, you know very well the diet of a fully-grown vampire."

The Chairman sighed looking inside the bedroom. Zero was on a bed and Yuki next to him. Trying to feed him.

Keyword try. The guy was always dodging the spoon of soup resulting into them going left, right, left, right...

"Okay! Enough! Eat your damn soup already!" I yelled exasperatly. The vampire just grunted looking away. I took this chance to stuff the spoon in his mouth and him instantly spit it.

"What do you think you were doing?! I almost choked!" he shouted. "Stop being so difficult! I made this especialy for you, you know!" I replied. Sheesh the nerve of that guy. "This is worse than torture, you know very well your cooking is horrible."

"But you loved my chocolates."

"That was a miracle."

The Hunter sighed looking at the two bickering teens. Well young adult and teen would be more correct.

"Yuki dear could you leave please? We would want to talk to Zero privatly," the Chairman said. I didn't want to be left out of the Talk but I had no choice. At least I could try to eavesdrop in contrary of ''Yuki''. I stood up and left without a word, surprising both men. The door closed behind me and I crouched to look through the keyhole.

"Girl, leaving means no eavesdropping," I heard Yagari say then the door opened comfirming my thoughts.

I had been caught in barely 2 seconds.

"Got my eyes on you," I warned pointing to my eyes then to his.

And left.

* * *

Sayori and I were sitting on our chairs in class. I was too hard in thought to even pay attention to the lesson. The brown-haired girl then leaned closer to me.

"I saw them taking Zero to the last level of the Sun Dormitory," she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I looked at her. She confirmed her words with a nod.

I turned back towards the board. Now determined to interogate a certain silver-haired vampire.

* * *

The walk to the Sun Dorm was easy, I was almost expecting Yagari to be outside as a guard. And even infront of that door there was no one. I tried opening it but it was of course locked. I decided to knock.

"Zero? Are you in there?" I asked.

No answer.

The doorknob then turned and the door opened to reveal Zero with an emotionless face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. "I just came to see if you were okay, no need to talk like that," I pointed out. He just turned around and I followed him inside, closing the door behind me.

"How are your wounds?" I asked in concern. "Why...why do you always worry about me damn it!" the vampire said loudly. I jumped, startled by the outburst. "You should hate me and yet you stick to me like a lost dog! (a french expression, I don't know if we use it in english but it means to just stick like glue to someone)" he yelled.

My eyes widened and I just stood there.

"I can take care of myelf, I don't need some mortal girl's pity or affection. I don't need anybody for the matter!"

I stayed silent, I was the one looking at him with an emotionless face now.

"Don't you realize you're the one looking pathetic right now?" I said bitterly. Zero's eyes widened then narrowed. "What are yo..."

"You have people around you, friends even if only two."

"_I had Kim and Brian."_

"You have a family that cares about you."

"_I had my aunt and uncle."_

I turned around, my back towards him.

"But you just throw everything away. Remember Zero, everything comes with a price..."

I looked at the vampire from the corner of my eye.

"And when you'll have to pay the price of life you'll have nothing."

"_I lost it all and I still live waiting for the final hour."_

I opened the door and left in silence.

Not turning back.

Walking with the burden of a _Nobody _on my shoulders. Alone.

* * *

Me: T_T

COM: What you're crying about?

Me: I can write so sad things. I don't think ''Yuki'' would have ever talked like that to Zero but I guess someone had to set his mind in the right place.

COM: Whatever. Please review.


	11. XI - The Master And The Apprentice

Me: Happy Easter Holidays! Well for those who celebrate...

COM: I bet people now just buy eggs and eat it them. Like someone I know...

Me: ahem...So you guys know the update schedule for holidays. For those that don't I'll simple update more often, maybe I'll post 3 to 5 chaps those two weeks of vacation.

COM: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Me: Seriously COM, this is just ridiculous.

COM: You're just jealous because I get to say that awesome word!

Me: -_-

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XI – THE MASTER AND THE APPRENTICE_

It's been 3 days since I saw him. Class was boring without him behind me constantly snoring or pulling my hair to get my attention. Yeah sounds weird hearing Zero used to do such things. We would chat about random stuff like the next math test or our next trip in town...I had to treat him with food because of Black's little escape attempt. You know, the 2m tall fire breathing ''puppy'' I found. Black is a stupid name and I'm aware of that but I'm working on a better one I assure you. So for the moment, his name is Black.

I sighed resting my head on the desk. I got out my pocket-watch and stared at the ticking needles. Time, it was always about time. The time we spend at school, the time chatting with our friends, the time laughing.

The time we have to live.

Some people live 100 years, some never reach adulthood and others barely live a second.

"_You just throw everything away. Remember Zero, everything comes with a price. And when you'll have to pay the price of life you'll have nothing."_

When I said this I wasn't in my right state of mind. That was harsh I know but...I just don't want anyone to end up like me. It angered me to see him throw away what I would kill to have again.

Zero has still a life.

I don't even know what I am.

I heard fingers snap and I blinked.

"Finally," Sayori said. "Um...sorry," I apologized. I guess she had been talking to me.

"I'm getting worried about you Yuki. You've been spacing out a lot lately," she said her voice full of concern. I smiled. Sayori reminds me of Kim sometimes. The same smart and caring girl.

"I'm okay. I just have a lot in my mind with the recent events," I explained putting the clock back in my pocket. "It's about Zero isn't it?"

Man she's good.

"Well...er..." I mumbled playing with my earring. I couldn't really deny it.

"I've been thinking about him too and it sounds odd in my opinion to lock him up like that. Even for a vampire," the brunette said frowning. "They accuse him of something but I'll like to know what? I have a feeling it has something to do with his family," I said crossing my arms. I realized I don't know a lot about Zero's background and the information in the book doesn't seem to be of any help here.

The Zero in the book was a human changed into a vampire by Shizuka after she killed his parents. His only brother and also twin was taken under her wing as her vassal. Zero and Ichiru have afterwards a fight and the latter seemingly disapears.

This world's Zero is mysterious, rude and cold with a big love for food. He loves teasing and pissing off people. He was born a vampire and seemingly hates his family...and humans. A big difference with the other Zero.

This is the information I was able to gather this far. Oh yeah and he's also super handsome...anyway, the conclusion is simple.

I know nothing.

"Wait don't you know who his brother is?" Sayori asked in disbelief.

Well that's what I said...wait brother?

"What do you..."

"Cross, your conversation seems fascinating. Mind sharing it with us?"

I turned to the teacher. And try guessing it's who.

The Hunter Touga Yagari.

I glared at the guy. Seriously, the Chairman really had to assign him the position of history teacher? And where the bloody hell did he get a teacher's degree?

"Oh I was just talking about my drawing," I answered. "And what is your drawing about?" he asked with a stoic expression. "Your little love fantasies."

"Of course not! It's very educational!" I said outredged.

"Then share your great discovery," he said tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk.

"Couch Potatoes."

Sayori fell over and the guy facepalmed. The whole class burst into laughter.

"Truly fascinating. And the worst part is that I was expecting it," he said rubbing his temples. Let's just say we got to _properly _know each other during the past few days.

"It is educational! You know 90% of the population spends their time infront of a screen!"

* * *

I was standing outside the classroom. Holding my books firmly. I had been waiting for Yagari to ask him about Zero. We may have argued but I'm not heartless. He hadn't showed up for 3 days and that was really worrying me. I even started imagining the worst case scenarios like him getting banished or...

Killed.

I shook my head furiously to get this awful thought out of my head.

"Come on, Zero wouldn't die so easily," I said to reassure myself.

"Sure he wouldn't."

I jumped like 5m in the air then glared at the man behind me.

"You know your glares remind me of Zero's," the Hunter said with a yawn. I blushed but quickly put my straight face back on.

"I almost had a heart attack!" I yelled. "Trust me, I'll need even more than my shotgun to get red of you," he replied. "I knew it! You really want to kill me!"

"Zero wouldn't like it at all and I don't want to be on the death list of a vampire of his level."

I blinked. We stared at each other in silence. All my questions rushing in my mind, begging to be asked.

"Tell me about Zero," I said. The guy's eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, I want to help him."

"It's better for you to stay out of this. He wasn't able to properly fight because of you."

I looked down. It's true. Zero was trying to protect me and he got severely injured because of that. "Take me to him. We need to talk," I demanded trying to not sound pleading. "I think you already talked enough 3 days ago," Yagari said. My eyes widened, he heard...

"To think you always tell me it's not good to eavesdrop," I said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows. "Now you really look like him."

I glared.

"Now to come back to your words, I wasn't eavesdropping but just happened to over hear," he said.

"It's nice to talk but I came here for a reason so stop beating around the bush," I said this time determined to get my answer. The Hunter sighed.

"You should mind your own business. It will only cause you harm," he advised taking his briefcase. "I'm in the midst of it all so I'm afraid it's kind of my business."

The guy stared at me.

"Third level, second to the left. I think you know the name your classmates give to this part of the Academy."

I looked at him astonished as Yagari walked passed me.

"Other similarity, you're both stubborn."

I couldn't keep myself from smiling to that.

* * *

I was climbing the stairs, feeling more nervous at each step I took. What was I going to say to him?

That is if he lets me in first.

I arrived on the third floor, also called the Dark Level. They have a thing for inventing names like that. It's basically a storage room...spread to the whole floor. An attic if you prefer, with doors here and there. I could feel the palm of my hands getting sweaty as I rounded the second corner.

I could see a door at the far end of the corridor. I turned my head left and right. Nope no other, it's definetly that one. I sighed.

I walked towards it and touched the doorknob. I just kept my hand still for some time before finally twisting it. Strangely, the door opened with ease.

I stepped inside only to fall on an empty room.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. No way, Yagari couldn't have lied to me...

I looked around, searching for any sign showing the vampire was once here. I noticed a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. I picked it up and unfolded it. I was surprised to see Bloody Rose hiden under the note. My eyes only widened in horror and I dashed out of the room.

Note: _Goodbye._

I ran through the halls as fast as I could, ignoring all the weird stares I got. I tightened my grip around the gun and quickened my pace. I could feel myself running out of breath but I couldn't stop.

I couldn't afford to.

The gates came into view. I was now panting heavily, my body threatening to collapse.

Then I saw him. He had his back turned towards me and calmly walking. A bag swung over his shoulder. I gathered the last of my strength and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"ZERO!"

The guy abruptly turned around and I stopped. My body falling against him. I took deep breaths, the vampire making no move to push me away.

"You...you forgot your gun..." I whispered.

It's the only thing I could say. I'm not like Yuki. I can't make people change their minds just by words or desperatly cling to someone. The latter sounding completely pitiful.

I looked up into his lavender colored eyes. Those eyes showing no emotion.

"Here..." I said pushing myself back up and handing him Bloody Rose.

"I don't want this junk. Keep it," he said coldly. Zero shoved it away roughly and I stumbled backwards.

"Are you sure you don't want it. Not everyone has the honor to hold the legendary Bloody Rose of Ichiru Kiryuu."

I recognised Yagari's voice but I didn't turn towards him. I kept my head bowed. My eyes gazing at the ground.

I am meant to disapear someday.

So...I just have to stand and silently watch as life takes what I have left.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks but I tried not to sob. I didn't want to put the attention on me. And make me look weak for the matter. Besides, the conversation was to interesting to interupt.

"I thought I was clear. I don't want it," Zero said with a low voice. "I'm sure you heard about the Masked Assassin being in town."

My eyes widened at that. Is this how I'm gonna learn the truth? The vampire gritted his teeth at the statement. I could hear the Hunter coming closer.

"I don't think your brother would be happy to see you without it," he continued. "Shut up," Zero ordered. "Are you sure you want to cut your connections to the Chairman? You'll be considered an outlaw and thus, being written on the list of every Hunter," Yagari said deciding to ignore the vampire's growls. I looked at them through my bangs.

Zero took a step back, preparing to leap outside the schoolgrounds. Like the two were waiting for the starting signal.

Then the most unexpected happened.

"Yuki, kill him."

* * *

_"Yuki, kill him."_

It felt like somebody hit me hard across the face. I didn't feel pain, it was more like my whole body was frozen. I saw Zero look at me.

Then smirk.

"So it ends this way...go on Yuki. End this once in for all. Afterall, you'll become famous for killing the 'little brother' of the Masked Assassin," he said in a challenging tone. The words were clear, said loudly or not at would still have heard them.

And would have felt like a knife pierced my heart.

I was having an emotional breakdown.

The sound of the silver gun hitting the ground echoed through the air. My now free hand hanging to my side. The eyes of both men were huge. I lifted my head up, showing my wet cheeks and crying eyes.

"Why...tell me why I should kill you..." I whispered. Zero stayed silent, only staring at my face.

"To feel remorse afterwards? For taking your life away...I wasn't able to make you happy...and you want me to carry the weight of your death on my shoulders for the remainder of my life..." I continued, my hands turning into fists. I gave him one last smile though.

"I'm not holding you back...because I want you to find this happiness."

With that, I turned around and walked away. When I was sure I was out of sight I started running. My body hadn't recovered yet so I only ran a few seconds before leting myself fall on the grass. I looked up at the fountain. It's odd how I always end up coming back here. I used my arms to slowly stand up and stared down at my reflection in the water.

Why didn't I stay? Deep inside I knew the answer.

I couldn't understand. No, I understood but I didn't want to believe it.

"_So it ends this way...go on Yuki. End this once in for all. Afterall, you'll become famous for killing the 'little brother' of the Masked Assassin,"_

Ichiru is...

He exists in this world, that theory was comfirmed but this...

A loud noise snaped me out of my thoughts.

A gunshot. No Yagari couldn't have...

I took off again towards the gates. Regret flowing in my mind for leaving. I cursed my weak mind as I rounded the corner.

The scene before me wasn't the one I was expecting.

Blood was tainting the road of it's red color. A man was on the ground.

Touga Yagari.

My eyes were huge, my body frozen. Smoke was coming out of the Bloody Rose. Zero holding tightly onto the weapon with his right hand. He looked up at me with his cold eyes.

"Zero...what did you..." I didn't finish. He never gave me the time to.

The vampire pointed his gun at me.

And fired.

At first I thought it was just to scare me or something.

Until I felt a huge pain near my shoulder. I looked down and saw blood on my shirt.

I fell backwards afterwards, as I heard footsteps getting further and further away.

I stared at the sky, feeling sadness...confusion...

And betrayal.

* * *

I knew I was on a bed. I could feel the mattress under me and a blanket covering my body. I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes.

I knew I was still alive.

But Zero was gone.

I knew that I won't see him sitting near me. Afterall, he was the one that pulled the trigger.

I ended up opening them after some time. My eyelids seemed to be weighting tones but I managed. The familiar ceiling of the infirmary was the first thing I saw. I tried to sit up, pain flowing through my body from my shoulder. I looked around, grimacing at the effort.

"Finally woke up girl."

I stared at the Hunter sitting on a chair near the bedside. I could see bangages under his coat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "How long did I sleep?" I asked deciding to be blunt. The guy sighed.

"At least 6 hours, it's incredible you're still alive though," he answered. I nodded. "And...you?" I asked quickly changing the last word. I had meant to ask about Zero but that would have been selfish not to mention the time wasn't really apropriate. "I'm positive I'm feeling better than you," he replied. "Yeah the whole Gifted One stuff," I said with a smile trying to lift the heavy atmosphere.

"You have more knowledge than I thought." My eyebrows twitched.

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"Of course."

I sighed. "And...Zero?" I timidly asked.

Yagari looked at me with a stoic expression. "Gone."

I knew the answer, but I guess I needed to hear it.

"When he took us both down, he ran away," the Hunter continued. "I guess...we're lucky we're still alive," I said. "Luck? He did it on purpose," Yagari said loudly. Like he wanted the words to sink into my head. "Zero is a skilled fighter and a good shooter. He just wanted to get red of us so that we wouldn't bother him. With the wound I have, I'll be bedridden for at least 3 days and you maybe much more..."

My eyes widened at the revelation. By the time we recover...he'll be already long gone.

* * *

I was walking in the corridors. Heading towards the Chairman's office. I know I shouldn't be up but in contrary of what they think.

I couldn't feel the pain anymore. And my wound was almost healed. In barely a day it was a record. I stopped infront of the closed door. I could hear the Chairman talking to someone. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

''Dad'' was sitting on his chair behind his desk, Yagari on his feet in a corner and Kaname on one of the seats infront of the desk.

"Yuki?" the vampire said surprised. "Let me go into town," I demanded. "Not a good idea," the Hunter disaproved immediately. "It's dangerous to go now Yuki. The town is not a safe place to be during the night," the Chairman explained. I knew they weren't going to let me out but like I'm going to listen to that. I just wanted them to have an idea of where I was in case my plan took a bad turn. And my plan consisted, of course, of finding Zero.

I nodded and bid them a goodnight before leaving. However, when I reached the corner of the corridor, I heard someone calling for me.

"Yuki. Don't do something you're bound to regret," Kaname said when I turned around to face him.

"I need answers and it's not by staying here that I'll get them," I replied. "Let me at least come with you."

I was taken aback by the offer but accepted it anyway. I'm not the most skillful at fighting so a bit of back up wouldn't be too bad. I started walking with him following close behind.

* * *

The cold wind blew in my face as we walked through the quiet streets. Kaname would look around once in a while then refocus on the path. I'm sure he's sensing something but is not telling me. Typical.

"Kaname, do you have something to say that might help us?" I asked. The Pureblood's eyes widened. Ha, so I thought right.

"Someone has been following us," he answered. Now I was looking at him in disbelief.

"And don't you think it would have been good to inform me?" I stated angrily. "Of course but now he knows we are aware of his presence," Kaname deadpanned.

Oh...fuck...

Something came flying above us and landed on one of the street's lamposts. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was a vampire. The guy had messy black hair and his back bented forward. He didn't have a hunchback but he wasn't straight either. He was wearing a black pullover and brown pants with his hands inside his pockets.

"Kaname Kuran and...someone."

My veins popped out on my forehead.

"My mistress would be happy to meet you...personaly..." the vampire continued. "Dead or alive?" I couldn't keep myself from asking that. My companion facepalmed.

"Oh I'll say dead...both of you," he answered with a sick laugh.

"Would it arrange things if I say you got the wrong people?" I said trying to hide the sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Um?" he mumbled. YES!

"Yeah...this is my boyfriend and we were just taking a walk," I blurted out hoping he's stupid enough to buy it. "Really? Your boyfriend smells pretty much like a vampire to me...and you...I can't really tell," our attacker said seeming in thought.

Thanks for shoving that I'm dead in my face.

Then the lampost suddenly broke and the guy yelped before a dark figure grabbed him.

They both went flying into a nearby wall.

…

..

.

"You had to do that. You really had to do that," I said to Kaname. He snapped his fingers and the black 'shadow' came back. Shadow Puppet. One of the three special abilities of a Pureblood.

"He won't be bothering u..." he didn't finish as he dodged a spear.

"Now I knew there was something off about you. And you girl are Yuki Cross," the vampire said standing up from the pile of debris.

Now that's not good.

"Yuki! Run!" Kaname yelled.

* * *

COM: O_O

Me: Hehe...Review please.

COM: Is that silver haired guy turning crazy or something?

Me: Stay tuned if you want to know! (Leaves before getting killed by her laptop...and maybe readers).


	12. XII - Mirror On The Wall

Me: (comes in the room wearing helmet) Um...hello?

COM: (shoots authoress with electric shock gun).

Me: (screams running away while wondering how the hell he can hold a gun and since when did he become a ZeroXYuki fan).

COM: Disclaimer: SHE OWNS NOTHING. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XII – MIRROR ON THE WALL_

I ran in the streets, going left or right at each turn. That is until I fell on a dead end. There were bins, boxes and a broken mirror. I went to hide behind the rubbish bins praying that he wouldn't find me.

There was silence for a while. Me shivering of cold because of the hard icy ground and blowing wind.

I then heard footsteps.

"It's me. You can come out," I heard Kaname say. I sighed in relief.

I came out of my hiding place with a smile. My eyes only widened when I realized the person infront of me wasn't Kaname.

It was that creepy vampire.

"I'm good at mimicing voices aren't I?" he said with that sick grin plastered on his face. I can't believe he got me so easily!

"Where is Kaname? You couldn't possibly have beaten him," I said trying to sound calm. Never show fear to a vampire. That's one of the many things I learned during my stay here.

"Let's just say your Pureblood was fooled by my unique ability," the vampire answered. Not long after he said that, two figures identical to him appeared to his sides. I looked to the three of them astonished.

"No way! I thought you were an E-Class!" I yelled in complete shock. "You're joking? How could someone this handsome be a part of those filthy beasts?!" the guy exclaimed. I facepalmed then remembered the situation I was in.

I was trapped.

The vampire seemed to have realized it aswell and grinned madly.

"Now let's get back to business shall we?" he said licking his lips and coming closer. I took some steps back until I hit the wall. More precisely the mirror.

"Any last words?" he asked now a few meters from me. I was in a tight situation and this time...Zero wouldn't come to save me...nor Black.

I then felt something covering my hand. Something so cold I wanted to throw up. It was icing my arm now. My vision blurring because of the cold. I turned my head slowly and fell on a terrifying sight.

My arm...was inside the mirror, covered by the glass. I could feel my back getting sucked in and I screamed as I fell in a cold darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Blood was bumping in my head followed by the cracking of my bones. Warmth spread through my body and I regained my total consciousness after a while. I sat up, holding my still druming head. I looked up and fell on a mirror. I blinked.

The outlines were nicely decorated with black flowers made of metal and it was hanging on a wall near a dusty table. I was on a bedroom floor. The room was in a pretty bad shape with torned curtains and half broken windows. Glass and objects like toys and frames were on the floor. The furniture was dusty or broken except for the white bed that was only undone. I noticed how big the room was and wondered if it belonged to a wealthy person. The decorations, objects and canopy bed said it all.

I stood up and stared at the half opened door. Even drawings were carved on it...wait those...

I ran out of the room into a large corridor with windows on the right wall. I looked through the broken glass and saw two Angel statues in the distance. On top of a cliff. I gazed more to the left and saw a clock tower.

I was in the lost village. I came to call it that way because it seemed I was the only one to be able to come here. I continued down the corridor calmly. Now that I was sure where I was there was no need to rush. Although I would have prefered not being here at night.

How I got here I wonder. Last thing I remember was getting sucked in that mirror.

In a mirror I said!

I checked several doors on my way down, trying to ignore the sudden shills I would feel once in a while. I turned around at some point. I was being watched.

Or just being paranoid.

Something then suddenly appeared behind a door and I screamed, stumbling backwards. I stared at the now empty door, taking slow steps towards it. I swung it open with force.

Empty. An empty bathroom.

I looked around and left. I was now fast walking to get out of this place. I rounded a corner and looked at the big arc at the end of the corridor. I had noticed the corridors were becoming larger and I guess it was because of the huge room further ahead. I walked towards it, looking at the many statues and carvings on the arc. I couldn't stop wondering if this town was once home to a superior race or something. Not by technology but the art was just too...inhuman. It was like emitting an aura of it's own...

Okay, I need to get out of here.

I entered the room and gasped.

It was enormous!

There were pillars forming a path in the middle and the floor was decorated of many emblems. Circles with a bird, others with different ink marks. More I proceeded in the room, more beautiful the paintings became. Until I arrived on a black circle, with a lot of marks that seemed to form an angel. A rhombus was at it's center and the outlines of the circle had different ima...

My eyes widened as I got out my pocket-watch and opened it.

If I take away the needles, the image under it is that emblem. I looked up and fell on a throne. A throne made of stone. I continued up...

A giant painting was covering the wall. It was the one of a young man with white hair tied in a low pony-tail and deep blue eyes, the color of dark glass. He was wearing a white tail-coat with black outlines, white pants with knee-length black boots. A beautifuly decorated sword was hanging from his belt. A black cape also was hanging from behind the chair he was sitting on, hiding the neat black shirt he was wearing under his coat. I stared in awe at the handsome man on the painting. He must have been a fearsome ruler. I even shiver by just looking at him.

That's when I noticed it, the proof that this person wasn't human.

A pair of white wings were outstretched behind him, his hand holding tightly onto a triple-edged lance.

Oh god.

"I have in my pocession a weapon that belonged to royalty!" I yelled. I shook my head and bowed, uttering an apology. Then left through a door I noticed in a corner.

After coming down a long flight of stairs I arrived on a path with bushes along the sides. I gave them a closer look and realized it was closed roses. They don't seem dead but not near from blooming either. I continued on the path, better explore the place while I'm here. Being alone is kind of good, to be able to think away of all this vampire stuff.

Oh shit I forgot about Zero! And Kaname! The guy is propably still fighting that mad man!

I halted when I landed on an astonishing sight. A cherry tree in bloom. That was simply unreal in this desolated place. As I examined it I noticed something coming out of the ground.

A small stone decorated of dead roses was at the base of the tree.

I wanted to cry, it was a grave. In contrary of the others made of wood. The one that did this seemed to have taken much more care of that one. A family member maybe. I crouched infront of it and took the dead bouquet of flowers.

"A lot of time must have passed since that person brought flowers here," I whispered sadly. That person was probably already dead. I felt tears run down my cheeks but I didn't seem to want to brush them away. A weird feeling was clutching my heart. I felt like I lost something dear, a deep sorrow I couldn't understand. I stood up and grudgingly left. Weirdly enough I felt worse each step I took on the streets of the village. All those crosses. It was like I knew deep inside the cause of this.

Like I was there that day.

I tried digging deep in my memories back in the Chairman's house but I would always hit a wall. I finally arrived infront of the two Angel statues. I was starting to familiarize myself with the different roads and I'm sure I'll be able to get around without getting lost after some time.

That's when something strange happened, when I stepped on a puddle.

It iced.

I exhaled and my breath came out white. I noticed I was shrinking and looked with horror at my feet slowly getting sucked in by the mirror the ice formed. I quickly jumped out of it and saw it.

The white me at the other end of the path.

This time I was determined to end this. I ran towards her at full speed but the scenery quickly changed to the one of a fire.

The village was burning. I could hear shouts and cries. I covered my head to try and block this piercing echo. I saw a man in the distance looking at other caped ones. One of the hooded figures was holding a baby as white as porcelain, with little tiny wings on his back. The person then threw the baby.

In the fire.

I screamed as I realized the bodies of other winged people were burning in the flames. I cried and I couldn't move from my spot. The only man that wasn't wearing a cape turned to me.

Haruka.

Haruka Kuran.

Everything vanished and I was standing on one of the roads of the village. I looked at the few crosses on the grass near this area. Between two big ones.

Was a little wooden cross.

* * *

I was walking down the corridor of the manor, heading back to the bedroom I woke up in. I tried in vain to get red of the traumatizing vision but I couldn't. It's like it was carved deep in my soul.

A memory.

And I'm sure it didn't belong to Yuki. No, not at all. But then who?

I shook my head, I should just try and forget about it. I had something else to check first.

I positioned myself infront of the body size mirror and touched the glass. I inhaled and exhaled then pushed against it.

My hand sunk in. The glass seemed to be cracking around my hand but not breaking. I tried with my other hand this time. I hold my breath and dived in.

I felt wind and cold.

I opened my eyes and gazed at the darkness. I could see a line of white light in the horizon with several glass shards floating around. I landed on a platform with black and white squares. A chess board. I looked up and gasped at the amount of lights I could see behind the shards. I stopped infront of a big one and saw a street filled with cars. People were looking at me and I panicked. After a while though, I realized they weren't staring at me. But at the television screen I was seeing them through.

Sweet!

I touched the mirror and they screamed. What the hell?! I quickly withdrew it.

"Mom! I saw something on the TV!" a kid shouted.

"Yeah me too!" another one confirmed.

I sweatdropped.

I continued walking and soon figured out it was the town at the foot of the Academy I was seeing. I passed my time freaking out random people. I even got a free ice cream from a shop and the ice cream guy just stayed frozen on the spot. Completely dumbstruck. My surroundings then darkened and I stopped infront of a black colored mirror. There was only one figure on a bench, in a place I recognised as the park.

My eyes widened.

Zero.

I started panicking then remembered he couldn't see me and sighed. I stayed still for a while, wondering if I should show myself or not. I shook my head.

"Come on girl! What's he gonna do?"

Shoot me.

I facepalmed. Do you know a lot of people that manage to discourage themselves on their own? I decided to just run in the mirror and pray for my life.

I ended landing on the ground with a loud boom. I looked up and saw I had come out of a lampost.

How cool is that?

I took a deep breath and stood up. I hid behind a tree and looked at the vampire quietly sitting on the bench. His head was bowed to the front and he seemed lost in thought. Zero then tightened his grip on his gun. I didn't notice he was holding it. He yelled in rage and threw it against a tree.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" I yelled. The guy abruptly turned around with huge eyes.

I ran towards the gun laying on the ground and picked it up.

"You're crazy! Throwing a loaded gun!" I continued. The vampire just stood there dumbstruck. I sighed.

"Yu...Yuki?" he murmured hesitantly. "No I'm a ghost that came back to haunt you," I deadpanned. Zero just sat back down and I blinked.

"I killed you..." he said.

"OI!NO! I was just kidding!" I yelled alarmed.

"I KNOW!" he burst and I took a step back. Zero lifted his hands to his face and trembled a little. "You don't know...I hate myself so much..."

I walked towards the bench and sat down next to him.

"They're right...I am a beast..." he whispered. "No you're not," I assured.

"Look at you! I can't even control my instincts when I'm in those kinds of situations!" he shouted.

Zero is a vampire from the forbidden forest. I know how dangerous he can be but...

I hugged him and he flinched.

"I knew you were in pain, you were keeping everything bottled inside and the pressure everyone was giving you only made it worse. In the end, you're brain only did what it thought was right to save your life..." I whispered.

The vampire didn't say anything and I just made soothing circles on his back. My aunt used to always do that when I was sad.

"But that doesn't mean you're forgiven!" I announced whacking him on the head.

"I knew that was too gentle," he said.

"For the bother, you're gonna have to do my homework for one week!"

"What the hell!"

"Dare complaining?"

"Why should I? You're finally admiting you're stupid," Zero said with smirk then stood up.

I gaped.

"I am smart! It's just tiring to be inteligent 24/7!" I shot back trying to defend my pride.

* * *

"You're a complete utter fool!"

Zero and I were at the far back of the room, at a safe distance of the rampaging Hunter.

"Zero is in a disturbing period, his body is changing and turning into an adult vampire. It's normal things like that happen," the Chairman explained sweatdropping. "Did I heard right? You're saying I shouldn't punish the guy that shoot me!" Yagari shouted.

"Don't worry, he's already doing my homework for a week," I assured. The Hunter had now a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Er...two weeks?" I said nervously.

"You're a disgrace to all Hunters!" he yelled at the Chairman. Dad then started crying.

"Let's scram," I whispered and Zero and I slowly moved towards the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"BOOZAI!"

They blinked.

That did the trick and I ran dragging the silver haired vampire with me.

"YUKI!"

* * *

I was holding my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"It mustn't have been a piece of cake to be that guy's apprentice," I said to Zero.

"Oh not at all," he replied.

"What did you do?"

"I asked him to teach me how to use tranquilizer gun on my first lesson."

I burst out laughing, Zero however had a painful look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Your arm."

I looked down at the bandage under my coat and smiled at him.

"Don't worry! I'm a fighter!" I replied proudly.

He chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be insulting?" I asked crossing my arms. The vampire just patted my head and leaned closer to my face.

"I think you should know by now," he said with smirk. I blushed.

"Now that's an interesting shade of red," Zero pointed out with a thoughtful expression. "Get away from me!" I yelled. "Why for?"

"Shut up!"

"That's not an answer."

I yelled in frustration and stomped away. I could hear the guy laughing from behind.

* * *

The next morning, we had Kaname visiting us and I shamely admited I had completely forgotten about him.

"I'm sorry! I should have rushed to your rescue!" I said bowing.

"On second thought, that would have been a big blow to Kuran's pride."

Kaname decided to ignore Zero's rough comment and bid us farewell before going back to the Moon Dormitory. The rising of the sun he said. I think it's more because of what Zero said. And the vampire knows it since he's all smiling to himself proudly.

"Well I'm going to do my homework!" I announced leaving. The Chairman blinked.

"But wasn't Zero supposed to..."

He only heard the door slam as a response.

Inside Yuki's room...

I clapped my hands and did some warms up before going to stand infront of my bedroom mirror. Hulk was looking at me with his amber eyes, titlting his head to the side in confusion. He's so cute!

"Okay Hulk, mama is going on a dangerous mission so cheer for her!" I said. The puppy barked.

I inhaled.

And jumped inside the mirror.

I was now walking on the chess like floor, looking at the mirrors showing the whole Cross Academy.

"Got you sucker!"

I blinked and walked backwards. I stopped infront of a mirror showing a room.

Takuma's room.

"Now onto World 5!" he said excitedly. I recognised the music as Mario Bros. I grinned.

If he just beat the boss then that means he just beat Mega Bill Ball.

That name is worse than Hulk.

And at least I think it was after World 4. I shrugged and sticked to the plan anyway.

"Takuma..."

The guy blinked and looked around.

"Who's there!" the blond demanded. "How dare you don't remember me..." I said in a loud voice. "Show yourself!" he shouted standing up. DS console immediately forgotten.

"You killed me you bastard..." I continued. Takuma's eyes widened in fear. Oh this is going to be hilarious.

"Who?..."

"Mega Bill Ball."

He shrieked and ran away screaming for Kaname. I laughed like a mad woman. I then heard singing and I turned my head towards the next mirror.

"Finding bright love..." a voice said and I recognised it as Ruka's. I quietly walked towards it and peeked.

My eyes widened like saucers.

Ruka was on a chair infront of a table. She was putting make-up on but that wasn't what traumatized me.

She was only wearing an underwear.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

The girl fell from her seat and I ran as fast as I could.

Kaname heard a thud and he turned towards the picture of Yuki on his desk.

He sweared he heard someone tripping.

I rubbed my butt and stood up. Never am I gonna peek inside a girl's room ever again. And the worst part is that I am a girl! I looked up to a smaller mirror this time.

I could see Kaname looking at me with a tender look. I panicked then realized he was looking at the picture behing the glass frame. I sighed...wait who is he looking at? It angered me it wasn't a double glass frame, now I couldn't see anything! For the bother, he's going to get pranked too!

And I got just the right thing.

"Kaname..."

He blinked then frowned.

"Kaname..." I repeated.

"Who goes there!" he demanded. I gulped, that was scary.

…

..

.

"Your mom."

The guy made the face of the century.

"Kaname! It's horrible!" Takuma screamed bursting through the door. "What is it?" he tried to ask calmly, like a person that didn't just see his door being destroyed.

"There's a ghost!"

I supressed my laughs and let them out when I was far enough. I looked at a mirror still snickering and fell on Hana.

He was reading a book. I grinned. I got out my fishing rod and threw the hook. It pierced one of the book's covers and I pulled. I grabbed the book and read the title ignoring the vampire's yells.

Pride and Prejudice.

I shrugged and threw the book on his face then left yawning.

* * *

"We can't let that ghost haunt us any longer! We're vampires for God's sake!" Takuma announced. The Night Class cheered.

"He took my book and threw it on my face!" Hanabusa said. "He saw me in my underwear!" Ruka followed. All the girls gasped outredged. Kaname was just sitting in a corner, looking at the crowd. The Pureblood was pretty skeptical about this whole ghost thing.

As for Yuki, she was sitting behind the living room mirror eating potato chips.

* * *

Touga Yagari was walking in the corridors. I looked at the Hunter and only grinned. I was so excited!

The guy rounded the corner where my trap was set.

A rope going from the mirror to the opposite wall.

I waited and waited...

BAM!

I burst out laughing then I heard the breaking of glass. I blinked. Yagari was on the ground alright. My eyes widened when I realized he had hit the nearby table, knocking off a flower vase.

He stood up, his hair soaking wet.

"YUKI!"

"SHIT!"

I ran.

* * *

Zero was sitting infront of his desk doing his homework. I felt a bit guilty for doing this but it wouldn't be fair for the others. He was going to be the last one anyway because using Hulk to scare the Chairman sounded too cruel. I took a book from a nearby shelf, making sure he didn't see my arm and threw it on the wall. The vampire turned around with a frown and stood up. He picked the book up and went to put it back in it's rightful place. When Zero sat back down, his eyes widened like saucers.

Hulk was sitting on his paper.

"Okay...er Black right? Or was it Batman..."

Yeah I previously called him Batman and Woofy but that's out of the question.

The puppy only wagged his tail.

"Listen, get off my homework," Zero ordered.

And boy he did.

Hulk jumped on his face and the guy fell backwards on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE..."

The puppy hiccuped.

Then spit fire.

I got out my sunglasses and stared at the display of flames.

* * *

The Chairman was looking at the two Hunters with a questioning look. Zero was calmly eating with smoke coming out of his darkened hair...and skin for the matter and Yagari had flowers in his black hair, eating with a pissed off expression.

The man just sighed and looked at the empty chair on his right. Where was Yuki?

"Hello people!" I greeted. Zero and Yagari turned to me.

I took a piece of bread and bottle of water from the table. Said goodnight to the Chairman.

And started running.

* * *

Me: Here is Yuki's power! Fear her!

COM: You should fear me but I guess your forgiven.

Me: Thanks now I hoped you liked it and please review!


	13. XIII - Zero's Quest Beyond The Gates

Me: Okay I wanna thank all the ones supporting this story. If you have time it would be nice to read my other story.

COM: It's for you to choose.

Me: Well you all know the disclaimer and I hope all hostile thoughts have been conserning Zero's little escape have been forgotten!

COM: Atleast it's good for me.

Me: ENJOY!

COM: MY LINE!

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XIII – ZERO'S QUEST BEYOND THE GATES_

"YUKI CROSS!"

I turned towards the door to see Sayori burst through it like a rocket propulser. I just stared down at the wooden plank, ignoring that brat's yells. And again, I'll be the one to repair it. Fuck all those mad people. I blowed some of my silver hair off my face and looked back at the rampaging ball of fire. If she breaks that table, she repays it.

"YUKI! YOU DO REALIZE IT WAS CRAZY!" Sayori scolded loudly.

"I'm sure she can here you too," I said leaning back on my chair. "Oh shut up you! It's your fault so at least be a little bit considerate of her!" the girl scolded.

"Is she dead?" I asked. I noticed Yuki flinch at that but I just shrugged that off.

"No..."

"Then we're good."

Sayori sighed exasperatly. Hey I'm the one that should sigh. I should bring the camera once and film a day of school.

But I guess I'm too lazy for that. It would be a waste of my time anyway. Not that it isn't wasted already because of the girl in a permanent sugar rush.

"Come on Yuki! Say something!" Sayori demanded. I yawned.

"I'm hungry," Yuki said with starving expression. I facepalmed. How dumb can she get.

"What? I fell from the stairs you know!" she exclaimed from her spot on the bed.

"Remind me of getting an autorisation for free use of the infirmary."

"You think you're funny Zero?"

"That would be two coins please."

Yuki just sighed. "You're still angry right?" she asked with a beed of sweat rolling down her forehead. It's easy to see when she's nervous or embarrassed. That's right Yuki, fear me.

"Want me to bring Speedy Gonzales in here and burn you to the ground?" I asked.

"Wouhou Zero that's a great name!" she exclaimed. I sweatdropped. I should just forget it, she's a lost case anyway. I'm sure if I throw her in the lake she's gonna talk about the big fish she saw while diving instead of yelling. I know, I tried. Except with a monkey and bananas...don't judge me. I'm a vampire. I'm already a case apart.

"Be more serious for once. Did you really want to get killed one day before your birthday?" Sayori asked shaking her head. Yuki and I blinked.

"Birthday?" we said in unison.

"Well of course. Come on! How could you forget your 16th birhday!" she continued in disbelief. Yuki made an outredged face. It happened a lot those passed few weeks. She would make surprised expressions and quickly come out with an excuse when we're talking about something she's supposed to know.

Ever since that day one month ago. She's been doing many weird things and she was already annoying. Now she doesn't stop sticking her nose in my private life. But I guess it's kind of nice to have someone around to talk to...

I tssked. I'm starting to soften. Yuki's only human. Filthy creatures.

Although, she tastes nice...ahem.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I could feel the sun rays hitting my face. Damn things. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow in an attempt to escape from those cursed burning lights. I don't hate the sun, but the rays.

Pure evil.

I heard loud footsteps. Great the devil, she better not enter my...

"Wakkie, wakkie Zero!" Yuki yelled jumping on me. I growled in my pillow but she didn't seem to get the idea. I sat up and glared at her. She just gave me a big innocent look.

"It's my birthday. I just wanted to say hi..." she said hiccuping. Oh lord...

Her eyes became puffy. What I was gonna yell stayed stuck in my throat.

"Listen...don't jump like that okay..." I said trying to stop her sobs.

"But I made you angry, now I'm not getting a gift from you...nor a birthday hug..." Yuki continued. She's too cute damn it! The devil I tell you!

"I have a cool gift for you, you're reaching 16 afterall," I said patting her head.

"Okay, the Chairman's calling you for breakfast," she said with a smile and a tearless face.

I fell of the bed and the girl just left.

After standing up and dressing in my uniform with of course a pissed off expression all the way, I went towards the kitchen.

"Good morning!" the Chairman greeted with that joyful grin plastered on his face. "Yeah greetings old man," I mumbled sitting down. He frowned.

"Watch your language young man," he said. "I don't want any bad mouths under my roof."

"Just admit your old and fuck is a bad word..."

"I'm not listening!"

"Terrible excuse of a Hunter."

"You're mean!" the Chairman said in fake tears. "Update yourself, I'm a vampire," I replied with boredom.

"Hulk! Black! Woofy! Batman! SuperSatori! Kid Gerard! Brandon IV! Mango Elvis! "

Bla...the dog came bursting through the door followed by Yuki.

And another victim. Awesome.

The puppy jumped on the table and dodged the crazy girl who came crashing on the table taking my cereals with her.

No problem, keep zen, zero anger, cool...

The animal landed on my lap and hid in my coat.

"Where is he?!" Yuki demanded holding her weird weapon. I always wondered where she got it and where went Artemis.

"The garden," I said pointing towards the open window. "CHARGE!" she yelled jumping out the window...

Nice.

I looked down at the scared puppy and picked him up. I brought him up at eye level.

"Let me guess, she's pursuing you for no reason," I stated. The thing nodded.

* * *

"Yuki! Get your ass here! Pronto!" I yelled from the front door. "Okay coming!" Yuki replied. That's weird. When she takes so much time it means...

I saw a blur and I fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by light.

"Okay, not bad," she said between my legs. I blinked then snatched the picture from her hands. It was me standing in the hallway...what the hell?

"Um...Yuki, why am I on the ground?" I asked. "Well since you made the realizing look then I thought I had to distract you," Yuki answered with no hesitation. "But if _you_ already took the picture," I continued. I was acting calm for once. Then again, her stunts are part of the everyday life.

"I didn't want you to throw it away so I put you down first," was the unlogical answer.

I facepalmed.

"Yuki. Who's holding the pic?"

"Shit, I should have gone further in my analysis."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, helping her up along the way. I smirked, what a nice blush.

"Um...s-so let's g-get going..." she stuttered.

"Something the matter my dear?" I asked and she flushed crimson. That mortal girl is so amusing.

"You won't say anything about me falling on top of you!" Yuki ordered very sharply and as bluntly as usual. I yawned.

"Sure, as you wish," I agreed omiting to say she technicly tackled me to the ground and not fallen. She nodded.

"So cute!"

We both turned around with wide eyes. The Chairman was holding a camera and a piece of paper.

That damn old man!

I ran to him in the blink of an eye and took the picture. I looked at it, ignoring the dumbfounded guy behind me.

"Show it to me," Yuki said and I handed it to her. As predicted, a nice blush colored her cheeks. She then took the black puppy out of no where and rubbed his belly. The animal hiccuped and spit fire.

The burning paper fell on the grass as Yuki left through the gate.

* * *

I sat down on my chair in class. I could feel the teacher had already his eyes on me. I only go to school because the Chairman forces me to. Education he says. What annoys him the most aswell is that I sleep during the day, it's natural, he should update himself, pathetic excuse of a Hunter.

Oh and because I manage to get good grades anyway.

Again, I pull the vampire card on him.

The lesson then started.

**2 minutes later...**

I need to sleep...so bored...is this the so called revenge that humans invented because they're not as skilled and handsome as us? I never considered myself arrogant, I just make good use of my abilities.

Example.

"Hey Yuki," I said pulling her hair. She turned around annoyed.

"What?" the girl asked.

I gave her a smirk. Yeah that's trademark.

Yuki blushed a little.

"About this morning's little accident...what do I get for my silence?" I asked. I can see her cheeks color...

"You get a nice kick in the groin if you open your mouth," she threatened. How cute.

"Now Yuki. In what ways am I gonna benefit of this deal. Both sides need to be happy," I explained.

She frowned then sighed.

"I'll make you your favourite dish tonight," Yuki suggested. Now that's tempting, but I need to get better. Here is where it becomes good.

"As much as I love your cooking I only want something simple..." I said making my voice trail off in purpose.

"Um...what is it?" she asked a bit uncertain. "A kiss."

Yuki turned into different colors going from red, pink, crimson...my real eye color so nice and scarlet.

Then she screamed.

And BAM! Right on!

I laughed, I don't care if I look like a fool right now.

Sayori must have heard us because she fell from her chair.

"CROSS AND...Cross...SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES!" Fuwkovska yelled. I could feel everyone's curious gazes on us. I shrugged, I was going to skip the afternoon classes anyways.

I widened my eyes when I finally realized something.

Fuck.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench, looking through my bag for any money.

Damn it! I knew it was her birthday but I don't even have a gift for her!

Well knowing her I get her a piece of cloth and she will do anything with it.

Like pretending to be superman.

I'm serious, she took the Chairman's fur coat and disguised as princess Mononoke...using the wolf of course.

I sighed, curse her sudden switch in behavior!

I got out my books and other useless human stuff like the puppy...hell wha...

I stared blankly at the animal on my lap. Happily wagging his tail.

"I don't have time, go and play somewhere else," I said putting it on the grass. I then walked away.

**10 minutes later...**

"How in the name of God is so much security possible! Was he expecting me!"I cursed low enough for him to not hear me.

Damn master, and damn you all for the matter!

Especialy that dog.

I turned to it and glared at the miniature fur ball. If it wasn't for him being a Wolfang I would have already kicked it out of the house.

I blinked and smirked. Now you may be of some use afterall...

I crouched infront of the puppy.

"Okay boy, transform and jump on the guy over there," I ordered pointing at my teacher's back.

And he did just that.

I heard Yagari yell and I took off towards the gates.

"See ya sucker!"

"Zero!"

* * *

I was walking in the street looking at the several shops. I sighed of boredom. How can girls do that all day? However there is one that caught my attention. It was an old attic shop. I saw a nice box in there and I remember Yuki had a lot of...weird stuff scattered around her bedroom. Mostly papers, a compass, pocket-watch and a strange book. A manga actually. I took it once when she wasn't looking and read it. I think it was called Vampire Knight. Humans and their crazy imagination. What was more astonishing in that it talked about a girl and a guy that were prefects and the guy was turning into a Level E. Where did the author ever get this information? Maybe a retired Hunter. The human guy also looks like me except I'm more good-looking and a vampire and proud to be. I'm just saying the truth.

I ended up entering the store after a while and gazed around.

"What a cute puppy you got there sir."

I quickly turned around and fell on an old lady. Hulk...whatever, went to hide behind my leg. I was also cautious, that woman had a strange aura.

It reminded me of Yuki's...except her's was...darker. Her scent and aura were the things I most noticed of different about her. An aura that was so piercing it distabalizes me some times.

"Yeah...um...I was wondering about that box over there," I said pointing to the object. "Oh is it for a special person?" she asked going to get the beautifuly decorated box. I could see the dog staring at it in awe. His eyes almost saying 'So pretty, give it to me.'

Creepy.

"Is it for your girlfriend? Wonderful choice," the woman said with a smile.

Give her an oscar, because I think I'm blushing.

"Um...no, for my girlfriend's...I mean my friend's birthday who is a girl," I explained. She stared at me for a moment. I started to grow impatient. "Where can I pay for it?" I finally asked.

"Oh you don't have too."

Wha...

The woman handed me the box and almost pushed me outside. I was now on the steps of the front door looking down at the object. Great I'll have to wrap it myself now. I sighed and started walking. It had taken less time than I thought. I then felt a tug on my pants and gazed down at the black pup. I crouched.

"What?" I asked. It just nuzzled the box.

"You find it weird aswell huh?" It nodded. "Maybe it's one of those magic shops," I thought outloud. You know, the ones in movies where an old person gives something to the hero and the store suddenly disapears afterwards. The dog just stared at me with a weird look saying 'You don't really believe in that right?'. I gave him a challenging look and turned around.

Yep, still there. I could even hear him snigger.

"No comment," I grunted standing up.

* * *

I took a bite of the pretzel as I walked down the streets. I wasn't going to go back to school, besides the market has some damn good pastries. I sat down on a bench and took another pretzel from the bag earning a pleading look from the pup. I sighed.

"Here," I said handing it to him. He barked of joy and started eating. I leaned back further against the bench. It feels nice to rest once in a while.

I then saw a blur and some guy landed infront of me. He took off towards the market holding a box...

I blinked. I just stayed there completely dumbfounded until I finally realized what just happened. I stood up and started running followed by the dog.

No way...how dare that rotten human...how dare he steal from me! A vampire of great heritage!

I rounded a corner and only fell on the sight of the man climbing in a car and leaving.

I growled.

* * *

"Fiou he almost got me," a man said leaning back against his seat. A blond turned to him. "I saw him, you should have seen his face when he saw you climb!" he replied laughing. The man took of his hood and looked at the box.

"We're gonna get a nice price for that one," he said touching the brown box and it's golden drawings. "Yea..."

The blond eyes popped out.

"What?" the black haired man asked. He followed his patners gaze and looked at the mirror.

A shadow hiden by the dust was behind them. The figure jumped and landed on the front of the car.

They blinked then screams followed.

* * *

"Well it's scratched," I pointed out looking down at the two cowering thieves. "We...it was already like that! We swear!" the blond yelled. "So you are implying I did it?" I asked.

They paled. I smirked.

"Humans are funny creatures, I wonder how entertaining you two can be," I wondered.

"We were hired!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Continue."

"A man said that if we bring a silver haired guy to the rendez-vous point will get a big amount of money..." the black haired one explained. "Yeah and since you look tough and all. We thought we could guide you there instead of kidnapping you..." the other finished.

Trying to complement me now? Pff. The car phone then rang. I picked it up.

"Where are you fools! The employer is getting impatient to see that kid! Are you far from the station yet?" a loud voice asked. I looked to my right at the train station some meters away.

"Hello." I said.

I could hear a surprised gasp on the other line. "Who the he..."

"I am the kid. Now we don't want to get in trouble so you won't mind if I ask you some questions?"

"O-Of course."

My smirk only grew, scaring the two man.

"Who is you're employer?" I asked. "I only know his fist name. It's Anthon," the voice replied. "You are at the train station aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"Very well, I will be coming since you so nicely invited me."

"Um...we were only hired me and my men. We have nothing to do with him!" the man quickly said. Ah mortals, getting scared by a simple voice.

"Thank you," and I hung up. The two looked at me stand up.

"Well pardon me gentlemen, I didn't mean to hold you from your duties. I hope however you will stay away from trouble," I said getting out my Bloody Rose and pointing it at them.

"Have a nice day."

I fired at the engine then calmly got off the car.

I walked some meters away then heard an explosion.

Well, you weren't expecting me to dirty my hands now did you?

* * *

I walked around the platform, I could hear the locomotives loud whistles and see the smoke coming out of the chemney. When it faded away, I saw two men standing in the distance. One seemed to be around his 50s and the other was weirdly benting forward. He gave me a big grin. A vampire.

"So this is Yuki Cross's knight?" he said.

"You wanted to talk to me, Anthon is it?" I said calmly. The vampire's grin only widened.

"Hehe, you talk like Ichiru! Come on, you don't need to act like a cold noble and show me your true self! You know like at school with that girl."

I frowned. So he's a spy. I chuckled.

"You're interesting indeed. I want to precise though, that I am from noblety and you aren't in my friend list am I correct?" I replied.

"So true. Man I like you. You look like a younger version of my master," Anthon said.

"Maybe so but I highly doubt you work for my 'dear' older brother."

"You're right. I'm more his apprentice. We work for our great mistress."

I looked at him then at the trembling man that obviously didn't know what was going on.

"And I guess I won't have the honor to meet her?" I asked. "Not today sadly master Kiryuu," the vampire answered. I blinked. The guy must have noticed my sudden surprise since he started laughing.

"Your my master's little brother! Shouldn't I threat you with respect?" he asked. I gave him my trademark smirk.

"You will learn to respect me by fear," I said and he grinned.

"Where are my sons?!" the old man near him suddenly demanded.

"Burning in Hell probably," I answered with a bored look. The vampire laughed madly and the man fell to his knees.

"You bastard!"

"Hey don't insult him you low-life!"

He got kicked by Anthon and his body hit the ground.

"Well it settles this meeting. Here," he said throwing me a ball of paper. When I looked up, the vampire had disapeared, leaving the man on the platform. I opened up the ball and gazed at the neat hand writing that obviously belonged to my brother.

_Zero, I will soon come to Cross Academy. I hope you kept my gift. _

_A lot of kisses for my beloved little brother. ; )_

_Ichiru._

"As blunt and inelegant as usual brother," I said with a sigh looking at the ridiculous smiley.

* * *

"Zero!"

I turned around and was tackled to the ground by no other than Yuki. The Chairman and my teacher then followed.

"You little..." he started. "Hey it was for a good cause," I defended.

"You were going to be late for the party! And I was alone in detention!" Yuki yelled. I sighed standing up, quickly hiding the letter in my pocket.

"Like I care shrimp now get off me," I ordered. She just glared and stood up.

"So where were you," the girl asked putting her hands on her hips. I smirked when I noticed her dress. A white one with roses decorating it.

"Now you look splendid tonight my dear Yuki," I complimented. "Mind if I escort you to the party."

She glared obviously not liking the dress as the Hunter burst out laughing and the Chairman gave us a sparkling look.

"My son is turning into a fine gentleman..." he said. I'm already a high-ranked gentleman you incompetent idiot.

"I don't think you can go dressed like that Romeo," teacher said sniggering. I glared at him but gave a charming smile to Yuki. She blushed a deeper shade of red and took my hand.

* * *

Great we're partying with the vampires. My night is officialy wasted. That arrogant bastard took Yuki away with the excuse of wanting to congratulate her. So now I'm stuck with fur ball near the buffet table. I'm not jealous, I just don't trust the guy one bit. He thinks his superior to me but oh no you can get lost Kuran. I then saw Takuma get out a bag of peanuts. I'm starting to wonder if they really come from Senri.

Oh shit.

I looked down at the puppy and saw his eyes staring at the peanuts. He then grew until he was in his real form, destroying the table. I just casted a bored look as the Wolfang attacked Takuma. There was a huge uproar as the vampires ran around. One slipped on a fallen cake resulting on the cream landing in my face.

Mm?...peach.

"Mango Elvis! Hulk! Moka!" Yuki was scolding the dog and I walked towards them taking the peanut bag. I ate some. The girl stared at me then facepalmed.

"Nice make-up Kiryuu," Kaname said. I glared. I wiped the cream off and resumed my threatening look.

"You're so childish. I'm sorry Yuki. He was supposed to look out after this poor animal," the Pureblood said stroking the wolf.

"And what have you done for Speedy Gonzales if I may ask?" I asked. He frowned.

"Sure you were too busy flirting with the lady. How far are you? Me at two bites...or was it three," I said faking a thoughtful look.

Yuki gaped and Kaname almost growled. I smirked.

"We should go outside, the bal room is pretty much ruined," I said waving farewell at them.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench doing nothing in particular. I yawned then stretched.

And received a hit on the head.

"What the fuck!" I hissed. "You should be more civil around Kaname. Come on make an effort for once," Yuki said sitting down. I simply turned my head the opposite way. She sighed.

"I just want you to enjoy the party," she said. "Well you did a fine work," I mumbled. "Zero!" she exclaimed exasperate. I sighed.

"Look I will never get along well with them. Hell they even tried to kill me," I explained. Yuki nodded seeming to understand. I raised an eyebrow. She isn't insisting?

"For the caused damage you better have a good gift."

I fell over.

"Fine here," I said handing her the box. Her eyes widened.

"To put all your stuff in," I continued.

"Thank you, it's nice," the girl said with a soft smile. I covered my face when I felt the heat rise.

"Zero, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, no problem," I answered. Yuki smiled then leaned forward until she kissed my cheek.

She stood up and left. I only blinked then smiled.

What the hell! I shook my head to get red of this feeling and stood up aswell. I can't let her get away that easily. I'm a vampire and I have a reputation to maintain.

"Hey Yuki," I called grabbing her arm. She turned around with a blush. "Yes..." she said softly. I leaned forward until our foreheads touched.

"Now you still owe me a kiss and one ten times more enjoyable now that you made a move on me," I said with a smirk.

"You big idiot! Can't you appreciate a simple gesture!" Yuki said.

"No I can't..." I said with a tender look. She looked down a little and I lifted her chin up. She flushed a nice light pink color.

"Don't get to excited human girl," I said laughing then letting go of her. Her jaw-dropped.

"You sick bastard!" she yelled. "Why thank you my love," I replied earning a yell of frustration from her.

"You know what! It's my birthday and I will forgive you if you carry me," she said crossing her arms.

I facepalmed.

"No better...let's make a piggyback ride race!"

We all turned to her in horror.

"You're on!" Akatsuki exclaimed lifting Ruka up. She shrieked but calmed down when she was on his back. "What are you doing?!" she demanded. "I have a bet to win!" was the answer.

Figures.

I didn't have time to react that Yuki already was on my back. I grunted.

* * *

We all stood on a line with Kaname infront of us holding a flag. I need a camera!

"Okay, here are the rules. No hits, insults and deadly traps yes I'm talking to you Kiryuu."

"Pff."

The Pureblood then lifted the flag and shouted: "Go!".

I took off shoving Kaname on the ground in the process.

"ZERO!"

"Accident!"

I ran with Yuki clinging onto me. Takuma and Rima where alongside us.

"Go you can do it!" Yuki encouraged and I don't know why I suddenly felt pumped up. Takuma was soon replaced by Akatsuki and Ruka.

We were near the finish line where Kaname was with a pissed off expression and his suit dirty.

Houray me.

We then saw a blur and our eyes popped out.

"We're the kings!" Hanabusa yelled on Senri's back. They crossed the finish line where a dumbstruck Pureblood was.

"Well we all got fucked," I said. Ironicly, Kaname was the only one to nod.

* * *

I stretched and yawned loudly. This night was more lively than I thought. Then again, it was Yuki's birthday party. I then saw the said girl laying on the bench. I approached and pretty much, she was sleeping.

"Today was tiring for her," the Chairman said. "She searched for you everywhere."

I smile then picked her up surprising the man.

Yuki may be different now but it's this one that makes me feel unique.

"Sleep well love," I whispered walking away with her in my arms.

* * *

Me: I wanted to try something different and I think this is going to be the only chapter with Zero's POV. It was also to clear a bit of the fog conserning his background.

COM: Review please.


	14. XIV - Unwanted Guests

Me: I know I'm supposed to update every Saturday but I finished this chapter sooner. Thanks to all your support.

COM: (using computer voice) I read 40 submitted reviews on my database.

Me: Seriously COM...that was creepy.

COM: Whatever...

Zero: Enjoy.

COM: Hey that's my...

Authoress and COM: O_O

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XIV – UNWANTED GUESTS_

I silently stared down at the grave. A bouquet of roses in hand. I crouched and put the flowers on the earth. Chrysanthemum are usually used for this kind of memorial gesture but I felt roses were more appropriate. That weird feeling of grief was resurfacing and I knew I couldn't stay any longer. Why do I even come here? It's like I know the answer but can't remember it. So I guessed it was simply by need of contemplation.

Yesterday they had celebrated my birthday. My 16th birthday with the victory of Hana and Senri at the piggyback ride race. I had been already 16 for a month but I tried to play along. I even received a present from Zero. I'm now using that box to hide all my belongings from the other world. Am I lying to them in some way? Probably yes but I can never tell anyone. I doubt if I talk they're going to take it well.

I turned around and walked back towards the manor. There was a sunny weather for once but even with the light this place was still sad to look at. There isn't even an aura of peace that could have been brought by the light. Just a town of ruins holding the last breaths of it's inhabitants in it's streets.

Endless roads of cries and painful memories although the only one I saw was that one with Haruka Kuran. Was it even him?

I halted on the stairs and looked up. I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.

* * *

I stepped out of my room and went to Zero's room on the opposite side. I knocked and there was a groan. Great he's still in bed and school starts in 10 minutes. I opened the door and walked towards his bed. I sat down and look at the big bump under the blankets. I sighed and shook him. There was another groan and the covers were lifted showing the vampire with a tired expression on his face.

"What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Eight o'clock"

Zero huffed and sat up.

"Breakfast is ready so come down when you're ready," I said leaving and closing the door behind me. I stayed infront of it for some time before sighing and going down. I didn't go to the kitchen however and instead headed outside.

Yes, definitely a bad feeling. I can sense something as strange as that sounds.

Someone's coming.

"Are you gonna just stand there or come to eat?" Zero asked from the door but I didn't turn around. He finally came next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"...nothing."

I turned around and left the garden. Trying to put a smile on my face but that feeling would always get in the way and last thing I needed was a worried vampire. I don't know where our relationship is going but I didn't want to get to close to anyone...why am I being negative all of a sudden! Come on!

I sighed then someone grabbed my arm from behind.

"I'm not an idiot, you don't have your usual cheerful aura," Zero said. "People can be a little down during the morning," I simply replied. "You don't normally show it."

"Just leave me alone!"

He was taken aback by my outburst but I quickly walked away and out of the house, not bothering to take breakfast. And especially not wanting to hear his reply. I lowered my pace when I was far enough but I knew that if he wanted, Zero could just appear out of the blue and block my way. I was glad he didn't do that since my condition was getting worse and worse. I lifted my hand to my forehead and could feel the cold slowly rising. Was it it? Was my time finally over? I got out my pocket-watch and gazed at the ticking needles. I didn't here the striking sound of the clock tower and I'm sure I would have already blacked out or something. I then heard horses. I turned towards the gate and saw a black carriage stop infront of the school. Got visit of important people?

What followed wasn't the sight I was expecting and my headache only increased. A girl stepped out of the carriage, helped by her driver who was also holding a little bag. He gave her the bag and she looked at me. I gritted my teeth.

"Shizuka..." I muttered. Maria however didn't seem to have heard my words and instead walked towards me with a smile. I tried to stand straight and shift my face from a painful expression to a warm welcoming one.

"You're the new student right? My name is Yuki Cross. And yours?" I greeted with a fake smile. "I'm Maria Kurenai, it's nice to meet the daughter of one of the most famous Hunters," the vampiress said shaking my hand. I was then pulled backwards by the collar by an angry Zero. He was glaring at her and I gulped. She smiled not looking the least bit scared.

"And you must be Zero Cross, nice to meet you."

"We weren't informed about the Night Class having a new student."

Maria eyes widened and she looked at me with a questioning look. Damn him.

"Well I was informed," I said trying to sound natural.

"Ah Yuki, Zero, you must be surprised. I'm sorry to not have told you sooner," the Chairman apologized.

Curse my misfortune and this headache isn't helping. I had used all my strength to keep a straight face. It was like I was going to collapse.

"My son and daughter are going to guide you around the school Lady Kurenai," the man said politely. "I'm looking forward to get to know you all better," the girl replied. That smile was making me sick!

Not that I'm not already. She walked away followed by her servants. Father looked at us.

"I want you to behaive well around her, she's a high noble in the Vampire Kingdom not to mention a distant relative to the Pureblood Queen Shizuka Hio," he said. My ass, that woman is right infront of you, ready to cause havoc. I only nodded and walked away, noticing the look Zero was giving me.

* * *

"Well here is the Library," I said pointing to the building. "It's big!" Maria exclaimed with a look of fascination. Just make this end already, I could barely stand on my feet.

We continued walking then the vampiress suddenly stopped. I halted.

"Um...Yuki? I can call you that right?" she asked uncertain. "Sure thing," I answered. "I want to tell you something but promise me you won't laugh," she continued. "Go on, bare your soul."

Maria flinched. I'm sure that hit Shizuka. She eyed me for a moment then inhaled.

"I'm scared!" she burst jumping on me.

I yelped but managed to keep my balance.

"Oi. Calm down. What are you scared of? If it's of him then don't worry. He's harmless...sort of," I assured nervously. Zero didn't glare though. He just stared at the window with a blank look. Spacing out huh? I sighed.

"Not him, he seems nice..." Maria said. I fell over.

"What I meant was that I'm scared of not being accepted by the other vampires. It's my first time in a school and vampires are usually cruel to weaker people," she explained. I nodded, it's true she was ill. That was one of the reasons she agreed to the idea of Shizuka possessing her body.

"Don't worry. As long as you act nice they won't harm you. I'm friends with Kaname and the nobles anyway so I can put a little word for you," I said with a smile. "Oh thank you!" the vampiress beemed hugging me.

"I love girls like you..." she whispered in a seductive tone in my ear. "Well get lost," I couldn't keep myself from saying. She quickly pulled away with huge eyes and I grinned as creepily as I could.

"Let's continue the tour shall we? Zero quit staring at that window!" I shouted and the guy turned to me with an emotionless face.

* * *

"A new student? Would I be able to meet her?" Sayori asked when we arrived in class. "No and you'll stay far away from her if you know what's good for you," Zero said. I sighed.

"We're the prefects so we're bound to meet her at some point," I said. The vampire just tssked and turned away. "Of what class is she?" the girl continued her questions seeming to ignore Zero's aura. "B-Class I think, the Chairman said she's high in the vampire society and a relative to Shizuka Hio."

"Really? Wow."

The lesson started with me wondering how I was gonna pull this one off.

* * *

Screams and shrieks burst my already sore ears. I rubbed them and looked at the fangirls. They were literally blocking the gate from view. I just stayed in a corner though. Sayori and Zero were doing fine anyway so I had a little more time to think of a plan for the following 2 weeks. I going to be in one hell of a bad mood.

"Miss Yuki?"

I turned around and fell over at the sight of the blue-haired vampiress.

"Are you alright?! I'm sorry I startled you!" Maria quickly apologized helping me up. "No problem..." I mumbled. She smiled and seriously, when you know who's behind the mask it just gives you the creeps. I didn't notice I was grimacing.

"You look hurt!" she exclaimed coming closer.

Why don't I just chop her head off and get it over with? No, that's simply too desperate and I'll only kill Maria not Shizuka since that damn woman's soul will just go back in it's rightful body. I was to deep in thought to realize she was pretty close to me.

"Let me examine you..." the vampiress's voice trailed off. She was near my face and going to my neck so I acted on defence.

I slaped her hard across the face. I only noticed then that Zero had been preparing to go to my rescue.

His eyes were wide and the girl's bangs were covering her face. Making it impossible to see her expression.

"Blood sucking is not allowed and I want you to keep that in mind. Noble vampire or not, I don't give a shit. I'm human so it doesn't concern me," I said sharply. Maria lifted her hand and touched her cheek. "You don't need to make a fuss about it. Afterall you're only inferior to us," Maria said leaving. I stared at her.

"Zero, I don't like that girl," I said this time to the silver-haired vampire.

"Me neither, we'll have to keep our eyes peeled," he said coming closer to me. We both looked at Maria's retreating figure.

"You okay. I saw you slap that girl," Sayori said. "Nothing happened luckily," I replied walking away.

"Yuki has been acting strange lately. I've seen her glare several times at that Maria girl," the brunette pointed out. Zero just gazed at Yuki head towards the main building.

* * *

I took a box of matches that was on a shelf and lighted one. I picked the lantern and set fire to the rope. I got out of the shed and walked into the little wood near the Moon Dormitory. I was heading towards the old building that used to be the previous shelter of the vampires. I had to confirm my theory conserning Maria being Shizuka in disguise. This world has prooved to be completely unpredictable and I had given the blue-haired vampiress the cold shoulder whithout knowing if my assumptions were correct. So what better proof then the vampire queen's body?

I pushed aside some branches and saw the dormitory in ruins. I walked towards the door and opened it widely. Dust flying in the dark room. I stepped in, holding the lantern infront of me. After checking numerous doors, I finally fell on the one leading to the cellar.

I went down the stairs and continued my progression in the building. That is, until I fell on a locked door. I shook the door using the knob but it was pretty solid. Too solid for a place this old. I'm not going to give up so easily. I came all this way on my own, in a freaky cellar I don't even know where I found the courage to enter. I put the lantern on the ground and took some steps back. I ran and collided against the wood. I repeated this several times, each time putting more strength in my hits. I slid down the door, breathing heavily. I'm gonna rest a little then try again later. I can feel a bruise on my shoulder and it was possible I was bleeding.

My eyes widened.

Since Ichiru is with Shizuka than surely he must be guarding the place.

And since Zero is a full-fledged vampire...his brother obviously is aswell.

I gritted my teeth and stood up. I looked at the time. A little after midnight. I sighed. It's like I'm destiny's vassal. The only one that knows everything til the end. I never considered myself an overly good person but I just can't let this story have a tragic end. That's why I can't go with the flow. It's against my principals.

I smiled bitterly, destiny's vassal eh? I'm sure it's not the kind of job kid's would have the thought of writing on their 'what do you want to do when you grow up?' paper. I looked at my hand. Yuki is a vampire that was turned into a human, she is Kaname's little sister and fiancee. She loves both Zero and her husband but needs to choose between one of them. She will erase Zero's memories of her in an attempt to make him move on and for her to stop Kaname from killing himself. Zero lost his family and is forced to fight his brother. He will someday loose his sanity and be killed, knowing he never will be with the girl he loves. Kaname had to watch as Yuki's real brother died by Rido's hands and having to take his body. To watch afterwards his supposed sister in pain throughout his life.

I am an orphan, abandoned in the streets on a snowy night. With no name, no memories. I was taken in by two loving people and they named me Yuki because it was written on a pendant I was holding. A 5 years old girl alone covered in blood with a necklace I always knew wasn't mine. I then died.

As no one.

Now I have to watch as my life slowly fades away.

Trying to help three people along the way knowing I myself will never get help.

In the end, which story can be called tragic?

I picked up the lantern and slowly made my way back to the surface. I had only one option left.

* * *

I was sitting on the fountain, looking at the students pass by. To think they have no idea of what's going on right now. I touched my earring, enrolling my finger in the strings. I had only to wait for Maria to break the rules and wonder during the day. When night will come I will follow Zero and see if she is Shizuka Hio. But what will I do afterwards? Stay back until we reach the day of the annual bal?

"Miss Kurenai! We can't go in the main building during the day!"

I looked up and saw Takuma and Maria. The girl was calmly walking, gazing at the students while the blond vampire was having a panic attack. Typical Takuma.

Maria then turned towards me.

I gave her an emotionless look and her eyes narrowed. We continued staring at each other and her eyes widened, seeming to notice something, then hurriedly left.

"Hey Yuki," Takuma greeted. "Yo. Having problems with the newbie?" I asked putting a more normal face on. "She's a pain. Seriously. I don't know if it's because she was pampered all her life or something," he said with a sigh.

There was a high-pitch scream and we blinked.

"It's Mr. Ichijou!" a girl shrieked. We looked at each other.

And started running.

"Wait for us!"

"Hey Yuki! What are you doing with him!"

I looked behind me then halted. I spun around and got out a smoke grenade and threw it at them.

"Takuma! Cover your face!" I yelled. The grenade exploded.

Some girls fainted and others ran away. My partner and I were hiding on the upper level of the building.

"Takuma! I offered you those smoke grenades to use them in battle! Not as decoration!"

"S-sorry!"

I sighed and noticed something on a balcony. Well more two people.

Zero and Hanabusa.

"Well I'm going back into searching for Kurenai. See you around," Takuma waved walking away. I bid him goodbye and stood up. I looked at the two vampires and sat down on the stone railing.

"If Zero is already suspecting something then this task might just get a little bit easier," I murmured.

"Miss Yuki."

I turned towards the person calling me and what do you know? It's Maria. To think Takuma just missed her.

"I wanted...to apologize for my rude behavior. I must have scared you yesterday evening," she apologized bowing. "No problem, I just want you to stay out of trouble," I replied. The vampiress smiled and nodded. I looked back at the balcony and my gaze met Zero's.

He was observing us.

"I don't think your vampire friend likes me," Maria stated. "You know he's a vampire?" I asked faking a surprised look. If I get out of this...alive...I'll become an actor.

"Yes, he smells like one," was her answer.

"Leave, students of the Night Class aren't alowed to wonder around during the day," Zero said walking towards us. Now my jaw-dropped. He was like 3 floors higher than us!

"Of course, I'm sorry..." Maria said. "Would you escort me back Miss Yuki?"

"No," the guy answered and dragged me away.

We stopped at some point and Zero put something in my hand.

The Bloody Rose.

What the hell!

"Keep it, it will protect you," was the only explanation he gave me before disapearing. I stayed there for a while. Just staring down at the gun in my hands.

* * *

At the switch between the Day and Night Classes, Zero wasn't there. I tightened my grip on the gun. Worry filling my mind of horrible scenarios. I knew I was already pretty much insane but it was really becoming annoying. Sayori had asked me if I had any idea of where Zero could have gone. If I did I wouldn't be standing here.

"Yuki."

What now!

I turned around and fell on Kaname. I sighed in relief.

"Great it's not the crazy girl," I said. The guy only blinked. "I'm sorry, have you seen Zero?" I asked. He frowned.

"Yuki, something is going on and I'm afraid Zero underestimated his opponent...again."

I widened my eyes and thanked Kaname before running away.

"Yuki! Wait!"

I didn't stop however.

I rounded the corner of the road and stepped on the one leading to the school building. What can't the guy stay in one place?! I then saw something on top of the roof. A man actually.

I stared in horror at the bented vampire giving me a sick grin.

"We have visit!" he sang loudly before disapearing.

* * *

I was quietly walking down the dark corridors. The sun was setting, it was only a matter of time before everything turns black. I don't have a flashlight with me so I need to find Zero as quickly as possible. After a while I realized I was being followed. I increased my pace and I could now hear the clicking of heels. I got out my rod and it grew into the Lance. I swiftly spun around and put myself on stand by. The tip of my weapon was touching the neck of my unwanted follower. I could only widen my eyes in shock.

Silver hair and a golden mask.

The guy smirked and took of his mask revealing the face of Ichiru. He looked more like an adult with his sharp features but he certainly had the same eye color as his brother. His hair was longer though, tied in a low ponytail by several black strings.

"So, you're the girl," he stated, his voice calm and low. It was one pitch lower than Zero's in my opinion. Ichiru turned around me with a thoughtful look, his hand holding his chin. Like I was an interesting gallery painting. I kept my eyes on him, trying not to tremble.

It's Zero's brother for God's sake! The guy is creepier than him! I could feel sweat run down my forehead. He opened his mouth, showing his fangs.

"You're Yuki Cross right?" the vampire asked.

I fell over.

"No I'm just a fan of darkness and creepy corridors," I answered sarcasticly...oh shit.

He smiled and I gulped.

"Well then I..."

"BOOZAI!"

Ichiru blinked as he was blinded by a smoke grenade.

The escape of the century.

And it was a complete success.

I continued running, screaming like crazy. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but who cares! I ran down a flight of stairs and came to an abrupt halt. In the middle of the room stood Maria and Zero.

"Where is he?" the vampire demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't understand ," the girl said, confusion evident in her voice. She's a good actress, that's for sure.

"My brother, his scent is all over you," he said with venom. Zero's getting angry...wait he doesn't have his gun!

"This is troublesome, I like you. You surely are very observant," Maria complimented coming closer to him. "Why don't you join our cause? We don't want you as our enemy..." she whispered now on her tip-toes and going for...his lips.

No way! He's gonna get his first kiss stolen! Don't worry! I'll save you! I looked left and right and saw a vase. I grabbed it and threw it.

It went crashing on Maria...oops.

Zero turned towards me with huge eyes and I simply ran to him.

"That was a close one huh?"

"You have more guts then I thought human."

I would have smiled if that comment had come from Zero. We both looked up the stairs and saw Ichiru in all his glory.

"Tadaa!" the bented vampire exclaimed. He was whacked on the head by the guy.

"Ichiru..." the vampire next to me growled. "Now little brother, I'm sure our parents tought us how to greet politely," Ichiru said. Zero then lunged forward, his hand up ready to claw his brother.

The most unexpected followed. The older vampire got out a sword and slashed Zero, propulsing him into the nearby wall. I gasped.

"Don't come closer Yuki!" he yelled slowly standing up. Ichiru walked down the stairs and I took some steps back.

"Now let's see how strong you are," he said. I then felt my arm twisting and I screamed. I fell to the ground, it was like my body was being crushed! I looked up at my attacker with pain and saw his eyes were red.

This feeling, it reminded me of what Zero used at the barn to erase my memories. Except it didn't totally work.

"Leave her alone! Your battle is with me!" Zero yelled running towards him. Ichiru just turned to him with a look of indeference and waved his arm. The vampire went crashing some meters away like hit by an invisible force.

My eyes widened.

Zero and Ichiru had telekinesis powers!

The older vampire's arm then trembled and blood suddenly spilled out of it. He hissed of pain, his control over me disapearing. I saw Zero was on his feet, a hand outstretched towards his brother. It didn't last long though, he was attacked from the back by Ichiru's partner. He fell to the ground.

I wasn't going to just stand by and watch!

I got out Bloody Rose and pointed it at Ichiru.

"You hurt him! I shoot!" I shouted.

The guy then moved towards me. In the blink of an eye, he was infront of me. When I finally realized what was going on, he was already holding me tightly against him. A knife pointed to my neck and the gun going flying against a wall. Zero took the chance to bolt towards it but was shoved to the the floor by our other opponent. He put his feet on the weapon, wagging his finger like he was scolding a child.

Zero was on the floor and staring with eyes full of pain at us.

"Leave her..." he whispered. "Zero, your devotion to this girl is astonishing...you protect her...could you possibly love her?"

My face flushed crimson. What is this?! Some sort of drama! I lifted my leg and randomly kicked the guy. He hissed in pain. Did I get him in the...

Zero chuckled.

"Make him stand up Anthon," he ordered with a growl and his partner obeyed. Anthon was now holding up the badly beaten vampire. Ichiru shoved me aside and went to punch his brother.

Zero landed near me. I lifted my hand to touch his face.

"Sorry...sorry..." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I'm weak...I can't even help him.

In the end, I'm always being saved.

"Yuki..." he muttered.

Ichiru calmly walked towards the fallen Maria and picked her up.

"See ya!" Anthon waved and they disapeared.

Just like that. Using their damn vampire speed.

So of course when Sayori and the others arrived. It was just me holding Zero in my arms.

* * *

Zero was laying on the infirmary bed, bandages covering his chest and forehead.

"I guess that pass for exclusive use of the infirmary was useful," I joked trying to lighten the mood. He just sighed. The vampire's face was slightly red and I touched his forehead making him flinch.

"You got a fever!" I exclaimed running to the sink. "It's nothing..." he assured. "Nothing? Just stay quiet and let me take care of you for once," I said putting the wet towel on his forehead.

"That should cool your fever down. Never thought I'd be nursing a vampire with a fever," I laughed. Zero smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. I blinked.

"Whoa, that fever is higher than I thought!" I said. He chuckled.

"You really are a pro when it comes to minding other people's business," the vampire said. I pumped up my cheeks in annoyance.

"And you aren't mad? That's new," I asked now realizing his odd reaction.

"Yuki. You kicked my older brother right where it counts. You have my respect."

"Sweet!"

I went to hug him and the guy looked at me startled. I blinked and sat up.

"Sorry..."

"No problem..."

"Zero! You okay?" Sayori asked barging in the room. She blinked and stared at us. I realized we were still pretty close and I jumped away from him.

"I want all the details..._all _of them..." the girl said with a creepy grin.

I gulped.

* * *

Sayori and I were walking down the road leading to the Sun Dorm.

"Why don't you come and live with us? The Chairman would be glad," I asked. "Don't change the subject. You really played your game well, to think I thought you liked Kaname."

I fell over.

"Er...see you tomorrow! Got something to do!" I quickly said and ran away. "YUKI! You won't get away easily! Tomorrow will be your day!" I heard her yell. I only stopped when I reached the gates. I sighed long, those people's crazy imagination. I looked up at the still setting sun. Only some minutes left before it disapeared completely. To think the battle barely lasted 10 minutes.

I stepped out of the schoolgrounds, I needed to hurry otherwise I won't make it to the florist's before it closes.

* * *

"That will be all?" the man asked with a smile. I nodded.

"You come pretty often, are those roses for a special friend of yours?" he continued.

"No, it's for my dead father," I answered and left.

When I was outside, I stopped and looked at the bouquet of roses.

Where did that come from? Why the hell did I...

Weirdly enough, it felt like it was the right thing to say. I shrugged the weird feeling off and headed towards the school. If I get caught I'm sure getting 5 hours of detention or a one day exclusion. When I got back at the Academy though, I wasn't expecting to see Maria walking in the dorm area. Wasn't she supposed to be in class? I just headed home, not really caring. I had to put those roses on the grave anyway.

That's what I was planning to do.

"Miss Yuki!" Maria called. Guess she noticed me too.

"Yes," I said. "How are you doing this evening?" she asked with a smile. "Good and you?" I asked just by pure politeness. The vampiress nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I finally asked. "And you? You're not supposed to go out in town."

"Point there."

Maria laughed a little and I would have done the same if it weren't for the fact this was Shizuka being the good actress she was. She then put a nervous face.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I blinked but nodded. She put on a serious face although I could see a bit of...fear?

"You're not Yuki Cross are you?"

* * *

Zero: I smell pairings...

Me: Of course not!

COM: You got it all wrong! So people, review please.

Zero: ...


	15. XV - Lost World

Me: This chapter is so long I thought I wasn't going to make it...anyway I hope everything will do good since I'm entering an important part of the story where a lot of thigs are going to be revealed. I hope you're attached to your chair because it's big.

COM: Enjoy!

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XV – LOST WORLD_

"_You're not Yuki Croos, are you?"_

I stared at Maria in silence. Our gazes locked with one another.

Who knew?

I smiled.

"Who would have thought that you would be the one to discover this?" I said. "I observed Yuki Cross for a long time, that human that Kaname Kuran holds dear...you're nothing like her," the vampiress answered.

"Surely it's not the sudden change in behavior that got your attention," I stated crossing my arms.

"You're right...you smell like someone I met a long time ago..."

I raised my eyebrow at this then widened my eyes. Could she know something about my past? But how's that possible?

Maria...no Shizuka was the one smirking now.

"But let's put that aside and listen instead to my proposition..." she said her voice trailing off. I just stared at her, my hands forming into fists. I'm trapped. That damn woman could just tell everything to the others.

"Kill Kaname Kuran or I can't guarantee the life of Ichiru's little brother...let's just say your vampire friend would be in much more trouble than he already is."

I stared at her.

Then laughed.

Shizuka was taken aback by my sudden mad laugh.

"You fool! You really think your the one in the place to bargain Shizuka Hiou!" I said chuckling. Her eyes were huge.

"How do you..."

"I know everything! I know what lies in the future, I am the one who has control over everyone's fate! Even yours! The deal is simple, you keep this information to yourself and I won't say anything about you. Especially the part of you wanting to take Kaname's powers. So Pureblood queen, what will you choose?" I proposed pointing my finger at her.

"Why...why won't you say anything?" the vampiress demanded.

"I still have use of you. It's not good to throw a still needed piece of a board," I answered with a grin. Shizuka smiled, regaining her cold mask.

"Who will believe you if I break the deal? You forgot that?"

"And you, who will believe you? I'm sure Kaname would love to hear the plans you have for him."

She looked at me with a emotionless face but we both knew we were trapped.

Me by the chances of her saying everything.

Her by my knowledge of her plans.

I turned around.

"Have a nice night _your majesty_."

I walked away and Maria did the same.

Like nothing happened.

I tightened my grip on the roses, the thorns piercing my skin.

Let the game begin.

* * *

"You took your medication?" I asked Zero as I put his tray of food on the table.

"Yeah," he answered standing up.

Just to fall back on the bed.

"Listen, stop pushing yourself and relax," I adviced going to sit near him. "It's been 2 days Yuki and Ichiru is probably long gone!" the vampire said. I knew he was angry but his brother is way too strong. Even if he had healed quickly what would he have done? Surely he would have gotten beaten all over again.

"I understand but...I can't have you getting hurt again," I replied. He just sighed.

"You're right."

I blinked.

"Er...I am? I mean of course I am," I said with a grin. I don't hear that everyday, especially from Zero.

"I was reckless. What did I expect? Ichiru would have obviously gotten stronger in those past years...I was the idiot," he continued.

"Don't say that, you're powerful. Now what you have to do is train to beat him," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and punching the air. "Look at me, I get attacked non stop and I always stand up...although not as powerful as before...anyway what I mean is that you have more potential than me."

Zero looked at me and covered his face with his hand.

"What?" I asked. "Here I am being comforted by a human girl," he said chuckling.

"Well get used to it because you only have this human girl right now," I replied. "I know and I wouldn't change it."

I blushed a little and looked out the window. I hadn't had any news of Maria yet and truthfully, what I said to her about the whole 'I control the future!' thing was more to scare her. Well I can change the future but it's more difficult not to mention dangerous for me. I looked at my hand. The marks of the thorns were still there but they had already closed. Someone then gripped my hand and I yelped as Zero brought it infront of him.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"Um...I was watering the roses in the Chairman's garden and wanted to pick one up but got stung," I quickly lied...well half since I was really carrying the flowers.

"Yuki! I finally found..."

Sayori stared at us with the Chairman right behind her and I quickly withdrew my hands.

She grinned and I sweatdropped, an escape plan already forming in my mind. Fortunately, dad didn't seem to have seen anything.

"Yuki! I was searching for you," he said stepping into the room. "What is it dad?" I asked standing up.

"Dad...I still can't believe it," the man sniffed. I sweatdropped again and Zero facepalmed.

"You came for something didn't you old man?" the vampire said. A vein popped out of the Chairman's forehead.

"I'm not so old! You are the ones growing too fast!" he exclaimed. I coughed, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

"Yes like I was saying I was searching for you."

"And for what?"

"I have a favor to ask you," the man answered.

I nodded although I was pretty curious of what that favor was.

"We have received several letters from students talking about weird phenomenons occuring in their dormitories," Sayori explained.

"Weird phenomenons...like paranormal activity?" I asked. She nodded.

"In the boy's sun dorm or girl's one?"

"It's in the Moon dormitories."

I blinked. Paranormal activity in a building filled with vampires? What the hell?

"I understand your surprise but..."

"Wait are Takuma, Ruka, Hana and Kaname the ones that sent the letters?" I asked.

"Hana?"

"Hanabusa."

The Chairman put a thoughtful look then nodded. I paled. They seemed to have taken my prank too seriously...

"Yes they were talking about shadows and stuff breaking or doors opening on thei..."

"Oh I'm relieved,"I said with a sigh. They looked at me weirdly.

"Er...I thought someone died or something..." I muttered.

They seem to have bought it. I sighed once again.

"So what I'm going to ask you to do is simple," dad said. I turned to him.

"I want you to attend the Night Class for a while to investigate this matter further."

"WHAT?!" Zero roared standing up, scaring the shit out of the Chairman in the process.

I shrunk a little, so did Sayori.

"Well...Yuki is the closest one to the nobles and I thought..."

"You thought? Listen you want to put a human girl in a place filled with bloodsuckers not to mention paranormal activities on her own! You're crazy! I would kill you just for even thinking about it!"

I was touched by him wanting to protect me but that was just plain scary.

"Um...Zero? It's okay. I agree with this," I said. They blinked.

"You don't need to listen to him," the vampire said turning to me. "We need to learn more about this."

Besides I need to settle something with a certain someone.

Zero sighed.

"Then I'm coming."

We all stared at him with huge eyes.

"In your state? You can't be serious," I said pointing at the bandages covering his chest.

"I'm not letting you go there unless you have protection," he said crossing his arms. He's so stubborn!

The Chairman had no choice but to agree. Damn, with him around I won't be able to investigate on my own problems. I need to find out more about Shizuka and what she knows about my past.

* * *

I was walking on the roofed pathway leading to the main building. I stopped and looked at the fountain.

I wonder why I'm doing this. I never knew those people in the first place and yet I'm risking what I have left of life for them. I moved towards it and put my suitcase on the grass.

I just stared at my reflection.

The most tragic story. I really ask myself which one of us needs to be saved.

I smiled, not me.

I cannot be saved. I will never get help. I give but never get anything in return. Even after all this I'm still capable of thinking straight. Regardless of that, I don't consider myself sane anymore. I touched my earring and just looked at the reflection of my fingers twirling around the strings on the water.

Now I have to investigate on Shizuka and the supposed ghost of the Moon Dormitory.

"Yuki, all ready?" Sayori asked with a smile. I turned to the girl and simply stared at her.

Sayori is a nice girl. She always seems strong and stays calm infront of any danger. I can't be like her...I wish but I just can't.

"You okay?"

"Yes, let's go."

I picked my suitcase up and walked in the direction of the Night Class's building.

"Are you sure Yuki? Because I can do it you know..." she suggested. "No," I replied. She didn't argue and walked silently beside me. We soon arrived at the entrance and Kaname was there with Takuma. Zero was leaning against a tree just looking at the dorm. I sighed, this was going to be tough.

"Hello," I greeted the vampires.

They looked at us and Kaname smiled.

"Thank you for coming. I apologize for the trouble we're causing you," he said bowing. I blinked and smiled in return.

"Don't worry, it's our job to protect you guys and I imagine the others don't know about this?" I asked.

"Only me and a couple of trustworthy vampires know about the matter, we couldn't risk a wave of panic," the Pureblood answered. "It's understandable, come on Zero let's get going," I called. The guy turned to look at me and walked towards us. He stayed silent during the whole conversation and that wasn't like him at all. My guesses are he knows something but doesn't want to talk. Just great, we're not going to go far with that.

I sighed, looks like I'm on my own...again.

* * *

"Oh I always wanted to know how you would look like in this! And this too!" Ruka said enthousiaticly.

I stared blankly at her getting unusual clothes from her closet and Rima doing the same but more calmly.

Vampire fashion? I'll never know and I don't want to find out.

"Um...Ruka? I just need a Night Class uniform," I pointed out trying not to grimace at the red dress with laces she threw on her bed.

"Um...okay I just need to find my third set..."

"Third set?!"

"Of course, I need to stay clean."

I facepalmed. The vampiress than smiled in victory and threw me the uniform.

"There, you can change in the bathroom," she said. "Wait! I wanted you to try this," Rima exclaimed holding a cream colored dress.

"Later!" I shouted quickly securing myself in the bathroom. Ah...safe.

**With our other undercover agent...**

Zero was just standing in the middle of the room looking at Takuma and Senri who were hiding behind the couch.

"..."

"..."

"Okay what are you morons doing?" the silver-haired vampire asked. "Taking precautions," Senri answered his sword held infront of him. Zero sweatdropped.

"Don't take it wrongly, this is unusual for us..." Takuma tried to explain with floating balls of water behind him.

"Just give me a uniform," the guy demanded. "You could talk more politely, weren't you raised?" the brown-haired vampire pointed out. The blond one widened his eyes in horror.

"I lived in a forest filled with the most dangerous and repulsive creatures. I have a psychopath for older brother who wants me dead and a family that shares the same wish. I have more if you want."

"No thanks..."

* * *

The gates were closed but I could hear the sound of the shrieking fangirls. Zero was impatiently stomping his foot and I was sweating like hell of stress.

What was going to be their reaction?

The gates finally opened and Hana was about to dive in the crowd when I grabbed him.

"Now that I'm here I'm gonna make sure you stay put," I said and the guy started pleading saying he needed his fangirls. I didn't notice while we were arguing that the sharks had gone silent until Zero poked my arm.

"Wha..."

I stared blankly at the crowd.

"Um...Yo?" I greeted.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sayori was giving us an apological smile and I could only sigh. The poor girl was all alone and she of course counldn't have made them leave in time.

"Attention please! My son and daughter are here to keep the Night Class in order for the following days just like they do for you! It's their job as prefects!" the Chairman said out of nowhere. He was standing on the wall holding a megaphone. Zero and I just stared at him with a blank look. Wolfy then jumped on the wall and dad screamed as he did an inhuman jump and dashed away followed by the puppy happily barking.

"..."

There were shrieks.

"Oh you're so lucky Yuki!" a girl said to me. "I'm gonna become a prefect just for this!" another one said.

"I'm so jealous!"

"You need to take pictures of the guys for us!"

"Cross is more handsome in his Night Class uniform..."

"..."

"Yeah...true. He looks less scary."

They were all blushing now and I facepalmed.

"You got yourself a fanclub, congrats," I said patting Zero's shoulder. The vampire had a gloomy aura surrounding him and I sweatdropped.

* * *

"I want to go back home, I wanna die..." Zero said his face on the table we were sitting on at the cafeteria. It felt weird to eat a sandwich at 11 p.m.

"Come on, and you have the nerve to call me a drama queen?" I said.

"Besides you have already 36 girls falling for you and I'm also counting female vampires."

We turned to Sayori.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked completely dumbfounded. "I'm patrolling," she answered and I facepalmed at my stupidity.

"Who cares about them! The food here is atrocious!" the guy exclaimed re entering gloomy land. Of course. Food. And the worst part is that they're supposed to serve the finest dishes in the world.

"Zero, you do realize even this sandwich here is worth to be served in a 5 star restaurant," I said.

"It's horrible," he repeated.

"And you say you love my cooking. I don't think it can be compared to this," I replied pointing to my lunch. "You're cooking is full of love and affection, it's different."

We just stared at the guy who didn't look the least bit embarrassed.

"Well thanks I guess..." I said not knowing how to reply to that.

"Hey guys!" Hana called running towards us followed by Senri and Akatsuki. He slamming a magazine on the table and we looked at it.

"Who's the plank?" Zero asked.

"It's me," Senri growled.

The silver-haired vampire just narrowed his eyes at the magazine seeming in thought.

"Well you look like a plank," he said bluntly. I fell over.

"Congratulations Senri!" I quickly said to try and calm the atmosphere. He smiled.

"Thank you, you are at least well manered for a human."

I don't know how I have to take that.

"And I'm getting an interview soon!" the blond announced full of joy. "That's great Hana," I congratulated. "Don't call me that!"

"Yeah it's kind of insulting knowing it means flower in japanese."

We turned to Sayori who had an english-japanese dictionnary in hand. Where the hell did she get it?

"Hey that's mine!" a vampire exclaimed.

"I'm a prefect and I here by take this book for professional purposes," she said and the boy left with a beaten expression.

"..."

"Flower, you got to be joking," the blond vampire muttered in disbelief. Akatsuki blinked then burst out laughing.

"Flower! Oh god I knew you looked like a girl but pfff..."

"You're my cousin! You're supposed to defend me!"

Hana proceeded in hitting him with the magazine and Zero just sniggered enjoying the fight being the sadist he is. Ice and fire clashed and Takuma had to build us a water wall with the water in the vases to protect us. We then saw Ruka hitting them behind the head. She scolded them for their childish behavior as they looked at the floor in shame.

I laughed so did Senri.

"You guys aren't better either! You should have stopped them!" the vampiress yelled.

We ran away before she got the chance to use her psychic powers on us. Not that Zero couldn't defend us from that.

* * *

"So Hana, where is your room? And you Takuma?" I asked as we walked in the garden. "In the east wing, this is where all the nobles sleep," the vice president of the dorm said. I tend to forget that aside Kaname, Takuma also had some control over the place.

"Our bedroom isn't interesting anyway, Hana's books take the whole place," Akatsuki said seeming to have adopted his cousin's nickname.

"Don't call me that!" the blond shouted.

"Guys I don't want the place on fire or it being freezed over so go somewhere else to _discuss_," I said. There was a rustle in the bushes and the three boys and I turned around. I suddenly realized Zero and Senri weren't with us and I started to panic. The bushes moved once more.

Two Day Class girls popped out.

We fell over.

"What are you girls doing here?" I asked. "Um...we wanted to take pictures..." one muttered. Wow, shy ones were rare.

"Well then girls, I will grant your wish for a little bite..."

I whacked Hana on the head.

"Why did you do that?!" he whined.

"You know the answer idiot," I simply said.

Senri then came out of the bushes holding another girl.

"I found this one," he said. I sweatdropped but the girl didn't seem to care and was looking around. Was she searching for something?

"Um...Senri? If you're here then where is Zero?" I asked. Like an answer from heaven, the guy came out of a door and walked down the stairs holding a cookie.

"Zero, what were you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer. "A guy had some cookies," he answered munching the snack. "Let me guess, you scared him away?"

The vampire nodded and I facepalmed.

"What? That dude wasn't even going to eat them, he received them from a fangirl. It was a waste for him to keep them," he said annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Zero!"

"Oh my god he's here!"

We turned towards the girls. No way so they came for...

Zero quickly finished his cookie and started running.

"Don't worry we'll save you!" I yelled.

"Run in zigzags!" Hana shouted.

We ran after them.

Kaname was just staring at them through a window, an envelope in hand.

* * *

"They're gone?"

"I think, I can't see them."

"Wow dude, you got more fans then Hana."

"In which side are you? And stop calling me that!"

"Those cookies are good."

"Senri stop eating."

"..."

"Zero?"

"..."

"The poor guy, he's traumatized for life."

We stared at the silver-haired vampire slowly rocking back and forth. I patted his shoulder then widened my eyes in horror when I finally realized something.

"Yuki? what's wrong?" Takuma asked. "How thick is this branch?"

They looked down then at the tree we were all sitting on.

"Quite strong I presume," Senri said. We facepalmed.

"I'm lucky my fangirls aren't that...voracious," Hana said with a sigh. "I'll even give my plasma screen to them for peace..."

"PLASMA SCREEN!" I exclaimed shocked. He jumped but nodded.

"You can't give something like that away! Are you crazy?!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"It's not like I watch it often...I prefer reading. Besides I got a wii with it. It's nice but I wanted a PS3...although the artwork on the wii is really good..." the blond vampire said in thought.

"WII!"

They fell from the tree in a loud crash.

Rima and Ruka could only stare at the group of people that just fell of a freakin' tree.

"What were you all doing up there?" the brunette asked astonished and tired of their crazy stunts.

"Chillin' ," I said.

She facepalmed. I then had an idea.

"I know! Why don't we have a sleepover?" I suggested. They all shot up at that.

* * *

"Um...Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we doing a sleepover?"

"To have some quality bonding."

"I know but WHY IN MY ROOM?!" Hana yelled pointing at all the vampires sitting on the floor with sleeping bags and snacks scattered around.

"You've got a plasma screen, it was already all decided," I answered. And I'll be able to keep an eye on them. If that _ghost _who I'm sure is one of Shizuka's creations had to appear, I'll be ready.

"Hana," Ruka called. His eyebrows twitched.

"How come you have Just Dance?" she asked lifting the game for everyone to see.

"I need to do some exercice once in a while..." was the lame excuse the blond vampire gave.

"Cool! Let's dance!" I exclaimed taking the remote and starting the console.

We had a Dance Battle with in my team Rima, Senri and Takuma.

"You're gonna lose!" I announced. "In your dreams!" Hana replied.

There was an explosion. A smoke grenade.

We all coughed and when the smoke faded away we realized the console was gone.

Zero had it in hand and was about to throw it out the window.

"Wait, wait! We can discuss about this! You don't need to kill Andrew!" I said trying to save the console.

"Yeah and now you...what the hell...You gave my console a fucking name?" Hana said in disbelief.

"She named her's Johnny," Takuma announced out of the blue. They're not helping and I hope they realize it.

"Listen let's make a deal..."

"No deal, my ears are gonna explode if I let you play," Zero interupted. "Please...I know! Let's have a Dance Battle! The one that wins gets to do what he wants," I bargained. He put a thoughtful face then smirked.

"You still owe me a kiss..."

Kaname burst out the door and took the console.

…

..

.

"What the fuck?" Akatsuki said and was whacked on the head by Ruka.

"Don't ever think of laying a hand on Yuki," he growled and the silver-haired vampire's smirk widened.

"Or what?" he asked.

My guesses are Kaname had been eavesdropping the entire time. I wanted to facepalm, I'll never understand those guys.

"You are battling with me, if I win you go away and if I loose you get to do what you want except kiss her," the Pureblood suggested putting the console on the floor and crossing his arms.

Kaname and Zero are gonna dance.

"Zero! Give me your camera!"

"No way shrimp."

"Come on!"

They positioned themselves infront of the TV and we choosed a rock song. Just to laugh a little...Or maybe not considering they're both scary.

"Let the game begin!" Takuma shouted and blowed his whistle.

What followed, no one was expecting it.

Kaname could dance that was for sure, all the vampires were on his side but when Zero's turn came...

We were all left dumbfounded.

The vampire ended with a cool pose and smirked at me. I blushed hard and dived inside my sleeping bag.

"Well...I guess victory goes to Zero..." Takuma said.

Kaname was paralyzed. He didn't flinch. After a while he smiled startling us.

"I may have lost but I'm staying here to guard Yuki," he announced. Zero growled a little and I could only shudder at the heated glares they were sending eachother.

"I demand then that you leave," the vampire said. "I said _do _what you want, not order," Kaname said.

Oh he's good.

"Well let's go to sleep shall we?" I suggested from my cocoon.

* * *

The night was dark, it was barely 4 a.m and I sighed.

I couldn't sleep.

I turned to lay on my side and stared at Zero's sleeping face. He may never admit it but I'm sure he had fun. Kaname was sleeping on the couch and the others were on the seats, the beds or the floor, calmly sleeping.

I changed my position to stare at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I listened to the wind, I hope the sound will be able to relax me enough to sleep. I guess that with all the things going on my mind is simply too full.

I then heard it, the music box.

I widened my eyes and slowly looked at the door. I stood up and took cautious steps towards it. My whole body was shivering and my brain screaming to go back in my bag and cover myself.

I pushed the door open and jumped in the corridor.

Nothing.

A wave of cold suddenly hit me. I turned towards the mirror, to my reflection.

The white girl.

I didn't think and dived in the glass. The darkness was piercing but I tried to run as fast as I could. The ground then suddenly disapeared under me and I fell.

* * *

My eyelids were heavy.

So heavy.

I felt cold on my feet and slowly opened my eyes. Sand. I shot up and looked at the waves hitting my bare feet and wetting my pajamas. I stood up and gazed behind me. I could see a forest and...

The clock tower and a red sky.

No way...so this place is an island...at least now I know I'm in the real world. I ran towards the forest and took the path I recognised as the one leading to the village. When I arrived at the gate I was surprised to see how clean and new it looked. I pushed it open and fell on stone constructions and green grass.

The crosses were still there however.

I took some steps foward and heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw a man with a black hat and cape.

"Um...hello?" I said. No one lives here, I'm sure of it but then how...

The stranger lifted his head...well what was supposed to be his head.

Because it was just empty space except for the floating hat and cut neck.

Usually in horror movies you see the girl screaming but in real life you're just too scared to scream. So I ran. I continued running until I saw an old man on a grave. He was cleaning it.

His eyes were pitch black. It was a skull with white hair...

I continued running. Blood bumping in my veins. I stopped when I fell on a young boy and a girl my age. The boy who looked to be 8 had brown hair and was wearing a hat with feathers. The hat was dark green just like his richly decorated cape. He was wearing a dress-shirt and black shorts under it. The girl had long blond hair and was wearing a black bal dress with laces and a dark green hat decorated with flowers.

They were both dressed like they came from the 17th century.

They then gave me a creepy grin and disapeared, revealing the manor's gates.

At the gates, was the guy in the painting. Or at least one dressed like him, with big white wings. I realized now that the other people also had white wings.

I took a step towards him and only when I reached him did I notice it wasn't a man.

But me. The white-haired me with mirror colored eyes. This dark shade of blue that seemed so cold.

"You don't seem to be physically distorted," she said a hand on her chin. I blinked. What?

"Are your memories damaged aswell?" the Angel asked. It was the first time that thing ever talked to me. A smooth voice almost boyish but still feminine. Do I really sound like that? An object then appeared in her hands and she threw it at me. I caught it and stared with wide eyes at the silver gun. It had black markings on it and bandages around the trigger.

"It has some use if it's you that wields it," she said pointing her gloved hand towards the building. And disapearing.

I stared down at the weird looking weapon and ran towards the door of the manor. I opened them using all my strength and stepped inside. It's strange, I don't remember the hall being so big. I was in the middle of the room when I realized there was more than my shadow on the ground.

I widened my eyes in horror as I saw the shadows materalizing and pointing silver lances at me. I took out mine and looked around in panic.

They then jumped.

* * *

I was running in the corridors, blood dripping from the several cuts in my body.

This place was Hell. I'm finally in Hell. I cut through another shadow and arrived on a set of double-doors. I opened them and stepped inside.

It was the throne room and the Angel was sitting on the throne. Except she looked to be barely 5 years old. What the hell?

"Hey you! What's the meaning of this?!" I demanded.

"_Are you really sure about doing this? You're just a child afterall,"_

This voice...Shizuka.

"_Vampires are just like humans, they aren't invisible," the girl said. "Humans are weak Rose, but Haruka Kuran certainly isn't," the Pureblood said leaning closer to the Angel._

"_I will never find peace, not until all of them aren't dead."_

"_You want revenge and I aswell, the Kurans made me suffer Rose but I know we aren't powerfull enough."_

"_Are you saying this out of worry or simply because you need me?" Rose asked coldly, not looking at the woman. _

"_We cannot throw a needed piece of a board. Become my vassal Rose and we will get revenge together," Shizuka said._

_The girl stood up and walked down the platform._

"_I will kill you Shizuka, this is my Silver Judgement. Before I die, I will take your life with me...and set you free."_

I looked at the image slowly fading away. This...what is this...I knew this wasn't real. It was a memory, just like that one with Haruka Kuran. These weren't memories form Yuki, oh no.

They were mine. Mine...

It felt nice, to think I really have memories of my own.

Was I a witness of this scene? Maybe I met Shizuka aswell.

But how can that be possible?

I saw new monsters around me. Those Shadows had swords attached to their arms and were bigger. I tried to defend myself but they were too much. I was outnumbered.

I then felt something piercing my chest.

Blood spilled on the floor and I looked down at the two swords piercing my flesh.

I fell to the ground.

I was dying. Really dying.

"Zero...Sayori..." I whispered as my body went cold.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I breathed.

I was in Hana's room.

A dream...this had been all a dream.

I stood up and checked my chest.

There was a scar.

My eyes widened as I heard a object fall to the ground. I looked down and saw it.

The gun.

The windows then burst and the door violently slammed on the wall, waking up all the vampires.

I heard a mad laugh.

I ran out the door. Zero was calling for me but I didn't stop.

I then saw her, Shizuka Hiou.

She gave me a smirk and ran away, other windows breaking behind her.

"Come back here!" I yelled running out the building and wielding the gun, ready to fire.

I halted when I was outside, on the path leading to the dorms.

She disapeared...she wasn't there...

"SHIZUKA!" I yelled in the wind.

* * *

Me: Review please.


	16. XVI - Matchmaker

Me: Hey COM, I just had an idea.

COM: What?

Me: Well it's technicly a question, are there relaxed Purebloods?

COM: ...

Me: I mean, you know, with the carefree attitute and not the hard and cold one.

COM: Maybe...

Me: Anyway here you have it, after a long and confusing yet funny chapter I have another one that's...long and confusing...with the usual.

COM: She only owns her mind and OCs.

Me: En...

COM: ENJOY!

Me: -_-

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XVI – MATCHMAKER_

A man was standing on a cliff, looking at the building under the imposing hill.

Cross Academy.

He smirked lifting his green cap, revealing the face of a young man with lightly curled dark brown hair tied in a low tail with a bang covering his right eye and pale skin. He was wearing a black coat over a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans with black shoes.

"Cross Acaemy...this is gonna be fun!" the man said with a big grin, showing his white fangs.

* * *

There are some days you come to think about your life, just like that. What you want to do when you reach adulthood or if you'll go to the cinema this weekend. Me, I wonder more about what the hell I'm still doing here.

"_You don't seem to be physically distorted," _

"_Are your memories damaged aswell?" _

"_It has some use if it's you that wields it," _

_They gave me a creepy smile then disapeared._

_An island in the middle of nowhere._

"_I will kill you Shizuka, this is my Silver Judgement. Before I die, I will take your life with me...and set you free."_

_Blood spilled on the floor and I fell to the ground. I was dying. Really dying._

"_SHIZUKA!"_

The simple fact of me existing in this world is not natural. I can't seem to die.

Nor do I seem to be capable of living.

A never-ending cycle.

I stood up from my spot under a tree and walked towards the fountain.

My existence is against nature.

People have their future already traced, a line in the horizon.

They move forward, I walk backwards.

They have dreams, I hit a wall.

I looked down at the fountain and punched it.

"Damn that woman...DAMN HER!" I yelled. I inhaled deeply and sat down.

No trace of Maria, and I can't keep myself from thinking next time she will appear a big accident will occur.

I gritted my teeth. It was like a game of chess. She was the queen capable of making all the moves and her knight is Ichiru. That guy Anthon is like the jester and I'm sure she's got other vassals aside Maria. But me? I'm all alone. The defenceless _King _who is slowly being vanquished.

My _dream _might be a clue into moving my piece further but who was this Rose girl Shizuka met I wonder.

If that could be considered a dream. What is reality?

I smiled bitterly.

That Rose girl is probably already dead. And the Angel? Aside getting myself killed, she didn't do anything.

Killed, I really died but came back to life.

The idea of shooting myself with the gun crossed my mind but I couldn't risk anything. I got it out and stared at it. I should have used it in the Manor, maybe I would have won some time or would have died anyway.

And those people?

I opened the charger and widened my eyes. There were seven slots with two of them empty. I got a bullet out and stared at the weird black metal it was made of. Is it meant to make it more resistant?

I put it back and stood up. I looked up at the sky. How will I be able to counter her attack?

* * *

"Here you go," Sayori said handing me a pile of books. We were in the library where I was currently going through geography documents and maps.

"Thanks, you really know how to do everything," I complemented opening a book titled _Myths and Tales of the World_.

"Are you trying to toughen your geography and history knowledge? You should do it one at the time," she adviced.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the tip," I said sitting down. Sayori nodded and left to help another student. I never knew she worked at the library. Great, it's like fate won't let me be alone to do my stuff. I looked at the map and searched for islands near the coast not far from here. There was the forest represented alright except it had a more nicer name. The forest of the nightingales, I guess that it's kind of fitting considering all the birds we find during the day.

But that doesn't mean there aren't nasty rumors circulating around town.

There were islands on the map but they were all populated and very close to land. I shifted my gaze to the book and read a random legend.

_Wolfang is a creature of the dark known for its ability to shift into a defenceless puppy to attract their preys. This ability however disapears when they reach adulthood._

_They are said to be able to spit a poisonous gaz capable of disolving the flesh of a human being._

Correction, it spits fire. Although I'm a bit curious about the saliva...

I shook my head and resumed my reading. There were several monsters and mythological creatures like demons, goblins, werewolves and even vampires. I searched more for a text talking about a secret island or something of the sort.

I then fell on a word I was certainly not expecting.

The Angel.

I widened my eyes and looked at the little text with the picture of a person in white holding a lance.

My lance.

_The Angel is said to be the incarnation of death. It is able to see the deepest sins of a person by just reading their soul._

I continued reading, my body becoming tense.

_The Angel is often related to God and is considered the messager of the Holy Beings but others speak of this creature as the material form of pain, sorrow, hatred and evil. Something to not be linked to God but yet previous civilisations adored and prayed to the Angel. The other majority however feared the Angel like the plague and even say that if you see a winged shadow on your wall or hear the sad melody of a music box..._

"Death has come for you..." I whispered. I quickly closed the book and proceeded in putting back everything on the shelves. I afterwards left and went in the direction of the Moon Dormitory. I took out my pocket-watch and looked at the time. 2:15 p.m. I still had time before classes start. I then felt something colliding with me and stumbled backwards. I would have fell if it weren't for a hand firmly taking hold of my arm.

"Watch were you're going," Zero said. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I was daydreaming, sorry," I said. "I'm going for a walk, that damn romantic guy won't stop babbling about true love...I don't even remember the name of the book he was talking about!" the vampire exclaimed.

"It's not that bad...he sees you as a friend..." I said nervously. "They're NUTS! NUTS!" he shouted stomping away.

"NUTS!"

He lost it, and now he's scaring a bunch of kids.

I sighed and picked up my clock. I hope it wasn't broken, then again it started on its own so it can do it a second time right? I examined it and nothing seemed damaged. When I opened it I realized the two needles had moved.

One was pointing to a cloud and the other to...a puppet. Zero...

I quickly turned around but he wasn't there anymore.

_Lost in the fog, not understanding what's going on, this confusion will be used against him._

I was sure of it now.

This clock could predict a person's fate by a simple touch. It could answer every question.

"Where is the Angel?" I asked. The needles moved, I focused on the image of the girl while tightly holding onto the object.

One landed on a hourglass and the other on a lantern.

"Let time guide your path..." I whispered. Night was the time I had this dream.

Maybe I have to dream again. Or just dive in the glass. I sighed, time was something I lacked but if it was going to help then the least I could do was give it a try.

I stuffed the clock back in my pocket and moved my feet towards the road leading to the Moon dormitory. I walked in slow motion, questions spinning in my mind for which I had no answer.

Who is the Angel?

Who were the people that used to live in this desolated island?

What does Shizuka know about my past?

Why am I still alive? Was it a dream or reality?

Who am I?

The real question, I have no memories, I have no name...the answers to those questions are the ones that will solve the puzzle of my existence.

"You should be more careful!"

I blinked and turned my head towards the woods.

"Let me heal you! Please!"

I stepped on the grass and followed the voice. As I walked closer towards it I realized it was Maria's.

Not the clold and mocking one of the Pureblood queen, but the voice of the girl.

"Leave the master alone you..."

"Anthon, that's enough, don't forget lady Hiou can hear you."

I widened my eyes and peeked from behind a tree.

Maria was there staring at Ichiru who had a big blotch of red on his sleeve. Oh yes I had forgotten Zero was able to injure him pretty badly.

"Let me change your bandages please Mr. Kiryuu," Maria said in a voice full of concern. She approached the man and put her little hands on his right arm but was shoved away. I gasped as she landed on the ground.

"Don't touch me, got it?" he said with venom. Maria nodded, her eyes looking down at the grass. Anthon only laughed and left with Ichiru. The vampiress covered her mouth to try and mute her sobs.

What is going on? It's like that guy thinks he's on a stage for a drama play! I was about to come out when I had the scare of my life.

"Stand up and clean yourself. I don't want a dirty body!" a cold voice I recognised as Shizuka's shouted from her mouth. "Leave me alone!" Maria's soft voice replied. She then screamed and abruptly stood up.

"Ichiru! Don't be so rude to a lady. I know you were raised by beasts but I'm sure my dear distant cousin is doing her best," Shizuka said skipping towards the retreating figures.

Great, fate isn't really helping it's only vassal here. I'm in the middle of a soap opera and I feel like one of those idiots in it.

* * *

I opened the dorm's entrance and Hana immediately jumped on me.

"Where's Zero? I'm not done showing him my book collection!" he whined. I pointed to a random direction and the guy thanked me before taking off again. I just stared at Akatsuki on the coach and Takuma right next to him.

"You know you're mean. Everyone here is aware of Zero's temper and thanks to you he's scaring kids in the streets," I said and the light brown haired vampire just chuckled.

"If you knew my cousin you wouldn't say that," he replied. "She's right. Compared to the other vampires we have no control over..."

The door slammed open interupting Takuma.

"Hello people!" a dude wearing a green cap greeted loudly.

We stared at him. Who the hell is that guy?

He opened his eyes and his grin vanished.

"Um...I thought there would be more people to greet me," the weird vampire said. Yeah I knew that because I saw his fangs while he was grinning. He just shrugged and went to sit on the coach, letting his heavy bag fall to the floor.

"Well I presume you're the vampires living here? It's a pleasure to meet you!" he beamed. I wanted to rub my eyes because of so much brightness.

"Um...who the hell are you?" Akatsuki finally asked. At that moment, Ruka entered the room holding some books.

"Has anyone of you seen Rima?" she asked. The newcomer then blinked and dashed towards the vampiress.

"I don't know who that is but I assure you, you won't be needing that person anymore," he said seductively. The handsome vampire kissed her hand and she blushed scarlet. Akatsuki during that astonishing perfomance was fuming in a corner.

"W-Who a-a-re you?" was the question Ruka stuttered. The man blinked and smiled.

"How rude of me, my name is Kaouro Kuran milady," he introduced himself with a bow.

"..."

"Eh?"

We stared with huge eyes at the guy. Okay, I'm heading to kill fate...destiny...whatever.

Kaname then entered the room and lifted his head fron the stack of papers he had been looking at.

The papers fell to the floor as his eyes widened in horror, yes you read right, horror.

A huge grin formed on that Kaouro guy's face.

"COUSIN!" he beamed. Kaname turned around and made a mad dash towards the end of the corridor. "Oi! Kaname!" he yelled leaping over the coach and running after the Pureblood.

…

..

.

"What the fuck?"

That got Akatsuki a whack on the head from a very flustered Ruka. After more silence I decided to follow the two vampires and the nobles quickly did the same. We all ran behind the shouting Kaouro and Kaname before his pursuer hit a table.

An expensive looking vase came crashing on the ground.

Everyone stopped and I could even hear the chirping of birds.

Kaname then hit the guy behind the head. We gasped...well my jaw-dropped.

"You incompetent fool you can't even pursue someone without breaking anything. Retard."

"Who ya calling retard! You're the one that ran away moron!"

"You wouldn't have broken anything if you weren't blind and add to that your idiocity."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"You greedy snob!"

"You're an ass Kaouro, you know that?"

We watched as the two bickered. The nobles obviously shocked by the one they probably considered their role model...at least for Hana. Kaname continued to argue with his supposed cousin in a very uncharastical way. It's only when Zero popped out of the window that they silenced.

The silver-haired vampire blinked.

"Fuck it! There's two of them!" he yelled but slipped. We heard a crash and I facepalmed.

"...I'm going to get him, everyone in the living room," I said and they nodded.

* * *

We were all sitting in the living room in an akward silence. I kept looking at Kaname and his almost look alike until I decided this was enough and clapped my hands.

"Okay important things first, who are you?" I asked pointing at the new vampire. He smirked.

"The name's Kaouro but you can call me love if you want," Kaouro answered and I blinked. When what he said finally registered I only heard the breaking of glass.

Kaname had hit Kaouro with a vase and the vampire was now whining on the floor. The Pureblood caughed and adjusted his tie.

"Well then I presume I should introduce this pathetic fool...ahem...this is my direct cousin, Kaouro Kuran. He's here for a full scholarship at Cross Academy."

"..."

"This idiot is a Pureblood?" Zero asked out of the blue and I almost fell over. The idiot in question however stood up and went to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you call me you little fucker?" Kaouro growled and the vampire just casted him a bored look before flipping him. We stared at the Pureblood on the ground while Zero adjusted his collar and leaned back on his seat.

"So now that this was taken care of, would you introduce yourselves to get this over with," Kaname said. "You are the epitome of enthousiasm my dear cousin," Kaouro said sarcasticly. I sighed.

"Well my name is Yuki Cross," I said. He then grabbed my hand and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'll be sure to remember that," the brown haired vampire assured with a wink. I then felt myself being pulled backwards and I landed near Zero. He just glared and I sweatdropped.

"And who are you?" Kaouro asked. "Zero Cross."

"You're her brother?!" he exclaimed shocked. "Adoptive."

"Ah that explains things," the Pureblood sighed and Zero's eyebrow twitched.

"So what's ya real name?" he asked and I flinched. Oh boy...

"Kiryuu," Hana said with a yawn and Zero shot him a Look.

"..."

"WHAT!"

Instead of the reaction everyone was expecting, Kaouro jumped between me and Zero and asked what it was like to be a criminal.

"My brother's a criminal..." he growled. "Yeah but you still keep in touch right?"

"Last time we saw each other there was a blood bath."

* * *

I was standing near a tree waiting for the rest of the Night Class to arrive. I had decided to come out more early to not get caught in the sea of sharks. Zero did the same and he was now sitting on the grass looking at the show.

"Look at that one being stepped on," he said pointing at an almost bleeding girl. "You know we're supposed to help?" I replied. He of course ignored me.

"Sadist," I mumbled and got out my whistle.

"EVERYONE FORM A LINE! WHAT ARE YOU?! ANIMALS?!"

Kaname just looked at Yuki and ignored the glare Zero was sending him. Kaouro was behind him flirting with some Day Class girl.

"If you want we could see each other tonight, what's your blood type?" he asked and the poor girl was too busy drooling over his good-looks to realize what question he just asked her. Kaname proceeded into taking hold of his ear and pulling him.

"OI! You're no fun!" Kaouro complained. "We're Purebloods. We have to show the example..." he said then stared blankly at the guy who was busy gazing at something with a dazed look.

"On second thought, don't do anything," he corrected with a sigh. Kaname then blinked when he realized his cousin didn't yell at him. He snapped his fingers infront of his face and looked around for the source of Kaouro's sudden silence.

In the vampire's head however, flowers were surrounding a certain short brown haired girl wearing a white band on her arm showing her status as a prefect.

"Kaname, who is that beauty?" Kaouro asked. His cousin blinked. "Do you think I pass my time counting all the women you flirt with?" Kaname replied exasperate.

"No! She's more beautiful than them! Hell she's gorgeous. Don't you see those shining brown eyes..."

The Pureblood's eyes widened in horror and even Zero was listening to him.

"Soft looking pale skin..."

The two vampires had now angry looks...Yuki...

"Silky short brown hair..."

Kaname pretended he didn't fall over and Zero was sitting on the ground already...

Sayori was talking to a girl. She was politely asking her to go back to the Sun Dormitory.

"Newbies are always easier to get rid of," the girl said with a sigh. She brushed some of her hair away and noticed a Night Class guy looking at her. The man in question blushed madly and turned around to face Kaname. Sayori tilted her head to her side in confusion but just shrugged it off.

"A new student probably, I'll just ask Yuki about it..." she thought.

* * *

"Kaouro Kuran? Kaname has a cousin?" Sayori asked and I nodded. To tell the truth, I was still shocked about this although he won't be a bother for my investigations...I hope. I sighed and stared at the ceiling of the classroom. If Kaname has a cousin then he must have a still living uncle but the only one that comes to mind is...

I shuddered at the thought of that mad Pureblood. Didn't they realize that marrying within the family would result into unstable kids after a while? Shizuka and Rido are a good example.

I shuddered again at the thought of those two. If they had married it would have been the apocalypse...

"You okay Yuki?" Sayori asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm..."

"Come back here you moron!"

"Come on Kaname! Don't you want to see hot girls?"

We looked out the window at the two Purebloods running around the courtyard. Kaname ended up jumping on his cousin and slamming him on the hard ground. He afterwards proceeded into dragging his victim away with an emotionless face.

"..."

"At least we get to see a side of Kaname I don't think we would have had the chance to discover..." I commented. "What?" Zero asked as he yawned, just waking up of his morning sleep.

"You got detention."

"Okay...Yuki I'm hungry."

I facepalmed then widened my eyes.

"Zero, why are we in class?" I asked. The vampire blinked then his eyes went huge.

"Fuck!" he yelled almost breaking the desk.

* * *

We were in the cafeteria, Zero still cursing and saying we just should go back to the Moon dorm before he kills me.

"It's not my fault I forgot. It was a habit!" I explained defending myself. "It's okay, at least I'm not lonely," Sayori said sitting at a nearby table. We followed and I gave Zero his lunch to shut him up.

It worked...at least before someone showed up.

"So what's your name?" Kaouro asked with a lady-killer smile at Sayori. She blinked and Zero almost spit his drink.

"Don't show your face when I'm eating idiot, now you just spoiled the whole lunch," he said and the Pureblood glared at him.

"It's none of your concern and as a prefect I would ask you to go back to the Moon Dormitory if you don't want some hours of detention," she answered coldly. The guy blinked then smirked.

"Mmm...playing hard to get, completely my type," he said leaning closer to her. Sayori being the hyper cautious girl she is, thought he was going to kiss her...which he was probably intending to do, slapped him.

The sound echoed in the whole room followed by Zero's laughter.

"Pervert," Sayori spat standing up and gracefully leaving the cafeteria. Well it looked graceful to Kaouro. The guy was just staring at her retreating figure a smirk still plastered on his face. Zero snapped his fingers infront of him and I waved.

"Oh my, that woman scent is so delicious it makes me want to eat her up," Kaouro said and my jaw-dropped.

"You got to be kidding me, you won't survive a relationship with this girl," the silver haired vampire said pointing at the door Sayori left through.

"You're not better, I don't understand how this poor girl here can stand you."

We blinked and I flushed scarlet.

"You two are a couple right?"

* * *

Zero didn't stop teasing me after that, it was horrible.

"Would you stop being such a jackass!" I ended yelling. It only encouraged the vampire even more.

"You didn't really deny it either," he said with a smirk. To think he does this for fun and simply to fluster me! He leaned closer to me.

"You still owe me something..." he whispered in my ear and I hit him with my books before running towards the dormitory.

"Yuki!"

I looked around then blinked. Who... I looked up, of course.

I rolled my eyes as Kaouro waved at me from his spot on a tree branch.

"Those girls are worse than Kaname when we were 10!" he exclaimed jumping down. 10 years old?

"What did you do?" I asked. "Stuffed some garlic in his turkey at Christmas Eve," he answered like it was nothing. Turkey? Christmas?

In the blink of an eye, Kaouro was infront of me with his face only centimeters from mine. Why do vampires have to be this handsome?!

"I have a favor to ask you..." he trailed off. "No blood sucking."

"Of course! I'm not the type to steal somebody else's woman!"

"Zero's not my boyfriend!"

The guy scratched his head seeming in thought and I inhaled.

"Well by the way he acted he seemed to be attracted to you," the vampire said. I was about to reply when realization hit me like a knife.

He loves Yuki...not me. Not at all. They don't know who I am, he acts nice because he thinks I'm Yuki Cross. I shook my head, I don't have feelings for him anyway...right?

I gritted my teeth and turned around, ready to leave but I was grabbed by the shoulder.

"You haven't heard me out Yuki, I can call you that right?" Kaouro asked.

"You didn't really ask for permission," I deadpanned and he sweatdropped.

"What I meant to ask was that...I'm kind of interested in your human friend..."

I looked at him and laughed.

"How can you fall in love with Sayori? You don't even know her, I'm sure you're just being a flirt," I said. Seriously, this is the type of boy Sayori hates the most. Then again, opposites attract.

The vampire sighed and turned his back to me, his gaze set on the school building.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked and I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"No...not really," I answered uncertain. Why was I hesitating? It's not like I love someone in particular. Kaname is a good friend and Zero a big brother to me...right? The others like Hana, Senri, Takuma and Akatsuki are my group of vampire pals if I can call them that. I shook my head when an image of the silver haired vampire flashed in my mind. When I looked up, Kaouro was smiling.

"I used to think that way too...but I just want to give it a try, just this once," he said with a face that reminded me of Kaname's. They really do look a lot like each other.

"Well then...I got the right thing for you but you got to be ready for anything," I warned. He nodded, a look of determination in his eyes.

I grinned.

* * *

Kaouro and I were on a tree. The guy obviously wondering what the hell we were doing.

"Um...Yuki?" he muttered but I hushed him. Sayori was walking this way after a long afternoon of school. I still couldn't believe I forgot I was in the Night Class, stupid schedule.

When she reached our hiding spot, I looked at the Pureblood.

And pushed him.

The guy yelled and crashed just infront of her. Sayori of course yelped in surprise and when the dust faded, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Er...observing the birds?" was his lame cover and I facepalmed. I gestured to the girl franaticly and he winked at me before standing up. Kaouro dusted himself and took a big breath.

"Go out with me."

_Slap._

I just blankly stared at the vampire with a red mark on his cheek.

"I never said it was easy," I said.

He gave me a 'no shit' look and I sweatdropped.

* * *

I looked at Sayori through a space between two books on the shelf. She usually worked here from the end of school to the switch between the Day and Night Classes and it was precisely the time we needed.

"Okay, the plan is simple, you walk to her and ask for a book. Try to start a normal conversation afterwards, the goal being the establishment of a certain trust towards you. Got that?"

I turned around and only facepalmed at the vampire reading a random book.

"Got that?" I repeated and he jumped.

"Yeah sure," he assured nervously. "I'm doing this for you, I hope you realize that," I said and the guy nodded, saying how grateful he was.

"Good now go get her champion," I said and he left. I quickly positioned myself between the books and saw Sayori calmly sorting some files. Kaouro approached her and poked her shoulder.

The girl screamed and hit him.

Hard.

I was now sitting infront of them as the Pureblood was being nursed by an irritated brunette.

"Why did you jump on me?" she demanded. "I didn't, you're the one that got scared for nothing," he retort. Sayori sighed and apologized. Kaouro blinked certainly not expecting this.

"Well it's okay, I should have called for you," he said scratching the back of his head with a grin. She smiled.

"Yes!" I whispered in victory.

"Where you searching for a book in particular?" the girl then asked. "Well I wanted to borrow some school books to catch up with the other students but I'm afraid I don't have a card yet..."

"Oh right, I'll make you one," she said standing up from the chair. Sayori walked towards the counter and we followed. He gave her some basic information and the card was soon done and ready for use.

Kaouro then smirked.

"If you were a book I would totally check you."

I fell over.

"I'm afraid I'm not an object but I got a book here that may help you," Sayori said handing him a book with a yellow cover. He looked down at it then blinked.

As the girl left I peeked at the title.

_Pick up lines for dummies._

"Dumbass," I said to the depressed Pureblood.

* * *

I looked at Kaouro who was sprawled on the coach sobbing.

"Kaouro, I think we should go to class," I said. I had changed into my Night Class uniform and I was now asking myself if I was even going to attend classes. He only turned his back to me and continued his mumbling. The door then opened and Kaname entered the room. He simply pointed at his cousin and I shrugged.

"Okay, what's the deal?" he asked in his emotionless voice.

"Leave me alone!" Kaouro shouted.

I wanted to talk but Kaname lifted his hand to silence me.

"What happened?" he asked. "I don't understand...aren't I good enough for her!"

The guy blinked then his eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying you're crying because of..."

"Sayori," I said.

"Yes."

Kaouro just looked at his older cousin and the other sighed.

"Listen, you've flirted with many girls. Are you gonna let one put you in such a state? It's pathetic not to mention unfitting for a Pureblood of your stature," Kaname said.

Kaouro smiled. I smiled aswell, it was touching to see Kaname so nice with someone. Regardless of the appearances, he must love his cousin a lot.

"Feeling better now?" he asked. "Yeah," Kaouro confirmed.

"Good." Kaname said.

Then burst out laughing.

We stared at him and the insults followed.

"You...that girl..." the Pureblood continued, his laughter not faltering for a second.

"You bastard!"

I simply sweatdropped, so much for the nice atmosphere.

The other inhabitants of the dorm soon entered the common room with an alarmed expression only for their eyes to triple in size at the sight of a laughing Kaname.

I've seen him smile, I've seen him chuckle, but certainly not mad laughing. I sighed.

I knew Purebloods were all fucked up.

It went to the point that the guy had to leave the room to calm himself. He came back after some minutes but it only took one glance at Kaouro for him to start sniggering.

"You guys are both cruel jerks," I said.

* * *

When we finally got out of the dorms, not after dragging Kaname since he couldn't walk properly, I realized the number of girls had increased at the gates.

"MARIA!"

I blinked and almost fell over because of the force of the squeals. A lot of girls were standing around the blue haired vampiress and I could only watch as they worshiped her.

My eyes narrowed, what is she...

"Who would have thought so much girls in this school were lesbian," Kaouro said out of the blue.

This time I did fall over. Zero was even looking at me with his eyes saying 'this guy can't be for real'.

I sighed and looked at Maria as she waved. More precisely, she was waving at me. Shizuka then mouthed something and I only realized afterwards it wasn't the Pureblood queen that spoke.

_Help._

* * *

I crouched on the ground and put the roses on the grave. I silently stared at it then shifted my gaze to look at the sky.

Where had I found the courage to come back here I wonder.

I stood up and walked towards the manor. What was Shizuka planning? I had skipped class for the sole reason of coming here to find answers.

When I reached the stairs I however didn't enter the building and just passed it. Arriving on the cliff I had been searching for.

Sure enough, this place was an island. In contrary of my dream...yeah let's call it that, I could see the mainland. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my hair from my face. It felt so peaceful.

I opened my eyes, it also felt awfully wrong.

I turned around and stared at the windows of the manor. I stopped at one and if I wasn't already used to _activity _in this place then I would have surely screamed.

The Angel was there, and it was looking at me through the window at the far left on the third floor.

She then disapeared and I took it as the starting signal to run.

Except I wasn't running away. Why would I?

She would find me.

I slammed the doors open and entered the building. I climbed the stairs as quickly as I could until I arrived on the dark third floor. This was where the bedroom I woke up in was situated. I quietly walked to the left corridor and fell on a closed door at the far end of it. I took cautious steps towards it, I knew it was the room. The windows were on this side.

I then felt a gust of wind behind me and I turned around. I looked around franaticly then inhaled to calm myself. It was nothing, I'm sure of it. I got a creepy creature near by and I get scared of wind? Pff.

I then saw feathers on the floor. White feathers.

I picked one up and was surprised of its size. It must belong to a very large bird...

I widened my eyes in horror and slowly turned my head to the door.

It was open.

I stood up and walked towards it. When I stepped inside I realized it was another bedroom but this time larger and the bed looked to be able to fit two people. I looked at the decorations on the walls and almost jumped when I landed on the painting of a beautiful woman. She had long blond hair tied in a high pony tail but her hair still fell to her waist. Roses were decorating her head and she was wearing a very dark red colored dress that revealed her shoulders. The sleeves were large at the hands and she aslo was wearing a shining blue necklace. The bal gown she was wearing was decorated with pretty patterns in the leg area.

In all, that woman must have been very beautiful. I turned to stare at the mirror and moved towards it. I looked at myself in it and lightly touched the glass.

I then closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. When I opened them, I could only stare at my reflection.

And behind me, the Angel looking at me with her wide creepy eyes.

The color of ice.

* * *

Me: ...don't worry, this isn't a horror story...sort of...it has a lot of genres in it, that's all. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.

Angel: Review...

Me: O_O


	17. XVII - A Game Of Cat And Mouse

Me: I'm sorry for the late update but I was really busy. My school festival was yesterday and I couldn't really write during the week. Anyway, here is chapter 17. I want to thank everyone for their continued support.

COM: Yeah thank you.

Shizuka: Ah! I got my own fanclub!

COM: O_o

Me: Technicly they're worshiping Maria and what the fuck?! Get out of here you mad woman! (throws the _vampire queen_ outside).

COM: ...

Me: All done...what's wrong?

COM: ...

Me: (blinks then follows COM's gaze).

Angel: Hi...

Me: O_O

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XVII – A GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE_

Tic...toc...tic...toc

I listened to the clock needles in silence. My back against the soft matress of Yuki's bed. Yuki...where could you be? I turned to rest on my side and looked at the picture on the nightstand. Me, Zero and Sayori. It was taken the day they became prefects. They, because I'm not the one in the picture, with a warm smile and big innocent eyes.

I'm far from innocent and I don't know how much I can take of this. I guess it's not a question of time anymore, I know I crossed the line of what I could bear a long time ago. Those people aren't my business and yet...

I stood up and headed towards the set of drawers to get some fresh clothes out. When I turned around to the closet I realized it was already open. I stepped towards it and touched my uniform when I heard a sound.

Breathing.

I quickly turned around and there was, of course, no one.

I put my hand on my head and inhaled. I was going crazy. I snatched the set of clothes of the hook and hurriedly left the bedroom. I walked with a fast pace down the corridor and fell on the sight of Zero banging on the bathroom door.

"Yuki! Open damn it!" he shouted hitting the wood harder.

"Um...Zero? I'm behind you."

The vampire turned around with wide eyes then looked back at the door. "But who the hell..."

His muttering was interupted by the door's sudden opening and a wet Kaouro with a towel around his waist came out.

"Okay done. Sorry for the wait," he said with a yawn.

We stared at him with a blank look until the heat started to rise in my cheeks. I then felt a hand covering my eyes and I yelped.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Zero said angrily, not withdrowing his hand in the slightest. So I simply crossed my arms and waited for this to be over.

"Taking a shower, why do you ask?" the Pureblood answered without the least bit of shame.

"You aren't leaving Yuki alone are you?" he growled. I blinked, well I tried.

"Oh come on, I'm not that vicious. Besides I got my eyes already set on someone so she's all yours."

That did it, I stepped on Zero's foot and he hissed but let me go.

"Ahem, if you want to talk about me in such an _inappropriate _way then I suggest you do it somewhere else," I said with a frown. "Oh Yuki, don't be so harsh. It's normal he's cautious, I'm a potential rival afterall," Kaouro replied in a 'matter of fact' tone. The Pureblood got hit by a fuming vampire right after this remarquable sentence full of philosophy.

"Breakfast is read...Zero! Stop hitting this poor boy!" the Chairman ordered.

"Poor boy, my ass." was the rude reply.

In the kitchen, we were all sitted around the table. Each one of us wearing a different expression. Kaouro was happily munching on his breakfast while Zero was glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Father had a tired look, obviously exasperated by the two vampires. I, for my part, was trying to keep a neutral face throughout the lunch.

"Kaouro, why are you here?" I finally asked, quite curious about the reason of his presence. Then again, it was Kaouro we were talking about.

"The dorm is boring and Kaname didn't want to wake up to keep me company," he answered. "Who could blame him..." the other vampire mumbled earning himself a glare from the guy.

"Well it's daytime so it's normal your cousin wants to rest, he works a lot," I said to try and distract them enough to forget any hostile thoughts that are surely crossing their minds at the moment. We then heard a knock and I turned towards the window.

Kaname was standing there, his bangs covering his face.

Kaouro screamed and fell from his chair then ran out of the room. His cousin simply walked in the same direction.

I sweatdropped.

* * *

I looked at the squealing girls that had doubled in number in the past few days.

The Maria Kurenai fanclub. The first thing that crossed my mind when I heard this was 'What the hell?' and I had immediately started my investigations on the matter.

"Can't believe they left me for another girl..."

I blinked and turned to see Kaouro sitting next to me.

"For a vampire, you sure love coming out during the day," I said. "Told you, the dorm is boring," he replied with a yawn. I looked back at the girls that were staring at the window of Maria's bedroom. Since the paranormal activities had stopped there was no point in us staying in the Moon Dormitory. Damn Shizuka, that surely helped her.

"Say Kaouro, do you have any idea of h..."

I facepalmed as I saw the guy waving dumbly at Sayori. The girl rolled her eyes and left.

"Call me!" the vampire shouted in a last attempt.

"You gave her your number?" I asked. I was more surprised he could do that since there supposed to have no cellphones...

"Well the number of Kaname's office phone..."

Of course. It was so obvious I feel more stupid then him. I stood up and decided to check my last theory.

"Hey you're leaving?" Kaouro asked but I simply walked away.

This love epidemic...is of Shizuka's doing. But why would she want a bunch of human girls? Forget that, why would she want a whole army of...

Holy shit.

* * *

I pushed the door of the old dorm open and caughed at the dust. The place hadn't changed since my last visit and I went to sit on the nearby coach.

It almost reminded me of the manor, it was more a huge castle with endless corridors and creepy people wandering around. I stood up and looked at the corridor to my right and slowly walked towards it. If I'm not mistaken, the basement is this way. The wooden door leading to the lower level resisted at first but I ended up opening it. Was Shizuka planning on using them as soliers? Nah that couldn't be it. I stared down at the stairs and carefully made my way down the slippery steps. Even during the day this place was as dark as a starless night. I had no lantern with me this time but the light of the outside was enough.

As I walked through the hallway I fell on objects I hadn't seen before. I was probably to preocupied by the Pureblood queen or encountering Ichiru to notice. I stopped at a mirror and looked at my reflection.

I was horrible. Messy hair, rings under my eyes and a pale complexion. It's not surprising, with all those nightmares and patrols I barely get enough sleep.

I yawned, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them.

She was behind me.

The Angel.

I quickly turned around but was met with thin air. I walked backwards, still gazing at the end of the corridor. I turned to the other side and I felt my body shake.

I was scared.

The place seemed to darken and I heard a sound. A door creaking open.

I looked at the now opened door and slowly moved my legs towards it.

The room was lighted, the sunrays coming from a little window on the far top of the wall. A lot of furniture was covered by white sheets and it only creeped me more.

I then heard the door slam shut.

I ran and banged on it as loudly as I could. But who would hear me?

"Damn you! Open!" I yelled.

I heard breathing. The _breathing _in my closet. I turned around and saw feet.

But they weren't on the floor. They came from a body hanging in the air.

A little boy...was hanging from the ceiling, a rope around his neck.

The boy from the Lost Village was smiling at me, his eyes wide open.

"NO!" I screamed falling to the ground and covering myself. I pressed my back against the wooden surface in an attempt to distance myself from this vision of horror. When I looked up again there was nothing.

I'm hallucinating...I'm going crazy...

I grabbed the knob and the door flew open. My hands fell on the cold ground of the corridor as I took big breaths to calm my racing mind.

I widened my eyes when I heard the music box.

I stood up and walked towards the sound. I was braindead, my sight was blurring and my body threatening to collapse. The scenery changed around me and I was in the Lost Village surrounded of corpses.

Bloody bodies on the ground.

Bloody corpses hanging from trees.

Bloody Angels nailed into crosses.

And the _Angel _staring at me at the far end of the path. Her black cape and white coat floating in the wind.

"LEAVE! JUST DIE!" I yelled getting out my lance and throwing it at her. The scenery around me changed back to the basement corridor and my lance was stuck in the wall. I wanted to scream but I could only widen my eyes in horror.

Zero was standing there, right next to my weapon.

If I had aimed for the Angel right...it would have gone straight into his...head...

"Yuki..." he whispered. "Hey! You found her?!" Kaouro asked entering the scene. He stared at the lance then at my body falling to the ground.

* * *

"_LEAVE! JUST DIE!"_

I shot up, panting heavily. I looked around and I realized I was in my bedroom. Zero was startled by my sudden wake and he quickly took my shoulders.

"Yuki, calm down," he said and I hugged him.

I felt his body tense but he soon wrapped his arms around me. The vampire kept whispering soothing words in my ear and I clutched the fabric of his coat.

"She's here...she's here..."

"Who are you talking about? Talk."

Even if it was a simple order, the only things I seemed to be able to say were those three words.

"Zero is she up? Ah Yuki! You're up," Kaouro said entering the room. He put a tray of food on the bed and sat down.

"Your father prepared this for you..."

I had stopped listening after that. I was trying to burry my head as deep as I could against Zero's coat. I didn't want to see. I only wanted warmth, something to get rid of this cold feeling.

She was there...she was in the room...

Looking at me...

Looking...

She's always looking...

ALWAYS!

"She's always looking...looking...looking," I repeated, and repeated again.

And again.

Like a broken dvd player.

* * *

I was sitting on the fountain. I always come back here, no matter what I do.

I lost it, and I almost killed Zero.

Kaouro had asked me if someone attacked me, if I saw a vampire or something of the sort. I couldn't tell them. No one could know.

No one will ever know.

Having hallucinations is one step closer to insanity, I wonder how much time I have left before the next one. I got out my pocket-watch and gazed at it.

"Yuki."

I looked up to see Kaouro infront of me.

"Are you feeling better? I really thought you were gonna ki..." he didn't finish, my glare shut him up. The vampire sighed and sat down next to me.

"You're thinking I'm crazy aren't you?" I asked. "I would be an idiot if I let myself think that way," he answered with no hesitation.

"I almost killed him..."

"But you didn't."

I looked at him, our gazes locked with one another.

"What did you see Yuki? More importantly, what were you doing in this kind of place?" Kaouro asked. "Searching for answers," I said turning my head to face the main building.

"Answers to what?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"Kaouro. Did Kaname tell you about me and the Chairman not being related?" I asked and the vampire turned to me with wide eyes.

"He's not your father?!" he exclaimed astonished. "No, just adoptive. The same thing goes for Zero."

I stood up and walked towards a nearby tree and he followed.

"I'm orphan. I never met my real parents and until now I truthfully didn't care," I said taking a leaf between my fingers. "I'm orphan aswell."

I was the one surprised now. Kaouro simply smiled.

"Well if we want to be overly technical I'm not since my father is alive. I'm not even sure anymore if he's still out there."

"And your mother?"

"She died of illness. I've lived with my grandfather and Kaname ever since."

I didn't know what to say to that. The only thing I did was stare at him, remembering my aunt and uncle.

I know how it feels like...to loose everything.

"But I don't worry too much about it. The past is the past and I'm quite happy here," the Pureblood said with a huge grin and I chuckled.

"Now let's get back to business. What were you doing in the old dorm?"

I tensed at that. I inhaled and decided to just spit eveything out.

"You know who Shizuka Hiou is, don't you?" I asked and his smile vanished.

"How come you know about her?" he asked now...suspicious?

"She's here."

Kaouro just stared at me with a stoic expression and crossed his arms.

"You sure have eyes. I knew I sensed another Pureblood but never thought you had noticed aswell. Is this why you've been disapearing lately?" he asked. "Yes, and I'll ask you to keep this a secret," I said and he sighed.

"That's a valuable piece of information you got there Yuki."

"I know and I need your help. I can't protect the Academy on my own anymore."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Protect Kaname...he's what Shizuka wants."

The vampire widened his eyes at my revelation.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked still shocked.

"I know...a lot of things."

* * *

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. My grip tightening on my books. I knocked at the door and Yagari opened some seconds later.

"Oh look at that, it's our little killer wannabe."

"I'm not here for a cup of tea, you know where Zero is?"

He frowned but let me enter anyway.

"He's been outside in the stables for quite a while now. You made him reconsider his Hunter abilities," the man said sitting down on his seat infront of a desk. "I didn't..."

"You would have correctly aimed and he'd be dead. You shouldn't even possess a triple-edged lance. Last time I saw one was during the 99 murders of the Executioner."

I looked at him with wide eyes and he chuckled.

"Of course, you're too young to know about this. What I meant is that such a rare weapon shouldn't be in the hands of a 16 years old girl," the Hunter continued and I frowned.

"What were those 99 murders? I highly doubt one person could have killed so many people," I said.

"You're right but it's the truth. Let's just say it was a very dark time in the history of both humans and vampires."

* * *

I opened the wooden door of the stables and saw Zero brushing White Lily. I gulped and took one step towards them.

"Why are you here?"

It was a simple question and even his tone said so but I couldn't help but tremble.

"_LEAVE! JUST DIE!"_

"Zero, I wasn't aiming at you..."

"We don't need to talk about it."

"Please..."

He turned to face me, his eyes not showing a single emotion. Those words...they were directed to one person. But not at the Angel as crazy as it may seem.

In that instant, I had said what my heart had been silently screaming all this time.

I should leave...and just die.

"Are you gonna stand there or speak?" the vampire asked harshly. I knew he was just getting impatient, Zero never liked being left aside of anything. Especially when he doesn't understand...

I want to speak, but I can't.

"You saw someone didn't you? You saw _him_," he said and I could only stare at him with wide eyes.

"Only him and I can control people like that..."

No...no you're all wrong!

"Yes I...I saw Ichiru..."

No!

"I went with Kaouro in that basement because we had sensed a presence...I never thought you would feel it aswell," Zero said and I simply nodded. Disgusted of myself.

"You know what is my ability Yuki?" he asked.

"You have psychic powers, right?" I answered hesitant. "That what people think."

He went to sit down on the hay and I went to sit next to him. We stayed in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Blood, we can control blood."

I turned to him in shock. What the hell?!

He looked at the middle of the room and I followed his gaze, falling on a small squirel. The animal then straigtened like a plank. I saw Zero had his hand infront of him. He moved his fingers and it jumped. I only stared at the perfomance, my eyes moving from him to the squirel.

"If I accelerate the course of the blood..."

I saw the animal start to pump up little by little. I stared in horror as blood oozed from his body and I suddenly remembered when Ichiru's arm burst.

The squirel then fainted and his body slowly took back its normal shape.

"Of all the powers, I had to get the sickiest one."

I just smiled.

"You're different from your brother, you're not a monster," I assured taking his hand. He would normally jerk it away but he seemed to not mind this time.

"Say, I always wanted to know how old your brother was..." I said in thought. Now that was a pretty good question. Zero chuckled and I had to keep myself from hitting him.

"You laugh a lot for a guy that's supposed to be antisocial," I teased, I didn't say I wouldn't get revenge.

"Antisocial? Reserved would be more appropriate," the vampire said.

"Sadistic too."

I covered my mouth but it was already too late. He gave me a creepy smile and I quickly stood up.

"Er...it's almost dusk and..." I didn't finish, I just ran for my life.

My screams soon turned into laughs as I hid behind trees or dodged his attempts at catching me. But being the cunning guy he is, he disapeared and I soon stopped to try and find him.

I heard the sound of leaves and widened my eyes in horror as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Got you," was the low whisper. I gulped then burst laughing as he tickled me to death.

"Okay! I apologize!" I yelled in tears. "Say the right words!" he replied continuing his tickle attacks.

"What?!"

"Who's the strongest and most handsome vampire in the world?"

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, you seem very sensible to your sides..."

"Okay! Zero is the strongest, most handsome vampire in the world and I apologize to him for my rude behavior!" I shouted.

"Now, was it that difficult?" the bastard asked and I glared. After a while, when my breathing stabilized, I realized we were on the grass with him on top of me.

The same thought must have crossed our minds since we flushed crimson and immediately sat up, our backs turned to each other.

"Um...your brother is older than you, right?" I randomly asked. "He's four years older..." he answered. I nodded and stood up.

"Well...see you at the switch then..." I said before running away like a coward. The heat in my cheeks didn't seem to be decreasing and I had to cover them with my hands to hide the rosy color. I sat down under a tree and took deep breaths.

Why was I reacting this way? I shook my head to clear my thoughts but I couldn't get a certain vampire's face out of my mind.

"Don't forget today's reunion okay?"

"Yeah, we need to get awesome pics of Miss Maria! She's so hot!"

That sounded so wrong, especially since the voices weren't male. I looked at the girls to my right exchanging information about their _idol_.

"Classroom number 567, we had to change the fanclub's lodge because of the teachers..."

"Yeah, damn them."

I grinned, yeah, damn them...

* * *

"I have classes you know."

"Like you care."

"Quite true."

Kaouro and I were peeking at the girls from our corner. They were standing infront of the fanclub's entrance like security guards. Seriously.

"Well Kaouro, care to show me your skills?" I asked and the guy smirked.

"Now you're talking," he said cracking his knuckles and walking towards them.

"Hello ladies," the vampire greeted with his lady-killer smile. At first they just stared at him with indeference but a flik of realization crossed their eyes.

"Kaouro Kuran!" one squealed and I blinked. What the...

Kaouro seemed to be fighting against something in his mind and I quickly entered. What was going on I would ask later. I searched in several drawers until I fell on a paper with names on it.

There were all girl names and under it was an adress.

"A theatre? But why would they want to go there..."

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Busted!

I ran out and dragged Kaouro with me. When we were outside and at a safe spot we looked at each other.

"Yuki. Those girls weren't normal," he said and I could only stare down at the paper.

"They seemed to be under a spell...you were right. It is the doing of a Pureblood."

"Here, I found this with an adress, names and a date on it," I said handing him our only clue.

"Shizuka is controlling them at a safe distance and there are some of them I couldn't even free! It was another type of..."

"Blood control."

Kaouro blinked then he's eyes widened.

"What! You're crazy! This sort of magic was forbidden!" he exclaimed. "Ichiru, Zero's older brother and him...know it," I whispered loud enough for the vampire to hear.

"And Kaname knows about this?" he asked with a frown. "No, I don't think so," I answered.

"Yuki, we need to stop this. We also need to inform my cousin..."

"No. We have no proof against Maria and Shizuka must have surely sensed your magic."

Kaouro grunted and I could only clench my fists.

"So our only solution..." he said his voice trailing off. Even if he didn't finish I quickly understood what he was implying.

"Yes, we'll have to go to that theatre tomorrow night."

* * *

I was in my bedroom, a nightgown covering the suit I was wearing.

"Goodnight," I heard and turned to Zero.

"Yeah, don't stay awake too long," I said and he nodded. Assuring me he would go to sleep immediately.

Even during the day, he could only sleep in the mornings and that wasn't good for a vampire.

After him, the Chairman bid me a goodnight and I had to wait another 2 hours, that I had passed on my console, for the house to be completely quiet. I then heard a knock on my window and saw Kaouro in a nice tux. I opened it and jumped outside, taking my nightgown off in the process.

"You should have put on a dress," the Pureblood commented. "Who cares, I'm not putting a dress anyway."

He just sighed and we quickly exited the property and we were now walking on the path leading to the gates.

"I'm counting on you if anything happens," I said.

"If the elder of the Kiryuu brothers is gonna be there then I can't promise you anything," Kaouro admitted relucantly and I could only nod. I understood his nervousness, I myself didn't know what was going to happen to us tonight.

We soon arrived on the streets of the town and looked around for any sign of a vampire or unwanted follower. Our trip didn't take long and we reached the huge theatre in barely 15 minutes. Kaouro had went to town earlier in the day and was able to find a shortcut and escape routes in case things went wrong.

"There it is, I'm going to get our tickets," the vampire said and I nodded before he left towards the ticket booth.

I simply stood there, people giving me strange looks. They were probably wondering what a girl was doing here at this hour dressed as a boy. I just ignored them and put my hand in my pocket to grab the white feather of the Angel.

"If I die tonight, you better torment Shizuka," I whispered and wind blew through the large front of the building. I looked at the trees and flowers decorating the entrance and could only wonder if it was an answer.

My eyes widened when I saw the kid and the blond girl in the distance. Before I could even take a step forward, a hand gripped my shoulder.

"I have them, did you notice something?" Kaouro asked and I turned back to the streets only to see it was empty.

"No...let's go. It's almost time," I said and we entered the theatre. We had taken entries for a random play that we were of course not going to attend. On the paper was a number and we were now searching the whole place. Kaouro had to use his Pureblood powers several times on security guards for us to be able to go through some lodges.

"We're not finding anything! Where's that damn room!" he yelled in frustration and I was starting to panic. "Kaname must have noticed our absence by now," he continued and I opened a random door.

The room was dark and I realized it was the backstage. Something suddenly jumped on me and I heard a scream as my attacker was cut in half by Kaouro.

"A vampire," he muttured and we took off running.

Shizuka was near...

We stepped on the stage and a light blinded us.

"Our brave warriors entered the castle only to realize the princess was already dead..."

We turned to our left and saw Ichiru holding a Day class girl. He shoved her to the ground and I realized at that moment the rotten color of her skin.

She had been sucked dry.

I widened my eyes in horror an he simply grinned madly, his fangs covered of blood.

"I wonder...how will Zero react when he will find your dead body," he said.

"I'm not dying here you crazy bastard," I spat and the vampire chuckled.

I got out my lance and Kaouro lifted his sword. The two of us taking a defensive stance.

"The two warriors prepared to face the evil king but were soon surrounded as he disapeared in thin air..." Ichiru declared before vanishing.

We were soon surrounded by vampires. Only now did I notice all the bodies on the ground.

The Maria fanclub.

They were lured here then killed by those bloodthirsty wolves.

And I couldn't do anything.

"Yuki! Run!"

I ran as Kaouro slashed three of our opponents in one go. We ran through the corridors then the Pureblood suddenly grabbed me and jumped out a window. We landed in the backyard and resumed our escape.

We couldn't die, we were the only ones to know.

"Yuki, I'll hold them back while you go and get some help!" he shouted. "I can't! I don't remember the way!" I replied scared beyond belief.

I heard footsteps and soon enough some vampires appeared at the gate, blocking our only exit.

Two then jumped on us and we were able to kill them together but I was soon shoved away. I landed in the bushes because of the force of the hit and Kaouro only yelled my name before being knocked out.

They were too much.

"A Pureblood and a human...maybe lady Shizuka will want them?"

"Nah, she's not interested in that guy's cousin or this scum. She only wants the prince."

It was over...after so much I was going to die in a backyard with Kaouro. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you with me.

It was a mistake.

I then heard a scream and I felt a liquid on my face. I wiped it with my sleeve and realized what it was.

Blood.

I looked up and gasped.

The vampires...they were all dead. And in a very bloody mess.

The kid let go of the head he had been holding and looked at me. The blood girl next to him proceeded in pulling her scythe out of a body and turned towards me aswell.

The boy wasn't wearing the cape and hat anymore. Only a white dress shirt with knee-length brown pants and black shoes. His brown hair was all messy and the glowing swords coming out of his wrists covered in blood.

The blond one was wearing a dark blue dress that fell to her knees with white laces on half of the sleeves and on the ends of her dress. On her neck was a necklace with blue pearls and a blue flower was also decorating her blond hair.

I stood up and slowly backed away as they moved forwards. I lifted my lance, still looking at the beheaded bodies or torn ones.

Wondering if I was gonna end up like them.

The two inhabitants of the Lost Village then abruptly fell on their knees.

They were...bowing.

"You are safe now milady," the boy said.

"Yuki!"

We turned towards the gate and saw Kaname running followed by Zero and Sayori.

Shit.

"You..." I said but only to realize there was nobody.

I fell to the ground, my body trembling.

I looked at my reflection on a puddle of blood.

And saw the Angel.

* * *

Me: (looking around for the creepy Angel).

COM: Well that's all for today, please review.


	18. XVIII - The Executioner

Me: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I here by submit this chapter.

COM: Maybe we'll be able to reach 100 reviews...

Me: Yeah! That would be awesome! Anyway...

Ichiru: (comes out of the closet).

Me: -_-

Ichiru: He's not here...

COM: ...

Me: Great now everything's just akward...Zero! Ichiru's here!

Zero: Finally found you!

Me: Enjoy this chapter while I'm still alive. I sadly don't own Vampire Knight...man, it's been a while since I did the disclaimer.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XVIII – THE EXECUTIONER_

I was sitting on a chair, silently looking out the window. It had been raining for quite a while now but the events of the theater were still fresh in my mind. I turned to stare at Kaouro laying on the bed. He had been unconscious for at least five hours and it was all my fault.

No matter how you look at it, it was always me. I don't care if I'm the one getting hurt, I've lived in a never-ending pain and suffering that left me indiferent to the rest of the world. There are many ways of harming a person, by physicaly damaging the body or mental disorder. In my opinion, the latter is the most difficult one to overcome.

When you are hurt in the inside, the pain distorts the mind and body.

And I'm a perfect example of this cruel method.

The door creaked open and Kaname stepped in the room. He looked at me then at his cousin.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No."

We continued staring at each other. His blank gaze searching my eyes for an answer.

"What were you doing in that place?" he asked. "If I told you that we were going to see a play, what would you think?"

"That you are lying."

"And you'd be absolutely right."

Kaname brought another chair near the bed and sat down. Now focusing on Kaouro.

"Yuki. I'm sure you knew that illegal vampires were in that building," he said. "Yes," I confirmed.

"Why? Why would you put yourself in danger instead of coming to tell me? Kaouro was injured because of your foolishness."

That hurt but he was right.

"No word can describe how awful I feel right now. I'm sorry Kaname," I said looking down.

"Kaouro told me about...your little accident with Kiryuu," he revealed and I widened my eyes.

"I promised a long time ago that I would protect my cousin until my last breath...I did the same promise to Chairman Cross back when I found you on that snowy night," the Pureblood said and I could only nod, not able to look at him in the eyes.

"I promised to protect the Academy...and you."

"Kaname, who is protecting you?"

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"You are the target and I took it in myself to be your protector."

He stood up and walked towards me. Kaname then put his hands on my shoulders.

"You shouldn't to this...I will be the one to protect you and keep you from harm. I'm not afraid of dying for you, Yuki," he said, one of his hands on my cheek.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you make this promise..." I whispered.

Death will never take me, but it will gladly welcome you in its embrace.

"Please tell me what is bothering you, it kills me in the inside to see you wearing such an expression. It is unfitting for your beautiful face," the vampire said, his forehead resting on mine.

"Shizuka Hiou wants you dead."

He stared at me then chuckled. Now that's shocking.

"You surely are straight to the point Yuki," Kaname said with a smile.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked still taken aback by his reaction.

"If I worry I will die easily. A Pureblood needs to keep calm and collected for the sake of others," he answered in a serious tone.

"I think it's because you already knew..."

"Kaouro told me before your departure, my cousin is more cautious then you think."

I sighed, who could blame him? I'm actually quite grateful he broke his promise.

"So from now on, you're staying in the Academy," he said bluntly and I gaped.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "It's for your own protection, you don't want to be written on her list do you?" Kaname stated and I could only agree.

I turned to look at Kaouro and took his hand.

"Be okay, I can't thank you enough," I murmured and the Pureblood smiled.

"Don't worry, Kaouro is a strong man," he assured and I nodded.

"Say, Kaname?"

"Mm?"

"Kaouro doesn't have any parents...right?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yes...and no. It's very difficult and I'm actually quite surprised he talked to you about it," he said.

"He told me his father abandoned him, I'm orphan aswell and I just wanted to know if I could help..."

"You're not orphan, you got a family and friends here who care for you. I don't think Kaouro would like you to say that about him either."

"Right, I'm sorry," I apologized and Kaname nodded, sitting on an armchair in the corner. I didn't realize how close he was until he left and I blushed a little.

"His father is still alive, I'm sure of it," he suddenly spoke and I turned to him.

"Who is his father?" I asked hesitant.

"Kaouro will tell you if he deems it necessary."

I pouted but didn't complain. I knew he needed time and I understood that.

* * *

"Yuki has been acting weird lately...Zero? You listening?"

The vampire turned to Sayori and she sighed. The accident in the old dorm had spread rather quickly and she just hoped it would stay between them and the vampires. Hanabusa being a big mouth, could talk about it without meaning it and that was enough to worry her.

The girl was already stressed with the upcoming exams and a certain Pureblood that kept annoying her. She smiled, he was an idiot but was strangely nice to talk to. Kaouro was an unique vampire, that she was sure of.

Sayori stared back at her friend only to see Zero spacing out again. She followed his gaze and saw Yuki walking by. She seemed to be going towards the fountain. Her favorite spot. The brunette would sit down for hours with an indescribable expression.

Yuki was hiding something and was doing a pretty good job in keeping it that way. She looked back at Zero and could see the confusion in his eyes.

He was in love of her. Sayori had noticed it a long time ago and now he seems to have grown closer to her. She smiled, who couldn't fall for such an energetic girl? She was kind, funny, full of energy, maybe slightly crazy and cute. She would get into arguments with the vampire but they would always make up in the most akward of ways.

Last time, she had eaten all the ice cream and after a heated battle of words, he ended up cleaning her mouth of the remaining cream. Their cheeks going pink when their faces would be too close.

Yuki would flush a deep shade of red each time he would tease her and him? It may go unoticed but it was his way of flirting with her.

Again, he doesn't realize it. Zero covers it by saying she's one of the rare peaple he can trust and be himself. Sayori would smirk and tssk at his stubborness.

"Yuki and Zero under a tree...kis..."

"You! Shut up!"

Sayori laughed at the fuming vampire.

"Sorry, I had to get your attention," she explained and he sighed.

"Don't do that, people might start imagining things," he pointed out. "Oh come on, I'm sure she's only waiting for your confession."

"You really have a death wish..."

"You think you're threatening...okay maybe a little but that doesn't stop girls from liking you."

Now thinking about it, they turned towards a bunch of girls in a corner. They giggled a little.

"When you forget his cold glares he's so handsome!"

"Yeah, to think it took us that long to notice him...Ah he's looking at us!"

"I'm gonna kill the Chairman," Zero announced. "You say that all the time," Sayori said with a yawn. He shot her a Look and stomped away. A sick plan forming in his mind.

Then an image of Yuki appeared.

"Damn..." he muttered shaking his head. Sayori had filled his mind with all her bullshit and that only angered him more.

"Okay...calm down...think positive...moon, stars, noodles, flowers, Yuki...argh!"

The vampire banged his head on a nearby tree, mumbling profanities along the way.

"Zero? It's not recommanded to curse like that outloud, God could hear you."

I looked at Zero turning around to face me. What was he doing?

"It's not like you believe in him," he pointed out.

"Quite true," I admitted.

We ended up walking in silence, side by side, on one of the long walkways of the Academy. Our hands were almost touching and I had to lift mine to my cheeks to stop the rising heat. At least I wasn't touching him anymore.

"What were you and that guy doing at the theater?"

And bam! Right on!

"Um...care to clarify?" I asked playing dumb. "You know pretty well what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed.

"Oi! Why are you angry for?! I didn't do anything!" I said in the same tone.

"That guy is problems and you just follow him like that? Are you so attracted to Kurans?" Zero said with venom and I could only widen my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm not your property last time I checked!" I shot back in anger. How could he talk like that?

"Of course, you're just like the Chairman. A naïve and idiotic mortal who thinks everything is all sunshine but vampires are the epitome of evil! Purebloods are worst!"

"You're the one being mean here! What have I done to you?" I demanded trembling. "Are you still...mad about the accident?"

"You would like me gone wouldn't you? So that I wouldn't be in your way. Kaname or Kaouro it doesn't matter to you? You're just a hypocrite saying since we were little that you have a crush on Kaname but no...any high-ranked vampire is fine!" he spat and I couldn't say anything.

I was left speechless, is that it? That's how he thinks of me?

Those words, I could feel my heart breaking but I don't love him! I know I don't!

"Why do you..."

He was like a brother...a dear brother.

Why can't I just die? It'll be better. I can't help anyone.

"I'm sorry. You have the right to hate me. Afterall...I'm just a piece of shit."

I turned around and ran away. I had long since started crying.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled.

"That my friend...is called jealousy," Kaouro said, his back against the wall. The vampire turned to him with wide eyes.

* * *

I stared down at the grave infront of me. My mind completely empty.

In the end, I'm all alone. Maybe I will die by Shizuka's hands.

Who knows?

By her hands? Nah...I'm not part of this world, I'm not alive nor dead. I chuckled and turned around towards the castle. Since when had it switched from manor to castle? It seemed to become bigger the more I come back to this place. I walked towards the builing and sat down on one of the steps of the large staircase. The huge double-doors opened behind me were like inviting me inside.

I knew it was only a matter of time before _she_ appears.

I smiled while looking at the sky. I can't blame you, Zero. You've been through a lot of pain and I only make things worse wherever I go.

You have the right to be angry, cold, hateful and I won't say anything.

I can only hate myself but I will never despise you.

I looked down and saw the Angel.

She was standing infront of me, the clothes of the King floating in the wind. Her hand came out of her black cape and she offered it to me. I took it and stood up.

We then stared at each others eyes, I always loose myself in those blue orbs.

Such a light and undescribable color.

"You know what you _have _to accomplish," the Angel said. "I'm afraid I don't...please...just tell me why I'm still here," I begged tired of all this.

The being just let go of my hand and walked passed me.

"Angelius is a troublesome weapon but like I told you, it has some use if it's you that wields it," she said and I gritted my teeth.

"Stop beating around the bush! I can't take it anymore! Because of you I almost killed...killed..."

I started hiccuping, my hands clutching the fabric of my coat. Tears streamed down my face and I could only hate myself for being so weak.

"Are you here to make my life a living hell?" I asked looking at the back of the Angel.

"You hold both our lives Yuki, I'm just your guide," was the answer the emotionless being gave me.

"Who are you?"

She turned around to face me.

"I will be who you want me to be."

The Angel then disapeared in the wind and I got my lance out, already seeing the shadows coming out of the ground.

"For me, you're the one pulling the strings."

I lunged forward, the shadows making their shrieking sound.

* * *

"You love her, don't you Zero?"

"Stop saying nonsense."

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"..."

Zero and Kaouro were sitting at a table in the empty cafeteria. The Pureblood annoying him with plans to conquer Yuki's heart.

"In case you've forgotten, she hates me," he said looking down. "Now, now, it sometimes happens but don't worry. With me as your teacher you'll get her in no time!" Kaouro announced proudly.

"Who said I loved her!" Zero exclaimed. "And I don't even know what I'm still doing here!"

With that, the vampire stood up and walked away.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!"

That only made him walk faster until Zero arrived on the main road going towards the gates.

And sitting on the wall, was a man in black clothing. He was wearing a black cape with golden outlines and a hat of the same color. A white mask was hiding his eyes but Zero would recognise him anywhere.

The man had silver hair and smirked at him.

* * *

I opened the doors of the third floor carefully. My eyes searching for any shadows.

It was a dining hall. The table was long and could possibly welcome 30 people. I then saw someone entering. It was a little girl. She had short white hair and was wearing a blue and black dress with blue roses decorating it. That girl went to sit down and that's when I saw her face.

* * *

"It's been a long time...little brother..." Ichiru said from his spot. The older vampire didn't make any sign of moving so Zero jumped on the wall and stared at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" he demanded. The other stood up aswell and took off his mask.

"That Yuki sure has eyes, I'm pleased to see you have good taste in women," Ichiru said with a wider smirk. "I don't give a shit if you are pleased or not."

"Now, now, is this a way to talk to your older brother?"

Zero gritted his teeth, pondering on the idea of punching that bastard in the face.

"Holy shit! It's him!"

They both turned to look at Kaouro who was gaping at them.

* * *

The girl...she looked just like me.

I stared at her happily eating her meal when another little girl with blond hair entered and went to sit down.

It was one of the people that saved me yesterday, except that she looked to be five. Give or take a few years.

"_Milady, the lord wishes to see you," she said in a voice too mature for her age and the white haired girl looked up at her._

I widened my eyes in realization, a memory.

"_Papa is back!" Rose exclaimed and stood up. She was about to open the door followed by the blond when they were opened from the outside._

"_Oh Rose," a handsome man said surprised and the little girl grinned widely._

"_Papa!" she shouted and flung her tiny arms aroun his waist. "My, my, you're becoming quite strong. What are you feeding her Laetitia?" the King asked the blond servant in a chuckle._

"_Well...your highness, I simply give her..."_

"_I'm just joking, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_The young girl nodded and at that moment, another boy entered. He seemed to be roughly around eleven years old and she ran to him._

"_Big brother Cedric!" she exclaimed going to hug the blond boy. _

"_Wow Laetitia! Don't tell me you angered the lord again?" he asked with a frown. "What! No!" she defended shooting him a glare._

"_Now kids, how about going to play outside?" the man asked and they smiled of joy before running out the room._

As I continued looking at the King, the scenery changed to the one of a fire.

"_Cedric! Laetitia!" Rose yelled. Her dress now black and bruises all over her body._

"_There's another Angel over there!" _

_The girl screamed and ran out of the room as three caped man rushed inside and followed her out as quickly as they came._

When they passed infront of me, I saw it.

The Hunter's Association's ensigna.

The dining room soon went back to it's normal shape and I just stared at the ruins of the table.

The Hunters, what were they doing in the Lost Village?

An image of Haruka in the fire flashed in my mind and I gripped my head in pain. I started taking cautious steps towards the next room.

There were no shadows anymore, and that was disturbing.

* * *

"Who's the shrimp?" Ichiru asked. "Ichiru, the guy's 1m80 and you call him a shrimp?" Zero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Must be the height, we're on a wall afterall," was the dumb answer and the younger sibling facepalmed. The man then jumped and Kaouro took a step back.

"Oh I remember you, you were with that human girl...if she can even be called that," Ichiru said and Zero was immediately infront of him, holding his collar.

"You're the one that ordered this attack?" he growled and the elder smirked.

"Now calm down, violence never solved anything," he declared wagging his finger like scolding a child. The vampire wanted to grimace in disgust at his brother's sick smile but kept a straight face.

"Um...I don't want to interupt the family reunion but where's the fight?" Kaouro asked dumbly. They both turned to him.

"..."

"What?"

"Kaouro, shut up. Can't you see I'm discussing?" Zero asked and the Pureblood pouted.

"I always imagined battles against bad guys to be epic...go! Avenge me!"

"You can't be serious? You just went from dummy to complete idiot."

Ichiru just stared at them and got out a lolipop from his pockets. He started licking it.

"So you're weak?" Kaouro stated crossing his arms and got hit on the head by a fuming Zero. He was about to hit him again when Kaouro finally shouted.

"You can't hit me! I'm injured!"

"Quite true."

"Ichiru, this isn't your...what the hell? A lolipop? Don't tell me you're still eating those. Did you forget what happened last time?" the silver haired vampire asked in disbelief.

"You gave me an orange one and you know I only like strawberry."

"No. I meant the dentist."

"Whatever."

Kaouro just stared at them with a questioning look.

"KAOURO!" they heard Kaname yell in the distance.

"Oh shit!" the Pureblood exclaimed grabbing Zero's arm and fleeing the scene at full speed. Kaname sprinted passed Ichiru and the guy simply gazed at their retreating backs. He then looked down and saw a coin.

"Oh a coin...cool," the man said picking it up.

* * *

I burst the door open and my jaw-dropped.

I was in a garden. What the hell? On the fourth floor?

"Seriously? That's all you got?" I asked and I could imagine the Angel shrugging. I sighed.

I stepped inside the _indoor _garden and looked at the beautiful flowers in bloom. I picked one up and stared at it, hard in thought. Realization then hit me and I ran towards the tree the grave was supposed to be situated.

There was nothing.

Nothing. At. All.

Except for the laughs coming from behind me. A kid's laughter filled of joy. I turned around and saw Rose running towards me followed by her father. It was time for me to admit that girl was the King's daughter. Then again, it was pretty obvious.

"_Papa look! A butterfly!" the little girl shouted running after it. _

"_Don't go to far Rose!" her father demanded and she nodded. Rose went after the beautiful insect anyway and the King sighed._

"_Children can be a handful sometimes, don't you think Jack?"_

I widened my eyes as Jack turned around to face Haruka Kuran.

"_Indeed but my little girl is all I have left..." he whispered looking at the Pureblood and the Angel smiled walking to a bush of roses, some petals getting stuck in his pure white wings. He chuckled and picked up the petals._

"_Spring is early this year," he said and the other man nodded. _

"_You also have a son and daughter don't you? How is Juri?" Jack continued with a smile. "They are fine," Haruka answered, his voice a bit lower than normal._

"_Good," he replied and picked up a flower._

"_I always wonder what Sonia thinks of me now. Seeing me taking less and less care of our daughter."_

"_She is in a better place now. She died Jack but you have to move on..."_

"_I know, you are the only vampire I trust Haruka and I'm grateful for your help."_

_The Angel let the rose go and looked at it being carried away by the wind. _

_His eyes then widened as a sword pierced his chest from behind._

Everything turned black as I felt tears stream down my face. Rose came into view holding a flowers and suddenly halted.

I wanted to scream, Rose did it for me.

Jack was on the ground, blood tainting the white marbled path and Haruka's sword.

_He turned to face the trembling girl and his eyes softened._

"_I'm sorry Rose, you'll understand when you'll be older..."_

"_PAPA!"_

Haruka then turned all black as his shadow stood infront of me and I lifted my lance.

"Papa..." I whispered, tears falling to the ground.

"Papa..."

"_That will be all?" the man asked with a smile. I nodded._

"_You come pretty often, are those roses for a special friend of yours?" he continued._

"_No, it's for my dead father," I answered and left the flower shop._

The shadow lunged forward and I could only stare at the Angel in a corner as it sliced me in half.

I was laying on the ground, in a pool of blood. It was astonishing that I was still conscious after all this.

"_Haruka...are you the one that killed Sonia?" Jack asked still standing on his two feet, even with the sword stuck through his heart._

"_You have a family...you should understand why I'm doing this..." the vampire simply answered._

"_Truthfully, I don't."_

"_Then I'm sorry."_

"_This is my sword isn't it?"_

_The Angel simply stared at the empty scabbard attached to his belt and smiled._

"_Killed by my own weapon, what a tragic end..." he whispered._

_Jack fell to the ground as the Pureblood pulled the sword out of his body._

"_Angels come from another world, our weapons had no effect on your race until we found out about the weapon made of glass. The black glass from your world. The only material capable of harming an Angel. You were always a threat and I just couldn't live knowing that a danger was flying freely over us."_

"_Flying? What a funny thought."_

"_What do you think about the creatures of this world Jack? Humans and vampires," Haruka demanded._

"_I despise them," he answered with still a smile on his face. _

I closed my eyes as the Angel wrapped her arms around me. She then put her finger on my left eye and I could only scream in pain as I felt my eye burning.

"You won't die, unless your heart lets go of the past."

* * *

I had my eyes closed but I could feel a wet fabric being laid on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and touched the towel. I picked it up and hung it in the air.

It was covered of blood.

I smiled bitterly, so it wasn't a dream. Back at the dorm or even now.

I had really been killed but hadn't reached the stage of _death_.

"Milady has awoken. Are you hungry?"

I blinked and shot up. There was a yelp and glass shattered. I looked down and saw the ruined food now on the floor and widened my eyes at the blond girl standing before me.

"You scared me milady. I'm sorry, I'll get another plate..."

"No...I'm fine."

I didn't know what else I could say. The girl of the theater was there. The boy was also sitting on a chair nearby. His hat covering his face. I realized I was in a little house made of stone and wood and saw crosses outside the broken window.

I was still in the Lost Village except in a house in a garden a bit far from the main road.

I continued gazing out the window, trying to find out where I was until I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Are your injuries better?" she asked and I lifted my hand to my face.

I felt a deep cut dividing my face in half.

"I'm still breathing so I guess I'm good."

"Of course you are, shadows attack introders but never kill."

It was the brown haired boy that spoke this time and I frowned.

"Say, who are you?" I asked and the blond girl quickly went to stand infront of me and bowed.

"My name is..."

"Laetitia."

She looked up at me with wide eyes and I was even surprised of my words.

"How do you know my..."

"Nevermind that."

Weirdly enough, she didn't push the matter further and I turned to the other occupant of this room.

"And you? Care to introduce yourself?" I asked and he stood up.

"Ederson," he answered.

"Okay then Ederson and Laetitia. Could you take me back to the manor? I might get in trouble if I don't go back to where I come from," I said and they immediately opened the door for me.

I blinked but I could care less at the moment and hurried outside.

* * *

I walked on one of the walkways of the Academy and turned around to face my _new _companions.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Following you," Ederson said bluntly and I sweatdropped.

"Okay guys, I think you should go back to the village. I'm really grateful for your help and all but..." I didn't have time to finish, they were on their knees, bowing to me.

"We are your servants milady and it is our duty to care and protect you. I sensed vampires here and we cannot leave you alone," Laetitia said and I fell over.

"Listen! I don't know what you...nevermind! Argh! Just stay here!" I said and they simply stared at me with a blank look.

"..."

"It's an order."

They sat down on the tile floor and I blinked.

"Now what?" I asked exasperate and they looked up.

"You wanted us to stay here," the boy said in his monotone voice and I facepalmed.

"Forget it! I have to go!" I said and ran away towards the main building.

I was running through the corridors, it was almost dusk and the Night Class should be out by now.

I'm late and thanks to who? Miss Angel and the two weird other ones that were obviously Angels too.

Except with no wings...oh who am I kidding?

I quickened my pace and halted as I saw Maria looking out a window. I stared at her, not making any sound. When she turned towards me, I could only grit my teeth.

"Planning something nasty again Shizuka?" I stated with venom.

The girl simply gazed at me and started crying. I blinked and my eyes widened.

"Help me..." she whispered. Maria...

The vampiress suddenly straightened like a plank and screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled dashing towards her and taking hold of her head.

"Fight her Kurenai!"

"NOOO!"

"Get out of her Shizuka..." I growled as I felt my left eye burning.

I saw black but I wasn't unconscious. Maria's body was still in my grasp except it was like...transparent.

Two souls were inside. One red with emotions such as hatred and anger flowing through it and another blue one with pain and sadness.

Maria and Shizuka's souls...

_The Angel is said to be the incarnation of death. It is able to see the deepest sins of a person by just reading their soul._

I didn't think twice and seperated them. Screaming in the process as I felt their intense emotions burning my hands.

The scenery then turned from the darkness to the corridor and a black shadow flew out of the vampiress's body.

"SHIZUKA!"

I ran at a speed I didn't know I could reach, my mind blurring as the seconds passed. Like somebody else was in control of my body at the same time as me.

When I passed a window and it broke with the force of my speed.

I saw the Angel running beside me.

"Shizuka!" we yelled in unison as I burst open the doors of the old dorm and ran towards the basement.

I saw Ichiru but didn't halt.

I got out my lance and jumped, his sword coming to block my weapon.

I lifted my left hand as black bolts pierced the vampire.

* * *

Maria ran in the woods towards the old dorm. Shizuka had left her body...Yuki had freed her...

She halted when she heard an explosion and her eyes widened.

"No! Miss Yu..."

Two figures sprinted passed her and she could only catch blond hair and the cold eyes of a young boy. The vampiress stayed frozen for a minute before shaking her head furiously and taking off again. When she arrived in the frontyard, she could only stare at the half destroyed building.

It was only a matter of time before it would collapse and she desperatly searched for the human girl.

Until Maria saw a figure approaching her.

She took a step back, her body trembling in fear.

Yuki appeared, white feathers surrounding her. Her lance covered of blood.

And her left eye the color of snow.

"Maria..." she said, her voice mixed with another one as she fell to the ground. Maria gasped and ran towards her, catching her before she hit the hard stone.

"Miss Yuki! Please hang on!" she pleaded and saw two people standing next to her.

The blond girl and brown haired boy she saw earlier.

They looked at the girl unconscious in her arms and turned around towards the building.

The young boy then lifted a lantern the vampiress hadn't noticed he had been holding.

And set the dorm on fire.

* * *

**PLEASE READ TILL THE END**

Me: Okay! Review please!

Ichiru: I want a lolipop...

COM: Shut up, you're lucky enough to still be in the story.

Ichiru: Didn't I just die?

COM: You're standing infront of me dumbass.

Ichiru: I wonder if a computer feels pain...

COM: O_O

Me: Er...listen! You'll get a lolipop if people vote for you!

COM: What?

Me: You guys in your reviews can choose a character you like and say why. Just to see who you like in my story. I'll probably say the final results around chap.25 so yeah you have time...Thanks for reading! =D


	19. XIX - Slave Of The Queen

Me: Yo people! Kirya here! Now I'm happy to present you this chapter as a thank you gift for all your support!

COM: She really put some extra efforts into it so I hope it woul be to your taste...(falls asleep)

Me: What! No! You still have to upload the file! COM!

Zero: Your fault, you overused the poor guy.

Kaouro: You can use my computer if you want.

Me: No! COM has to be the one to update my stories! I can't do things without him!

COM: That's nice to hear.

Me: ...(falls to the ground)

Zero: (looks at the floor) Do we need the author to update?

**Current results of the ''Poll''**

Yuki: 3 The Angel: 3 (what the hell?!) Zero: 1 Cute Puppy: 1

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XIX – SLAVE OF THE QUEEN_

I could hear voices, two to be exact. One was the one of a little boy and the other of a girl. Another voice was added to the duo. This one was cold and seemed like a whisper.

I didn't like this creepy voice murmuring in my ear but it had become so familiar that I didn't seem to care as much as that day.

That day I found the lance.

The first day I saw the person that would make my life a living hell.

The girl that wears my face.

The Angel.

I opened my eyes and blinked at the sunlight. Did I forget to pull the curtains? I sighed and sat up, pain quickly shoting through my head. Great, I'm sure gonna be in a bad mood today and that's not what I needed right now. I had so much to do and so little time. Well it depends, if Zero apologizes then I might be able to go through the day.

I huffed. And so what? Apologize? He would never do such a thing.

I looked down at my hands and I could feel the little happiness I had left vanish in thin air. He doesn't need to tell me excuses.

I know pretty well I'm not and never will be Yuki Cross. It's just a mask I put to hide myself from this twisted world. Even when I sleep I have nightmares. The last one was with Maria and two wackos...

"Milady, I brought you your breakfast."

I blinked and looked up.

Infront of me, stood Laetitia and Ederson was not far. Sitting on a chair. I also noticed Maria in a corner, gazing at the Angels with lost eyes.

The weirdos and Shizuka's ex-host were in my bedroom. My _freakin' _bedroom.

And Zero's room was just opposite of mine not to mention the Chairman's is at the end of the hall...

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly calm. "Tending to your wounds milady," the blond answered.

I could feel my eyebrows were starting to twitch.

"Yes and this vampire pretends she knows you," the brown-haired boy said gesturing to the scared vampiress.

"I'm not pretending! I affirm it!" Maria retort angrily...well as angrily as she could with that soft voice of hers.

"Okay, I repeat. What are you all doing in my _freakin' _room?" I asked again. "So we can kill her?" he asked.

I snapped.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" I roared.

Their eyes widened and I stood up.

"I'M IN A FUCKING PARALLEL WORLD FILLED WITH WACKOS AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I FUCKING DIED AND THAT BASTARD WITH WINGS POPS OUT OF THE BLUE AND GAVE ME A FRONT ROW SEAT FOR HORROR SHOW WORTH OF ZOMBIE PARK! I GET TO GUARD A BUNCH OF BLOODSUCKERS WITH PRETTY FACES NOT TO MENTION ONE OF THEM IS A COMPLETE EMO WHO FREAKING INSULTED ME AND WANNA KNOW THE FUNNY PART? I'M FUCKING DEAD! STUFF THAT IN YOUR FACES YOU ASSHOLES! YEAH AND SEE HOW I ABUSE OF THE CAP LOCK?!"

Maria and the Angels were cowering in a corner, looking with eyes twice their normal size.

"Yuki! What's wrong?!" Zero asked opening the door in alarm just to get it slammed on his face.

"NOT NOW MORON!" I yelled at the closed door and turned my fuming body to face my three _guests_.

"M-Miss Y-Yu-uki...a-are y-y-you o-okay now?" was the question the blue-haired vampiress stuttered and I blinked.

"Yeah, oddly enough I feel refreshed."

They all fell to the ground and I realized I had slammed the door on the emo's face. I quickly opened it and stared at the guy holding his face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed taking a look at his face and saw he was bleeding. I started panicking and ordered Laetitia to bring me water and Ederson a towel. They obeyed and disapeared behind the corner as I helped the silver-haired vampire get in my room and on my bed. The needed things were soon brought to me and I noted to thank the Angels later for their speed.

"There, close your eyes. Can you breathe?" I asked nervously, washing his face with shaky hands.

"I won't anger you ever again. I swear to God you'll deform my face someday and that's a no thank you."

I blinked and continued doing so. My mouth now wide open.

"You're not gonna hit me?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're the one violent. By the way, there's blood in my hair too," Zero pointed out and I immediately proceeded in gently washing the part he had gestured.

"You know kisses heal wounds faster?"

"You wish."

I stood and left, throwing the towel in the laundry basket along the way.

"Hey come on! Don't tell me you're angry again?" he asked following me outside the room.

"If I were, I wouldn't have treated you so nicely," I simply answered.

We fell in an akward silence afterwards, just staring at each other's eyes. I felt heat rise to my cheeks at some point and broke contact, instead playing with my thumbs.

"Say I..."

"I'm sorry," he interupted and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"I'm the biggest jerk of the whole school, hell I even surpass Kuran..." he continued and I laughed.

"I'm happy you don't hate me," I said with a smile and he looked shocked.

"What?! You should be the one hating me!" the vampire exclaimed. "Nah, it's ok..."

My eyes went huge when I saw Laetitia, Ederson and Maria with their heads popping out of my door. I screamed, stratling the guy and ran towards my room and shut it. I stood now with my back against the wood, breathing heavily to calm my racing heart.

"Um...what was that?" he asked walking towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Er...nothing..." I mumbled and Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Yuki..."

"Hey! Why don't you go take breakfast? The Chairman is surely waiting for us!" I quickly said taking his hand and heading towards the kitchen. Things however never go my way, yeah sad truth, and I saw him snif the air. His eyes widened and he abruptly turned around making me yelp in surprise.

"Wait no!" I yelled.

Too late, Zero had already opened the door.

Nothing happened and that scared me. I approached the frozen vampire and peeked inside.

Standing in the middle of the bedroom, was Maria Kurenai seeming as lost as we were.

Angels sure are solidary.

"Er...tada?"

"Don't give me a 'tada'. What the hell is she doing here?" he demanded obviously trying to keep cool.

"Um...sleepover?" I randomly answered and mentaly slapped myself. Idiot...

"I...Mister Cross...Yuki invited me to stay here after the accident and I undertand you must be shocked..."

The Chairman's head then popped out of the blue.

"Oh! A party and I'm not part of it?!" he exclaimed in tears and I facepalmed. Zero was however looking at the ground with a gloomy expression.

"She called me like the old man...I'm not a fucking old human...I'm still young and handsome..."

I'm standing in the midst of this and people have still the nerve to call this awesome?

* * *

"No."

"I'm the Chairman."

"No, you're just some idiot with a title."

I stared down at my cereals and simply wanted to drown in the milk.

"Um...I don't want to be a bother. It's alright if you don't want me to stay here..." Maria said nervously and Zero just glared at her, clearly telling her to shut up.

"Oh don't worry dear! Daddy here will protect you from evil vampires!" the Chairman said, obviously shoving Zero's older brother's status in his face.

"I ought to end your life someday...and you'll be begging for mercy..." the silver-haired vampire growled. "Have you taken your blood tablets? Because I agree to give you blood but not to the extent of endangering my own life. I love you but you won't take my life."

That didn't just sound gay did it? Well I'm not homophobic, don't get me wrong. I'm for the respect of gay rights but it seriously sounded so wrong...well love between a human and a vampire isn't uncommon this days but in some way they have a huge difference in age. Not to mention the guy kind of hates the ex-Hunter. Then again, opposites attract.

"Dad, that sounded so awfully gay," I said deciding to be honest with them.

Zero fell from his chair in a loud crash. Maria jumped and lifted her hand to cover her gasp.

"Miss Yuki!" she exclaimed outraged. "This was rude!"

"Daily routine, get used to it."

The girl blinked and the fallen man stood up, sending me a glare.

"You are twisted," he said.

"What did you expect, you're one of the reasons why my mind is so fucked up," I replied pointing my spoon at him.

"And what are the others?"

"Two wackos and a bastard with wings."

He slammed his face on the table and I noticed Maria seemed to be troubled by something. I had already seen her looking around worriedly throughout breakfast and I was really starting to wonder.

"What's the matter Maria?" I asked and she jumped.

"Well...I was wondering why Ederson and Laetitia aren't eating with us."

The other occupants looked at us with a puzzled expression.

"I mean, you're their mistress right?"

I dived under the table and they all yelped. Mango looked up at me with his amber eyes then went back in eating his peanuts. I quickly moved and grabbed the vampiress's leg and pulled her down. She fell from her chair and groaned.

"Listen, I can make as much excuses as you want but that won't mean they'll believe me so you better light up your lightball and find something in the following 30 seconds otherwise we're screwed," I explained and she nodded.

"Yuki, hiding under the table doesn't mean we can't see you," Zero said right next to me and I screamed.

"Kids! The floor is dirty so stand up," father ordered and the guy simply hit his leg hard.

"It's better to sit on cold tile then having to stare at your idious face," the vampire deadpanned and I heard the Chairman sob and soon started wailing.

"You're all mean!" he yelled running out of the kitchen. Zero clapped his hands.

"So tell me, what were you talking about," he asked in a serious voice and we paled.

"..."

"TANGO!"

"Wha..."

I grabbed Maria's hand and ran, except I forgot I was under a table and knocked myself out.

"Flying cookies..." I mumbled and the guy caught me before I hit the ground.

"Oi! Yuki!" he called shaking me and I opened my eyes wide. I then blushed and looked at him with my best cute eyes.

"Zero, thank you so much for taking care of me..." I said softly putting my hands on his chest and his eyes went huge.

"I...I'm always a burden but you're so strong and caring..." I continued with tears.

Maria and Hulk were staring at us with stars twinkling around them.

"I...I love you."

The vampire's face turned red, white and finally back to normal. While he was in a sort of creepy daze I grabbed the girl and ran out of the room at full speed.

Zero however was for once seeing lots of colors and he couldn't believe it.

"She said it...I've tried so hard and she finally noticed me...I wonder where I should take her on our first date...she always loved the sea..." he whispered dreamily then his eyes popped out.

"..."

"No fucking..."

As I ran away I heard an explosion.

"YUKI!"

We screamed.

"What was that?!" Maria yelled. "The table and it was supposed to be my head."

* * *

The Chairman was in his office, his hands scibbling on a piece of paper. He pumped up his cheeks and slammed his fist on the desk.

"I can't believe this, I took so much of my time to raise them and this is how I'm treated by my only son? My dear Yuki is at least more well-manered..." the man said and sighed. It's true the poor boy had went through a lot but he had tried so hard to help him. He guessed Zero was just part of those people that hate being offered aid. His eyes then lit up and he abruptly stood up.

"I won't let this bring me down! One day, Zero will see me as a father!" the Chairman exclaimed punching the air.

His pen slipped out of his fingers and he blinked then bent down to pick it up.

"Yo," I said with a peace sign and the man screamed. He looked at us in shock as Maria and I came out from under his desk.

"Don't do this ever again Yuki, I almost had a heart-attack," the Chairman said with a sigh as we sat down on two chairs facing him.

"Sorry but your office is the safest place at the moment..." I explained and the door suddenly opened.

Zero was there, looking as pissed as usual.

"Was..."

"What was that for?!" he demanded, his voice filled with rage for no apparent reason. I simply yawned and lifted Black. The vampire blinked and the dog barked in joy before jumping on his face.

"So dad, have you reconsidered my request?" I asked completely ignoring the yells. I sure am lucky...yeah that and Speedy Gonzales's love for Zero.

"What request?" the man asked in confusion and I facepalmed.

"So I didn't tell you? My bad," I said and they both blinked.

"I was planning on putting Maria in the Day Class."

Silence.

"Repeat," Zero said holding the puppy by the collar.

"Maria will attend the Day Class with us for her own protection. I'm sure that what happened with Shizuka reached your ears father," I said turning my head to the Chairman for confirmation. He simply nodded.

"Kaname told me about it not long ago and I indeed agree on your idea but the problem is...will Maria be able to attend classes with humans?"

We looked at the blue-haired vampiress and she clenched her fists.

"I...I beg you to give me a chance Chairman Cross. I don't want to live in fear anymore," the girl said with determination in her eyes and I smiled.

"I'll be there for her so don't worry dad," I reassured and he sighed.

"I trust you Yuki and Zero? I want you to do your best aswell," the man said and the vampire grunted.

"She won't go through the first day..."

"You can talk, you've been in the Day Class for two years now."

He tsked and I shook my head at his stubborness.

* * *

"My name is Maria Kurenai, I hope we will get along well," Maria said and claps filled the classroom after her introduction.

"Well Miss Kurenai, it's a pleasure to count you as one of my students. Let's see, where should I place you..." M. Fuwkovska said hard in thought.

"Here!" I yelled and everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's see...maybe next to Lise..."

"HERE!"

The teacher was still searching the class trying to ignore the shouts of his oddly best student and the vampiress in disguise simply smiled nervously at Yuki's attempts.

"Here! Here!" I continued and Zero hid his face behind his arms (I had forced him to sit next to me) while Sayori was pulling my skirt to try and make me sit down. A vein was now popping out of the guy's forehead and I screamed louder.

"HERE!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S NO PLACE AVALAIBLE NEAR YOU!" he finally burst.

"Zero, move," I ordered.

"Finally!" the vampire exclaimed in joy and literally ran towards the last row.

We blinked but I resumed my calls anyway.

"Here!"

"Fine!"

"Love you teach!"

"..."

I jumped impatiently on my chair much to Sayori's exasperation until Maria took the seat on my left.

"We're gonna be best friends for sure. You should become a prefect you know," I pointed out.

"NO," came Zero's loud refusal and she flinched.

"Well then class, please take your books page 81 and your notebook with today's date," Fuwkovska said and the sound of papers and bags soon filled the room. Now that I think of it, it's been 3 months now...time sure passes by at a surprising speed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Since Maria was next to me I couldn't look out the window.

I wonder what Kim and Brian are doing right now. Did the police even bother to search for my body? Probably not, I wasn't an important or famous person anyway. Only the inhabitants of my street knew about me.

"Yuki Cross! I see the ceiling is more interesting then my course. May I know what you're dreaming about?"

"Strawberries."

Laughter echoed through the halls.

* * *

"Okay class, now after seeing in details the table of terms can you tell what you get by mixing two chimical substances with opposite molecular states?" the teacher asked the dumbfounded students.

"Kaboom," Zero said from the far end of the laboratory and everyone blinked before bursting into a fit of laughter all over again. The woman's eyebrows twitched but she smiled sweetly.

"Not quite dear, you can see a rejection but the substances eventually adapt if you know what I mean," she explained but it was already too late. The vampire had started snoring after his remarquable answer.

"Well then...it's better you see this for yourselves so take your manuals page 12 and start the experiment."

I snapped from my daze and stared down at the several tubes and beakers on the porcelain table.

Why porcelain you may ask? Because present in big quantities, becomes unbreakable. Yeah I'm not kidding. I looked up at Sayori who was talking to Maria on the opposite desk. She was explaining the vampiress how to use the equipment since the Night Class doesn't really spend time in the lab. Hana even told me it was a waste of time. What's ironic is that he loves science.

As for Zero, he's too busy sleeping in his corner to help the poor damsel in distress.

"Okay...take the manual," I said to myself, fishing the book out of my bag and opening it at the wanted page.

Numbers and letters that didin't even form words greeted my eyes.

"Maybe it's the index?"

I slammed my head on the hard unbreakable porcelain. Who am I kidding? And Sayori's not avalaible right now meaning I'll have to do this on my own. I felt pain in my forehead after a while and yelled. Banging my head on the _hard unbreakable porcelain _wasn't a good idea. I rubbed the wounded part and blinked the tears away. That hurt like bitch.

I then heard a tinkling sound.

Tink.

Tink.

Tink.

I blinked and looked at my tubes, they weren't touching so why...

Ederson was holding a pen and banging it on the beaker with big curious eyes. His face only centimeters from the glass.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a blank stare and he looked up at me.

"I was bored so I came to ask milady to play with me," the boy asked cutely, still fascinated by the test tubes.

"Call me Yuki would you," I said then widened my eyes.

Ederson is in the room.

There's an Angel in a freaking lab.

"Tell me, are you psychotic, sadistic or completely nuts?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Great, I really have the Angel to deal with so...you know what? Why don't you go play with Laetitia?"

"But she doesn't want to."

I rubbed my eyes in irritation and exhaled. Okay, everyone seems too focused on their work to notice the kid so I'm good.

"Oh, the vampire girl," he said moving towards Sayori's table and I gasped in horror. I grabbed his collar just before he touched Maria and threw him behind my desk.

"Listen, why don't we play the King of Silence?" I asked and he beamed.

"What's the game about?" Ederson asked happily.

"Well we need to keep quiet for as long as we can and the first one to talk looses," I explained and he agreed to play, quickly sitting down on a chair.

I'm a genius.

I stood up and with a smile, picked up the beaker and brought it to my face. It slipped and I was able to grab it before it hit the ground. What I didn't notice is that there was water inside and the whole liquid splashed on my clothes.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Yeah! I won!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed, knocking out two test tubes with his hands by accident.

**KABOOM!**

Zero yawned and stretched. He then rubbed his eyes while looking at the fog that was now covering the whole laboratory.

"Told ya."

"..."

* * *

I put my head in the water of the fountain then shook it.

"Damn! There's still this black stuff glued to my hair," I cried stuffing my head in the water again. Maria just sweatdropped. Ederson had run off to who know where and that was worrying her. The boy attracted as much catastrophies as Yuki. It was probably the Angel genes.

"Say Miss Yuki, shouldn't we have run after him?" she asked.

"Let him be, it's for the best," I answered and Maria sweatdropped again. I stood up and shook my wet hair. That kid and the other blond girl only brought me trouble and not having them around was paradise. Okay, maybe that's a bit mean.

"Miss Yuki?" the vampiress called and I turned to her.

"Call me Yuki, we're friends right?"

"Right...I...Are you an Angel?"

I didn't know how to answer to that. Frankly, the question took me by surprise and I couldn't seem to say no.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what I am anymore," I admitted and she nodded in understanding.

"You are not Yuki Cross right?"

"My name was Yuki Hillcliff. As you can see, I seem to share the same first name as the Chairman's adoptive daughter."

"But...how did you end up here?"

"I died."

Silence followed and I couldn't really blame her for being quiet.

"You..." she whispered in a tone of disbelief and I sighed.

"I'm dead," I repeated and she shook her head.

"You're standing right there infront of me!" the vampiress shouted.

"I'm dead."

"No you're not!"

"I'm dead."

"No...you..."

"Maria, I am dead. And I'm still waiting for death to come and take me."

Wind blew passed us, leaves brushing passed our faces. She wore a tormented expression and I could only close my eyes.

"Death will never welcome me in it's arms, you may kill me but I come back...again...and again. I know what lies in the future, I am the one that holds the fate of every people in this Academy," I said looking at the sky. I lifted my hand and stared at it.

"It's like your lives only hang by a single thread," I murmured.

"Who are you?" Maria finally asked.

"I'm nobody."

"And Ederson...and Laetitia?"

"I think they are like me, the ones that were forgotten. You don't know me and yet I can know everything about you. I am one of the rare people that know of what tomorrow is made of. For example, I know why you pactised with Shizuka," I said and she took a step back.

"What..." she choked. "You were ill, a terrible disease that was eating you up little by little. Shizuka offered you a remedy. Her Pureblood powers could save you but you had to give her your body as a price."

Maria fell to her knees and I walked towards her.

"Don't...don't come near me!" she ordered and I crouched infront of her.

"Maria, I can help you. I can heal you. I can guide you. Don't you want revenge?" I said and her head shot up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

In her eyes, I could see the reflection of my face.

My left eye now white. The icy blue color that belonged to the Angel.

"Well, looks like I'll have to get myself some contact lens," I said with a sigh and her eyes widened.

"Will you really help me? I don't know you and yet you..."

"I will be who you want me to be Maria."

On the window, the glass reflected the scene. The moment the contract between two lost beings was made.

Maria sat on the grass, her eyes filled with sadness but a little glimpse of hope could be seen.

And infront of her, stood the Angel.

* * *

"Lady Hiou."

Shizuka turned around and looked at Ichiru as he threw a woman on the floor.

The teacher of science and music of Cross Academy.

"Please let me go..." she begged and the Pureblood queen turned to look out the window.

"Let you go? You are supposed to be my spy in this school and yet you couldn't inform me about Yuki Cross?" she asked not looking at her.

"I...I didn't know she would represent so much trouble milady! Please leave me a chance! I'm begging you!"

Sarah looked with tearful eyes at her mistress and Shizuka sighed.

"Alright my dear. You cannot say I'm not kind to my subjects," she said waving her hand.

"Yes! Of course!" she agreed.

"Now you better satisfy me Sarah Mayork and to make sure you don't distance yourself from your path I will send M. Kiryuu here to watch over you."

The woman paled and Ichiru nodded before bowing. She did the same from her spot on the floor.

"You are dismissed," the vampiress said and Sarah left, her head bowed and dried tears on her cheeks.

"Soon I will get my revenge, soon Cross Academy will become my castle and Yuki..."

Shizuka took her glass of wine and sipped the red liquid.

"Ah, this human drink is almost as delicious as blood," she said outloud and the assassin didn't say a word.

"Ichiru, you are my must trusted and talented warrior. Could you take care of Yuki Cross for me?"

"Of course your highness."

The man turned around and was about to leave when the Pureblood Queen spoke again.

"And don't forget our dear Maria."

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and vote please!


	20. XX - The Master Of Illusions

Me: Hello everybody! Thank you for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! ^_^

COM: Thank you for your votes aswell. Don't forget to continue!

Me: Say...I received a vote saying I should get a lolipop! Cool! Ichiru give lolipop.

Ichiru: What?! No!

Me: You wanna die? Because it's really easy...

Ichiru: You bitch...

Me: I know now give lolipop.

Ichiru: No.

COM: Okay well, she doesn't own Vampire Knight aside the plot of this story and her OCs.

**Current results of the "poll"**

Yuki: 4 The Angel: 3 Cute Puppy: 2 Zero: 1

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XX – THE MASTER OF ILLUSIONS_

"Go and fetch!"

My right eye started twitching and I inhaled deeply. Brandon IV looking at me with those big cute puppy eyes of doom.

The contrary of Zero's narrow dark eyes of infinite doom. See how I used infinite here.

"Miss Yuki, I don't think this is working..." Maria said and I turned towards her.

"What? The deal? I won't eat you, you know?" I assured with a raised eyebrow and she fell off the bench. We were currently in a open part of the Academy that seemed big enough to be considered a park. This place is awesome. It's an Academy but you got all the criminals walking around. Where's the security in all of this?

Oh yeah, that's right. I'm the security with emo dude. Check out Zero's awesome nickname.

"No! I meant Brandon!"

"Tomato."

"What?!"

Maria sighed and moved to kneel infront of the puppy. He happily wagged his tail as she patted him. I shifted my gaze from the adorable view to look at the sky. It was enough to remind myself of the sad truth.

This world isn't cute and colorful. It's cruel, with only the ones obvious to all this capable of living a good life. The humans not knowing about vampires and not believing in the supernatural. To think I used to be one of them.

I lifted my hand to touch my left eye and I felt the vampiress's eyes on me.

"Does it...hurt?" she asked standing up and I simply looked down.

"No, but it reminds me I'm linked to her," I answered.

She just nodded. I knew she understood. Afterall, she was Shizuka's host.

Where could you be now Shizuka? What are you up to? I'm tired and I can't help but think there's something I missed.

I ended up really yawning and walked towards the bench to sit down. Maria followed, keeping quiet.

I stared at the clouds slowly moving. This silence wasn't akward, just peaceful. And we both needed this moment of calm. Maria then tugged on my sleeve and I looked at her.

"Will you...really help me?" she asked her voice shaking.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I replied and her head shot up.

"How can you be so calm?! She just has to give one order and...and..."

I continued gazing at her, her hands tightening their hold on my coat.

"And we're dead..."

I got out my pocket-watch and took one of her hands. The vampiress looked at me with surprise then confusion. As I expected, the needles moved when the object made contact with her skin.

She was now looking at it with fascination. Her eyes following their synchronised movement.

It stopped on the broken vase and on the apple.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she blinked.

"Are you doubting me?" I demanded and she abruptly stood up.

Broken vase. Sign of a broken trust and torn heart.

"Your heart doesn't know, you heart doubts me..."

She took some steps back.

"But I can't blame you, can I? Afterall, I'm a total stranger," I said and she shook her head violently.

"No! You helped me all this time! I am the one being weak and useless!" Maria shouted.

I gave her a sad smile. People like her shouldn't be living all of this. I decided to keep the meaning of the apple to myself and went to pick up a book. Someone must have forgotten it.

"Okay boy, fetch!" I ordered and this time, the puppy obeyed. He ran after the _toy _and I was even surprised of how far I threw it.

"Miss Yuki, I have nothing to give you so why?" she asked and I sighed in exasperation.

"Again?"

"Please! Tell me why you're being nice to me!"

I passed my hand through my brown locks and closed my eyes. Building up a good enough explanation.

"In this world, you just need to get all the help you can afford."

"But there are people out there that fight for everyone to be safe! The Hunters! The Chairman! He wants peace between humans and vampires!"

I glanced at her, knowing she wasn't gonna like my words one bit.

"Truthfully, I don't believe in such ideals. Try getting two magnets together, they may be alike but they just push each other away," I said and she frowned.

"Who do you fight for?! Why do you fight if it's not to help people in need?!" Maria yelled angrily.

"The talks of the Chairman or of you are the ones of someone that never had their hands covered in blood. Vampires feed on humans, humans kill vampires. In the end, no one wins," I explained and her body started trembling of anger.

"So you help me out of pity?" the vampiress almost spat. "I have pity for no one."

"So why?!" she repeated on the verge of tears.

"Life is precious, no matter how you look at it. For this dead soul, the only thing she can do is keeping you alive."

Maria burst out crying and ran to me. She hugged me tight, shouting why life wasn't fair. I simply wrapped my arms around her. Murmuring soothing words in her ear.

"I promise things are gonna be fine. I'll grant you your wish, dreams are yours." I said and the blue-haired girl nodded.

We heard a bark and I looked up.

My eyes popped out.

Tomato had come back, but he wasn't holding the book.

He had transformed and was holding Zero. The guy had some scratches all over his body and the wolf wasn't in a pretty good shape either. The animal seemed happy nonetheless. I now know to who that book belonged to. Come on, who reads "How to kill a Pureblood"?

"Tomato, when I said _fetch _I meant the book not to bring me the owner."

"Let me go you stupid mutt!"

"Hey! The poor boy is only showing you his affection!"

"The affection of a giant fur ball. My dream."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. I proceeded in trying to free the vampire from my pet's grasp.

Keyword try.

"Now come on Tomato, let go of Zero and you'll get a doggybiscuit," I said pulling on the guy's arm again.

"Ow! I'm not a toy!" he exclaimed and I had to refrain myself from facepalming.

"You want me to free you or not?!" I shot back pulling harder. The black puppy not cooperating at all.

"Maria! Give me the box of biscuits!"

"I don't know where it is!"

"Absolutely delicious."

We blinked and slowly turned our faces to the right.

Kaouro was there, munching on a biscuit. So that's where the box went.

Wait a sec.

"Kaouro, you know those are for dogs?" I asked to make sure the Pureblood wasn't a complete idiot and had at least a spark of intelligence.

"So?" he replied and I fell over. This guy is nuts. I was about to go and hit some sense in his brain but Kaname did it for me.

The dude sure has good timing. I'll have to congratulate him later. It's true that in the manga, he kind of uses everybody but I can't help but admire him for his courage and patience. I'm sure as hell I would have already blown up if I had a cousin like Kaouro.

"That's not healthy," the older man said, his voice only showing a part of his irritation.

"Who cares? It's good," his cousin replied taking another bite of the snack. "I do and your bed sheets too."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, Maria tried to pretend she wasn't sniggering.

Zero simply looked at them, the vampire completely forgotten.

"Come on Speedy, let's leave those morons and go and eat peanuts," he suggested and the wolf nodded.

* * *

I sat down on my seat in the classroom and stared at M. Fuwkovska.

"Buzi!(I apologize for any polish speakers that are reading this. I'm not sure if we write it that way or if it's the right word. I was hesitating with buziak but since my friend is of polish origin I trust her.)" I yelled and the guy fell to the ground.

"CROSS!" came the angry reply and I hid under the desk. I'm lucky the front is covered.

"What did you yell?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow and I sat back on my chair.

"Kiss," I answered and the girl facepalmed.

The bell rang and our teacher got out some papers with a pissed off expression.

"Okay, get out your pens, erasers and other needed supplies. English vocabulary test."

"Don't you give physics?"

"He's sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Do you think I care Cross?"

That ended the _talk _and everyone soon shot up when he asked who wanted to distribute.

"Zero Cross, how about you? Consider it as exercise," the man said to the sleeping vampire.

"Hn?" he said looking up. His eyes still sleepy.

"You sleep all the time, don't you want to stay fit?" Fuwkovska asked. He was obviously getting revenge and I turned to Zero.

"That's what you get for sleeping all the time," I pointed out and he stood up.

"You see the girl over there?" he asked pointing to a random girl. The teacher blinked and stared at him quizzicaly.

"Yes?"

"You got your winner."

I slammed my face on the desk and the guy's eyes twitched.

"You can't just pick up someone else to do the job," he said and the vampire in disguise simply shook his head.

"Women are always wondering about their looks. That girl over there needs to loose some weight more then I do."

The student in question burst in tears and ran out of the classroom. Zero just sat down, looking as bored as ever. I stood up and hit him on the head.

"Hey!" he shouted rubbing the wounded part. "Be nice to the opposite gender, you consider yourself a gentleman?" I scolded and he shrugged.

"I am a gentleman, lying to the ladies goes against the code."

I gave him a wtf look and some random guy abruptly stood up.

"You better apologize to my girlfriend punk!" he threatened and Zero threw a bottle at him.

"The guy asked me to do a boring job and I simply took the easy way out," he explained resuming our conversation.

"Bastard."

"Love you too."

The teacher blinked and announced he was going to do the task himself. If we take a closer look at what just happened, didn't it all begin with Fuwkovska's own laziness?

Mankind is just wonderful.

When the final paper was given, everything became silent. Like the previous event was already forgotten. I gazed down at the test and saw ten definitions.

Horrible.

1. What vegetable is green, long, white and tastes like an onion?

_What is Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid's favorite food?_

I wrote leek.

2. What reptile from mythological tales has wings and spits fire?

_What reptile copied Mongo Elvis's Mega fire attack of pure awesomeness?_

I wrote dragon. This is easy.

3. What is the most important position in an orgonization?

_What does Kaname Kuran do for a living?_

I wrote leader.

4. What gives you advantage over others?

_What does Zero use to get people to do what he wants?_

I wrote charm, add sexy as hell charming face for the matter.

5. What is called the part that gives orders to a computer?

_What does Takuma use to cheat in Mario Bros.?_

I wrote coding. At that point, I was really starting to wonder about my mental health.

6. What word is very insulting and rude, likely to upset people?

_What do I want to say to the Angel?_

I wrote the ''F'' word. Hey, I don't want to get in trouble by writing the real thing.

7. What is called the phobia of dogs?

_What does the Chairman have?_

I wrote cynophobia.

8. What do you call a person mentally disturbed and dangerous?

_What is Ichiru?_

I wrote psychotic.

9. What word is synonym of prohibided?

_Near what place to I freaking live?_

I wrote forbidden.

10. What is the common weapon of a hunter?

_What does Yagari always walks around with?_

I wrote shotgun.

"Done!" I exclaimed raising my hand and the door burst open. I blinked and saw all the girls almost drooling. Even the teacher seemed dumbfounded. I turned around and fell on the sight of gorgeous people. Four boys and three girls. All of them wearing the Day Class uniform.

The hell?

"Um...is there a problem?" Fuwkovska asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately we're tranfering to this school," a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes answered. The teacher facepalmed, earning himself weird looks from the newcomers.

"Whatever, introduce yourselves then sit down. I'm almost done with this crap," he said sitting down on his chair and I grinned at their surprised looks.

Everyone here is used to it. Me and Fuwkovska have this sort of rival relationship so each time he looses, he gets pissed, he becomes irritating, asks his students to do his work, if one of them meaning Zero brings him back on track, he doesn't care about the world anymore.

I love that guy. No kidding. He's an awesome physic teacher.

The little group walked towards the blackboard then turned around to face us.

"I'm Eric Taylor, nice to meet ya ladies," the brown-haired one said with a wink. The obviously ignored boys sweatdropped and Zero was too deep in his nap to care. He was tall and his shirt was pretty loose with his coat open. Why didn't I sense the player aura at the beginning? I sighed and looked at the red-haired girl next to him.

"I'm Risa Ori, I hope we'll get along," she said. The girl seemed to be 17 but was pretty small. Her red hair tied in a ponytail and her big green eyes staring at us with a creepy fascination. I shuddered and stared at the next one. A boy of the same height as the first with dark purple hair and black eyes. Seriously, they couldn't even be considered brown. His clothes were more neatly arranged though.

"Paul Julius," he just said and proceeded to look around the classroom with a stoic expression.

I found Zero's new friend. Anyway, the next girl looked a lot like Eric. Maybe they were related? I hope she's nicer.

"I'm Natalie Taylor, I'm so delighted to be here," she said with a wink and a hand on her hips.

Forget it, she's a bitch.

The last girl of the group had dark blue hair and had a striking ressemblance with Miss Mayork. The science teacher, I think she teaches music too.

"My name is Silvia Mayork. Nice to meet you all," she said politely with a bow. Her brown eyes showed so much innocence it was almost suspicious. Great, I'm starting to become paranoid.

"I'm Nathan Salvares," the third boy said. This one had black hair and green eyes. He looked more normal then the rest of the group.

"Yo. I'm Anthony White,"

I looked at the last boy. He had curly dark hair and brown eyes that in the contrary of Silvia, were the ones of a mad dog.

No way.

Anthon.

My eyes widened like saucers and he grinned at me, showing his fangs. I knew those people weren't normal. Everything about them was so unreal I should have noticed earlier.

They're vampires. In the Day Class. There are seven freaking vampires in the Day Class. Oh my god...

Maria tugged on my sleeve and I turned to face her.

She looked terrified.

"I know them...they're from the clan leaded by Shizuka..." the vampiress murmured. I frowned and looked out the window.

Ederson and Laetitia were staring at us. Hiding in the trees.

So they sensed them.

"Keep an eye on them," I mouthed.

The Angels nodded.

* * *

Break time, everyone is happy during the longest break of the day. I was pissed.

"You couldn't have known Miss Yuki..." Maria said trying to cheer me up.

"We're outnumbered! We can't even fight them!" I yelled and she flinched. I didn't mean to snap, but I was reaching my limit.

"Maybe we should tell the others?" the vampiress suggested and I widened my eyes.

No...I can't talk to them about it...I'll have to tell them the _truth _in that case.

Or Shizuka will do it for me.

"Maria, you're the only one that knows about this, and it will stay that way," I said.

"But Yuki! Everyone is in danger! Laetitia and Ederson too!" she insisted.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Them. I had to protect them too. They say I'm their master but I can't ask them to battle! They probably don't even know how to use a weapon!

"I need her," I said. "Wha...what?"

"I need her," I repeated and Maria looked at me in confusion.

"Who do you mean?" she asked. Her eyes then widened in realization and I nodded. Not happy at all.

"I need the Angel."

I stood up and was about to walk away but the girl grabbed my hand.

"We should tell the others! It's..."

She didn't finish and she didn't need too.

"Safer."

"It...It has nothing to do with you Miss Yuki..."

It's amusing how she uses _Miss _when I'm angry or when she's about to say something I would surely not like.

"I can't tell them...not now," I said.

"Are you afraid of their reaction?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You are the one afraid, of course, you won't have any problems. I'm _dead _afterall. Who will have pity for the dead?" I spat and she took some steps back.

"I told you to trust me, but you won't give me a single bit of it," I continued with venom.

"No! It's not like that! I'm worried about you!" Maria shouted.

"I'm not gonna watch them stab me! Where is the real Yuki? I have no idea! They're just gonna try and kill me instead of listening! You know what prejudice is?!"

"I...I..."

"So just shut up and let me help you! It's the only thing I can do with my freaking afterlife!"

I stomped away, not even sparing her a second glance.

Those creatures are irritating, selfish, weak...

My eyes widened.

Since when did I start calling them creatures?

* * *

I was sitting on my chair in class, completely drained of energy.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Sayori asked and I nodded. She still looked worried but didn't push further. The doors opened and I gazed at Yagari enter with his books. Looking as pissed as usual.

"Okay people, luckily I'll be leaving in one week so I won't be seeing your faces again," he said and some girls started crying.

"No sir! Please stay!"

"Yes! You're the coolest teacher ever!"

"My ass," Zero mumbled and I chuckled. The man rubbed his eyes in irritation and started his lesson after they quieted down.

"Well so today's subject is..."

"Sir, why are you carrying a shotgun? Isn't it prohibided?" Eric asked out of the blue.

"No," the Hunter answered bluntly.

"But yes it is, haven't you read the rulebook?" he continued.

"It's true," some girls agreed and he smiled at them.

I gave them my wtf look and I noticed Sayori was also doing it. What is that guy trying to do? Act smart? Wait...he's not trying to piss him off, is he?

Oh god, Yagari's not your random teacher and I'm sure the man must have sensed he's a vampire already.

"I read it but since it comes from the idiot running this school then I don't give a shit, want me to show you how good my gun is?" the Hunter asked with a grin and Eric paled. His sister, that wasn't far from us, facepalmed.

"Way to go Touga!" I yelled and Zero fell off his chair.

"Yuki, sit down."

"Why? Can't I congratulate you?" I asked and he sighed. Him being this calm is so unusual.

"Let me guess, got my first name from Zero over there," he stated pointing at the guy still sprawled on the floor, obviously hiding.

"I can see you, you know."

"People would want you blind."

"I know but I won't be able to do my work."

Normal people would think this is too familiar and I was even asked once if we were related or something. I guess I got to know the man a lot after all this time. What's different from the manga is that he stayed even after his ex-student was discovered. Probably wants to keep an eye on the vampire.

I blinked.

Where's Maria?

"Milady."

I sighed in relief. She's just next to...

Wait. Rewind.

That's too formal to be the vampiress. I slowly turned my head to the left and screamed.

Ederson was literally sitting on my desk.

Everyone turned to me and I shoved him off at a speed worth a vampire's.

"Yo hehe," I waved, hiding the unconscious body with my own.

"What now Cross? Saw a spider?" Yagari asked, not even turning around from his spot infront of the blackboard.

"No. A bird. It was gigantic," I said illustrating my point with my hands.

"Milady?" Ederson called loudly and I quickly covered his mouth. This time, the history teacher did turn around.

"Did you just call me a girl?" he asked in disbelief and Zero burst laughing.

Dude, that's not helping me at all.

"Pff, of course not. It's not because you have long hair that I would call you girl," I assured.

The chalk between his fingers broke. Crap, that didn't come out right.

"Er...I mean...er...you still look young and handsome so you shouldn't feel offended?"

The vampire's laughter tripled in volume. The Hunter at this point threw a object that Zero quickly dodged by ducking under the table. During that time, I took a book and showed it at Ederson.

"I want you to take this book to Laetitia ok?" I said and he nodded. I then threw it towards the window and the boy blinked before dashing after it. I sighed in relief then blinked.

We're on the fourth floor.

My eyes popped out and I screamed, running towards the window. I tried to grab onto his wrist but my hand couldn't reach him in time.

What I wasn't expecting though, is him catching the book in the air and _flying _away. I looked down at the ground then back at the room.

Ciao world.

I fell when gravity finally claimed my body and if it weren't for strong hands taking hold of mine I would have ended in a bloody mess. Literally.

Zero helped me up with Sayori pulling on his coat and I fell on the floor. Gasping for air.

"Yuki! Are you okay?!" she asked in panic and I gave her a thumbs up. Someone then took me by the collar and I was moved towards the front.

Yagari let go of me and I landed on hard wood.

"Sit here, at least you won't feel the urge of _jumping _out the _window_," he said.

I sighed, I'll get the kid later. I can just imagine Laetitia's face when she'll receive Zero's book. Yeah, I kept it. I wanted to see Kaname's face when he would see me with it at the switch.

"You're quite fascinating for a girl."

My jaw-dropped and I showed the Hunter my middle-finger before smiling nervously at Eric.

"Um...new guy eh?" I asked, curses flowing in my mind.

"Yup. Say, are you related to that guy?" he asked with a smirk and I felt the urge to puke.

And throw myself out the window.

"He's my dad," I deadpanned and Yagari fell to the ground. Resulting in Zero laughing all over again.

"Seriously?!" the vampire exclaimed. "Nope."

He laughed and I earned myself a few glares from his fanclub. Things sure go fast.

"You are amusing, are you single?" he asked seductively.

"Er..." I stammered, not really knowing what to say.

"It's okay, I guess you're with the guy currently burning holes in my back."

Pretty much, Zero was giving him his narrow dark eyes of infinite doom.

"Of course not!" I quickly said, waving my arms franaticly.

"I see," he murmured, his hand going to touch my leg.

…

..

.

"Yuki, don't punch your classmates," Yagari said with a hand covering his face.

* * *

I opened the door to my bedroom with a sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want me to settle things with him?" Zero asked. "No, I don't want to see a corpse hanging from the bridge."

He smirked and I smiled at him.

"So cute! I can't wait to be a grandfather!" the Chairman sang and the vampire kicked him. I blushed hard and slammed the door shut.

"This book is very interesting Milady, does this mean we can kill Kaname Kuran?"

I stared blankly at Ederson and Laetitia before crashing on the floor. I quickly stood up and snatched the book from her hands.

"No you don't!" I said firmly and Ederson tugged on my sleeve.

"Did I do good?" he asked and I patted him.

"Yeah you did," I assured sighing, too tired to fight them. I went to sit down on my bed and I felt their eyes still on me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. "Those vampires are dangerous, I suggest we go back to Eden."

I stared at the blond girl with wide eyes. That's the name of the Lost Village?

"I can't leave now, not when Shizuka is around. Besides, they'll wonder where I am," I explained, declining her offer.

I looked down at the wooden floor afterwards. I need help and I was planning on returning to _Eden _to get the Angel but...is this really a good idea?

"Laetitia, Ederson, we're leaving for a little while so pack your things...if you have any."

* * *

I looked up at the building and sighed. My companions had gone back to their house to prepare _lunch _and I had decided to go around this part of the town. I found a quite interesting place, that's for sure.

It was an old building that looked like it had been standing there for centuries. I opened the huge double-doors with difficulty and I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the darkness.

I gasped, a cathedral.

I walked down the long corridor, looking at the arcs and gothic sculptures. At the far back was a door with Angel statues surrounding it. When I moved closer I realized there was no door but just an entrance. I walked in the smaller room.

There were seats along the sides of the red carpet I was on. I looked up and almost screamed.

I sighed when I realized it was just a statue at the far end and I sat on the row right infront of it.

A faceless Angel. I was almost expecting a cross but no, a faceless Angel was at its place. The windows weren't colorful either, plain glass covered them and I was a bit disapointed. Everything had been so inhumanly beautiful and this room was...

Wait. Could it be this place wasn't very visited? Could it be it was...forbidden? That statue was enough to give me the creeps but yet I walked towards the altar under it. I sat on it and looked around.

So peaceful and yet so sad. I yawned and lay down.

Was I so tired?

* * *

I opened my eyes and shot up, how long had I slept?! I looked at the windows and saw the sky was red.

I widened my eyes and ran outside.

Sky covered in a bloody red, wind blowing in a deserted place.

The same scenery of my first encounter with the Angel. I took off again this time towards the castle. I ran at the point I could hear my heart beating against my ears but I couldn't stop. I halted infront of black gates I didn't know where there in the first place and pushed them open.

The sky turned black, the color of a normal night and I blinked.

This place...I'm not it the Lost Village anymore! I was in a garden and there was someone sitting on a chair near an outside table.

This manor...where am I?

"So you came...Rose Pandora."

I stared with huge eyes as the man slowly stood up and walked towards me. I took some steps back and noticed how heavy my clothes felt. I looked at myself and gasped.

I was wearing the clothes of the Angel. The cape, shirt, pants, boots and even tie! Everything! What the hell is this?!

"Listen...I think you're mistaken..." I didn't finish, I was too shocked to talk.

Haruka Kuran. The Haruka Kuran was standing infront of me.

"Rose, I know you despise me with all your heart..." he said unsheathing his sword.

"You killed him..." I whispered, my body trembling.

"This night will end a long battle, an Angel against a Pureblood. I hope you now understand Rose."

With that, he lunged forward and I could only watch as his sword pierced my chest.

This pain, it seemed like a long time passed since I felt such thing.

I fell backwards, everything was like moving in slowmotion. I looked towards a nearby window.

The face of the Angel greeted my eyes.

Why?

When I finally felt my back colliding with the earth, I let out a gasp I didn't know I was keeping. I felt my _wings _breaking with the impact and I screamed.

Why...

I cried so hard that my left eye started burning.

No, it was really burning.

I saw fire around me and a figure emerged from it.

Yuki Cross. The real Yuki Cross.

"Yu...Yuki!" I yelled.

The fire caught her clothes and her body burned. The fire growing as it devoured her flesh.

"YUKI!"

* * *

I shot up and touched my left eye. Withdrewing my hand afterwards as pain shot through it.

I was alive.

"Well you got quite the scare little girl."

I looked up and saw an old man with a straw hat on his head. He had long white hair and a mustache.

His clothes consisted of a simple shirt and overalls. He was also leaning on a shovel.

Wait, that shovel...

"You're the old guy I saw on the grave!" I yelled and the man's head fell to the front.

"It's not respect that's gonna kill you youngsters, that's for sure," he said and I immediately apologized.

"Robert, you're the one that should have respect for her. So watch what you're saying."

I turned around and saw a handsome guy with short blond hair and icy blue eyes. Those eyes...

They're both Angels?!

"Oh so you were here Cedric? Laetitia was worrying about you," Robert said and Cedric chuckled, getting a hand out of his cape.

"Let's go milady," he said and I blushed a little.

"Er...mind explaining?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Milady!" Laetitia yelled and I stumbled backwards as her body slammed on mine.

"Oi! Come down!" I said and blinked.

I was in the cathedral. I sighed, it's the last time I'm coming here.

"Laetitia, obey the lady's orders. We're already out of time," the blond said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid your vampire friend is in big trouble."

Maria.

* * *

I ran through the halls of the Academy, sweat wetting my clothes. Damn! The only thing I want is to go and take a shower. Running for so long is just exagerated. I rounded a corner and tripped when I saw Maria. I crashed _silently _and hid behind the wall.

"Anthon, where is Ichiru?" the vampiress demanded trembling and the man grinned.

"Scared are we? Don't worry, things are over for you anyway," he said and she took a step back.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he lifted his hand, claws shining.

"Master Kiryuu ordered me to kill you."

"Maria!" I yelled and jumped in the way.

"Miss Yuki!" I heard Maria shout as I was thrown on the wall. I painfully stood up, spitting blood in the process.

"I wonder if I can drink your blood before I kill you, it'll be such a waste," Anthon said before jumping on the nearby wall and using it to propulse himself towards me.

Everything turned black, I felt someone take my hand and I looked at my right.

The Angel.

She was bleeding aswell and she made my fingers wrap around the gun left forgotten in my pocket. She lifted my arm and I closed my eyes.

"FIRE!" we yelled in unison as the bullet pierced his arm, his body then crashing on the ground.

I blinked.

What just happened?

"Hey! Listen! If you don't want me to..."

I widened my eyes at his blank stare. His veins were black and the blood oozing from his wound was a rotten color.

He was dead.

I killed him.

* * *

Me: Review please and don't forget to vote for your favourite character! People that already voted can have a second choice! = )


	21. XXI - Myths And Legends Of The Parallel

...

..

.

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XXI – MYTHS AND LEGENDS OF THE PARALLEL WORLD_

"_Another head hangs lowly, the child's cries slowly fading..._"

Maria just stared at Yuki silently, the vampiress sitting in a corner. She had been listening to the song for some time now, and yet she hadn't ran away.

"_And the soul forever wanders, the child slowly dying..."_

The brunette was carving a shape on the floor, the sound of the lance piercing the stone echoing through the halls. She could make out the drawing now. It was a number.

"In the quiet streets, the child walked mindlessly, his heart slowly decaying..." I whispered as I carved the last line of my bloody painting.

An eight.

I looked up at the sky, my mind completely blank. I couldn't think of anything. I wasn't feeling anything.

I was just, plainly staring at nothing.

Anthon was dead, his body limp and cold. The blood oozing from his arm. The wound was a simple hole, like you would get after being shot. What wasn't normal, is that he had died of that.

A vampire nonetheless.

I lifted Angelius, the silver gun, and turned it around. Examining it. My creepy calmness soon ended though and my brain finally registered what just happened.

A loud sound was heard as the weapon made contact with the ground and I took several steps back. Distancing myself as far as I could from the body. I gripped my head, realization hitting me like a sharp knife. I really killed someone. _I _killed Anthon.

I covered my left eye with my hands, the burning sensation becoming unbearable. I slowly parted them when I was facing the window and stared at the blue orb. The len had burnt, scaring me even more.

To the extent that I found the need to rip it out.

"Miss Yuki..." Maria called softly and I abruptly turned around.

"Don't come near me..." I said trembling, my voice on the verge of breaking. Her hand dropped to her side but I could still feel her eyes on me. I breathed a shaky sigh and slowly walked away. A hand came to grip my wrist and I easily broke free. Turning around to glare at Maria.

"What don't you get?!" I demanded angrily. Couldn't she realize I was dangerous? I killed this guy! And the worst part is that I was fully conscious!

"It's not your fault! You were possessed!" she shouted, begging me to somehow believe her.

"It has nothing to do with her...she is just the guide..." I whispered. Frankly, who was I trying to convince?

Her or myself?

I heard loud footsteps coming our way and the vampiress turned silent. She knew they could hear us.

They will never know. Nothing at all.

I fell on my knees and quietly sobbed. I lifted my hands, staring at the now bloodied fingers. There may be nothing on them but I saw through their immaculate white. My skin had paled for an unknown reason. I guess I was so emotionally wounded that it was enough for my body to feel the same pain.

Mental and physical harm. They might not equally hurt someone, but when you endure both. It's like burning in a never-ending pit of fire. The walls being to high and slipery to ever climb out of it.

Tap.

They're getting closer.

Tap.

Too bad I'm not closer from meeting Death.

"Yuki!"

I felt strong hands grip my shoulders but I just couldn't look up. The floor seemed so fascinating right now. I started counting the pebbles that had found their way on the walkway. The wind blowing some strands of hair from my eyes, I was just to drained to push them away myself.

"Yuki...stand up," Zero said and I finally dared stare at his eyes. Those lavender orbs seemed so cold at the moment that I was almost expecting him to yell at me.

But how would he? He doesn't know.

And will never find out.

I forced myself up, my legs shaking like leaves. I even had to hold on to him for support and just when I was fully balanced, body and mind, did I slowly turn my head to gaze at the corpse laying on the hard stone.

That blank stare, those black veins. I realized now that the bullet was probably full of poison. A very toxic poison if it was able to kill a vampire in one single shot. And that would also explain why there was only five, now four of them, inside the gun. I'm not counting the already two empty slots. I just wondered for what they were used.

Zero put a comforting arm around me and I leaned on him more. My eyes glued at Anthon's remains. Yagari and the Chairman were here too. They were surely having a meeting and heard the gunshot. Father's office wasn't too far away from our current location. The Hunter bented down and lifted the limp arm. The blood alreay dry and forming rocks.

"He was shot, but he doesn't seem to have been wounded anywhere else," he said with a stoic expression to which the other man nodded. I stayed silent during their brief exchange. Zero was just staring down at the body, seeming hard in thought. His eyes then widened and he called for our history teacher. Yagari looked up and frowned at him.

"What do you want? You should probably get the girl away from here. Bet she'll collapse soon," he intructed and I tried to give him the most threatening glare I could make in my state.

"Look near the corpse," the vampire replied and I almost choked. Luckily, it came out as a barely audible hiss as my gaze followed the Hunter's every movement with uneasiness. Zero must have sensed my tension since his hold on me tightened. The man finally moved the body a little to the right, making me shudder at his coldness. He then shot up, his eyes wide of shock and mostly disbelief. I jumped aswell at his sudden reaction and even the other occupants seemed frightened. The Chairman decided to go and check what was wrong and also examined the ground.

He gasped and started shaking. Maria could only cower in her little corner, obviously scared that we would be found out.

"Did you see anything?!" Yagari demanded, his tone clearly showing the importance of the question.

"N-No...Yuki and I were walking when...when we fell on him..." she answered. Of course, she was lying but people could think of her stuttering as fear. The Chairman looked at us, his hand over his mouth and his eyes displaying a look I had never seen before.

Anger. Pure anger.

"Zero, please take Lady Kurenai back to her dorm and Yuki back home. I want you in my office when you'll be done," he said seriously and the silver-haired vampire nodded.

I was pulled away but my feet were rooted to the ground. Unable to move.

"Yuki, let's go," he ordered and I could only follow. I turned around just in time to see father lifting a necklace from Anthon's corpse.

"A charm," I heard before getting out of earshot.

* * *

Maria walked towards the door without sparing us a single glance. How could I blame her? She was probably the most conflicted of us all. She wants to help, but I know I cannot guarantee her safety anymore. It's a game of hunting or being hunted.

And truthfully, I don't know which of the two I'm possibly in.

When the backdoor to the Moon Dormitory finally closed, Zero and I headed for the main road. We walked side by side in complete silence and that was really killing me. Well figuratively speaking. I'm already in the other side of the bridge.

"You saw something didn't you? You're not the type to be traumatized that easily."

I stopped dead in my tracks and he turned towards me. I was frozen, should I tell him I'm the culprit?

I smiled a little while looking at the ground. I'm royaly screwed, except if I manage to invent a credible lie in the next 30 seconds.

"Yuki, I need to know what you saw," the vampire tried again, this time he was right infront of me and I looked up into his cold eyes.

"Zero, do you believe in Angels?" I asked and he blinked.

"Now's not the time," he said with a frown. "If we think of it, vampires used to be supernatural creatures you find in tales."

Zero sighed and I put some of my hair on my left eye. It was difficult to hide it with the wind blowing away my locks all the time.

"Where are you getting with this?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What if...it was something else?"

"Yuki, just what did you see?!"

I flinched at his tone and inhaled deeply.

"You recognised him didn't you?" I asked completely changing the subject. This time, he was the one to tense and I knew I was right.

"It was Anthon, do you know what business he had here Zero?" I continued.

"I knew the moment he came in the room he was gonna be trouble," he admitted. "I was even counting on...putting an end to his evil deeds but looks like someone beat me to it."

I stared at him, his eyes gazing up at the stars like they held the answer. It would have been surely easier if it was true.

"Stangely enough, even if I hate to think of this as a possibility..." the vampire muttered.

"Yes?" I asked, curious to know what his theory was.

"It could have been you."

I widened my eyes like saucers and lifted my hand to cover a gasp. No...

He then chuckled.

"Ridiculous isn't it? I really can't imagine you killing someone," he said and I almost fell over.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shouted and he patted my head.

"Don't worry my little killer, I would only love you even more if you had been the one to murder him," Zero assured and I hit him in the arm. The guy just laughed and I stuck my tongue at him.

"You better hide that or I might do something unpleasant well it depends how you take it," he warned wagging his finger like he was scolding a child and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You heartless bastard!"

"Now, now, I gave you my heart. You shouldn't be so surprised."

I turned around and quickly walked away in an attempt to hide my flushed face.

"You know the house is in the other way?" he pointed out and I stormed passed him.

Eric was hiding in the trees, carefully looking at them.

* * *

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. Zero opened it again soon after and sighed.

"You know you almost crushed my nose?" he said and I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, you're sensible. I got it."

Yup, that got him a book on his face. The vampire just cursed and left. Not forgetting to tell me to stay nicely home.

Idiot.

I looked at my right and grinned. A perfume. That would hide my own scent. I sprayed some on my neck and rubbed it to spread the liquid. When I was done, I stepped out of the room only to bump on something hard. I looked up and yelled.

Zero sighed and pushed me back in my bedroom.

"Stay put," he ordered before closing the door again. I pouted for a couple minutes then took two pencils from the pot on my set of drawers. I tied them together with a string and ran to the door.

The guy was still there, man he's good.

But I'm better.

"I hope this is gonna be the last time," he said, his tone a bit more commanding now. I grinned widely.

"Ha!" I yelled getting my home-made cross out and the guy jumped.

We then blinked, me wondering why he hadn't fainted yet.

Zero facepalmed.

"Get inside the room," he said calmly and I yelled in frustration, throwing the cross at him and slamming the door shut.

"The...the...argh!" I exclaimed, my feet not stopping from walking forward. I then halted and smiled.

"Garlic!" I said punching the air then blinked.

I was in the mirror world.

I turned around and looked at my bedroom mirror. Ah...I guess I walked too much. Wait a sec, there's a mirror in the Chairman's office.

I'm a genius.

* * *

I stared at Zero walking down the corridors from the several mirrors and frames on the wall and I grinned. This is so cool! No one can see me now! The greatest way of eavesdropping! He stopped infront of the big double-doors leading to the Chairman's office and knocked.

Wow, he was being awfully polite.

The vampire then pushed the doors open in a loud bang.

My bad.

"I hope it's important, Yuki was a real pain," he complained and I stuck my middle-finger at him from the glass.

Father didn't say anything and Yagari either. He frowned and closed the door.

"Sit down," the Hunter ordered and he obeyed.

After some minutes of akward silence, dad threw him a necklace and the vampire caught it.

"You know what this is don't you?" he asked very seriously and the other could only nod.

"A protection rune, well more a hiding one," Zero said examining the jewelry. "You guessed already that Anthony White was a vampire."

"Yes, my brother's servant."

The men looked at each other then back at the silver-haired vampire. So Anthon was hiding his vampire scent so that no one would recognise him.

Well no one except me and Zero.

"Damn, last thing we needed was her to get involved," Yagari said gazing at the ceiling and the Chairman nodded.

"It is troublesome but not only is Shizuka Hiou's return a problem...there is also something else," he added gritting his teeth and I raised an eyebrow.

"The murderer," the vampire continued for him. Aren't they gonna talk about the others?

Wait, could it be that they haven't noticed?

"If I can add something, I think those other new students should be taken in consideration," he said leaning back on his chair. Finally a clever statement!

Our history teacher looked at him, obviously pondering on this revelation.

"Involved or not, it's not as important as what we're about to tell you," he said and this time, Zero was the one to raise a quizzical eyebrow.

"And what is it?"

"There was a number near the corpse, carved in the stone."

Father had been the one to speak and the black-haired man retreated in a corner. Like leaving him space to talk.

"Zero, have you heard...of the 99 murders of the Executioner?"

I widened my eyes and stepped closer, being careful not to fall in the room.

"I heard of it but it's just a mere legend," the vampire answered. "A story you tell to little Hunters."

The man sighed and took off his bracelet. It was of a beautiful golden color with a single blue gem in the middle.

"I'm afraid this tale is as true as the Ancient Vampires," he said with sadness in his voice. Zero flinched at the mention of those _Ancient Vampires_.

"Do you believe in them?" he asked coldly. "I don't know, I never saw one. The ones that are equal to Purebloods," the Chairman confessed.

"And I think we're quite lucky, we have enough with the Purebloods already," Yagari said, finally speaking during this delicate conversation.

"But we may talk about this later," father declared standing up. He moved towards the window then glanced at his adoptive son.

"Do you have a little clue to who that bracelet belonged to?" he asked and Zero stared at the item. He leaned back and shook his head, showing how bored he was. The blond man sighed.

"It used to belong to my wife."

At that, we both shot up and I had to grab onto the sides of the mirror to not fall. I would have been caught red-handed otherwise.

"Your...Your wife? You were married?!" the vampire exclaimed standing up. He then turned to his teacher for confirmation to which the other nodded.

"Yes, her name was Lyla..." the Chairman whispered and I couln't help but widen my eyes at his use of the past tense. She couldn't have...

"Where is she now?" Zero asked bluntly. I facepalmed at his lack of sensibility.

"She died 9 years ago, killed by the Executioner."

I looked at the man, completely shocked. She was killed by that person. I never had thought he had a wife and certainly not thought that she would be dead. Of course, why wouldn't we talk about her in the manga then?

I realized now I had no idea of what the future will be made of. Before, I could predict the outcome of things using my knowledge of the serie. But now?

I was like any other character in this damn world. And the Angel?

A character I had never seen before. Kaouro?

I had no idea Kaname had a cousin. Hell, I don't even think Senri is related to him anymore.

"She died...and I wasn't able to save her from _her_," Kaien Cross said, his shoulders trembling of anger.

"Her?" Yagari said, he was startled by this somehow. "I thought you hadn't seen _it_."

"That's the lie I gave the Association before quiting my job as a Hunter," he explained and the black-haired man narrowed his eyes.

"They still hate you for it Cross."

"I know."

I had never asked myself questions about the Chairman's past, he didn't seem to have a major role and yet, he suffered a pain almost as equal as Zero's. I wonder now, if the others had secrets aswell that were never revealed.

I had thought of Maria as an annoying brat while reading but in fact, she was lost and afraid. Trying to find her place. The Chairman used to be in my eyes a silly guy totally wrapped up in his ideal for peace.

But he was a man hiding everything in the deepest part of his soul.

They all had a story, but they never focused on those characters. Only thinking of the ones in the spotlight.

"How did she look like? You said it was a woman," the Hunter said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It wasn't a woman," father corrected and they blinked.

"What? You said it was a girl," Zero said stating the obvious. "Precisely."

"You want me to believe the Executioner was a child?!" Yagari shouted angrily. "This is a serious matter Cross!"

The Chairman looked at them and took off his glasses. He picked up a handkerechief from his desk and gently rubbed the glass with it.

"Yagari, Zero, do you believe in...the Dark Abyss?"

There was silence. Zero raising an eyebrow at the foreign subject and the Hunter rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"How many legends are you counting on bringing?"

"Touga, you know pretty well what happened during the year 1966."

He gritted his teeth but could only agree. I was very curious now, what happened during this year?

"Listen, that was 10 years ago and I admit the case was creepy..."

"The murders of the Executioner started one year after."

10 years! What the hell! We're in the 21st century now!

But could it be, that the time is different here?

I could only widen my eyes in terror. What if I was thrown to the past? No, not possible. I saw quite modern computers, televisions and other technological stuff.

Seems like all the clues I gather increase the probability of me being in a parallel world. I admit though, I'm starting to believe it.

"Touga, you need to believe me when I tell you the Executioner was never a vampire."

"So you want to believe that a child killed 99 Hunters and Vampires?"

"I never said it was a child."

"Then talk! You said it was a girl!"

Zero looked at his fuming teacher then at his calm adoptive father. His eyes widened after a while, a memory suddenly hitting him.

"_Zero, do you believe in Angels?"_

"Chairman, master, do you believe in Angels?"

A bolt, it was like I was suddenly struck by lightning.

The Chairman's eyes widened and Yagari shot him a look of disbelief.

"Zero...where did you..."

It was the first time I saw the Hunter speechlees.

"Well?" the vampire continued.

"Go to sleep, I'll settle things here on my own. Thank you for coming," Kaien said and the guy abruptly stood up.

"You can't kick me out!"

Ouch, that must have hurted.

* * *

"You heard about the new guy?"

"Yeah, Anthony White was it?"

"I heard he left school yesterday night."

I stared at my desk, my fingers following the cracks in the wood. It was to be expected, people asking questions as to why the newbie left so suddenly.

Well, at least that was the cover story.

Truthfully, I really wanted for everything to end right now.

1966: the case about the _Dark Abyss _was open.

1967: the murders of the Executioner and the school's official opening.

This is what I managed to gather in the past months. Three months.

These dates are another step into learning the truth. If I'm correct then we're in the year 1976 right now. I rested my head on my palms. I could feel a headache slowly settling in.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Sayori asked and I nodded. She then moved closer to me and I stared at her.

"I heard what happened with...that guy Anthony," the girl informed.

"You are a prefect so I guess it's only natural," I replied.

"I really hope we find the murderer, we are just not safe here anymore...well we were never out of danger in the first place," she said with sad eyes.

"Yori...wouldn't it had been better for you if you had never known of this? The vampire stuff and all."

Sayori smiled and touched the carvings I had been previously trailing.

"My father is an important figure in the current government, they are aware that Vampires exist. But they were never in good terms with the Vampire Council," she explained.

"But why tell you about it? I know it's better than lying but...I would want my daughter to have a good teenage life if I were him..." I confessed but her smile didn't waver.

"I understand, but since...my future husband is gonna be taking the reins soon then I needed to have some knowledge. That's why I asked to join the disciplinary committee."

I widened my eyes, I had completely forgotten about her engagement.

"And...do you agree with this? Don't you have somebody you like?" I asked.

"My father was clear about the relationships I could have with other people. I guess it's meant to happen," the brunette said a bit too automaticly for my liking. Her father really must have educated her this way since birth.

It angered me.

"What is the date of the wedding? If it's already planned."

"After I graduate, in two years from now."

Two years, two years left of freedom.

"And...you know his name? I don't mean to pry...if you don't want to tell me it's quite alright."

"No, I haven't met him yet but my father told me he finds me beautiful and elegant. His ideal wife."

"I already don't like the sound of that," I commented and she shrugged.

"There are some sacrifices that have to be made..." Sayori whispered laying her head on the desk.

There are some sacrifices that shouldn't be made. No matter how much I move on in the plot, it feels like the truth is just a pile of incomplete shards. The more I move, the more I learn.

And the more I distance myself from the truth.

Sayori Wakaba. Kaien Cross. The Angel. Kaouro Kuran. Zero Kiryuu. The Executioner. Maria Kurenai. The Dark Abyss.

Shards of their pained souls and many more people I don't know of.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. Oh he's so handsome when he's asleep!"

We blinked and turned around to see a brown-haired girl poking Zero's arm. The guy shot her a death glare and she quickly backed away.

"Okay sorry. Don't need to glare," she apologized, her hands lifted up in surrender. When I finally identified the newcomer I almost fell off my chair.

"Who are you?" Sayori asked.

"Oh right, I'm Natalie. The big sister of the idiot over there," she introduced, pointing her thumb at Eric who was currently laughing with his fanclub. The awesome life of this dude.

"And you? What's your little name?" Natalie asked, her question obviously directed to Zero.

Sayori sweatdropped and I facepalmed.

"Hey Nala! I heard you calling me an idi...oh hey there beautiful," Eric said, immediately forgetting his older sister and sitting near me. Oh god.

I yelled and jumped over the row behind us. Startling the girl and hiding behind Zero.

"Save me..." I pleaded with innocent eyes and the vampire simply growled at the other male. Still too caught up in his nap.

"Now, now, I don't bite...well it depends..." he said licking his lips and Natalie smacked him. The guy just shrugged the pain off and took my arm. Since when did he get in the back row?

"So, let's go for a walk before the teacher comes. I know a good place where we should be alone," he proposed.

"Leave me alone," I ordered yanking my arm from his grasp. What does he want?

"Come on, don't be shy," he continued, this time leaning closer to me.

"I said no!" I shouted. He smirked and I hadn't noticed one of his hands slip down my waist.

The guy was then pulled away from me and lifted up.

I blinked and gasped in horror as Zero tightened his hold on Eric's collar.

"Go!" Natalie cheered and Sayori gave her a questioning look. Some students were gathering around us and I felt my heart pulsing madly. What was wrong with me?

I started feeling dizzy as the brown-haired vampire coughed up blood. Since when did he land on the floor? I slowly walked away from the fight. Eric clearly loosing and Zero barely breaking a sweat.

"Yuki!"

That was the signal for me to make a run for it towards the girl's toilets. I didn't slow down, not until I felt the hard marble colliding with my face. I pushed myself up slowly and gripped the nearby sink. I inhaled and exhaled, the darkness slowly clouding my vision.

I could see it in the mirror, my pitiful reflection. My bangs were asymetrical and going in every direction. My skin so pale that I looked like a real walking corpse. The thought that my body was slowly decaying never crossed my mind. Maybe because it was acting too naturaly for me to notice. I felt tears run down my cheeks, the droplets making a small puddle on the white surface.

I looked at them and widened my eyes at the sight.

One was red. Instead of limpid water there was a red liquid slowly spreading. I lifted my head to stare at my face.

My right eye was crying tears of salt water.

The other tears of blood.

The left eye of the Angel.

I turned the tap and water soon cascaded down. I put my hands together to form a bowl and threw the cold water on my face. I continued like this until the liquid wasn't pink anymore, meaning my eye had stopped _bleeding_.

I turned around and slowly walked towards the door. I looked left and right before exiting the restroom. I continued down the corridor, I had to distance myself as far from the classroom as possible. From anyone.

"Anthon is dead, what do you suggest Miss Mayork? Lady Hiou will certainly not like this."

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't tell her, not now."

"She will find out."

I stared ahead only to see the science and music teacher Sarah Mayork talking to Paul. I had known they were all related. Those vampires...

But what bugs me, is that Miss Mayork is not a vampire. But then, does that mean Silvia isn't one either? Because that girl is obviously her daughter or a family relative.

"For our queen's plan to be a success, we have to get rid of any troublesome _pests_," he said coldly, the guy's tall figure towering over her. "Don't forget about your daughter."

"You dragged her into this! Even after promising you would leave her alone!" she shouted.

"You are the one to blame. Afterall, it is your debt that put you in this situation," the vampire replied. "Silvia is following us by her own will and would die for our highness."

"You are using her! I don't mind me dying but leave her..."

"After what I've seen, you and your daughter don't get along well."

Sarah clenched her fists and looked like she was about to cry. I continued looking at them, the young woman trembling like a leaf. The man, yes I'm positive Paul is not as young as he wants us to think, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Holding her tight.

"Don't worry, Lady Hiou has still a mission for you, human. You won't die _yet_," he whispered in a mocking tone making the woman sob even more. His hand went further down to her thigh and the other lifted her head. Her tearful eyes showing fear.

I wanted to intervene but I couldn't. What would I do? I hid behind the wall, I knew he wouldn't hurt her but her mind seemed to be already badly damaged. Why? Why torment her so much? What is this debt?

Paul then smirked and forced his lips on hers. Kissing her painfully.

What the fucking hell?! The...the...ARGH!

I had to keep myself from tripping and instead slid down the wall. I saw blood sliding from her mouth and guessed he had bitten her. He pulled away and slammed the panting girl on the wall. She was still crying and her nails dug in the wall.

"Afterall, don't you remember what happened 15 years ago? You came to me on your own, are you telling me now you don't want me? I was already kind enough by not telling Silvia who her _father _is."

My eyes went huge. I had to cover my mouth to not gasp.

"Truthfully, I don't give a shit about this place or your work. I even asked Lady Hiou if I could change jobs instead of having to dress up as a mortal student. For a 300 years old man this is such a disgrace. And now? You want me to feel lonely again?" the vampire asked.

"Leave me alone...please go..." she pleaded but he silenced her with another kiss.

"Now, will you obey? For our little girl?" he said chuckling and Sarah nodded. That bastard then let go of her and walked away but not before saying one last sentence.

"I'll see you tonight, work hard."

The young woman weeped and slid down the wall, making contact with the floor.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

"You're supposed to comfort me Nathan!"

Nathan threw a pillow at Eric's face and the brown-haired vampire yelled.

"It's your damn fault for provoking that guy, he's not Kiryuu's little brother for nothing," he said.

"They're not dating! So I had the right to make my move! Not my fault he's slow!" the other whined from his bed.

They were currently in the infirmary. After being beaten to a pulp, Nathan had taken his friend to the infirmary. Keyword friend.

"You know you're not supposed to get cozy with her," he said standing up and walking towards one of the cabinets. Eric smirked.

"That doesn't mean I can't have some fun. Killing her now would be a waste right?" he stated and the black-haired boy sighed.

"I heard Paul is leaving the Academy for a while. He hates disguising as a kid."

"Who wouldn't? He's the oldest of us. Besides, we needed elders with us."

"Talking about that, I don't like Riku Ori at all," Nathan confessed.

"Why? Too old for you? It's true you're only 15...well, just like that half-breed Silvia," Eric replied and took the glass the vampire handed him.

"You could have a chance with my sister though," he added.

"Don't make me wanna puke."

"Sorry bro."

The black-haired vampire sighed and stared out the window. The branches of the trees were moving in rhythm with the wind. Bringing peace to one's mind.

The sight would have really been peaceful if it weren't for the silver-haired masked man sitting on one of those branches. Nathan narrowed his eyes and Eric simply raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friend's sudden mood change. He turned his head towards the window and his eyes soon widened.

The figure of the handsome vampire soon disapeared though.

"I never understood what were that guy's motives," Paul said entering the room. They looked at him in surprise.

"Sir Julius, what a surprise," Nathan greeted with a smile while Eric simply huffed.

"You don't seem happy to see me Eric," the older man stated.

"I'm just...still recovering from the previous events," was the excuse. The boy then blinked as he seemed to realize something.

"Now that I think of it, you weren't in class, were you?" he asked and the other smiled.

"That's right Paul...I felt lonely without you..." Riku said embracing the man from behind. The young woman rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Nathan simply sighed at her display of _affection. _

Paul chuckled and pushed her away, making her pout.

"Forgive me Riku...but I had _something_ important to take care of," he said. "I can't always watch out for everybody considering we have to look out for Yuki Cross."

"Of course, I presume you followed her when she fled the scene of this epic fight," Nathan said receiving a glare from Eric.

"Very funny smartass," he said sarcasticly.

"Yes...but I lost sight of her somehow."

The bedridden teenager looked at him surprised but Riku and Nathan didn't seem to be startled at all by the revelation.

"Paul, when are you gonna leave her alone. She's barely 30 and deserves a life," the 15 years old said with a frown to which the older man smirked.

"She will live a better life soon...just a little more time..." Paul said, his smirk changing to a tender smile.

* * *

Nathan looked at Eric drawing silly stuff in his notebook. In some way, he was quite happy that his friend was still so childish. Normally, at 18 you would already be turned into a cold and heartless vampire. Just like he was right now, at the tender age of 15.

But yet, the brown-haired boy was strong and fully aware of their situation. The bandages on his arm from the fight 2 days ago were enough to prove it.

Nathan focused his attention back on his teacher, afterall, such feelings were forbidden.

Eric was 3 years older than him, not to mention handsome, strong and confident.

He was weak, frail and cold. Even feminine. And he knew he would always lack those qualities.

However, that wasn't the only barrier blocking this warm sensation from spreading in his entire heart.

There were both boys, as simple as that.

"Hey Nana, daydreaming again are we?"

The boy flushed red as he recognised his nickname especially invented for him by his annoying neighbour.

"You promised not to call me that here!" Nathan exclaimed as quietly as he could. Eric yawned then rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Why? It's so cute. And you're cute Nana-_chan_," he replied with a smirk. The other just turned around to hide his face. It was unproper, and he had been raised to not show his true emotions. Especially the ones his face is shamelessly displaying right now. Another things making him thread the fast racing of his heart was that he was a noble from a family of Shizuka followers.

And Eric? A strong C-Class vampire, powerful enough to have caught the queen's attention.

Like a sign from heaven, the bell rang and the sound of books and moving feet soon filled the classroom. Nathan calmly put away his things and took his notebook in his arms before walking away.

He had to leave before those fangirls arrived. For the sake of not getting stepped on.

But also for his heart.

"Hey Nana-chan! Wait up!"

He could feel a vein pop out of his forehead.

"What are you?! A child!" the boy yelled in frustration and Eric halted.

"Hey! That hurts! To think I invented this cute name only for you!" he shot back faking a hurt look.

"Well I don't need it! Besides where did you even learn this chan thing?" Nathan demanded, his eyes piercing.

"A Yuko girl from Japan taught me some words. Look," the guy said with a wink and the other blinked.

"Ohayou Yuko-chan! (Good morning Yuko-chan!)" he called at a girl, waving his hand in the process. The japanese girl blushed.

"Ah...ohayou...Taylor-san (Ah...hi...Mr. Taylor)," she stammered and he shook his head.

"Nah, not san. Mister is too formal. How about kun?"

"Hai...Eric-kun (Yes...Eric-kun)."

Nathan sweatdropped then looked away as Eric shot her his lady-killer smile. He would be lying if he said it didn't affect him. He sighed and lifted his hands to his chest.

He looked like a pathetic school girl with a crush. His eyes then widened as he realized something embarrassing.

"Um...Eric? If I understood well, chan is for girls?" the boy asked, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yeah you got it," the older guy said patting him.

That did it.

"And you're even proud of it you bastard!" Nathan yelled punching Eric hard on the face.

He turned around and ran as girls hurried towards their fallen idol.

"That idiot...that damn idiot!" he shouted falling on his knees after reaching exhaustion. He widened his eyes as something wet rolled down his cheek. He touched the tears and sobbed quietly.

"I'm pathetic...pitiful...ugly...I'm not like those girls..." he whispered and looked up at the fountain.

There, on the briques painted of white, sat a brown-haired girl. Nathan simply stared at her, recognising her immediately.

Yuki sat there, he could end it. Kill her now.

He stood up.

Maybe he will pay attention to him? Praise him?

The girl turned her head slowly towards him.

In that instant, all his gathered resolves shattered. Her eyes were filled with sorrow...he could almost see nostalgia in them.

But what bugged him the most, was that she was crying. Tears of blood rolling down a white eye.

* * *

Me: Well hope you enjoyed. I know I changed the title for this story but I felt the old one didn't fit right with the upcoming plot. I personnaly like this one better.

COM: The holidays are starting soon and she wishes to all of you a happy summer. Thanks for your nice reviews!

Nathan: You don't know how annoying she was. Whining about her exams you know.

Me: For your information I did good...well normally. Don't have the results yet...

Eric: Oh, don't cry.

Natalie: Yeah, he's an idiot and too young to understand you.

Me: But he's a teenager too...don't you have exams?

Paul: I'm too old for that...but if it's getting in the same class as Sarah than I don't mind (smirks creepily)

Me: o_- Um...wait a sec. What are you all doing here!

COM: Do you want me to get the tank?

Me: Nah...I can't kick them out. They're my OCs.

Zero: (comes out from the little closet) That's favoritism!

Me: AAAARRRGGGHHH! NO!


	22. XXII - Through The Eyes Of The Lost Ones

Me: Yo people! Fellow Readers and Writers...and so on... I just want to point out that if you haven't read chapter 21 then it's better you go and check it. You might not understand what this is talking about in that case.

COM: Another thanks to everyone for their continued support.

Me: I would also like to hear opinions on the new title. I hope it's okay since I kind of changed it without telling. Oh and one more thing.

...

..

.

(extra silence 'cause I can)

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

COM: -_- What was that for?

Me: Just for the heck of it.

**Current Results of the ''Poll''**

Yuki: 5 The Angel: 3 Cute Puppy: 3 Zero: 3

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XXII – THROUGH THE EYES OF THE LOST ONES_

Everything was dark, and I felt so cold. I couldn't feel my body anymore, I couldn't see anything. I tried moving but the emptiness was all that greeted me. My body...where is it? A cold wave suddenly hit me, like I was walking in a full out blizzard. I regained feeling of my feet but now I regretted ever asking.

It was colder now. My feet were freezing up and growing limp. The ice slowly crowled to my ankle and trapped it in its invisible cage. It looked like a cage to me. The lower part of my body being kept out of my reach. Slowly, oh so slowly and full of pain. The cold spread to my leg and up until covering my knees. I realized with horror what was happening and panic settled in.

I was dying.

The thought of dying, the wish of dying and truly dying are different ways to look at Death. I thought of crossing the line, I wished to open the gate to end it all but I had never felt this way when the train ran over me. I had simply blacked out, now I'm laying somewhere completely powerless. They say Death usually claims you when you least expect it. Truly a bitch.

Its cold hands now reached just under my heart, only a moment more and it will take it into its grasp. Ending by this my life.

But that threadful instant never came, I could feel the cold brushing my chest. Only brushing it, not grabbing anything. The cold had spread entirely now but just this little part seemed to resist. I could feel how angrily it was reaching for my heart, but not able to grasp it. To cut the strings and free my soul for good. Because a heart is just like a lock, it cuts your ties to it.

And sets you free.

Warmth then radiated through me, wiping away the icy hands of Death. An explosion of fire, a fire whom the flames I could not see. But it burned, wonderful.

Instead of panicking I was rather pissed and annoyed. Good grief, life's heroic entrance was so lame. I heard heartbeats in the distance, the sound quickly snapping me out of my musings. Well, cursings would be more appropriate. The warmth slowly vanished, replaced by a little ray of light and soothing wind. The ray was soft against my eyes, the feeling slowly waking up my system.

I wonder who saved me. The heartbeats were indeed exterior and I clenched and unclenched my hands. After straightening my back, I finally focused on opening my eyelids which felt like 3 tons of ciment was poured onto them. Not recommended at all.

When that was done, I blinked several times and looked at the moving wall infront of me. Walls walk, that's new. Tables soon came into view, beautifully decorated ones with flower pots on top. It reminded me of what I would find in the castle of Eden. Except they were dead. Some of them are in better shape since I took the time to _refresh _the garden and get new flower pots.

I sighed, walls don't walk so it means I was being carried. Or as freaky as it may sound, sleepwalking. Nah, being carried seemed more logical. Then again, what is logic in this twisted world? I looked at the tall shadow and my small one in its arms. I shifted my gaze up and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. I must have been in a really deep sleep.

The sight that greeted me was frightening. Yes, I was scared.

Because I was in the arms of the Angel.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked my voice coming out hoarse and barely audible. She looked down at me and that's when I realized it wasn't a _she_. Now I'm not confused and annoyed.

I'm totally freaking out.

That was Jack.

"Slept well Rose?" he asked in a soft voice, his blue eyes gazing at me tenderly.

"You're alive!" I yelled, my voice now loud and clear because of the shock. He narrowed his eyes and looked ahead.

"You are...staying in your room for a while," he said and I blinked im confusion. What does he mean? I stared ahead and noticed we were on the third floor of Eden Castle. Where the bedrooms of the old masters were. He opened the door and I immediately recognised the carvings. He put me down and I realized how little I was. What's going on?

"There Rose, go to sleep. Papa is coming back soon," Jack said in a soothing voice and closed the door. I looked at the door with wide eyes, the first time he spoke I knew he called me by something but I was too dazed to fully understand his words. Now I was able to comprehend it all and I lifted the bottom of my dress. It was of a simple white with laces decorating the bottom. Dark blue laces and a ribbon of the same color was neatly tied around my neck. The fabric of my sleeve was slightly wavy and looked like silk. In big, I looked like a doll.

I quickly ran towards the mirror and touched it. Nothing. I was in that room, the room I woke up when all of this started. Except I was trapped. I couldn't go back. When I finally stopped banging on the glass I simply stared at my reflection and screamed. My hair was of a pure white and tied in a nice bun decorated with roses and black strings. I abruptly turned around and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Where are you?! Stop screwing with my mind!"

I'm in the body of a 4 years old, the deceased Rose Pandora. That name, Pandora, it seemed so familiar and yet held an indescribable darkness. A mystery that should not be solved. The key, the key to my past, was this goddamn name. What will I find afterwards? The missing paper of my life in Pandora's box? Ha. Even my own joke feels bitter.

I moved my little body towards the enormous bed and jumped on it. Well, I collided with the sides ending with me falling on my butt. I hissed while rubbing it and proceeded in climbing using the bed sheets. That was the safest option. On the mattress I covered myself completely and closed my eyes. I knew I was gonna have a mark on my lids with the force I was using to keep them tightly shut but I had to fall asleep.

_Sleep, sleep, sleep, _I repeated over and over again in my mind.

* * *

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. I had really fallen asleep. I touched with shaking fingers the thick blankets around me and inhaled deeply. What will I find when the strength to lift them up will invade me? I breathed in and slowly lifted the covers. I suddenly stopped, my resolve vanishing as quickly as it came. Damn, I'm such a chicken. I inhaled again and decided to count till ten.

1.

2.

3.

I listened to my steady breathing and closed my eyes.

4.

5.

6.

I'll have to do it. Come on Yuki.

7.

8.

9.

"GO!" I yelled flinging the covers off me and standing up on the bed.

I looked at Yuki's bedroom and sighed in relief. I turned towards the window and saw the sun rays pouring in. I sighed once more, daytime was much more welcoming than the night. I then narrowed my eyes and scanned the room for anything funny. But even if there was, I would surely not notice.

The Angel is a perfectionist afterall. People and Hunters say that there's nothing more dangerous and evil than a vampire. I should really take then on a trip to Eden. I jumped off the mattress and walked towards the door. My hand lingered on the doorknob for a second before I finally flung it open. I was expecting the corridors of the castle to greet me but instead fell on the warm brown colored walls of the Chairman's house. Yep, she sure reproduces every single detail to perfection. The only thing that could prove I was back at Cross Academy would be my little family. Until further notice, that _thing _cannot recreate people. But who knows the limit of her power? I made small cautious steps towards Zero's room, gazing at the floor with careful eyes, ready to jump back if a black hole had to suddenly appear. I finally reached the door and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. I was in one piece, that was already something.

I gulped and put a shaking hand on the knob. I bit my tongue in an attempt to distract my mind from my actions. The last thing I needed was to be struck by fear.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said hoping that would be enough and I quickly opened the door. The force sending the wooden plank against the door. The vampire turned to me with huge eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. His shirt was half-buttoned up and he seemed to have been occupied with his tie. I didn't care at the moment though and ran to him. Zero stumbled backwards at the sudden weight but was able to regain his balance.

"Wha...what's wrong?" he asked, his voice still low but it held a bit of panic. I simply hugged him tighter, almost crying of joy. Oh god if you're up there, thank you. I was totally freaking out back in that place and I quickly remembered my appearance.

I pulled away and pushed him away from the mirror. Good, I was back to normal. My hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes, but other than that I was okay. Completely normal. I heard someone cough and I turned towards Zero. The guy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Mind explaining?" he demanded and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um...nightmare?" I tried and I then felt the heat rise.

Yup, his apperance was a problem now. I tried to keep the blush from reaching my cheeks but my attempts proved to be futile. So I surely looked, no doubt, like a tomato left too long on a pan.

"Er...I'm going to change! Sorry!" I exclaimed running out of the room, my face burning. I barged into my room and slammed the door shut. Damn! I'm just a teenage girl! Who could blame me?! I shook my head and walked towards my closet. I opened it and absent-mindly picked up my uniform. It looked pretty worned out, I would have to wash it later. If I remember.

I dressed all the while remembering that strange dream. If it was a dream. What was reality now? With the Angel around, normality has just no meaning.

Her world is twisted.

I looked at myself in the mirror while tying up my ribbon. I blowed some dust off it and I widened my eyes.

A black figure was near the door, covered in a dirty colored veil.

I abruptly turned around and found nothing. I inhaled to calm myself, I just had the greatest scare of my life. I examined the place and even crouched to look under my bed.

"Checking for monsters in broad daylight?"

I hit my head on the wooden planks and glared at Zero. Trust him to frighten me even more. I'm sure I was at one hair from exploding now.

"Never too cautious," I answered and he simply shrugged, not caring at all. I stood up and walked towards him, taking my bag along the way. After closing the door behind me, we walked side by side in silence until the sound of the Chairman's voice filled the air.

"Great, he's singing. That can't be good," the vampire said and I raised an eyebrow. As we entered the kitchen I instantly collided with the floor.

The table was filled with a delicious variety of dishes and father was just standing there with a goofy grin and wearing an apron.

"Good morning my children!" he beamed and I rubbed my eyes because of the brightness.

"Are we celebrating something?" I asked suspiciously and the man's smile turned into a pout.

"Yuki! I'm offended! Why should I need a reason to make you delicious food?" he demanded and since the guy was relatively crazy and childish I simply pushed my suspicions away and sat down.

Well I was counting on sitting down if it weren't for a hand gripping my arm and pulling me away from my seat.

"What are you doing Zero?" I asked surprised and he just glared at the Chairman.

"Don't fall for that, he surely wants us to do something dirty," he stated and I widened my eyes in realization. It's just like for the errands back in town! He bribed us with food.

Well, he trapped Zero. I was just forced to tag along.

Father sighed, admitting defeat and he asked us to sit down. We obeyed.

"Okay, I knew that if I wanted Zero to cooperate I had to make this buffet," he explained.

"And me?" I asked pointing a finger at my person. "You would have done it for daddy because you're kind."

I smirked at Zero and the vampire sighed gloomily.

"Am I really that evil?" he asked to the table and I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Nah, don't worry. You're just difficult," I assured and his mood darkened even more. I sweatdropped and instead pushed a bowl of salted noodles under his nose. He lit up a little.

"There, he even prepared your favorite sauce with those noodles," I tried again and Zero straightened himself, facing the Chairman again.

"Whatever you want us to do, we're not doing it," he said with determination and I felt proud.

I didn't know where that suddenly came from but I felt proud nonetheless. Father shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah...to think I thought it was a good idea," he said defeated and I raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What was your idea anyway?" I asked. "I wanted to organise a horse-back riding class."

We blinked and looked at each other.

…

..

.

"EH?!"

The Chairman rubbed his ears and Zero went to grip his collar.

"You let all that food get cold just for that! I thought you were gonna ask us to clean the toilets!"

"The hell?! That's the only thing you think about?!"

I pulled the vampire by the arms to distance him as far as possible from the gasping man and pushed him towards his chair. I then sat on his lap and everything turned silent.

"Yuki, what the hell are you doing on my lap?" he asked and the other blushed.

"From lack of means...and a rope, I'll simply sit on you to keep you from moving," I said matter-of-factly and he facepalmed. There was a cough and we turned towards the other occupant of the room.

"Well, like I was saying, the whole afternoon will be devoted to this activity. Not only as a break from this long trimester but also to reduce the stress of the students for the upcoming exams," he explained and I nodded. The final exams, great, I had more important things to think about at the moment.

"And in what ways does it concern us?" Zero asked yawning.

"Don't yawn in my hair!" I yelled. "You're the one sitting there!" he shot back angrily. There was another cough and the Chairman looked irritated now. He gazed at us with his arms crossed and I shrunk a little, waiting to be reprimanded.

"Arguing like that will have bad influence on children you know?" he pointed out and we blinked. I turned the sentence in my head for some minutes and the meaning soon crashed in it like a bomb. I was a living candle right now, my face being the flame and my body was the melting wax. My temporary seat must have come to the same conclusion since he was covering his face with one hand.

"Old man..." he growled. "Yes?" the other acknowledged.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

I jumped from Zero's lap after my scream and went to hide under the table in embarrasment and complete shame. I kept rocking back and forth holding my belly. What was that guy's problem?! I'm not counting on having babies right now! Especially not with him!

"Anyway, I'm counting on you to prepare the horses," father said with a smile, not even sporting the least bit of shame at his words. I wanted to yell at him but the sight I caught out the window stopped me in my tracks.

A black figure was sitting on one of the branches of a tree. I frowned recognising it now.

It was a Shadow. And if they're here. Then the Angel is near.

* * *

I heard a loud neigh and I could feel a vein pop out of my forehead. I brought the book closer to my eyes and tried to focuse on the printed letters on the paper.

Another neigh, this time ear-splitting.

"Will you shut up!" I yelled at the white horse and Lily shook her mane. "Yeah sure, play innocent," I mumbled diving in my reading once more. The rules and techniques of horse-back riding. What? I don't want to be as bad as Yuki at this. Okay so to climb, you have to put one foot in the stirrup and flung the other one above the horse to reach the other...that's literally gymnastics! I sighed, the only day we get to ride ponies and I'll surely humiliate myself. They are all supposed to come from wealthy families so the majority would have, no doubt, taken classes in the outside of school. I prefer playing dodge ball.

Lunatic Sayori or the crazed White Lily? Tough choice.

The doors to the barn opened and Zero came in with some boxes piled above each other in his arms. Curiously enough, they were all perfectly balanced.

"Hey, would you mind telling her to shut up?" I asked pointing my thumb at the source of my annoyance. He looked at me then at the horse.

"Idiot, can't you read she wants to be fed?" he asked taking an apple from the pile and giving it to her. She munched it for some seconds before spitting it out on his face.

"Damn, I'm gonna miss you dumbass," I deadpanned like he was gonna die of poisoning. The vampire turned around and glared at me. I simply covered half of my face with my book and looked at him with bored eyes.

"Maybe she doesn't like the seeds?" I suggested. I received a grunt as an answer as he cleaned his face with a towel. I shrugged and resumed my reading. Then, to ride a horse one needs to be focused and patient. A horse is a living being aswell. I looked up at Lily.

"Are you a living being or the devil? Because I don't know in what category to put you," I asked and she snorted. I hope she realizes she's not making things easier.

"Okay, tap your hoof two times if you're the living being and three if you're the other option," I said continuing our dialogue. She understands me, mind you.

White Lily tapped five times and I gave her my deadpan look. I then heard a shriek and I instantly turned towards the horrifying sound. Zero was standing infront of the window, staring out of it.

"Um...dude, don't tell me that came from you?" I asked with wide eyes and he spun around so quickly I almost yelped.

"Why would I shriek like a girl?! It's the Kurans over there!" he yelled and I fell backwards on the pile of hay. After sitting back up, I squinted my eyes and indeed saw out the door, Kaouro and Kaname running around the courtyard. That's a daily routine so there's nothing to be worried about.

Except for Kaouro's health.

"I wonder what's keeping him from bringing that idiot to a therapist," Zero said voicing his thoughts outloud. "I had super powers but my therapist took them away."

He turned to face me – he had resumed gazing at the cousins, not wanting to miss the show – and examined me up and down with his eyes.

…

..

.

"I can see that," the vampire said and I just stared ahead. My eyes now wide and I could feel tears threatening to fall because of the pain. Keeping them open that much has its downfalls.

A Shadow was sitting in the middle of the barn, it had the figure of a little kid and the outline for his mouth was of a goldish color. I'm saying that because he's smiling creepily right now and I'm of course the only one in this damn place to see him. Outcast.

Zero started walking towards me and crossed the being like it wasn't even there, the kid looking up at him all the while. I gaped and he sat next to me, he lied down and rested his head on my lap making me blink.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked too stunned to even blush. "Napping."

"You're not a child anymore."

"The old man made me skip my nap."

"That's not an excuse," I said sighing. "I needed a pillow and you're the only one around, the hay is too dry," he said like it was the most logical thing in the world and dozed off. I tried to resume my reading and frankly, him laying there wasn't what bothered me the most.

It was that freaking thing sitting in the middle of the place. Even if the vampire was awake he wouldn't be able to defend me since he can't see him. But then, how come I can? I'm merely human. Well as far as I know.

I sighed once more and closed the book, staring right into the black face.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply and he tilted his head to the side.

"There's only one key," he said lifting one finger and disapearing shortly after.

...

The fuck? Those things talk?

I facepalmed, okay that wasn't the thought that was supposed to cross my mind right now. I looked down at the spot the kid used to be occupying and touched my earring. Twirling my fingers around in the string. It was a habit, each time I had to think about something nerve wracking. It was calming to feel the beads that seemed to stay cold at any temperature. I then smiled, staring down at the sleeping vampire. Zero looked so peaceful right now. Too bad it's only when he's asleep. I shifted my gaze to look up at the wooden roof. If only life was better maybe he would smile more. Why can't we live in a world were all of this is just fiction? Myths and legends only told to entertain? But the truth is, all of those tales had to be inspired by something.

The Angel was always there, what she wants from me. I'm afraid it's not something that will be easy to give.

I heard footsteps and blinked.

"Passing time in couple?" Eric asked with a smirk and I glared at him. "Say have you seen Nathan? I've been looking for him."

"No and that's no wonder. Who would want to hang out with you?" I stated harshly.

"Oh now that hurts. I should tell you though, that I'm more of a gentleman than you think. At least more than this guy over here," he said pointing a finger at Zero in almost disgust.

"Sure you are," I said sarcasticly. "You know being around him makes you unpleasant," the vampire pointed out. "Or it's just that I don't like people insulting my friends," I replied. He laughed and complimented my humour to which I frowned even more.

"You're looking for another beating?"

We blinked and I looked at Zero who stood up displaying an irritated expression.

"You not only disturbed my nap but also discarded my warning," he said his tone dangerously low.

"She's not yours last time I checked," the other replied with an amused smirk.

I'm in a freaking drama show, how could Yuki cope with that? Oh yeah, she was obvious to everything.

"Well Yuki, why don't we leave Mr. Grumpy face and go have some fun," Eric suggested with a look that made me wanna puke. I'm 16 for God's sake!

"Wouh, there's gonna be a fight here," Kaouro said popping out of no where. Kaname soon came in and gazed at us with a raised eyebrow. Finally someone to stop all this nonsense!

"Kiryuu, what are you doing again?" he asked in a neutral tone and I fell over. He's not the one at fault here! It's that perverted vamp over there!

"Kiryuu?" Eric said with a frown and I could see the killer look in Zero's eyes directed to the Pureblood. I facepalmed.

"Kaname, you're not helping," I deadpanned and he turned to me with a smile.

"Oh in the contrary, I think what you need here is a referee," he said and his cousin cheered.

The fuck?! What has this world done to him?! That's not the cold manga Kaname! Damn!

"You know Zero, I don't see the point of all this considering she's not your girlfriend," Eric said and everything turned silent. The self-proclaimed referee narrowed his eyes and Kaouro blinked.

"Oh god, this is just like the battle scenes in a soap opera. B-o-r-i-n-g," he said rolling his eyes and I nodded in approval.

Then the unexpected happened, Zero pulled me in his arms and I blinked completely dumbfounded.

"Oh but she is," he replied with his own charming smirk and I could feel my cheeks growing red. What is he doing?!

"Isn't it, Yuki?" the vampire whispered and I automaticly nodded, mesmerized by his eyes.

Mini Yuki is her mind: "Snap out of it! Don't listen to his charming words. He may be sexy but he doesn't mean a single thing he's saying!"

"What the hell?! Prove it," Eric exclaimed taken aback by this revelation. Kaname for his part, had a threatening aura around him. What am I? A price? Get me out of here!

"Well then watch," he said his smirk widening and he tilted my chin upwards. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed by his crimson eyes. He then kissed me on the cheek, awfully close to my lips and my legs wobbled. He had to just turn my head a little more to steal my first kiss...Deep inside, I know I really wanted it but there was this other side urging me to slap him.

Kaouro whistled and I flushed even redder. I had realized now that from their point of view, we _were _kissing. Zero let go of me and I covered my tomato colored face. Eric was gritting his teeth and I knew Kaname was at one hair from sending his Shadow Puppets out. The bastard however seemed proud of himself and I really wanted to slap him now. I live in a world where all the hot males want to take my virginity before I even turn 18. That's crazy!

The Pureblood's cousin was the only one simply standing dumbly in a corner though.

The Chairman then entered out of nowhere...again and he blinked.

"Why are you all inside? The activities are gonna start soon," he questionned. "We just witnessed Zero kissing Yuki," Kaouro said like the idiot he is and father's eyes widened like saucers. Zero facepalmed and I just wanted to dig myself a hole and dive in it. In the end, I turned to the only one that could help me right now.

"Lily! Run!" I yelled jumping on her back and she obeyed for once. We dashed out of the stables, me clinging for dear life onto her hair. We finally stopped in a huge field and I breathed in and out. My heart slowly calming down.

Well, that book proved to be useful.

* * *

I was sitting against a tree, I had tuned out the teacher a long time ago and Zero was simply sleeping next to me. White Lily was munching on some grass and I stood up to go and meet her. Infront of her, I leaned next to her ear and whispered my thanks and she shook her mane as a response. Maybe that horse isn't as diabolic as everyone thinks. She's rather cute when you come down to it. I looked back at the vampire sound asleep against the tree and grinned.

Payback time.

I grabbed the reins dangling down the horse's side and pulled them. She followed me obeidiently towards the tree and I poked the guy to make sure he was to caught up in his slumber to feel anything. Once that was done, I gestured for his hair. It took a while for her to actually process what I was saying since she at first took a mouthful of grass between her teeth and brought them to me. So to make my message reach port, I put some grass on his hair. The other students had been gazing at me for some time now and when Lily went to munch the snack, Zero's eyes shot open.

Shit.

"Lily! Don't do that! He's gonna grow bald if you continue!" I exclaimed pulling the reins and she snorted at my lame cover. The vampire wasn't deceived by it of course. He stood up in all his glory and crossed his arms. I gulped and turned towards the teacher.

"Mister! Doesn't practice make perfect!" I said and the gym teacher stared at me with narrowed eyes.

Double shit, forgot it was a woman. Sayori stood up and walked to my side.

"Yes Miss, why don't we try the technique you've been explaining us?" she suggested saving my sorry ass. I cried tears of joy and the girl rolled her eyes.

"You'll thank me later," she said patting my shoulder and heading towards a black horse. All the students spread and I ran to _my _horse. I combed her hair with my fingers to straighten them and tied them up to the side. I then tightened the saddle, all the while asking her if she wasn't too crushed. Hey, I'm gonna ride her. Can't have her fainting on me out of lack of oxygen. Lily shook her mane – I registered by now it was her way of answering – and I smiled. I bented down to pick up an apple from the bucket I brought and was about to give it to her when someone grabbed my hand. I abruptly turned to the right and saw Silvia Mayork gazing at me with her big brown eyes. They were so annoying! I have nothing against her...well not yet but her eyes! Pure evil...

"Um...Yuki right?" she asked shyly and I nodded. I played with the apple while waiting for her to continue.

"Those apples are rotten."

I blinked and stared at the fruit in my hands. What? But they seemed fine when I picked them up. Then again, looks are deceiving. Just like that girl infront of me.

"Here, I'll give you one from my bucket," she said directly handing one to me.

"Um...thanks I guess," I replied accepting her offer. I eyed her suspiciously for some seconds and Lily nudged my side, breaking our _gazing contest_. She touched the apple with her nose and I sighed. It's just a fruit, I shouldn't be so paranoid. I blinked when I realized Silvia had already left and shrugged, climbing on my mount. I noticed when we reached the line for the obstacle jumping that she was shivering.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I asked patting her and she violently shoved my hand away. I looked at her astonished while holding my slightly red hand. What was wrong with her?

"Cross, your turn," I heard the teacher call and I guided the white horse towards the line. When the woman yelled "go!" we dashed towards the fence and I ordered her to jump while doing the appropriate maneuver with the reins. We managed to pass it without any problem and I sighed in relief, congratulating her as she galoped. By the third fence, I realized she wasn't okay at all. She couldn't be already tired right? Her breaths were coming out more labored and Lily was now swinging from side to side. By the last one, she completely lost it.

Everything when so fast I couldn't even blink. I tried to make her stop before she fainted but it seemed she was out of her mind. She was enraged and I saw in the distance the abrupt slope the hill ended in.

At this speed we'll crash down in the rocks! I shouted at her to calm down, tried to pull the reins once more but all of my efforts proved to be futile. I looked one last time at the horrified looks of my classmates and in that instant saw Zero running our way but I knew he wouldn't make it. I also caught Silvia's gaze, strange huh? Her grin would be the thing I'll take with me in death.

I turned to look infront of me.

If I die that is.

My sight blurred as Lily tripped on the slope and we both fell towards the ground. Me flying a little in the air before rolling down in the dirt. I felt the rocks and earth hit my body from every angle and I screamed as the mare gave a strangled neigh. A shout I would never forget.

"You damn bitch..." I mumbled to Silvia as I reached the bottom in a loud crash.

Silence followed after my epic fall and I was surprised I didn't faint. I felt my left eye pulsing and I looked at my scraped hands. Blood oozing out of the many cuts on my arms and face. I tried to move and my legs cracked. I hissed as the pain shot through my system but it quickly faded away. I stood up, my legs wobbling. Hey, I thought they were broken? I sighed, I'm scaring myself now. It would have been reassuring to at least have one normal injury after such a fall. Yeah, the normal injury being broken ribs, legs, arm or better, death. I cracked my arms and felt a new pain in my stomach. Maybe my ribs were broken but probably only one or two. It wasn't too unbearable.

I wanted to laugh, how supernatural was that?

I widened my eyes as a neigh filled with pain resonated through the air. I ran – yes ran, I'll wonder about it later – and fell on my knees next to the horse's fallen body. She had so many cuts and gashes I wanted to cry. I checked her pulse and cursed at how low it was. Little bubbles were coming out of her mouth and I realized now what was the cause of all this.

The apple was poisoned. The vampires had wanted to kill me in the most indirect of ways.

I then quickly checked her legs and prayed they weren't broken. A horse cannot heal from fractures afterall. I bented them a little and she screamed. They were broken.

I felt tears run down my face and I screamed in anger until I felt my lungs burst. Damn her! DAMN HER TO HELL!

I could see Lily was slowly regaining consciousness and she looked at me with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry...forgive me..." I sobbed my head against her belly. She would live, but never walk again. They would kill her, I know they would. It's what vets do. They're animals they say. I cried even more at the thought, my own cries so loud I didn't even hear my name being called.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled running down the slope and the teacher followed. I felt someone grab me from behind and I shoved the person away, abruptly standing up.

"Cross!" the teacher exclaimed shocked and I walked passed her. My sight now red. I soon started running pushing all the people gathered around the hill out of my way. Silvia was with Eric, Nathan and Natalie and I heard his sister gasp. They all looked at me approching with huge eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled taking Silvia by the collar and throwing her against a tree. I heard students shout but I didn't care. They could just rot!

"Damn you! Damn you! You filthy bitch! She's gonna die! DIE!" I roared in fury grabbing a pair of secateurs. My tears were freely streaming as I took hold of her again and stabbed her. I continued again and again until my hands were covered of blood. I only saw red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Then black.

"Damn you. Rot in hell you vampire..." I said one last time as loudly as I could.

* * *

The scent of medication filled my nose like a bomb and it made me sick. I tried moving my hands but found them paralyzed. I inhaled and tried once more, it was no doubt caused by my emotional breakdown. I managed to shot my eyes open, stangely enough, and stared at the white ceiling. I knew that scent was familiar. I was in the infirmary. Or in a hospital. It depends but right now I could care less.

I remembered everything, I'm not the kind to let myself control by fury.

I hope she dies but even wishing that makes me jealous. I've waited for death for three entire months and Silvia will be accepted in the darkness in only seconds. If she died that is. She's a vampire afterall. However, I would be highly satisfied if that was the case. I would have killed a vampire. Cool huh?

"I sound insane..." I mumbled in a dry voice. I heard footsteps and made out the shadow of a person and I was able to see the introuder more clearly after some time.

"Oh, Sarah Jenkins. Still chewing as I see," I said to my old first suspect. Hadn't talked to her since the fire of the girl's dormitory.

"Even under anaesthetic you manage to talk," she said blowing her gum and I lifted my hand to make a thumbs up. Her eyes widened and she quickly snatched a bottle from the table near by.

"Got in an accident when I was 14 and the anesthetics didn't work either. A real pain huh?" I revealed and Sarah simply brought a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"So...during the examinations you were just asleep?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded with a grin.

"Say, what are you doing here?" I asked now curious of her presence in the room. I doubt it was to come and visit me.

"I work here part-time, I want to become a doctor and you can say I'm the head nurse's apprentice," she explained and I was quite happy to have at least some company.

"And how are things for the moment?" I continued. "Good, I learn fast she says."

Silence filled the room once more and I could tell my companion was uncomfortable.

"You wanna ask something don't you?" I stated and her eyes widened.

"Well...why? I mean..."

"Why am I alive? I truthfully can't answer that."

She stayed silent and I tried sitting up. Sarah hurried to my aid and I managed to rest my back against the wall.

"Any news of Lily?" I asked and she blinked. "Who?"

"White Lily...how is she?"

The girl abruptly stood up and I could see rage suddenly flick in her eyes.

"How is the horse?! You almost stabbed Silvia to death!" she yelled.

"What? She's not dead? Damn..." I mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Pain then hit my face and I simply stared emotionlessly at her. That was a nice slap that would surely leave a mark.

"Why are you so concerned over her? Not like you're related to her," I said calmly. "She's a living being! How dare you talk like that about her!" she continued her anger not near from dicreasing.

"Lily was a living being too," I said my heart tightening at my use of the past tense.

Silence again. Man, that must be a record. Usually I can't stop talking.

"You really are related to her, aren't you?" I plainly stated and she gazed at me stunned.

"How...how do you know that?" she asked in a whisper. "I didn't, you just told me."

Sarah fell over and I chuckled. She mumbled some curses and how by my fault she swallowed her gum. The girl ended up sighing and sat on the bed this time.

"Silvia is Mrs. Mayork's daughter. My niece," she announced and I gaped.

"Who? Mrs. Mayork?" I asked astonished.

"No moron! Silvia! Sarah is my older sister..." she explained after calming down and I blinked.

"You're parents must have really loved the name Sarah," I said and she shook her head, smiling sadly.

"I'm afraid me wearing that name has nothing to do with love. I guess a different kind of love probably."

I frowned at that.

"But, isn't your family name Jenkins?" I asked now completely at loss. "Mayork was my mother's maiden name," Sarah explained. I hate that term, maiden.

"What happened? If I'm not prying," I questioned and she looked down at the floor.

"Sarah was supposed to be 15 when I was born, the year she disapeared," she started and I quickly positioned myself against my pillow in a way I would be comfortable.

"She never had a good relation with my parents. It was good to say she felt miserable. It all became worse when she started seeing that guy at her school..."

Why do I have a feeling I know who she's talking about?

"You know? The dark handsome type you should seriously stay away from, anyway, my big sister was in love with him and last thing we know, she disapears. My parents always thought she ran away with that man. Now fifteen years later, we heard of her teaching at Cross Academy but the family reunion wasn't what we could say joyful," she said and I nodded, telling her to continue.

"What wasn't our surprise, when we found out about Silvia."

I winced, that doesn't sound very promising.

"So, at 15 years of age, I learned I was the aunt of a girl of the same age as me. Creepy huh?" Sarah ended.

"Have you found the father's identity?" I asked. "No, all we know is that she fell pregnant at 15. My parents are still hunting the guy down. Believing he raped her or something," she explained shaking her head.

What happened to her? I know I won't find out any time soon since they'll probably keep me locked up in here.

"That's why I was named Sarah, in the memory of my _missing _sister."

I never thought in my entire life that I would be involved in a gruesome case like this. With one of my teachers nonetheless.

"You revealed a lot to me, considering I'm a complete stranger," I pointed out curiously.

"You helped me during the case of the fire, I would have pretty much been accused responsible if it weren't for you," she said smiling to which I answered with my own.

"Besides, I know...I know you'll help my sister somehow."

I stared at her. My heart tightening. I'm sorry Sarah, I can't promise I'll save her. It's cruel, but I know it will not end well for her sister. This is the risk of getting involved with vampires.

When you've crossed the line, it's over.

The door then suddenly flew open and the girl stood up, expecting the Chairman or the head nurse. A black fur ball flew through it at a speed worth a thunder bolt and crashed in my face. The thing fell on my belly and barked. Wait...did it just bark?

"Um...Yuki? What is that thing?" my new friend asked pointing at the dog and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"My puppy, his current name is Dragon," I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Dragon? Current name?"

"Yeah, I'm pondering on what to name him tomorrow..."

She sweatdropped as I brought my finger to my mouth hard in thought. "So I already got Back, Hulk, Mongo Elvis, SuperSatori, Speedy Gonzales (Zero's personnal favorite), Mango, Brandon IV, Woofy, Batman, Kid Gerard, Moka and Dragon..." I counted and her jaw dropped.

"You got all those names just for a frigging dog?" Sarah said in disbelief and I took Dragon in my arms protectively.

"He's not a frigging dog! He's a fire-breathing-super-cool-3 meters high wolf!" I shouted angrily and she facepalmed.

"3 meters high, come on..."

"I know! I'll name him Three!"

The doctor apprentice fell over and I looked down at her to make sure she was okay. That's when I saw it, the Shadow kid. He smiled from his spot in the doorframe and gestured with his hand for me to come. He then walked away and I glanced at Sarah slowly standing up.

"That dog can't stay here," she said picking him up and dropping him out the door. When she turned around we both gaped.

Dragon was still on my bed. Wow, he's quick.

"Okay out," she ordered. "Woof." She narrowed her eyes, "Out." "Waff." "Out." "Prut."

Oh god Dragon...

"Don't tell me that thing just farted."

"Frankly, I think yes."

The girl then turned red and grabbed the puppy throwing him out the door. I screamed in shock at the outragous action. There was a bark and we both stared down at him laying on the mattress. We slowly turned towards the door and saw a soft toy shaped like the Wolfang.

Damn he's smart.

She yelled in frustration, startling me, and picked him up again. This time, running out the door.

"I'll be right back!" was what she shouted.

I stayed silent, I'm not as crazy as to start a monologue. I closed my eyes and sighed. I will surely be charged for murder attempt. Something I really don't need right now. Then again, who does?

When I opened my eyes, I simply stared with indiference at the black orbs of the Shadow. I pushed his face away, I guess I can touch him.

"Take me to her," I ordered and he grinned, jumping off the bed. I stood up and walked towards the door. My body still ached but I was well enough to walk. When I stepped in the corridor though, the kid took off at the speed of light.

"HEY!" I yelled running as fast as I could after the wave of black. I jumped over a little staircase and winced as my legs made a cracking sound.

_I don't have the time to worry about this_, I thought and resumed my run. Well more my pursuing if you look down to it. I cursed when I reached the courtyard.

He was gone.

I searched the area and took cautious steps on the stone path. As I reached the little wood surrounding the road, I saw a black figure in the bushes. I made a mad dash towards it, ignoring the branches scraping my already bruised legs. I could feel I was slowly growing out of breath but despite that I continued on. Until I barged in an open street. I was able to keep my balance and not crash in the dirt out of surprise. I realized after taking a closer look around that this place must not be used anymore. The bad shape of the road with all the plants growing out of it proved my point.

I then stared ahead and saw a black fence surrounding a little secluded part of the forest. I stepped closer to it, squinting my eyes to make out the shapes inside. At the gate, I saw several stone pillars and one huge rock at the far back. I pushed them open, the rusty metal making an loud shrieking sound. As I walked in I was suddenly pulled backwards and I spun around. Ready to kick the introuder.

I sighed, my white dress had only been caught by one of the thorns of the flowers decorating the column. That's why I hate dresses, but since I was in medical care I had to put on the _uniform_.

I resumed my exploring and noticed the light was slowly fading. I looked up to the sun setting and hurriedly walked at the last rock. I had to go back quickly.

I crouched infront of it and touched the polished surface. This was obviously done by a human hand. But why? Why guide me here? I examined the thing and caught some carvings on it.

Words.

"1943...ah 1943 – 1967," I read outloud and raised an eyebrow. Why would someone write a simple date on some stone. Maybe it was a religious place looking at how the place was so beautifully arranged. I cleaned the last two remaining words from the dust. I widened my eyes.

**Lyla Cross**

**1943 – 1967 **

Oh god, this place is a graveyard. I facepalmed, trust her to bring me in such a place.

The resting place of the Chairman's wife, I never thought I would run across it like this. In what ways would the Angel benefit from showing me that? I shifted my gaze to look at the bouquet of orchids. Under it was a paper. No, it was a picture. It showed a young woman of around 20 years old with long blond hair and shining blue eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt. The white dress with flowers she was wearing only added to her cute charm. I turned around the picture and I felt the tears sting my eyes.

_Rest in peace my love. May the sky treat you well. I love you. Kaien._

I rubbed my eyes, why? Why did it have to be so cruel?

Who was the Executioner? What twisted reason could she have had to kill her?

Why? This is the question to all this mystery. Why? Why am I alive? Why am I here? And many more.

I heard footsteps and I instantly stood up. I turned around and faced her.

The Angel.

"You know don't you...so why? Why do you keep tormenting me?" I asked and she got out a hand from her black cape.

"Why do you feel torment in things that don't regard you?" she asked in that cold voice of hers. It had been so long since I came face to face with her. And truthfully, it was already annoying me.

"Because everything would be over if you just let me rest in peace," I spat and she raised an eyebrow.

"You are the only one that decides your fate," the Angel replied and I gritted my teeth. She dares speak of philosophy with me?

"If you want to tell me morals then at least don't show yourself with my face."

She smiled, a satisfied smile that gave me the creeps.

"Just what are you planning?" I demanded taking one step forward. "I'm afraid I cannot change who I am for you. You will have to grow accustomed to it," she said her face now neutral.

"Answer me already!" I shouted. "What are you? An Angel sent by God? I highly doubt you have anything divine in you!"

Now I was amazing myself, I would have never dared speak to her like that.

"First of all, my name is Esor. Not _Angel_," Esor said now seeming irritated. "For you own account, I never considered myself an Angel."

"Loosing your patience?" I asked with a smirk. I can't let such an opportunity pass. Her eyes narrowed.

"You really...have grown disrespectful," she said and I widened my eyes.

"Do you..."

"I've known you since you were born, I raised you afterall."

* * *

COM: ...Now that's shocking.

Me: I always wanted to ask this. Everyone, in what ways do you think Esor is related to Yuki? Answer in your reviews.

COM: Hoped you enjoyed, review please.


	23. XXIII - The Art Of Deceiving One's Eye

Me: Here's a new chapter and thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys are also pretty near the truth. Seriously, I was really surprised. You're all so smart ;) Anyway, I'm not saying who's got it good. You'll have to wait. Hopefully not long since Esor will surely do all she can to make Yuki remember...

Hey, where's COM?

Ichiru: (enters room searching for lollipops)

Me: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO COM?!

Ichiru: AAAARRRGGGHHH!

**Current results of the "poll" (vote! vote!)**

Yuki: 5 Esor: 3 The Cute Puppy: 3 Zero: 3

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XXIII – THE ART OF DECEIVING ONE'S EYE_

"_I've known you since you were born, I raised you afterall."_

The wind blew passed me, each time making me sink deeper into a state that couldn't be describe with words alone. The feeling of being helpless, knowing that you cannot choose your fate. You may have power over your own destiny but it is decided at birth how your fate will be led. This breeze now carrying this heavy atmosphere that settled itself between me and the Angel. Esor.

How original, her name is Rose spelled backwards. Just what my headache needed.

"Who am I?" I asked clenching my fists.

"To be or not to be, that is the question," Esor recited in a loud important tone. What the hell?

"You think you're funny?" I spat. "Trying to," she deadpanned.

Yuki

→ Fight

→ Run away

→ Intimidate

→ Blackmail

→ Kill

Wow kill?! That's crazy.

"So you want me to believe you're my mom? Like in mama?" I continued with a blank look. "Do I look old enough to have kids?"

"You seem to be push a hundred."

"...dumbass."

"Psycho."

"Incompetent idiot."

"Moron."

"Brat."

"Cretin."

"Uneducated Fool."

"Bitch."

"Street Rat."

"Asshole."

"I am impressed by your refined vocabulary," the white-haired woman praised and I dare say she looked amused. Truthfully, that was the longest conversation we ever had. "But I guess it was to be expected. Mixing yourself with those mortals and bloody scums," she added and I narrowed my eyes, making them as threatening as I could.

"For your information I am one of those so called low-lives," I pointed out.

"Now that is offending, I should tell you I value every life equally," Esor replied lifting her hand to illustrate her point.

"You're crazy..." I muttered.

"Insanity is a simple concept invented to describe difference. Mental distortion, guiding death to ones mind, what a pitiful definition of human flaws as insanity," she continued gesturing to the sky now turning orange and black. The darkness was upon us now.

"So, you want me to loose myself in insanity?" I asked now fully processing her words. "That would be unhealthy."

That was the last straw, I felt something snap in me and I ran towards her. I gripped the Angel's collar and glared hatefully at the being. Why fucking damn it?! Why?!

"Then why did you take my freaking life away?! Why do you keep screwing with my mind?! Why?! Answer me!" I yelled shaking her.

Tears stung my eyes and I tried to keep my hard front as her lips curled up into a sickening grin.

"I'll tell you a story," Esor whispered, black veins appearing around her eyes. I trembled and instantly let go of her. I was ready to run, get out of this forsaken place. But she didn't let me, her hand was tightly holding onto my arm. Her grip was like steel and I had to bit my bottom lip to not cry out in pain.

"Let me go..." I pleaded, fear now overflowing through my body. She wanted me to be scared, I knew that but I couldn't take it. It was horrifying.

That was no Angel, it was a monster.

I could hear cries of despair and agony hammering my ears. The tears I was holding now freely cascading down my face only displaying a mortified expression.

"The sad fate that all of us carry..." she continued and I felt my body being lifted from the ground. I struggled in her grasp but her other hand was now holding my neck. I couldn't keep up and my strength soon faded from lack of air. My legs growing limp and my arms hanging in the air.

"_Children that the world has abandoned, restlessly creeping out..._"

I tried lifting my right arm and gripped hers, but she was too strong.

"_Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with..._"

Her eyes were turning fully white, but not the same shade as the irises. I could see shadows, black figures dancing in her eyes. Her voice was also louder and more piercing.

"_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace..._"

I saw them. Ederson, Laetitia, Cedric, Robert and the Shadows were around us. Looking at me with their faces painted with the same dark veins.

"_Those faces that are rotting with hate, it's painful..."_

I struggled even more, kicking and yelling.

"Let me go you mad people!" I screamed.

"_It's painful and it can't be helped, not until the painting is completely finished..._"

"You're weak No Name, the nameless one that wants to save but is lost in the never-ending pain of death," Esor said as the others continued narrating.

"_The glassy eyes, reflecting in the mirror. The faces of once human lives that were lost to the hands of a sadistic revolution..."_

"Won't it be easier, if we just rip our heart out?" she asked and I kicked her in the stomach. Her grip loosened and I fell to the ground. I hurriedly ran but I was grabbed by the Wingless Angels and pushed back in the middle of the graveyard.

"_It is impossible for one to say or feel..._"

Esor didn't move a muscle and I slowly stood up, getting out my rod and changing it into its lance form.

"You are the nameless protagonist, you are so weak that you can't even stand. And yet you want to protect the ones that caused your downfall? Have you really forgotten us Yuki? Have you forgotten the battles we lead as one?" she asked taking a few steps forward. I hadn't realized she was wearing a different outfit from her usual plain white one. She was still wearing the white pants and black boots but her tail-coat had now black outlines with some flower patterns and a blue scarf was tightly tied around her shirt collar. The ink emblem of Eden printed on an amber colored jem clipped to it. Her black cape was now only covering her left side. Golden pattens decorated it and three roses were clipped on it.

"_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure..._"

I heard a cry and Ederson suddenly ran to me, hugging me tight. The others merely smiling like something long awaited was gonna happen.

"I guess the shadows reach long Yuki. Don't you feel ashamed to be called by this name?" she asked.

"What do you want?! What are you?! Wha..." I fell silent as I held onto the small boy even tighter.

"Don't cry Ederson, I'm here. No harm will be done," I whispered but he didn't look up.

"_But the friends that talk have their waists aligned..."_

Their voices grew louder and my left eye started burning. That blasted eye the color of that bitch.

"I will make you powerful but in exchange you will have to make sure the Academy is protected from any danger. Also, make sure their believes are badly stirred," Esor said and when she was at arm-length I swung my weapon at her but she blocked it with her hand. Black bolts coming out of her slightly bruised palm.

"I am not weak! You're the one that can't face me without your dogs!" I yelled and I saw Laetitia stepping closer to me followed by Cedric. They posted themselves right behind me.

"If this is your wish then I will grant it," she said with a smirk unsheathing her sword that was hidden under her black cape.

The Angels jumped back and Esor lung forward. I yelped and mentally cursed as I blocked her sword with my lance but I was quickly hit out of nowhere by a powerful punch and kicked right in the stomach. I crashed in the dirt and felt my tummy slightly turning. I was gonna throw up. Her sword came into view and I dodged it by rolling out of the way. The blade sunk in the stone and I took that chance to stand up and run towards the other side of the graveyard.

I have to distance myself as far away as possible.

Esor stood up and pulled her embed weapon out of the soil. She pointed it at me and smirked.

"Do you really think Tri-Edge will be of any use to you? You can't even control the Black Glass," she said and I blinked.

"Black Glass?" I muttered to myself and screamed when she suddenly appeared infron of me.

That was my chance.

I swiftly got out Angelius and aimed at her heart only for the pistol to be knocked out of my hand.

What surprised me even more, was the look of betrayal displayed in the Angel's eyes.

"You dare aim Angelius at me?" she inquired her voice low and threatening. It was the first time.

The first time she ever lowered her voice at me.

My eyes then widened as blood spilled on my face. My own blood. I looked down at Esor's arm deeply sunk in my chest and more blood started to pour from my mouth.

"If you dare aim the power of the Black Glass on your own flesh and blood than you're no better than those filthy creatures," she said with venom and I fell to the ground.

My vision started to blur, I could barely make out the sun slowly setting in the horizon.

"_You are now, before and in future, all by yourself._"

* * *

I opened my eyes. I felt so groggy it was annoying. I lifted my arms to push the white silk covers off me and I widened my eyes. I caressed the fabric once more and looked, with no doubt a mortified expression on my features, at my petite and frail arm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with so much strength it'll surely make me blind. I narrowed them when the sunlight hit me right on and turned my back to the window. I sighed at the coolness the shadow's procured and swung my legs to the side of the bed.

When I hopped down though, I found myself crashing against the floor because of the height of this goddamn bed. Back on my feet, I dusted my nightgown and turned to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

Rose's little cute face greeted me, yup I entered doll mode. There was a knock on the door and I blinked turning to face the entrance of _my _bedroom. I hesitated a little, I didn't know how this Rose girl – my past self in the crazy scenario that was my life – would normally act and I was afraid my cover would be blown.

If they were all like Esor, then they would surely kill me. Radical murderers. I coughed nonetheless and tried to make my voice as light and fresh as possible.

"Um...you may enter," I announced and facepalmed. That doesn't sound childish at all! Then again, they seemed to be all adults even at the sweet age of 6. Oh the joys of childhood.

"Milady?" someone called and I gaped, my eyes surely popping out. A mini version of Laetitia entered the room with a tray of food. I took some steps back and tried to sit back on the enormous bed, the girl not seeming to notice by uneasiness.

"For today's breakfast, warm croissants napped with chocolate and slices of sugar bread with almonds. Your tea will be a simple lemon flavoured green tea for a bright start to your morning. Do Milady wish anything else?" she asked and I simply stared at her stunned. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet under my scrutining gaze and finally dared look up at me.

"Is something the matter milady?" the girl asked nervously.

"Are you eating with me?" I questioned and my simple inquiry seemed to startle her.

"Of course not Milady! I am prohibided from doing so!" she answered mostly surprised and slightly panicked.

Seriously, how old are we?

Laetitia regained her composure fairly quickly and dismissed herself but I called out to her before she even stepped out the door.

"Hey! Come and eat that with me! There's enough food here to feed a whole army!" I shouted and she turned around flabbergasted.

"It's an order," I added mimicking Esor's face and voice and she hurriedly scurried to my side. I waved my hand above the plate, so...which one to choose. They all seem absolutely delicious! I'm literally being treated like a princess!

"Milady..."

"Rose."

"Um...Mrs. Rose, should I get your clothes?"

I looked at her and pondered a little on the idea. Cutting my enormous breakfast in half might take some time.

"You may do that," I agreed not looking at her but I could guess she was grinning widely at the moment. The situation was probably too akward for her. I felt the mattress bounce as weight was lifted from it and footsteps running, I presume, towards the closet. I felt something soft lightly brush my leg and I snapped out of my work to examine my chosen outfit.

A cute cream colored long-sleeve shirt with shirrings on the chest area and white knee-length shorts. Wow, now that's different from the dress I wore the first time I came here.

"I'm going to change, here's your share," I said handing her one of the plates and stood up.

"But Milady, you need to take your morning bath first," Laetitia reminded and I gave her a weird look.

"Morning bath? The hell? I'm not bathing in the morning knowing I'll get dirty during the day," I replied. She nodded, not insisting but I could tell my behavior confused her. I cannot be expected to act well without ever meeting the person or having an overview of her personnality. Take Yuki as an example, I've been doing pretty good in playing her role even if I never had the chance to chat with her. Let's put it that way.

When I emerged from the walk-in-closet – yes I have one – I heard a light knock and turned towards the door. I grabbed a croissant and was about to head towards the entrance to let whoever was on the other side when it was flung open with so much force it went slamming on the nearby table. Laetitia shrieked and ran to catch the falling vase, crashing on her stomach. Fortunately, the bedroom floor is mostly carpeted.

"Rosy!" a male voice called and Jack, my _dad_, entered with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Um...yes dad?" I acknowledged and he abruptly took hold of my arm, propulsing me in the air. I screamed as I landed in a squashing embrace and simply stared at the white shirt the King was wearing.

"Guess what, Haruka is here with the ministers," he said looking down at my small figure and my eyes widened in horror. Him?!

"Um...Kuran?" I asked hoping it was another guy with the same name.

"Of course, you know a lot of dudes wearing girl names?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and I was the one now stunned by his use of words. I decided to just shake my head, not trusting my mouth and that seemed to satisfy him.

"Um...my Lord?" Laetitia called politely, the blond maid slightly blushing.

"Don't be shy, he may be big but he won't hurt you," I assured and widened my eyes, mentally cursing. I was so used to Zero's behavior it slipped out of my mouth!

"Yeah like the kid smaller than me said," he confirmed smirking at me and I buried my face in his clothes. I apologized and he simply laughed. Does that guy have any mental issues?

"How is Lady Sonia?" she asked nervously and Jack's smile vanished.

"My sister is in a place were she will be treated well," he answered coldly and the atmosphere in the room grew thicker by the second.

"I-I'm sorry! It was none of my business, I accept any punishment for prying my Lord!" the girl exclaimed and I stared at her dumbfounded. He then smiled softly and ruffled her blond locks.

"Don't worry Laetitia, my sister wishes to see you afterwards. I'll call you when me and Rose will be done."

I blinked, when we'll be done? What are we gonna do?

"What are we gonna do papa?" I asked sweetly and last thing I know, my cheeks are being stretched like I was some highly flexible stuffed toy.

"Well we're going pranking my cutie," he answered letting go of my cheeks. I rubbed my poor assaulted face and only when his words finally registered in my system did I give him an incredulous stare.

* * *

We were sitting on the stairs, my eyes glued to my so called father. He was holding a thin string with the tip attached to a table. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing but he gave me the silent gesture. A man then came down the corridor. He had long black hair and strangely looked a lot like Yagari. I should probably start calling him by his first name seeing as we know each other for over three months.

Wait, this scene...oh god he's not gonna!

Jack pulled the string and the guy yelled, crashing on the floor. He hit a table along the way and the vase came falling on his head. The leaves now sticking and the water soaking his hair.

"First rule of the professional pranker, make sure the victim knows it's you," he explained and I blinked my now white eyes at him.

"PANDORA!" the Hunter's look alike roared and we took off at a break-neck speed.

* * *

We were sitting on a goddamn tree, no kidding.

"Dad, how old are you?" I asked. "Twenty-seven now why this question?" Jack asked raising a quizzical eyebrow at me.

"Well, that was pretty childish..."

"What did Laetitia make you eat for breakfast? Don't tell me you already forgot all the things I taught you?"

I stared at him completely speechless, I don't deny I love scaring the shit out of people but isn't he an adult? I'm still a teenager...well kid right now.

"It's just that it's not good for your image and all..." I clarified and he narrowed his eyes.

"Now tell me, do you know how we calculate the real age of a person?" he inquired in a serious tone.

"Um...no how?" I asked knowing the answer was going to be as dumb as the question.

"When you're a child, you have energy, time but no money. When you're an adult you have energy, money but no time. And when you're old you have time, money but no energy. So I have energy, time and I'm broke. That answers you're question," he ended and grabbed a pine cone.

…

..

.

That sounds like something I would say to Zero.

"But isn't papa the King?" I asked trying to get back on his good side seeing that my lack of knowledge seemed to have upset him.

"Yeah but all the money goes for the people, Eden is a little island you know? At least most of the things are done with the power of the Black Glass," the man explained squinting his eyes towards a far away location.

The Black Glass, it wasn't the first time I heard the name.

"_Do you really think Tri-Edge will be of any use to you? You can't even control the Black Glass,"_

Tri-Edge, is that the name of my lance? Wait but how come I'm here?! Shouldn't I be dead or something?

Define normal.

I then saw someone approaching and my eyes widened at the familiar face strolling down the path.

"The best way of becoming invisble is when you're hidding knowing everyone can see you," father said handing me the pine cone.

"Now aim at Uncle Haruka," came the simple order and I slightly paled. Remembering the battle between me and Yuki's father.

I grinned, payback time you pathetic excuse of a Pureblood. I threw the cone with all my might sending it flying through the air. The projectile came hitting the vampire square in the face and I squealed at my fantastic aim. I'm sure Zero would be proud of me.

"We got the power!" we both yelled then I shrunk at the heated glare being sent our way.

"Jack, what kind of education are you giving your only daughter?" he asked coldly but Jack seemed unfazed by the threatening tone.

"I believe, the education she needs. Now, why did you come to Eden, Haruka?" he questioned jumping down the tree holding me by the waist with one arm.

I looked like a bag of freshly picked potatoes.

"Let me go!" I ordered the taller man while squirming. The vampire smiled tenderly and crouched to my level.

"You growing more and more beautiful each day, just like your mother," he complimented. Or at least I think he did.

Jack's eyes narrowed into slits, his displeasure clearly visible.

"It would be nice...if you didn't bring Ariel in the conversation," he said with venom, Haruka completely ignoring the dangerous aura leaking from my father. He started caressing my cheek and I managed to free myself from my previous uncomfortable position, hiding behind the Lord of Eden. When I looked up at his back, I noticed the lack of wings.

"_The glassy eyes, reflecting in the mirror. The faces of once human lives that were lost to the hands of a sadistic revolution..."_

What happened in Eden? How did such a beautiful place turn into the desolated ghost town in the future? I peeked at the Pureblood.

I know he had something to do with it. I just know.

"_Haruka...are you the one that killed Sonia?" Jack asked still standing on his two feet, even with the sword stuck through his heart._

"_You have a family...you should understand why I'm doing this..." the vampire simply answered._

"_Truthfully, I don't."_

"_Then I'm sorry."_

"_This is my sword isn't it?"_

_The Angel simply stared at the empty scabbard attached to his belt and smiled._

"_Killed by my own weapon, what a tragic end..." he whispered._

_Jack fell to the ground as the Pureblood pulled the sword out of his body._

"_Angels come from another world, our weapons had no effect on your race until we found out about the weapon made of glass. The black glass from your world. The only material capable of harming an Angel. You were always a threat and I just couldn't live knowing that a danger was flying freely over us."_

"_Flying? What a funny thought."_

"_What do you think about the creatures of this world Jack? Humans and vampires," Haruka demanded._

"_I despise them," he answered with still a smile on his face. _

I looked at the sword attached to Jack's belt and at our surroundings. We were in the garden.

"She always was an Angel, I even wonder why we named your race that way."

"We're humans Haruka."

"The Black Glass will corrupt you all, this power is too weak for humans."

"We will never hand it over to the Vampire Council, that's final."

The Black Glass, they want it. Could it be they killed them all just for this power? But then if they were human, how did they end up like this?

I could see black veins slowly forming on my father's hand and my _uncle _sighed.

"The Black Glass, the shards of the mirror world. It isn't called the Dark Abyss for nothing, can't you see your body is decaying? There is as much as a human body can endure...but not this," he said seeming truly concerned over the man's well-being.

Maybe Haruka...never wanted to kill Jack.

"My Lord!"

We turned towards the voice and I saw a blond boy running towards us.

"Cedric!" I called and he halted out of breath.

"Your sister!"

I'll always remember, how my father ran after those words. When the world became black, the feeling of Haruka's hand gripping mine and guiding me after the King. How we entered that room and saw Laetitia wailing and screaming.

I'll remember the tears that filled my eyes, when my aunt Sonia died.

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking at the sunlight. The branches of the trees were lightly waving in the wind, making me wonder if I fell asleep outside. Reality then came crashing down as pain suddenly shot up from my chest. I hissed and rolled over, trying to make the aching stop. I stayed there laying on my stomach, my hands covering my heart. I could hear the beating, but it's only now that I realized that I couldn't feel it. I was heartless.

In the end, who is the demon without a heart between me and Esor? She called me no name, she's right. I cannot be called Rose for she died a long time ago. I guess the question of who I am doesn't need to be asked anymore.

I have no name, I only have memories of my past self that will keep haunting me forever. In all of this I came to notice one thing, Esor never once appeared in the little broken shards that was my past self. I knew that from now on each time I would fall asleep I would be thrown into the past once more. She wants me to remember.

But I'm afraid to know.

I stood up and mindlessly strolled towards my fallen lance, Tri-Edge it was? It suits it well. The weapon was hidden in the bushes, probably fell when I was thrown to the ground. I grabbed the bottom of the black stick and pulled. It came fairly quickly for its height and I stared dumbfounded at the mini rod. Did it change back? I noticed the top part was a bit dusty and I blowed, small black pebbles falling on the grass.

My eyes widened, it can't be...

I fell on my knees and pushed the branches of the bush until I saw it, the sharp cross that was the top part of the lance.

My weapon was cut in half. I wanted to cry, I couldn't feel the cold that the metal usually emitted. It was plain, with no trace of magic whatsoever.

"No...what am I gonna do now?" I asked the wind, my hands trembling. I had bruises all over my body and I bet the lance was broken while blocking her blows. Now that I think of it, she shouldn't have been able to pierce my chest with her arm if she didn't break Tri-Edge first.

"What am I gonna do?...She's too strong...I'm only human..."

Or am I?

I narrowed my eyes and stood up despite the pain and the blood oozing in masses.

"_Children that the world has abandoned, restlessly creeping out..._"

"_Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with..._"

"_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace..._"

"_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure..._"

"_I will make you powerful but in exchange you will have to make sure the Academy is protected from any danger. Also, make sure their believes are badly stirred,"_

Esor despises them but yet, she wants me to protect the Academy. Also making sure they will remember something, but what?

Make sure their believes are badly stirred.

They already think the Executioner is the one that killed Anthony. The Executioner, I will be meeting her in my memories, that I'm sure of it.

"You're challenging me aren't you Esor? You want to see if I'm strong enough to protect Cross Academy?" I said outloud.

I heard footsteps, they were coming my way. I coughed up blood and touched my face then trailed down to my neck. I had blood all over me. I looked down at my broken lance and smiled sadly. How was I gonna beat her? How to beat the Queen of Shadows? Cool nickname huh?

The footsteps stopped and I looked up.

Zero and Sayori were looking at me with wide eyes. I coughed up blood and smiled.

"I'm sorry...I scared you," I apologized, my smiled not wavering. What a contradicting behavior if one notices my wounds.

The best way of becoming invisible is when you know everyone can see you.

* * *

I was sitting on a bed in one of the empty bedrooms of the main building. I knew they put me here for a reason. Those rooms were always empty but were the nearest to the Chairman's office. I also know that they are doubting. Because Yuki would never have had the guts to bloody herself so much. I knew for their faces said it all, especially when they realized it was my own blood. Now I was just waiting a towel in hand, for someone to summon me outside.

I wiped some droplets that still lingered on my neck and stared at the now red towel. I could still see the faint yellow color it used to be if I focused a little. I heard a knock and turned towards the door. Truthfully, I didn't care of what they thought of me anymore. I know what I have to accomplish. Even if I have to kill, even if I have to spill my blood.

I will protect them all.

The door opened revealing the person I least expected. Yagari.

"You got yourself in quite a bloody mess girl," he said coldly. I'm sure that by mess he meant my earlier murder attempt. And I was quite bloody. You do the math.

"Taking me to the judge?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but since that girl is a vampire your case might just be overlooked more thoroughly," the Hunter simply replied, I wasn't expecting a straight answer anyway.

"You know who her mother is don't you?" I questioned standing up. "Of course we do, but they sensed this and ran away. At least her and her daughter. That's a good thing though, they might lead us to Shizuka."

Weirdly enough, I had completely forgotten the Pureblood Queen. I frowned and crossed my arms with a sigh. Looks like I have my work already cut out for me.

"When you know her location, alert me."

"Going on another rampage?"

"Insanity is a simple concept related to mind distortion," I answered reciting Esor's words. He sighed and turned his back to me.

"I'll never understand your motives kid," Yagari said after I stepped out the room. "I'm insane, I don't think motives count at this stage," I replied with one of my unique smiles. I feel refreshed, it's like this fight with my look alike was what I needed. He closed the door and we walked down the corridor to a very familiar set of double-doors. We didn't talk during our walk, both of us already satisfied with the brief conversation. He knocked on the door and they were opened by none other than Zero. He didn't look at me and immediately stepped aside to let us through. The Chairman was sporting one of his rare serious faces and I concluded this was gonna be a long night or day, I didn't notice I had slept the whole night outside. The morning sun was lighting the room but I could still see the exterior was pretty dark. That and Ederson sitting on one of the branches of the nearest tree. I knew he was ready to break in and take me away if they had to find out I wasn't who I was pretending to be.

"Sit down Yuki," Kaien Cross said softly gesturing to a chair placed right infront of his oak desk. So we were gonna do the interogation police style? I obeyed and sat down not uttering a single word.

"You know why you're here?" he asked and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes, typical question.

"I'm sure you are already aware of that," I answered with the most neutral tone I could muster. Probably should ask Esor to tutor me.

_Now's not the time for jokes_, I thought.

"Yuki, I want to know what happened. Why you were there and...in such a bad condition," he said and I felt the hesitation in that sentence.

"You need to ask your questions more clearly," I stated and he looked at me stunned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "During my murder attempt or during my stay in the graveyard?"

The Chairman now looked completely surprised and should I say in denial. He probably didn't believe I tried to kill someone.

"I...for both probably," he said with sigh.

"For Silvia, you already know she's a vampire...well half...or at least I think...anyway for the other, I just had a bad encounter," I explained taking note to investigate Silvia's case later.

"What kind of bad encounter?" he asked his eyes locked with mine. Dare I say he looked intimidating but not enough to stir me. Stir.

Check this out Esor.

"I met the incarnation of Death, I'm sure you guys know what the Dark Abyss is?"

Kaien looked completely speechless and I saw Ederson sneer with mocking eyes. I could hear other laughs coming from the several mirrors in the room. So they were observing me? Zero must have heard them since he looked left and right cautiously, his eyes narrow. I guess vampires do have extremely sharp hearing senses. The Hunter sitted in another seat looked around aswell, only the Chairman kept his gaze glued on me.

Might aswell give him a little hint, just for fun.

I grinned as Angel like as I could.

"Yuki, stop fooling around. We are being serious about this, I'm worried about your health," he said shamelessly and that was probably one of the man's biggest faults. He was so insensitive to others feelings even if he truly cares for them.

"Might aswell send me to a mental institution," I retort and I suddenly saw Zero at the window with his Bloody Rose in hand.

Ederson had vanished. I grimaced a little, with him around I had at least felt more confident. I'm not counting on the other Angels' support. Or Shadows if you prefer calling them that way. When I looked in one of the mirrors, I realized all the human faces staring down at me. All the Shadows, even if they had still black marks on them, looked human.

Well, broken creepy dolls actually.

"_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure..._"

They all suddenly left - bored by the lack of action or not - I knew Esor must have called them back.

"You're staying home to rest okay? I'm sure your accident must have traumatized you, and seeing one of Shizuka's vassals must have mentally wounded you," the Chairman said ending this short interogatory. Blaming it on Shizuka. That's a good excuse.

"Zero, could you take her back home?" came the demand and the silver-haired vampire nodded. I stood up and bid farewell to the two men. I exited the room and closed them, the guy already some meters away. I called out for him and he stopped in his track. I ran to catch up and tried to smile.

"Pretty weird huh? Everything that's going on," I said with a sheepish grin.

"You tell me to not keep everything bottled inside but yet you don't even follow your own words."

I blinked, surprised by his cold tone. He wasn't glaring at me though, his gaze seemed to try and decrypt me.

"Can you read minds?" I asked innocently, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Zero sighed in exasperation and started walking again.

"I don't want to involve you more than you already are...I...I care for you a lot," I explained since he was surely waiting for a credible answer.

Lying is my speciality...but to tell the truth, I'm probably the worst one out there. He turned to me now anger showing in his lavender orbs.

"Getting me involved in what? Yuki, I'm the Masked Assassin's little brother, I'm a vampire who is a Hunter, I'm supposed to be one of the greatest Vampire Hunter's adoptive son, I had to deal with various murder attempts as a renegade vampire so, you want to tell me I have no say in the matter? You want to protect us, but who is protecting you?"

I stared at him completely speechless, I could only smile, smile and hiccup because of the stinging tears.

"I'll...I'll protect you," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"That's what scares me..." I said looking down at the floor. He suddenly gripped my shoulders but I couldn't detach my gaze from the cobblestone of the walkway. We always end up outside, where anyone can see us. It's early in the morning, people usually don't wonder around at four o'clock.

"Yuki, just tell me, damn I'm even begging you right now! That shows I'm willing to push aside my stupid pride just for you," Zero said and that was enough to make my head shot up in utter shock. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I rested my head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

If only I could stay that way, I felt so secure. My inner self only wanting to believe in his words. That he would protect me from anything. The way he held me so possessively said it all.

"Are you doing this, because I'm Yuki?" I asked my tears threatening to fall. Why? He could break me so easily, he just had to say nice words for me to melt.

Why?

I instantly covered my mouth not believing what I just unconsciously muttered.

"No, you may be human but it's you that I want to protect. Your own self, because you're you," the vampire murmured and I felt a little happy. Just a little since I wasn't naïve. I'm sure he thought I meant it in a figurative way.

"Besides, you have guts going after those vampires. A little training and you might be able to become a good Hunter. You already seem to have a talent at sensing things," he praised with a tender smile ruffling my hair.

"And...I pretty much need a partner..." he mumbled, his cheeks slightly pink.

I blinked.

"Are you sick? 'Cause you're being awfully nice," I asked clearly confused. Could it be I worried him to the point of sickness? In a way, it was heart warming.

"Tsk, what makes you think that? I'm just saying you're competent for a shrimp," Zero clarified a bit too quickly, his eyes everywhere but on me.

"Geez, and I thought for a moment you had grown a heart," I confessed purposely showing my disapointement.

"I'm a vampire, get used to it," he replied walking away, seeming eager to change the subject. He looked so nervous it made me uneasy. It's almost like he was mentally hitting himself for a suppose slip up.

"Are you sure you're okay," I asked more worriedly while taking his hand.

"I-I'm fine!" he exclaimed stuttering and yanking his hand out of my grip. The guy then mumbled uncoherantly and I thought I caught some words like "stupid Sayori for fucking up my mind..." or "damn horse who's too smart for its own good...".

My eyes widened. Lily!

"How is Lily?!" I demanded loudly and Zero jumped but of course pretended he didn't and hid it instead with his usual moody and irritated self.

"That damn horse is doing fine! Geez she almost kicked me while I was treating her wounds! Ungrateful, stupid...hey where are you going?!"

I ignored his complaints, dare I say whines and ran towards the stables. I jumped on the path and pushed away some growing branches. It doesn't take a genius to figure that aside Zero, no one comes or takes care of this place. I burst the wooden door open and all the horses proceeded in shrieking and neighing loudly. I spotted a big white _bag _laying on the floor covered of hay and I jumped on the startled animal.

"You're alive! I'm so sorry!" I yelled in shame and Lily snorted like saying "yeah takes more than a hill to kill this girl here."

"Oh god come on! Why do you run so fast!" the vampire complained as he entered the stable. He was benting, holding his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"I prefered when you were acting like a handsome knight, to bad it didn't last," I said smiling cutely at his glare.

"Don't push your luck human," he replied and I laughed.

* * *

I strolled down the corridor, a grin plastered on my face. Moka was walking by my side happily waging his tail. We were both in a good mood and even my regular visits to the infirmary didn't damage it. I still needed treatement – at least that's what they said even if it looked like I was going to the therapist's – for my wounds. I was also ordered to stay in my room and they even ordered Mr. Hunter to gard my door. If it had been Zero I could have at least seduced him to take my flee.

I blushed a little remembering that breakfast with Maria a week ago. It was confusing how he spaced out after my false confession. He couldn't like me...could he?

"Well of course, he loves Yuki," I whispered to myself.

"Now that's too bad."

I blinked and instantly turned around to face the intruder. Moka's growls already giving me a little hint as to who was exactly talking to me.

Paul was standing there, looking at me with a smirk and calculative eyes.

"Do you need something?" I asked politely, I wasn't supposed to know he was a vampire.

"Cut that out would you? You know pretty well why I'm here," he said his smirk growing as he approached me. I took some steps back while looking behind me, I wasn't as stupid as to get cornered.

"Your display of strength was quite marvelous but my poor girl is pretty traumatized," the man actually praised and I blinked stunned.

"What do you want vampire?" I demanded judging there was no use in hiding my irritation.

"I don't like weasels sticking their nose in my business, Sarah got quite scolded for your carelessness," he answered. I gritted my teeth.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh don't worry, nothing too serious. She just knows now to keep her moans in her throat even though I love hearing them."

"You're terrible...hell that's completely inhuman," I spat. "But I'm not human and talking to me like this only makes you sink lower."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I inquired my hard gaze not faltering.

"You know I was sent here to kill you..." Paul said trailing off then he suddenly appeared infront of me. I yelled and tried to back away but he took hold of my shoulders and leaned closer.

"At first I thought it was a waste considering your delicious blood but you have a knack of getting under my skin, not to mention you took away my pleasures..." he whispered but I kept my face neutral. I couldn't show fear, even if I was truthfully scared. That asshole could do anything. I saw it on Sarah.

"Sarah is now in trouble and my little daughter too. You heard our conversation, did you think I didn't sense you?" he revealed and I widened my eyes.

"But as long as the job is done than nothing will be done to your innocent and beautiful teacher," he reassured saying the last part almost lovingly. That guy is sick!

"Hey, I guess I have my own desires like every living being. Maybe I'll play with you a little...you're a pretty thing, I'll enjoy breaking you..." the vampire murmured.

No way! He's gonna rape me?!

Moka then exploded in fire and was about to rip his head off if it weren't for water suddenly being thrown on him.

"Moka!" I yelled in horror as he disolved and regained his puppy appearance. He was unconscious.

"You really want to get killed before our plan is even set into action," Nathan stated leaning against the wall, a ball of water slowly evaporating in his palm.

He's...he's a noble?

"Playing the knight in shining armor Nathan?" Paul teased and the other rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous, can't you see you were about to die very gruesomely?" he asked coldly and we both blinked.

It's true Moka was gonna bite his head off but...he would have surely dodged it.

I widened my eyes as I noticed the darkness around us. The Shadows were grinning madly, probably waiting for the right moment to start _playing _with their new _toys_.

"I don't think that dog represents a threat," the older vampire said but Nathan kept his eyes glued to the windows. He seemed to be sweating like crazy and I was sure he could see the same things as me.

How interesting. I smirked, now I know how to get back at Paul. He will surely be stirred.

But not now, my plan will probably have to wait.

"Paul, you only realize what you have when you've lost it," I said and turned around. Walking away not bothering to hide my satisfaction.

Nathan noticed the _strange people _following Yuki until the sun rays finally claimed back the hallway.

_Could it be...what Lady Hiou warned us about? _he thought crossing his arms.

"_Nathan my dear, come here," the Pureblood Queen said gesturing to an empty seat._

"_You wanted to talk to me Milady?" the boy asked politely and she nodded. He went to sit down and she offered him some wine that he politely declined._

"_You will be going to Cross Academy, Sarah Mayork will take care of everything."_

"_Paul's lover?"_

"_I'm pretty sure she fears him more than loves him."_

_Nathan pitied the poor woman a little, the dark purple-haired male was known to be quite the player and he remembered how the man flirted with him thinking he was a girl. The face he made made him __innerly smirk._

"_How long before setting the __**plan**__?" he asked._

"_Soon enough, Kuran's heart and power will be mine on their annual ball. I also would like if Yuki Cross died before that date," Shizuka explained._

"_Of course Milady," the young boy agreed._

"_Take this however," she said seriously while giving him a pendant with a black stone._

"_What is this?"_

"_It's called the Black Glass, a fragment that took me years to find."_

Nathan didn't know why Shizuka feared Yuki Cross so much. Now he knew, this Black Glass allowed him to see the girl's power. But yet, he had the feeling she wasn't the one controlling those things. That they were just wandering around...

Her smile aswell, gave him the creeps. Who was she?

"Paul, you should keep a close eye on Sarah. I have a feeling that girl is planning something nasty," the boy adviced to which the other snorted.

"Sure I'll do that, she's my precious love afterall," the man said softly. Nathan sighed, Paul was in love of Sarah as crazy as it sounded. They all knew the unhealthy infutation he had for the beautiful woman and made a certain red head quite jealous. He was familiar with the feeling, he could never forget the hammering of his heart against his ribcage or the hot sensation going through his body while around Eric. He shook his head to clear his mind of such improper thoughts.

"We better be careful," Paul said finally regaining his serious face. "I have a feeling killing her is gonna be tough."

"If we manage to kill her that is," Nathan couldn't help saying and the other turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Paul, in her eyes. It was terrifying. Not a lot of people have this look this days, even the most famous assassin in the likes of Ichiru Kiryuu or a Level E, you aswell..." he said his voice lowering each time.

"It was the gaze of an authentic killer."

* * *

In his office, the Chairman simple stared at his sheet of paper. He sighed, with all the previous events he couldn't concentrate into such a trivial thing as the exam schedule. No, the murder and Yuki's behavior were more interesting and in fact, he could feel again in the bottom of his heart the excitement and adrenaline of his times as a Hunter. Solving cases, killing vampires and protecting the weak. It's true he was one of the most devoted defenders of the peace treaty. His beliefs in making an ideal world where vampires and humans would coexist was now badly stirred by a unknown force that was truly terrifying.

"Ah Lyla, I feel so lost right now," he whispered looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but doubt the return of the Executioner after 9 years of absence.

The door opened to reveal Zero and he smiled.

"What can I do for you," Kaien asked his adoptive son.

"Came to deliver my report, I had to hunt three Level Es down," the young man answered.

"So much! Are you hurt?!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine," came the reply and he sighed long once more.

"How is Yuki doing?"

"Good."

"Glad to hear...you're already leaving?! How rude!"

Zero didn't respond and the older man shook his head, a serious expression now on his face.

"Before you leave...could you get down that mirror for me? I have a bad feeling about it," he asked.

"Being paranoid?" the vampire teased. "No, just cautious."

* * *

**Please read till the end.**

COM: You should change the story genre to horror.

Me: There you are! And what do you mean by that. That's fantasy you know? Wait don't change the subject!

COM: What I do doesn't concern you.

Me: Oh I think it does...

Zero: Ichiru, bring her in.

Ichiru: (enters holding a CD-player with his pistol aimed at it)

COM: ...right...

Zero: (facepalms) He got the wrong guy again.

Me: (turns around) Not him moron! (throws a glass bottle at him)

COM: You're sure you're not the Executioner cause when it comes to executing your mischiefs you're quite good at it.

Me: Oh! I know! **Why don't we ask the Readers who they think the Executioner is? It's a character that already appeared in the story! It'll be so fun!**

COM: Fine. Please review and answer if you have an idea. Don't forget the poll!


	24. XXIV - Black Vow

Me: I'm very sorry for the very late update! I...

COM: Tatatatatadabambambam! Everyone come closer and try the game "Shoot Kirya with Bloody Rose!" My assistant Zero here will show you how to operate properly a pistol.

Zero: So for 1 review, favorite or whatever, you get to try the game and win a new chapter for maximum Wednesday! It works the same way for Spiritus except you launch a mini Exia...

Me: THE FUCK DUDES! I'M NOT GETTING SHOT AT! Besides I'm not a vampire.

Zero: Oh don't worry I changed the bullets.

Me: O_O Well everyone so this chapter will reveal and answer all your questions about Yuki! That should be enough to calm you guys right? Besides I don't think I'll get it ready for Wednesday with all the injuries I'm getting...

COM: Who's first?!

Me: AAAARRRGHHH!

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XXIV – BLACK VOW_

I strolled down the large corridor, taking in the beautiful paintings and equally magnificent statues. Father really did do it well, if one considers he is a King thus has rights over the decorations and the castle's image. I pulled my dress up and climbed up a huge staircase. I would sometimes trip on my own feet but I never fell. I couldn't afford that otherwise the servants would come running. Cursed legs. How was I as a real child able to run around so easily and jump over freaking walls? Then again, they weren't quite tall but it was a big hop nonetheless.

After finally reaching the top, I looked through the imposing window covering the whole wall. Two other staircases were going to the left or the right respectively. I took a step forward and rubbed the glass to get a better view of the outside. I widened my eyes...a huge forest. I could also see tall white buildings that looked more like castles than anything else. Little houses could also be seen, the homes lined infront of streets with a lot of trees surrounding the neighborhood.

"Looks like Angels are really fond of nature..." I whispered still awe struck by the beauty of the scenery. Living in such an island must be quite peaceful.

But in the future, it's all ruins. The remains of a past civilisation truly more advanced than the others. Yes, Angels seemed to have a knowledge wider than vampires. The Black Glass was probably behind all this.

"I should ask dad about the Black Glass later..." I said taking out a folded paper from my pocket. It was a drawing of the inside of Eden Castle...well palace. Ugh, I don't know how to call it anymore. I shrugged and was about to climb a random flight of stairs when the doors flew open.

I heard shouts and people running around.

"Inform the King immediately! Her highness Roseraid is back!"

* * *

"You must be really tired Yuki," Sarah said searching for something through the cabinets of the infirmary. I hadn't noticed I had dozed off.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?" I apologized and she shook her head.

"Yuki, you need to be more cautious. With you injuries rest is the top priority. I should even write a letter to the Chairman that excuses you from night patrols," she scolded and I gave her a sheepish grin. When she turned around my smile faltered.

I can't rest, not when I'm the only one capable of stopping all of this nonsense. Because that's what it is. Complete and utter shit. A pandemonium of problems. The case of the Angels I might be able to handle it but how do I get those vampires off my back? I was counting on tormenting Paul using Sarah Mayork and afterwards, when all the damage will be done, dispose of the three of them. Silvia in the lot. But they were smarter than I thought, they moved them to a location still unknown to me and to top it all they're making sure I'm...unable to get to them. If Nathan hadn't arrived in time who knows what would that bastard have done to me? Better yet, my sudden rage alarmed them and they would of course be more cautious about Silvia since they think I'm after her.

After her...then I should just pick one they would never suspect.

"Yuki? Are you okay? That smile of yours is creepy..."

I widened my eyes and abruptly stood up, startling my new found friend. What was I thinking?! There's no way in hell that I'm carrying another death on my shoulders! But then, how am I gonna pull this off?

I slumped back on the chair, my hands holding my head. I'm trapped, unless I make my move today.

I'm lost for good.

"Yuki?" Sarah tried again.

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you...say, do you have any of your sister's whereabouts?" I asked suddenly remembering they were related. I looked at her, my hopes suddenly up, as she put a thoughtful face.

"She left without saying a word, it doesn't surprise me. She seems to have forgotten she has a family," the girl answered and even if it was hidden, I could sense the sadness in her voice.

"And you niece...woo sounds weird," I pointed out shuddering and she laughed.

I smiled, it's nice to see some people, even if there are facing a difficult situation at the moment, are still able to joke around. Yup, that comment was on purpose. I chuckled, look at me being all gloomy.

"I think she left, surelly followed my sister. But you should know that right? You're the Chairman's daughter," she said and I smiled sadly. I'll never be able to call him dad again, knowing that my real father is dead laying under the earth of Eden. Shame and guilt then flowed through me, what kind of daughter am I? In the last month I had completely forgotten to change the roses on his grave. They were probably as dead as my heart right now. The idea and my late family relative's love for roses now made me more depressed.

I'm terrible. I call Esor evil but I manage to make myself sick.

"Here's your medication and take it easy! It's an order," she said in a tone that left no place for argument. Her eyes said it all so protesting would do me no good. Even if I knew I had already _healed _by the time I met Esor. I guess she was alerted by the huge gash on my chest. Trust Sayori to tell something like that.

I smiled, but I can't blame her can I? She's such a mother hen, but I love her all the same.

"Sure, I'll be fine. See you around Sarah," I said standing up and walking towards the door. I stopped when I noticed a letter on the cupboard. I widened my eyes as I recognised the Hiou's crest on the white paper. Shizuka's emblem. I glanced at Sarah who had already retired to the far end of the room, seeming to be sorting some folders.

"Sarah?" I called. "Yes?" she acknowledged her back still facing me.

"Do you like flowers?" I asked. "Well, I think they're pretty. Why?" she asked uncertain.

"I find them quite representative," I continued, my fingers stroking the petals of a grass. The flower was neatly arranged in a common vase, serving as decoration for the dull room with this horrible smell of antiseptics. "My favorite is with no doubt the rose, it represents love and beauty. But is also so deceiving, hiding its thorns until the moment to strike comes."

She seemed to be ignoring me at this point and I sighed.

"Sarah, you would do anything for your sister. Anything to keep her from harm. This is the love you display in your eyes with so much passion. It is quite honorable," I added. "You should go and rest Yuki."

I smiled and turned towards the door. My eyes not detaching themselves from her small figure.

"The grass is synonym of submission. It is beautiful but hided in the green grass."

I heard papers fly and land on the floor in a barely audible sound.

"That letter is for me isn't it?" I stated and she started trembling.

"You won't save my sister will you?" the head nurse's apprentice replied her voice quivering.

"No and neither will Shizuka. It's like a game of chess and by getting involved you're endangering your own life," I said in a calmness I was too used to by now. She turned to me, tears streaming down her face.

"And all the pieces representing a threat need to be eliminated," she ended.

"I will not kill you, this is what she wants. Laetitia, keep her company, I have classes," I said taking the letter and exited the room just when the blond Angel appeared in the middle of the infirmary.

I smiled, throwing the medicine in a nearby garbage can. I knew those guys were still here. Afterall, Angels are people of honor. Even more than vampires.

"Cedric."

"Yes Milady?"

"Find where the Mayorks are hiding and inform me as quickly as possible. If you have trouble along the way...I authorise you to dispose of any threats to our plan."

The Angel bowed and disapeared. I looked down at the letter then resumed my slow walk towards the school building. You wanna play it that way Shizuka? Then so be it, I'm afraid I'm not as innocent and guilible as Yuki.

* * *

"So the formula for the..."

I can't get the name, I seriously can't and just hearing that guy talk so fast with all those goddamn non existant, absolutely useless words made my head spin. I looked at Zero – I had decided to sit next to him today – and noticed he was sleeping. So much for a chat. Not that we ever talked in class anyway, last time that happened was the day everyone thought the apocalypse was near. Yup, he was taking notes. The horror.

"_Cross, give me back your paper," Fuwkovska ordered growing impatient._

"_Wait! Wait! I got it! I swear!" he replied scribbling faster on the poor test sheet. Everyone was looking, no oggling would be more appropriate for the dumbstruck looks his classmates displayed._

"_Cross, hand it over..."_

"_No! Don't tell me! I got it!"_

"_CROSS!"_

_The man snatched the paper away and Zero simply stared back and forth between the desk and quiz, like a baby who was just taken his food. The other payed him no mind and scanned the paper with a professional gaze. He sighed._

"_Congratulations Cross, you have zero," the monster said with no pity whatsoever for the student._

_Zero then burst out laughing, a laugh that made everyone jump out of their chairs._

"_I got zero! Yuki look! I got ZERO! Haha!"_

I continued staring at him, poking him with my pencil from time to time. At first, to be honest, I thought he was dying his hair to get such an awesome color but setting the bathroom upside down proved unproductive...wait is that a pillow?

I blinked and took a closer look at the white, soft looking, unidentified object popping out from under his arm. I opened my mouth but realized I could get caught and he wouldn't hear me either. Fuwkovska had already his eyes on him and it was only a matter of time before he would come and hit the desk with his ruler.

"Sayori!" I called as lowly as I could.

"What?" she replied glancing at the teacher with cautious eyes.

"From your spot, what do you see under Zero's arm?" I asked and Maria also turned around at that.

"Um...bits of hair," the brunette said uncertain, leaning closer to get a better look.

"A handkerchief?" the vampiress suggested. She lifted her hand and grabbed the white cloth, pulling on it. Zero's head shot up and he quickly took the now exposed pillow away from her groping hands.

"Don't touch it, I don't want your scent on it," he said in a tired voice, obviously still half asleep.

"You can't be serious. A pillow?" I said in disbelief and a ruler soon slammed on the wooden desk making me scream in fright.

"I see you made yourself comfortable Cross," Fuwkovska spat angrily but the vampire seemed unfazed by the threatening aura surrounding the man.

"Well what do you want? We have to do with what we have," he replied shrugging and I facepalmed.

"SUPPLEMETARY CLASSES!"

"Why don't you just call it detention already?"

* * *

"Maria, come with me," I said and the vampiress blinked, closing her book.

"But...don't you have supplementary classes Lady Yuki?" she asked confused and I grimaced. I swear, my title seems to be changing everyday. I decided to shrug that off and simply gestured for her to stand up and she complied. We walked away with Zero eyeing us with his cold gaze and he silently stood up.

I smiled, I'm feeling challenged all of a sudden. I guess you discover a part of you everyday, for example I seemed to have become quite sadistic and playful. Esor's personnality really is rubbing off on me. In the corridor, I glanced behind me and sure enough we were being followed.

"Take hold of my arm and don't let go no matter how terrifying it becomes," I ordered and Maria turned to me with wide eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded nervously but did what she was told nonetheless. I didn't answer, my eyes not detaching themselves from Zero and the two other added stalkers. Paul and Eric.

"I'm sorry Maria but I'm afraid I involved you too much now," I said now looking ahead and the girl glanced backwards before straightening like a plank. Her hold on my arm tightened and I could feel her anxiety building up. I'm not an idiot, Zero was investigating on his own side following Yagari and the Chairman's orders. And I'm pretty sure Maria Kurenai is at the top of the list of suspects. The reason I'm not involved in their scheme is simply because Yuki needs to be protected and considered too fragile. I pity the girl, growing up in such a bubble isn't at her advantage in the slightest. No wonder that when her bubble burst and she was completely face to face with danger did her actions take a toll on everybody. I never hated Yuki but how could they have expected someone so obvious to others' pain to become a good Pureblood queen? Without the help of her brother to top it all? In some way I admire her determination and how she was able to pull through.

I smiled, too bad they got the insane one right now.

I quickened my pace and was now walking at a speed that could be considered running. My companion had even difficulty to fall into step with me and I felt my hair floating upwards. My left eye started blazing and I rounded the corner barely slowing down.

"Yuki! Stop! We're gonna crash in that mirror!" she yelled trying to pull me back. My smile only switched to a smirk. A wide smirk.

"Remember Maria, do not let go. Angels could kill you by their simple presence."

And with that said, we stepped into the Dark Abyss.

Maria screamed and almost crushed my arm as we floated in a yellow light. The infinite sunset of the mirror world. I could feel her trembling and I looked down at her. I'm not good at comforting people and I really doubted this unbelievable scene wouldn't shake her.

"Maria, open your eyes. I know it's cold but the scenery is beautiful," I soothed and sure enough, the sunset lighted a beautiful river delta with black hills around us. We were still floating in the air and I could see a tree covered of flowers under us. A single tree in the short grass.

"Where...are we?" she asked awe struck and I have to admit I had never seen the Dark Abyss this way. I squinted my eyes in the distance as the vampiress looked around with the fascination of a small child.

A castle, I widened my eyes.

We're in Eden...but how is that possible? That really was the castle over there bathing in the orange light. Except it looked taller and more magnificent. I decided to start walking and sure enough, we flew down and Maria landed on her knees.

"Lady Yuki, who are you?" she asked looking at me with fear but at the same time admiration. A really weird combination.

"Yuki, or at least that's the name I go by. I have no name," I answered surprising even myself at my straight answer. I smiled, Rose's memories are my own but at the same time I'm not the one I used to be. Roseraid...who could that be? I know she must be family, well was.

I looked up at the sky, in big I'm the descendant of a fallen king that ruled over the heavenly paradise of Eden and the last survivor of the weilders of the _Black Glass_. Whatever that is, the Purebloods even feared it. And those people around Esor, could they be survivors? If that's the case that makes me...an Angel. I glanced at my back but nope, no wings.

The worst part of all this, is that I come from this world. How did I end up with Barbara and Thomas? My uncle and aunt? They said they found me standing in their pond back at home with a locket written Yuki on it. Who was I really? What did I do after the downfall of Eden? Because surely, since I was found around age twelve or thirteen, I must have done something. But what?

And most of all, who is Esor? What is the Dark Abyss? What is this burden I don't even remember that I carry on my shoulders? Why am I still here and walking?

"All drama and headaches," I said outloud and Maria blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked and I realized she hadn't let go of my arm yet. I smiled.

"I want you to meet someone, afterall you're the only one that knows about my...predictament," I answered laughing nervously. I had acted on impulse...again.

"Why can't you go on your own? I mean I'm not from here and..." she muttered and I knew she was scared out of her mind. Lucky her, so was I.

"Ya nuts! She scares the shit out of me!" I exclaimed and Maria laughed.

"Is she your sister? Family?" she inquired politely and I sighed.

"Truthfuly, my own origins are a real mystery," I answered and started walking, her still holding my arm.

"Thank you for accepting to come."

"I promised I wouldn't let you go, besides, you already helped me so much. You're very kind...Yuki."

I smiled sadly at her.

"I'm afraid that when you see my _family_, kind will not be the first word to cross your mind."

Twisted would be more like it.

* * *

We were walking down a path with a couple of trees on its sides and by now I was wondering why the Angels obviously spying on us hadn't attacked yet.

Following what I understood, they hate vampires and humans. Well I'm not technicly human, it's Maria I'm more worried about. I looked down at my companion and fell on thin air. The fuck? I stared ahead and saw the girl in the water walking towards a weird tree with giant apples.

Seriously?

* * *

Maria glanced up at Yuki and stared at her cold blue eye, so icy and white. Who was that girl and what was she hiding? She knew something else was going on aside their chess game with Shizuka. These people, Yuki seemed to be one of them. An image? Those people were unreal, only their eyes as strange as it seems were part of reality. They showed anguish, sorrow, exhaustion, and hatred. Whatever they lived, it was horrible enough for them to want to die. The vampiress had heard from her mother tales of the Dark Abyss, not a lot know them and she certainly didn't think she would once see this world.

Who were they?

Why do they suffer?

Why do they hate?

The Dark Abyss was also known as the land of desires and dreams. Commonly called Wonderland. And the one at the top, was the Game Master, the Archangel. Could Yuki be the one? There was also the Executioner, the Gardener, the Clocktower Doll, the Mad Hatter and the Master of the Graveyard. Maria knew there were many more characters in the story but she couldn't remember the tale well, she remembered the name though.

The Evillious Tales. The tale of evil. That story even if it was only a book managed to scare her when she was a child and put her in a state of depression and sorrow. Like the words held this dark magic in them. She also knew there was only one example of the novel. Only one and it had passed in the hands of many people, humans and vampires alike.

_Maybe I should tell Yuki about it_? Maria thought.

A curious sight then caught her attention and she unhooked her arm from Yuki's. It was a tree. A pretty funny looking one at that. It was straight like a board and its branches were covered in black leaves, pulled to the ground by huge red apples. The girl walked towards her eyes full of curiosity and wonder. Her feet entered the water, wetting her long socks and boots. The mud in the channel made it difficult to move but she managed to reach the little island and tried to detach one of the amusing fruits. Maria slumped her shoulders in defeat after a while and decided to simply take a bite.

"The skin is poisonous, I'll say you have twenty minutes left of life judging by the state of your hands."

She blinked and jumped backwards with a yelp at the sight of a small blond boy. He was wearing a black hat and a suit of the same color. He looked to be around eleven.

"Then again, you would have died anyway," he said with a huge sick grin and Maria presumed it was an Angel, a Wonderlander.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could but the mud seemed to take pleasure into slowing me down. The Angels had automaticly moved out of the way leaving only that blond kid infront of Maria.

"Maria!" I called hoping I wasn't too late. The boy screamed and jumped behind the tree as he saw me and the vampiress fell on her knees a look of shock plastered on her face.

"Maria! Are you alright?!" I demanded shaking her and widened my eyes at the sight of her hands. They were purple for heaven's sake!

"Hey kid! What did you do to her?!" I shouted my voice low and threatening and the Angel shrieked.

"I didn't do anything Milady! Please forgive me!" he shouted in tears and I blinked astonished. He quickly fell on his knees and bowed almost hitting his head on the earth.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

I shook my head completely dumbfounded and the other Angels were already long gone.

"Um...again what happened?" I asked more calmly.

"She touched the Apprilises! They're poisonous!" he exclaimed and I paled.

"Holy shit!" I cursed and the boy flinched. I stood up and saw that Maria didn't follow. Her breaths were coming out more laboured and forced and I grimaced.

"Listen, what's your name?" I inquired trying to keep cool.

"Toby your highness," came the answer and I decided to ignore the two last words.

"Take me to that blasted Esor now! She should be able to do something!" I shouted now panicking. Toby flinched and almost cowered away. What's wrong with those people?!

"E-Esor? I-I'm afraid I don't understand but...I can heal her...my sister at least."

I lighted up at that and quickly took the pale girl in my arms before following the kid that had now started flying. No wings sprout from his back mind you. I winced and tried to fly too.

I blinked, why would I do that? Ughh! Focus Yuki!

I managed to keep up with the Angel using my new increased speed and reached a path with more Apprilis trees.

"We're almost there Milady!" he shouted from above and I saw a little hut in the distance. I didn't think and flung the door open startling a little blond girl. Twins?

"A-Ah...you're highness!" she gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, heal my friend here please. I promise to repay you if you do," I bargained and she stared at Maria in my arms.

"But...she's a vampire..."

"Do as I say."

My tone must have been commanding enough since she scurried to a nearby cupboard and I lay down my companion on a little bed. I took a good look at the house afterwards and noticed it was really similar to Laetitia's except smaller. A table was in the middle of the room with tons of potions and plants stuffed in about to crack drawers and cupboards. I moved to give the blond Angel room and walked to a mirror. My left eye was blue alright and I could see white spots on my other one. Wha?...

I turned back to gaze at Toby and he smiled nervously. How come they don't know who Esor is?

"Say Toby, do you think she can stay here while I go settle things with a certain someone?" I inquired and he shook his head.

"No problem but..."

"But what?" I pressed and he started twirling his thumbs nervously.

"The Witch of the Delta rules these parts...and she orders to hand over any trespassers," he said seriously and I widened my eyes.

"Who is that woman?" I demanded clenching my fists. "An Archangel, just like you Milady...aren't you here to challenge her?"

I blinked and searched his eyes for any trace of a joke but he was as confused by my actions as I was.

"Listen kid, if you hand over my friend to this Witch I'll make sure Roseraid hears word of this," I threatened and the reaction he had at my words made me seriously question Roseraid's identity. He eyes first widened like saucers then he paled considerably and even his sister – I assume their twins – started to clean Maria's burns with more determination.

"I...okay...Milady," Toby complied and I innerly smirked. Whoever Roseraid is, she'll be useful with my ability to scare Angels away. Aren't I awesome?

Toby led me outside and I was greeted by a horse's loud neigh.

"Here Milady, I noticed your wings aren't out. Are they injured?" he asked in concern and I smiled.

"Er...it's a long story," I simply replied and he nodded, not insisting.

"How about you?" I asked and he blinked.

"Me? But I'm not an Archangel!" he exclaimed shocked but I noticed his blush and I smiled more.

"Simply flattering you, you're a good kid," I complimented and he flushed red at my praise. I climbed on the horse and pulled the reins earning myself a snort. A feisty one huh?

"Now, follow my command," I ordered mimicking Esor's voice and even Toby looked up at me in awe. I know I'm crazy but I can't take Maria with me in her state. And with that Witch around I can't risk anything. She's an Archangel, she must be a threat right?

"I'll be back very soon! Ciao Toby!" I said and took off towards the castle. The trees soon disapeared behing me and I entered a huge field. I widened my eyes and laughed in joy. The infinite sunset reflected on the dark grass making it seem like a sea of light. It's like in those freaking movies I tell you. If one day someone told me I would end up in Vampire Knight and live the craziest adventure of my life I would have surely laughed in their face. I screamed in the wind as we went faster and I could here my laugh echoing in my ears.

_I'll save you Maria, I promise_, I vowed and saw the castle's gates not to far away. This really is Eden. I understand now. The Wonderland is the world the Angels took refuge in after the destruction of the real Eden, we were the only ones able to enter mirrors.

I burst through the gate and as if on cue, dozens of Angels filled the courtyard. They were all young men and I had to admit they had the beauty that defines a inhuman being. Like vampires. I shook my head and hopped off my mount. When they took a look at me their eyes suddenly widened.

"Take me to Roseraid!" I demanded deciding that this name had more chances to make a reaction. They all scurried out of my path and I ran towards the stairs. I could handle it from there but two guards seemed to be more cautious then the rest and followed me from behind. I ran towards the throne room where Esor would surely be and in the large hall leading to it, I saw Robert. The older man bowed to me and I acknowledged his greeting with a nod. To think I'm wearing my Day Class uniform in the middle of all those richly dressed Angels. I must have looked weird when I burst through the gates back in the frontyard.

The guards stoppedd me before I entered the throne room and I squirmed in their grasp. They pulled me backwards before one let go of me and opened the large double-doors. He turned to me and gave me a charming smile.

Cedric. The fuck dude?!

"I present you her majesty Roseraid Lucifaria Pandora!"

And on the throne, sat Esor.

* * *

"I present you her majesty Roseraid Lucifaria Pandora!"

I straightened myself and took some steps foward, the silence weighting on the room's atmosphere. Esor's presence already made it thick enough. I rolled my eyes at her all mighty stature but bowed nevertheless.

"I'm glad to see that you made it this far," she said in her low and cold voice and I couldn't help but touch my chest. The battle resurfacing in my mind. I inhaled and widened my eyes in determination.

"Are you my sister?!" I shouted and thanked the lord no one else was around.

There was silence, an eerie silence. Her lack of reaction made me tremble and I closed my eyes as I bowed lower.

A loud booming laugh then filled the throne room and I almost tripped forward. I shot up completely flabbergasted and Roseraid grinned.

"To think I thought you were coming to apologize! I should have known better!" she said chuckling and I crossed my arms.

"This is serious you know? I'm orphan for your information," I said and she looked down at me.

"And what makes you think I'm your sister?" she inquired with so much seriousness my stomach flipped. What? She scares the wits out of me!

"Because...because I remember hearing your name in the past," I whispered and she stood up. I only realized now how much taller she was than me. She could actually reach Zero and that's saying something. Esor then did the unexpected again and ruffled my hair.

"Do you know where you are Yuki?" she questionned and I sighed.

"In Eden?" I tried and she shook her head with sad eyes.

"No...I'm afraid our home village was wiped out during that war, no...this is Wonderland. Our world."

I stared in her blue eyes and unconsciously touched mine. The Angel smiled.

"I cannot write your life for you, you have to find out on your own," she said and I shot her a look of disbelief.

"No! Come on you don't know how incomplete I am!" I retort but that sad look in her eyes didn't waver one bit. I gazed down at the marbled floor.

"Is it...because I pointed Angelius at you?" I asked.

"I could never hate you, no matter how much I try. I also know for a fact that you brought that vampire girl with you," she answered.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" I stated with a little smile and the older woman chuckled.

"That...vampire will be fine, you should go now before other Angels spot her scent," she adviced and I hesitated into leaving or trying to find answers.

It's now or never.

"Esor...you won't tell me who you are or who I am will you?" I stated and the sorrow in her eyes made my own water against my will.

"In the end...I prefer that you don't remember the past and stay by the name of Yuki...don't try to find out..." she said and her words angered me.

"Why?! Tell me why! I don't know if I'm this Rose girl or if I'm even human! I just want to know..." I whispered the last part, seeming unable to maintain my boiling rage. The Archangel looked away.

"If I tell you your name, I'm afraid you will remember why you decided to end it all these years ago."

I turned around, not wanting to show her my face.

_What is this burden I carry on my shoulders?_

"What did I end?"

"That letter in your pocket should tell you more than I can."

"Roseraid..."

"Call me Esor...it's better that way."

I lifted my hand to my chest and listened to the heartbeats but I couldn't feel them.

"Why is it...that I can't feel my heart and yet hear it?" I muttered. "Because no matter how much this wish of us is sent to the clouds, it will never come true."

"Why is it...that I wish to die and yet can't, in exchange having to live a life that's not mine and wander in memories I can't seem to fully grasp?" I murmured lower. "Because you never forget, you just don't want to remember."

I spun around and took a firm stance.

"If I grant this wish of eternal peace...you will tell me who I am?" I said and her eyes widened before a sad smile graced her lips.

"You weren't able to grant your wishes as a child..."

"_PAPA!"_

"_You will understand when you're older Rose."_

"The sole reason I live is to protect and even if my childhood is the only thing I remember I will face my actions. Because no one can stay incomplete..."

Esor widened her eyes and opened her mouth before closing it. A memory slowly flooding her mind.

"_Big sister, if I die will you grant this wish of mine?" Rose asked her older sister and Roseraid blinked._

"_The sole reason I live is to protect and even if the whole world becomes our enemy, threatens your life my sibling..."_

"Even if I have to sin, even if I have to kill, even if I sacrifice my very being. I will seek the answers to my life and protect the Academy, protect you and the others..."

"_What are you saying Rose?" her older sister demanded clearly confused by Rose's words. Rose turned around, her blue eyes piercing._

"_Even if I have to sin, even if I have to kill, even if I sacrifice my very being. I will carry the burden of all my past crimes, those blood tainted hands that have ripped apart the work of life. The burden of war and the cries of agony that will forever haunt me for as long as I live. For I am heartless and ever on and on I will continue circling with my hate in this carousel of agony. I will give my life for you as I swore on that day...for I am the Executioner of the dark wishes of one's heart..."_

"If you wish to seek your fate I will not stop you but are you sure you want to protect something so unworthy?" Esor asked gritting her teeth and I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior.

"You know...didn't I say I would prove you my strength? Shizuka is the main enemy now and under your orders as the executioner of your will I'll protect the Academy," I said with determination. I need help from the Archangel, no matter what I have to do. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own.

"Train me! Please!" I demanded showing the broken Tri-Edge.

"_My sin against God."_

"You don't have to worry about anything, I know what I'm doing besides...the good thing about being dead is that you have nothing to loose..." I said with a smile and Esor ran to me.

"_Even if someone like me could change I am meant to be in the middle Roseraid, for I couldn't be black or even white..."_

"You're a nutcase you know that? A complete fool," she said hugging me tight and I was too shocked to even push her away.

_Rose looked one last time at her sister before leaving to a battle she would never return from. Never._

"_Vampires and Humans...they all say you are a lady of vice and disdain..."_

"I'll try to ignore the nutcase part," I said playfully but she wouldn't let go of me. "Hey you're freaking me out."

"_Then I am evil aswell, with the same blood in my veins."_

* * *

Me: Review please.

COM and Zero: Tatatadam!

Me: -_- Oh yeah, the winner of the poll is Yuki ; )

**WINNER OF THE POLL: 1ST YUKI (OC) 2ND ESOR 3TH ZERO AND CUTE PUPPY**


	25. XXV - The Forgotten Name

Me: Hello everyone, since I didn't feel proud about the previous chapter I decided to post this one early and I hope you will forgive me for my latest pathetic update. I was really rushing it since I hadn't updated in a week. Sorry again.

COM: We decided to officially answer reviews starting with this chapter, I don't know if we had previously mentioned it but seeing how popular the story became...

Me: Thank you again for your support.

**Vegetable of**** Darkness**: I never told you but I love your username...anyway you got it except it's the other way around hehe. Yuki is Rose and Esor Roseraid. I only made Cedric introduce their queen so I guess that was the part that confused you. Sorry.

**Crazy874**: You're really close! Seriously you guys are so smart : )

COM: Enjoy.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XXV – THE FORGOTTEN NAME_

The world of Wonderland is a twisted one…harsh, cruel, and often misunderstood. It is not marked on a map nor recorded in history. But it's there and people often don't realize it.

In this distorted and devastated earth, barren of any vibrant life, with a sky as red as blood, one could not imagine seeing something with even an ounce of normality. And indeed, it is impossible. Every being is as twisted as the land itself and of blood stained appearance.

In this world, among all of these twisted creatures, there is one girl that everyone knows. She is not distorted physically nor is she like the Archangel, for the simple reason that she possesses human feelings. But even so, she's probably the most twisted one of them all.

And she dies, and comes back again...and again. We may pierce her chest or rip apart her body.

She comes back.

This girl has no name.

This girl has no memories.

And she carries a sin she cannot remember on her shoulders.

And yet she dies over and over again. But death is not the end. Death's arms will never welcome this girl.

To people like us, who have caused this place's downfall. Where for us everything is rotten and twisted and cannot be saved. And its inhabitants even worse. We would think it's unfair. That she's better off dying. The poor fallen Angel who is forced to fight even after she is killed.

But they don't know her. She might not like to fight, but she does so because she knows that no one else can. She might want to die, but she knows that she won't until she grants the wish ignored by the sky. And she accepts that. If she dies, then that must mean she has to get stronger.

They call her the Executioner, the one that holds the brush to paint the painting of their hatred towards the world.

To many, they wouldn't understand the twisted sense of humanity that this world's inhabitants have. They don't understand them. Those monsters are all alike, many must think. Lost souls with no purpose in life, filled only with evil intentions. They think that they have lost their hearts, too.

But those people are wrong. The people of this world still have hearts. They have hearts because they care. They have had loved ones in the past, and cared for them and loved them even if now they are mere images of the hatred that carry their hearts in an never-ending carousel of agony. They care about the girl who passes by ever so often, looking lost and weak. But as the time intervals between her visits lengthen, they know that she is anything but a heartless killer. And they help her, in their own ways. Offer her advice, and ways to cheat this game of life and rebirth. In some way, they all might just be family. An abnormal, twisted family, but a family nonetheless.

To many, the Archangel is evil. She is the Game Master of this horrible world. She was the one who created every life and holds them by a simple string.

And they misunderstand her too. Putting the past behind, she only wants to save the world, in her own way, as warped as it may be. But then again, the whole world is like this. And in the end, she is mortal too. And everyone, mortal or not, make mistakes. She was mortal, and she had a sister. Even evil is not as horrible as people think. For her little sister, that represents a growing rose, is the Executioner of their will that she wants to protect. Even if she cannot be saved.

The Archangel loves her, she's the older sister that is forced to watch her beloved sibling suffer. Because the Executioner doesn't remember. She may remember her childhood. The energetic child, the blooming rose she used to be. But she doesn't know, she doesn't know the Archangel is her older sister.

And thus the Game Master sits on her throne, looking at that nutcase that is the Executioner. She would laugh at her will to protect the ones that killed them all. But she accepts it. Afterall, she's only the Game Master, the Executioner is another role played by no doubt the greatest actress on history's stage.

Many outsiders don't know the Clocktower Doll. They don't understand him one bit.

But he doesn't know hatred well. He's only a child. And neither does he harbor any hatred towards his sister, who lived while he died. He only wants her to not make the mistake of following blind love. So now he follows the Executioner, his new older sister.

People find flowers beautiful, but they don't understand the views of the Gardener. She's as pretty as water lilies but as fragile as an orchid. She has a brother, an older brother who loves books and tea. She loves making tea for him using the plants of her garden. Her brother also enjoys hosting tea parties around his large table. They invited the Executioner once although they didn't get the honor of meeting the Archangel. The Executioner is kind but one would be crazy to ignore the look in her eyes. She may be an outspoken beautiful rose. She had the look of an authentic killer even if she doesn't remember how such a look came to her ice colored eyes. So the Gardener follows her, to try and wipe that look on her features. Like the water she pours on a blooming rose.

The Mad Hatter is a handsome man that represent woman desire, and paired with the String Assassin. They could break the most stoic of women.

He loves tea and is often teased, for he might become a big balloon. He also has a cane that comes with his precious hat, a cane with a sharp blade hidden in its depths. The Mad Hatter like every living being has a secret and that is the love he holds for the Executioner. His blood boils like a kettle each time she spends with any other male. The Mad Hatter is a man like any other, and he follows the Executioner in an attempt for her to notice him. That is his desire.

The Master of the Graveyard watches with a wise eye. He may be the eldest of all, he is the most misunderstood. He takes care of the graves of the ones that fell. Their brothers and sisters that hadn't survived the war. The Executioner carries the burden of war and he helps her. Gives her advice for it's the only thing this old Angel can do.

The String Assassin doesn't show himself and the Executioner doesn't know of his existence, for this man is a Cold-Blood. One that has fallen in the pits of the Wonderland.

The Diva is also well hidden from the eyes, she wishes for her freedom and calls the Executioner for help.

The Executioner will come for those two Cold-Bloods, but only when fate will cross their paths.

The Witch of the Delta is another Archangel between the five remaining Masters. She despises the Game Master and the Executioner.

But she had a life too, a husband before she was stripped of her happiness.

The other four Archangels are quite an enigma. One that doesn't remember her past, another that protects her baby sister with an outstanding devotion, one that seeks revenge using Cold-Bloods as vassals and another who wishes for the world's downfall.

All together, in this world where a person's salvation can only be their twisted desires and disillusions, there might be something that truly _is_. Although broken and mangled, they are all a family. In their own ways.

The Evillious Tales – Page IV Arc of Forbidden Desires – Prologue

* * *

"Maria, how are you feeling today?" I asked sitting down on a chair next to her bed. The vampiress nodded with a smile, closing the book she had been reading and showed me her bandaged hands.

"Much better, Katy's been really nice to me," she said leaning back on her pillow. We were in the castle right now and she was currently laying down on a bed of one of the guest rooms around here. I couldn't leave her with Toby and Katy until I find out more about that Witch of the Delta. Guesses are that she leaves near all those rivers around the hills we saw when we entered the Wonderland. Wonderland is a more flattering term to use than Dark Abyss so from now on I'm gonna call it that. I then heard muffled laughter and I narrowed my eyes at Maria.

"What's so funny? Care to share?" I asked clearly confused.

"You're wearing funny clothes Yuki," she said pointing at my suit and I rolled my eyes.

"Courtesy of Roseraid," I replied lifting the chain attached around my thigh. I also had a belt with it and white pants with knee-length black boots. The top part must have been the thing that caused her amusement since I was wearing a pure white shirt with a brown thick cardigan over it. And over all of those I was wearing a white coat with golden drawings, there were strings linking both sides of the clothe and two roses clipped on the left side of my chest. I had also attached my hair in a neat tail falling against my shoulder and reaching my breast. I still had some bangs falling on my face but it was a relief to not have to hide my left eye since those shitty contact lens to seem to be able to cover it.

Truthfully, I would look like a boy if it weren't for the slight feminity of my attire and my obviously girl face. I lifted my hand to touch the gem on my white scarf and adjusted the collar of my shirt. The crest of the Pandora family; Esor's real name is Roseraid Lucifaria Pandora but she doesn't seem to love being called that way at all. It's been three days since we entered this world and I realized that the Angels weren't so numerous afterall. We were a population of barely one hundred people. A pretty little country to rule judging by the wideness of the Wonderland. Esor explained to me that after the war they were forced to stay here, how they ended up here she never told me. The subject seemed to make her uncomfortable so I didn't push my luck to much. It was already disturbing that she was acting so nice with me, teaching me the things I had to now about _my homeland _and accepting to treat Maria even if they all held this hatred for vampires and humans.

I stared at the vampiress who was still talking and sighed. I really must be tired if I was able to tune her out without even noticing it. She was talking about how she made friends with the Angel twins and that the Wonderland was so wonderful.

"We'll have to go back very soon, I don't know how much longer I can cover your absence," I said standing up and she widened her eyes, quickly apologizing for being such a burden.

"Don't say that, with Roseraid...Esor by our side we'll be able to stop Shizuka," I assured with a smile but I was innerly panicking. That blasted Esor hadn't confirmed my propostion yet and we were running out of time. How was I supposed to create a plan to save the Academy from a vampire assault?

I exited the room after Laetitia arrived to keep her company.

"Sarah, your teacher's sister has received news about the Mayorks," she whispered passing me. "Go and meet up with my brother in the Millenium Forest for further details."

I nodded and strolled down the large corridor, my boots making a clapping sound against the floor even with the red carpet I was walking on. I looked to my right and stopped to see the sunset through the several arcways on this part of the wall. There was no glass giving the wind free entrance to the castle. I looked down at the forest and concluded it was the place I was supposed to meet Cedric afterwards. I shifted my gaze to the never-ending setting sun and to the rivers that made up the delta. Esor's territory as the Game Master, the Holy Archangel, stopped right there. I had learned that where Toby and Katy lived was the land of the Witch. Another Archangel.

I closed my eyes, the Wonderland was just like the Vampire Monarchy. The Archangels were the Purebloods that fought for the ultimate power over the Angels. Esor told me that the Pandora family even during our Golden Days was the main royal family. But since Jack Pandora's death, the other three families' representatives that had survived fought for the throne here in Wonderland.

Even after the war, we still manage to be in conflict. Against our own kind nonetheless.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Milady! Hey! Over here!" Ederson called waving his hand. I looked up ad sighed in exasperation as I moved yet another branch out of my way. The boy started humming a song as I walked deeper in the woods. He flew above the trees and snatched an apple, lifting it to his mouth.

"Don't eat it unless you wash it first," I adviced. "You don't know what could have already touched it."

"I'm an Angel Milady! I can't get sick!" the young Angel proclaimed and he bit the fruit hard. He then coughed and hit his chest with his fist before coughing some more and crashing on the ground.

"I'm gonna die!" he choked holding his thoat and I rolled my eyes before helping him to sit up. I hit his back several times until the piece of the apple flew out.

"It's not illness that's gonna kill you, that's for sure," I joked and he glared before pouting cutely.

"Now come on, don't put that face," I said cupping his cheek and he shook his head, stuck his tongue out and flew away. I sighed as Ederson disapeared behind the trees no doubt sulking and continued my way to God knows where. Sure I'm in the forest but what was I supposed to search for?

I soon stepped on hard tiles and blinked bewildered. A path?

I walked further on the stone and fell on a large table in a clearing. There were many seats around it and the place could probably fit thirty people or more. At the far end I noticed Cedric drinking some tea with Ederson literally sitting on the table with a cookie box on his lap.

"Ederson, don't sit on the table. It's rude," I scolded and he huffed, ignoring me completely. Okay I know I'm not a role model but that doesn't mean the kid has to do the same mistakes as me.

"It's quite alright. Would Milday like to take a seat?" the blond man suggested in his low charming voice and I gulped before taking a seat next to him, clearing my mind from any uneeded thoughts.

What? He's handsome.

"So, you have information on Sarah?" I asked as he poured some tea in the cup infront of me. I took it in my hands and stared down at the liquid gently swaying.

"Yes, they seem to have taken refuge in the north of town," he explained then he grew stiff. "But I'm afraid I was spotted by a black-haired vampire on my way out."

I blinked, really surprised that an Angel was caught sneaking around. Seriously, there's one chance in a million for those guys to get busted.

"They were sitting in the center of a living room and I was observing from one of the mirrors when this boy turned to stare at me," Cedric said and I motioned for him to continue. He sighed, clearly embarrassed by what he considers a failure. Personnally, I thought that was already quite impressive.

"At first I thought he was simply admiring himself in the mirror since that girl was pretty boring," he said and I rolled my eyes imagining that irritating bitch. What? I'm speaking in my mind. To hell with good vocabulary.

"And so you realized he...wasn't? How is that possible?" I asked truly curious.

"I...Milady I sensed Black Glass on him," he confessed and Ederson spun around, the cookies forgotten.

"Why would an Angel be with them?! Traison!" he spat and I sweatdropped but the older Angel seemed to be equally enraged by the idea even if his face held a cool expression.

"He better not be part of our clan! Her majesty Roseraid knows how to take care of traitors!" said the boy continuing his fuss and I lifted my hand to my chin in thought.

An Angel? How can that be? Shizuka is very cunning and manipulative but Angels are way too cold hearted and proud to follow anyone. And a Pureblood at that. I would expect it being the other way around.

I almost laughed as I imagined Esor bossing Shizuka around.

"Tell me, could you describe the boy?" I questionned trying to be more focused on the matter at hand. Cedric stuffed a cream cake in Ederson's mouth and turned to me like nothing happened.

I sweatdropped.

"Well, he was a Cold-Blood. That much was sure. He seemed very young and important seeing as how the servants treating him..."

"Nathan..." I said cutting him in his sentence and he raised an eyebrow.

"You know him Milady?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, he's in my class back at the Academy."

"Then it's dangerous for you!" he exclaimed standing up. "If a Cold-Blood possesses Angel powers then he's bound to be a threat!"

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Edersom inquired very calmly while cleaning his face of the cream with a napkin.

"Because he...he mouthed me a disturbing message that I had to inform you about..." the older Angel admitted relucantly and I closed my eyes with a smile.

"I don't blame you for not killing him, he's something else entirely and I noticed it the moment he saved me from one of his teamates," I reassured and they looked at me in shock.

"I'll never understand Cold-Bloods," the little boy sighed shaking his head. "What was the message anyway Cedric?"

"Help me."

Everything turned silent as we fully processed the two words. Nathan...

"I see, thank you for the information. I'll be sure to talk to him today," I announced standing up.

"But Milady...shouldn't you warn her majesty?" he demanded. "Or at least let me come with you...I would protect you until my last breath."

He then kneeled down and bowed, startling me. I smiled at his concern and I was even reminded of Sayori.

"Don't worry Cedric, I know how to take care of myself," I assured but he still looked unconvinced.

"Zero will be there anyway," I added butterflies fluttering in my stomach and his head shot up with a look of disbelief. I heard Ederson snigger and the blond Angel glared hatefully at the kid.

As Yuki left the clearing, Cedric sat down and grunted.

"Wow, if I didn't know you better I'd say you want to murder the guy," the brown-haired boy commented.

"Oh who says I'm Mr. Goody Goody?! You just wait, that man just signed a declaration of war! How dare he approach the princess!" Cedric yelled outraged. Ederson yelped as he jumped from the table with his cup of tea before the Mad Hatter hit the table, sending all the food flying.

"Every man needs to be fueled before battle! We'll use the breakfast!" he proclaimed stuffing his mouth with muffins.

* * *

I walked down the crowded corridors of the Academy and closed my eyes in content. It felt nice once in a while to think you're a normal student in a prestigious school. That you're here to study to get a good job in the future, that you're young and full of energy that you spend hanging or partying with your friends. Not to mention there's an elite class everyone admires and you have acquitances over there too; some that you even befriended.

I opened my eyes and reality came crashing down again. I was a girl with no memories, wearing a name that wasn't mine and leaving a fake life. I was supposely an Angel that landed who knows how in another world and after being crashed by a train came back into my real homeland. I now spend my time fighting people to protect other people that I basically never met and even endanger my life, without them knowing. I have two dudes who have a big crush on me even one that plans to marry me in the future who of course I have no time to deal with. So my life is a mix of crap and utter nonsense that I can't break free of.

Thank you God and thank you fate for being a bitch. I swear those two saw me when I was a child and said, "Oh look at this little girl. Let's make her life a living hell just because we can!"

"Or that you'll make a good plaything," Zero said out of nowhere and I screamed holding onto my coat where my heart was supposed to be.

"What the hell dude?! I almost had a heart-attack!" I yelled now realizing I had spoken outloud.

Now that sounded wrong. I pressed my hand against my chest and inhaled to pump my lungs with air and exhaled waiting for the familiar ba-thump.

Nothing. There was the sound echoing in my ears but no hearbeat. Am I...slowly dying?

I never really asked myself how much time I had in this world, it would only be a matter of time before I disapear.

"Hey don't tell me that scared you love?" he teased with a smirk and I felt my cheeks warm up.

"What are you saying?! Don't go around talking like that!" I reprimanded waving my hands to try and distract him from my face. "People might get the wrong idea!"

The vampire laughed and I hissed turning my back to him. I closed my eyes to calm myself, now wasn't the time to be fooling around. But yet it's hard knowing everyone here is so happy. I can't believe I'm acting so gloomy knowing that's Zero's job.

"You're so easy to tease it's boring," he said and I spun around with wide eyes.

"Where are your sharp comebacks? I swear I was elected greatest emo of the year and I won't be beaten by a mortal girl," he added crossing his arms and looking at me with cold critisizing eyes. I blinked and giggled before bursting into a full out laughter. Some of the students still around stared at us and started whispering.

"Are they together or something?"

"Dating?"

"I'm hungry..."

Okay that last one made us both look at each other and we blinked before looking away. A soft blush no doubt coloring my cheeks.

"Um...thanks for comforting me," I said playing with my hair.

"No problem..." came the reply and I had to admit his voice was quite smooth and...nevermind. Why would I even bother pondering on the subject if his voice sounds pleasurable to the ears or not?

_Did I just think that_? I thought with wide eyes and cursed my lack of indifference. I'm still a girl and I'm not planning on staying single like that creepy Esor.

Again...what crossed my mind just this instant?

I turned to him and shook my head before heading towards class. He was walking next to me his hands stuffed in his pockets and he looked so badass with his tie hanging loose and some of the buttons of his shirt open...

I yelled startling him and made a run for it towards my classroom, thanking the Lord that I hadn't this period with him. Talking about periods, do I have mine? I'm being quite emotional.

And perverted. Why for the sake of cookies would I be thinking about girls' monthly problem? I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and noticed I was really early for classes this time. I stayed there dumbfounded as our physic teacher arranged his desk. He then looked up at me and rolled his eyes at my flabbergasted expression.

"I see you haven't listened to a word I said yesterday, you're substitute for today will be your gym teacher," he said and I sighed. "I patrol, guard the switches between the Night and Day classes, protect the Academy from any possible danger and you expect me to listen in class?" I retort and he simply gazed at me speechless.

"I'm sorry teacher, I don't know why I just said that. I deeply apologize," I added scratching the back of my head in shame. "Come and sit down."

I blinked but nodded, going to sit down on the chair he pulled from under a nearby desk.

"I was young too you know Cross. School, annoying teachers, buddies, crushes and all the daily crap in a teenager's life," Fuwkovska said and I looked up at him, clearly confused as to why he was telling me this.

"You are a bright student and I know it can be hard but it's sad to see your grades dropping like that," he continued and I looked away to stare out the window. I don't need pity, I'm heartless and dead. Why can't I just fade away? He continued speaking and I was snapped out of my reverie when he uttered a disturbing sentence.

"That's why, tell me about your crush on your adoptive brother. That would partially clear your head at the very least."

Instead of making a snappy remark I felt my face heat up and a fluttery feeling in my chest. Like a fire was slowly filling the empty space.

"How...did you know?" I asked holding my blushing cheeks but my mind was mentally yelling at me for my reaction. I was...torn.

"Simply by your behavior with one another. I told you. I was a teen too," he answered leaning back on his chair. "I never thought you'd be the one to tell me this," I pointed out smiling a little. "Me neither."

My dreamy state didn't last long though as my rational mind took back the reins. I stood up, startling him and bid him a quick goodbye and my thanks before running out of the classroom. I stopped my escape at some point and slid down the wall, staring up at the fountain infront of me.

"It's wrong...all of this is wrong..." I muttered feeling tears in my eyes. "I can't fall in love...I'm dead...I'm long...gone..."

I broke down into sobs as I brought my knees against my aching chest. Why? Oh lord why? I'm an Angel, I'm heartless and devoid of life. I don't have a heart that beats, I don't have anyone that loves me. They all love Yuki, they only care for Yuki.

I'm just dead. The deceased girl with no name. I don't know how I came to hate the world for my misery. I don't know why I didn't realize before that the only thing I wanted was a family, someone to love and love me back?

In the end, I'm similar to Roseraid. Esor sits alone on her throne, having to watch their world crumble into dust by the hands of a sadistic revolution.

"_I love you big sister. Promise me we'll stay together forever, that no one will ever tear us apart."_

I felt my tears cascading more quickly as I saw Esor sitting on a chair with a brown-haired little girl on her lap.

"_I love you. You're my only family...so please don't leave me alone like papa."_

"_I'll never do that Rose, I'll stay with you as long as you need me. No matter how much you change, I'll love you all the same."_

"_Pinkie promise?"_

"_Pinkie promise...my lovely little sister."_

"Big sister...sister...papa...WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" I wailed letting my clothes getting soaked by tears and blood. My left eye not burning but spreading a feeling of sorrow and recognisation, like the fog in my mind was slowly being lifted.

I had a father, I had a sister. I was loved, I had a family. But for what? To be left alone because we were a disgrace to the world? Now I'm all alone...

"_You're are now, before and in the future. All by yourself."_

I cannot remember, I cannot feel the love because I have no one who cares about me. I never met my sister, I don't even remember the things I did with my father. I don't know how I survived. Maybe that was it? Because of how twisted this world is I was thrown in another one to meet my aunt and uncle? No, I know there is more to my life then my sorrow. I know true hatred, I feel it and yet I don't know to who it is directed.

In the past as Rose I was hurt, thrown away, until there was only a dead corpse left.

"Who are you?" asked a male voice I recognised as Nathan's.

"Nobody," I answered looking up at him with my mismatched eyes. This was the sight that greeted me in his orbs full of life. Mine were dead, glassy and my whole body seemed to be decaying. I'm pathetic but yet I'm just a girl.

"You must be someone," he insisted. "I know I am, but I decided to forget," I replied.

"You are the one leading the Angels? How pathetic is that?" the vampire spat but my smile didn't seem to waver.

"No, you are mistaken. Even if we look the same..."

_Esor and I could be sisters, how ironic._

"I am destined as her tool," I said and his hands curled up into fists.

"That man at the mansion, I saw you with him so I came right away to warn you about distancing yourself from Lady Shizuka," he threatened his voice filled with venom. "If you harm her, I'll have to personally dispose of you, I'm sorry."

"I am dead Nathan and the only thing I can do is protect the ones still alive," I contradicted shaking my head. "But I guess we're equal seeing as you possess this stone, say where did you get it?"

His eyes widened and he hesitantly took of his necklace to show it to me.

"Lady Shizuka offered it to me because she knew your clan was around, who is your leader?" the boy demanded. I smiled warmly, I feel challenged all of a sudden. I guess it comes with the blood of a lost being.

You just have nothing to loose.

"Nathan, you may make her your enemy or curse her all you want," I said and Nathan listened, now crouched infront of me. "You may brandish your swords and hut us down like you did long ago, I will be always there..."

_Because in the end..._

"It was always me, the one executing the will of others. Did is all I can do in my afterlife," I ended and he stood up.

"Lady Shizuka was right, you really are insane," he said with wide disbelieving eyes. "What do you want? I have nothing to loose afterall," I replied not really caring if he believed me or not. As long as I'm aware I crossed the bridge, it's all that matters.

"Yes, those people will soon taste the wrath of our lady. This Academy will fall and you will cry," he said trembling but I stood up instead and grabbed his collar.

"Look at my eye Nathan and tell me who's the hypocrite here?" I spat and the noble vampire gritted his teeth.

"You are! You don't understand the pain I've been through!" he yelled. "The pain of knowing your love will never love you back!" he continued not realizing what he just said.

"I don't for I already lost it all, I have no fear of loosing anything because I will keep it. As selfish as it may sound," I said letting go of him and he dared stare up at me his eyes flaming.

"After what I heard, Yuki Cross would never hurt a fly. Such tough words for nothing," he declared waving his hand with a smirk on his face.

"True but you are not facing the real Yuki," I pointed out flicking my fingers on his forehead. "I'm a sinner and this sin of mine is all I have."

We gazed at each other with equal coldness and I sighed, pitying the boy. He turned around but not before warning me of his mistress's powers and walked away.

"Nathan, define an hypocrite will you?" I called and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Someone who shows feelings that aren't his true ones. Someone who plays with people using this façade," Nathan answered and we both knew where this was leading.

"Then we are both not hypocrites for you realize you need help even if you hide it. You're a good person Nathan so please leave while you still can," I begged trying to put some sense into his thick skull. He spun around and glared at me.

"Who says I'm good?" he inquired in a low voice. "You are a better person than me and that's saying something," I answered. "That's not a good enough response," he retort crossing his arms. I smiled sadly.

"If you were evil, you would have already stabbed me."

My statement turned him speechless as he seemed to search for a good comeback. But there was none for I was right.

"Nathan...I don't want to kill you."

"You'll have to if you are who you pretend to be. That leader of yours wants Shizuka Hiou dead and if you're her tool...you will please her will."

* * *

Maria knew this was crazy and Yuki would strangle her on the spot but, she just had no choice. If her plan worked then the Pureblood Queen's clan will suffer greatly. And that was the only thing she could do to help the Angels. Yuki was the only one who ever showed her love and care, she wanted to be useful for at least someone.

The young vampiress adjusted her brown shawl and dusted her red dress before heading towards the gates of what she knew as her old employers hideout. The mansion was fairly big and she shivered at the reminder of all those beasts inside of it. But she wasn't afraid, afterall she had seem the scariest beings known to man in the Wonderland. The Archangel being a good example.

Maria walked on the path with determination, if she succeeded – no failure was allowed – the Angels will hopefully accept her in their land as one of them. She decided she had enough of the normal world and wanted to start new, leave everything behind to live with Yuki's people. To stay with Yuki was now one of her greatest wishes and as a noble vampire she had to stop Shizuka at once. For the sake of everyone. She wanted to be strong and even if her life was at sake, she didn't care.

Yuki had done far more than she could ever do.

The girl pushed the last gate open and as she stepped on the lawn she was greeted by a familiar face. The red-haired woman smirked at her and she pretended to cower in fear. Her act started now.

"My, my, if it isn't Lady Kurenai," she sang loudly and vampires soon blocked any possible escapes.

It was now or never. She gulped and inhaled before shouting as loudly as she could hoping Shizuka would hear her.

"I'm here to make a deal with your Queen!"

They blinked and some burst in laughter. Maria grimaced at the sight of their broken or yellow teeth but focused on Riku Ori, one of the elites of this clan. The girl was surprised to say the least, she hadn't expected the older vampiress to leave the school. Then again, Paul left and she rolled her eyes as she remembered the woman's infuatation with the man. She couldn't blame her, she was also in love with someone that would never reciprocate her feelings. Yes, it wasn't a crush. She had known the silver-haired man for a long time and always admired his natural grace and smooth baritone voice. He was handsome and equally dangerous, a man no person should get near or even look up to.

"And what makes you think we'll let you in?" Riku asked gesturing to the group of warriors around them.

"Because the queen would surely want to hear Yuki's plan to destroy this mansion," she declared as predicted, they all gasped or held a look of astonishment.

"Have you revealed our hideout to her?!" the older vampiress demanded and Maria almost grimaced. Looks like her words backfired.

"You know pretty well that Angels don't need help to do that," she pointed out trying to add malice to her voice.

"Angels? Turned religious Kurenai?" came the reply and laughter erupted from the mob. Her eyes widened, they didn't know who they were up against? They really were blind!

"You mean Lady Hiou didn't tell you who you were fighting against?" she asked now truly surprised, enough to forget her tight situation for a moment.

"Of course she did! Those scums at the Academy! Those disgusting Hunters!"

Maria lifted her hand to her mouth to mute a gasp.

They were all running to their deaths...and they didn't even know it. The Archangel just had to give one command, not to forget she had Yuki on their line. The blue-haired girl knew she was powerful and to tell the truth the brunette had become her role model in this short time of partnership.

"Then...what difference does it make? The Hunter Association would be delighted to get rid of you all," she said and that silenced them.

"They...They would never kill a Pureblood!" Riku contradicted but some of the other vampires were hit by Maria's statement and started backing away. Probably planning their deserting.

"Of course they wouldn't...but you guys aren't Purebloods," she continued congratulating herself for her sudden idea. She was never one to act on impulse but her improvisation proved useful.

* * *

They were walking down the corridor, Riku right next to Maria and she had to admit her nervousness was catching up. The energy and determination she felt at the beginning were still present but they didn't blind her as much as before now. The reality of the situation she had gotten herself in striking her head on pretty quickly. However, she couldn't turn back and the young vampiress swallowed the lump in her throat to clear any doubt from her head. She continued her progression in the mansion her head held high like the noble she was and gripped her locket tightly.

She smiled feeling more at ease. Afterall, there was a shard of the Black Glass inside of it.

"_And why would you, a vampire, propose to help us?" Esor demanded in her cold voice from her place on the throne. Maria gulped but stood still nonetheless._

"_I know where Shizuka is hiding," she said. "So do we," the Archangel replied. "Yes but instead of attacking head on I thought we could do it little by little to not attract attention to us," the vampiress said. "Otherwise they are bound to ask themselves questions."_

"_They are already with the possible return of the Executioner," Esor countered and she took a step back, how was she supposed to offer her help now that her plans fell down the well?_

"_Shizuka protects her elites with magic! One of them even possesses a shard of Black Glass after what Yuki told me!" Maria shouted in a last attempt and the other shot up her eyes piercing the poor girl's soul._

"_Black Glass? I see...well then how about going to get her shards? That would weaken her and her magic will dicrease drasticly giving us an opening to get rid of those troublesome dogs," Esor said with a wicked smile and she somehow regretted having ever spoken._

Maria inhaled, it was a test. She knew it but in some way that woman was capable to get her killed in the most indirect of ways. She sighed, she had to trust Yuki's family otherwise how can she pretend being part of it? Those two were obviously related.

_No doubt siblings_, the vampiress thought as they rounded a corner to fall on the sight of a door she recognised immediately. The shard would protect her and after getting Shizuka's source of power she would finally be accepted. Yuki might scold her...and strangle Esor but it was for the best.

The door was opened for her and she saw Ichiru was the one holding the knob. She looked away not wanting to face her old crush and bravely stepped in the room. The place was as dark as she remembered and the Pureblood queen was sitting on her comfy seat with a glass of wine on a little table near a big window. To think her body had sitted on this same chair and held itself with so much authority. The door closed behind her and the tall vampire known as Shizuka's henchman went to stand on a far corner of the room. His crimson eyes not detaching themselves from her but she didn't dare look his way.

"Maria, how are you doing?" she asked in a light voice. "You're fighters don't know how to welcome properly but other than that I'm feeling good. And you Milady?" she said politely and the woman laughed.

"Yes, they are so rude and unraised but...you didn't come for that did you?" she stated and the girl nodded.

"I want to make a deal in exchange of you sparing my life," she declared and Shizuka smiled swinging her glass of wine to take a sip.

"And what could that be?"

"The Archangel Roseraid is planning on going after you...and only you Milady," at her revealation the Pureblood almost choked. Maria was startled by the reaction but stood there with a neutral face.

"Excuse me? Who?" she inquired. "Roseraid, the one leading Yuki Cross who is in fact an imposter wants to eliminate any unwanted pests as she said and plans to start with your elites your majesty," the blue-haired vampiress clarified and bowed. "I only wished to warn you for she harbors wants to destroy the whole vampire race and I cannot let that happen."

Shizuka didn't seem to have heard her for she hurried to a box in a corner and took it back with her. Maria stared with curiosity as the woman opened the box and what was inside made her choke and want to vomit. She looked at the black beating _heart _in the box with horror in her eyes and the other lifted her finger making the lace of her necklace break and the locket open to reveal Maria's shard. She screamed as the shard went to stick itself in the heart and pink waves appeared on the organ.

"I see Roseraid trusted you enough with a shard, or were you planning to deceive me?" Shizuka asked chuckling. "Probably the latter."

And with that said, Ichiru was behind her his gun pointed at her head. Maria felt tears fill her eyes but shut them to prevent the drops from falling.

_Yuki, I'm sorry I failed...I'm so useless_, she thought miserably and the man's grip on her tightened.

"Do you know what this heart is?" the queen inquired with a smile and the need to vomit resurfaced.

"From who did you steal it?" the girl demanded. "Oh I didn't, it was left abandoned in Eden," came the reply and her eyes widened. She knows about the island? She remembered Yuki talking about her home village.

"This heart here..._is_ the Black Glass. The heart of Rose Alexyade Pandora. I believe this is our dear Yuki's name. Impressive isn't it?"

She laughed.

* * *

I was looking at the sunset, the wind stroking my hair giving me a sense of peace. The beach was empty except for myself simply standing there, enjoying the peace and quiet the waves procured. The sound of them brushing my ankles, the cold water making me shiver. I got used to it after some time and fished the enveloppe out of my pocket. Shizuka's message, I hadn't opened it yet and now was the time considering I had no need to fear prying eyes. The literal opposite back at the Academy even if I had made sure to skip the rest of the classes to not fall on Zero. I clunched the fabric of my t-shirt and shook my head. To think I thought that being heartless meant not having to experience conflicting feelings. I guess everything is triggered by the brain afterall.

But sadly, that's a vital organ for someone dead like me. My heart probably rot so that's why I can't feel it.

"No matter how you look at it, the sunset is the same everywhere."

I turned to stare at Esor in human clothing walking down the stairs to step on the sand. I looked at her hair with wide eyes and touched my own.

Her locks were brown but her eyes gave her away instantly, not because they were blue but because they held the same coldness in them. They were currently hazel colored and I had to blink to not see myself in her. Then again, she's taller and more broad than me.

"You weren't there for our afternoon tea, you even missed our chess game," she reprimanded her arms crossed and I sweatdropped.

"Since when are you so friendly with me? Don't forget you're the devil in my life," I pointed out turning around and I heard a sigh.

"Still mad about not knowing your name?" Esor asked and I glanced at her through my left eye.

"A name is a person's identity," I declared. "Yes, and this is why I don't want you to remember what you used to be," she replied.

I smiled, then I'll just have to find out myself. I opened the letter and her eyes widened.

"Give it to me," she ordered and I blinked.

"Give it to me," she repeated with more authority and I shook my head taking a step back.

"Yuki...don't be a child and give it to me," the Archangel warned her voice now threatening and I challenged her by opening it and pulling the folded paper out.

_If you read this, then it means Sarah Jenkins did her job greatly. I suppose you didn't dispose of her, that would be wishful thinking on my part._

I grinned and Esor peeked above my shoulder. I'm sure we look like two sisters right now by our appearance.

_I hope this game will last longer for it's been such a long time since we met my dear. I'm sure you don't remember me, Roseraid sure did her job well._

I glared up at said Angel and she looked away.

_But I will not let you lead this play, the curtains will not descend until the final pieces are set. The suffering of so many lives taken will come to haunt you oh heartless Executioner. When the strings will be pulled and the fire of your past finally light up your path. You will see that giving up this precious part of yourself will be your downfall. I will win since my hatred is far more burning there your radical sadistic one my dear Rose Al..._

The letter was snatched from my hand and I yelled for Esor to give it back but then she did the unthinkable.

She burned it. The paper burned in blue flames until disapearing completely.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I roared grabbing her collar, my eyes holding back tears of anger.

My name...my name was written on that paper...

"It's a curse Yuki...Shizuka cursed you," she said solemnly and I widened my eyes, letting go of her.

"Esor?...You..." I muttered now ashamed and filled with regret for yelling at her this way.

"Esor..."

"Don't talk, it was my fault for not telling you your name since the beginning."

I smiled then yelped when she took me in her arms.

"But that doesn't mean I'll tell you," the Archangel added with a smirk and I screamed in frustration, cursing the heaven's above. I sighed scratching my head as she let go of me.

"I guess I'll find out on my own," I declared admitting defeat for now. "You are bound to with that curse," she replied. I turned to the sea and inhaled the sweet scent of salt and water. A paper was then hanging infront of me and I grabbed it as my companion handed me a pen.

"Write your wish, I hope you remember at least that out of your childhood," Esor said and I blinked. Why did she want me to do that?

"_I love you big sister. Promise me we'll stay together forever, that no one will ever tear us apart."_

"Esor...why did you break your promise?" I asked after swallowing a lump forming in my throat out of anxiety. She looked at me with sad eyes, her lips in a thin line.

"I can only regret Yuki."

"Do you...love me? I mean...are you my sister?"

I looked at her waiting for an answer but as the silence lengthened I shook my head. I know she doesn't want to hurt my feelings by saying she adopted me because we came from the same village. I decided to let that go and crouched to use my lap as support for my writing. When my wish was written on this piece of paper, Esor took it without reading it and I was glad she respected my privacy. She then got out a bottle from the coat she was wearing and put it inside. We walked together in the water, soaking our pants but I didn't care since I was holding onto her oddly warm hand for the first time.

My big sister's hand.

The waves came crashing on the rocks and on our equally resistant feet. She gave me the bottle and I bented down, the glass bottle just centimeters from the water.

"_Big sister, why are we doing this?" a young Rose asked Roseraid. The woman ruffled her brown hair and gave her the little bottle._

"_There is a legend that my father told me about, he used to say that if you write your wish on a paper and put it in a bottle before setting it in the sea. Your wish will come true," she explained and Rose looked with uncertainty at the object._

"_You wrote your wish right?"_

"_Yeah I did but...who was your father?"_

"_He...he was kind."_

_Rose nodded, her brown hair floating in the wind as she put it in the water._

"_Go little bottle! Make me meet my real parents and family!" she exclaimed and Roseraid gritted her teeth her eyes full of pain._

"Hey Esor, will this trick work? Because I'm not really into these games," I asked and she nodded.

I set the bottle and looked at it being carried away by the sea.

"I can...call you big sister? I know you aren't but...can I?" I requested a bit embarrassed but she simply ruffled my hair.

"Yes...you can."

* * *

Me: I hope this was enough to apologize for the previous one. Please review.


	26. XXVI - The Evil

Me: Here it is, I finally present you the chapter 26 of this serie. It is not near from ending fortunately or not but the mysteries around Yuki and the other characters like Zero, Kaouro, Esor (Roseraid), Shizuka and her spies will hopefully be revealed in the following chapters. For Yuki and Zero though, only partly ^_^''

COM: The Evillious Tales now begin. Oh yeah tell us what you think of the book, it always takes a good while for the authoress to write and imagine the entries.

Kaname: Enjoy, I finally appear on this one.

Me: Um...you're there but spiritually.

Kaname: You really think I'm gonna believe that?

Me: I hoped.

* * *

**The Evillious Tales**

_XXVI – THE EVIL_

In some place, was a dream.

Who dreamed it, was unknown.

Such a truly tiny dream it was.

The little dream thought,

"I don't want to be vanishing like this, how do I get people to watch me?"

The little dream thought and thought, and came up with something.

"If I get people to stray into me, they would never leave!"

Such a selfish little dream it was.

In that place, was a girl.

Who betrayed her, was now called a hero.

Such a truly miserable girl she was.

The little girl thought,

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, how do I get people to not betray me like he did?"

The little girl thought and thought, and came up with something.

"If I kill the ones in my way, they would never hurt me!"

Such a murderous girl she was.

In the distant future, was the same girl.

Who raised her, was now lying cold under the earth.

Such a truly lonely girl she was.

The little girl thought,

"I don't want to be useless, how do I get people to see me?"

The little girl thought and thought, and came up with something.

"If I kill the ones that caused me harm, I will appear on their grave!"

The first victims were the couple that adopted her,

Out of the ninety-nine they were the first gone.

Such a murderous girl she still was.

In the new year, was the still standing girl.

Who took her in, was now sitting on a throne as her master.

Such a truly loyal girl she was.

The little girl thought,

"I don't want the queen to die, how do I get people to respect her?"

The little girl thought and thought, and came up with something.

"If I kill the ones that threaten her life, she will be safe!"

Such a murderous girl she continued to be.

After the end, was the girl.

Who she was, had died long ago.

Such a truly lost girl she was.

The little girl thought,

"What am I supposed to do now?"

The little girl thought and thought, and came up with something.

"The only thing I can do is wait for the real one to return."

Such a good actress she was.

"They say I'm her, but I don't even know who I am anymore."

Such a sorrowful girl she was.

"I protect them, but I don't know why I do it."

Such a loyal girl she was.

Maybe that's what we call retribution?

She was left out of heaven and hell.

"And still I pray."

Retribution for what?

Sadness for what?

Hatred for what?

"And only when all of those things failed did I begin to live just a little more.

I fed on the hope that had grown from this primal lie.

I have made enough mistakes by trying to reach happiness, but what I grasp is my own tears.

And yet I would not desert this pile of lies and false love.

For it is where I stand, where I live just a little more.

It is where I rehearse for the stage that never comes and never will."

And then she said, "Let there be light in my darkness, let me try to stand"

Then there were none.

It takes one more courage to live than it is to die, true.

But the problem is, she died a long time ago.

So who's the one standing infront of me right now?

The Evillious Tales – Page VII, Arc of Forbidden Desires – The Dream & The Executioner

* * *

On the cold stone of my jail cell, I watch as the rain pours endlessly. She's going to kill me. Shizuka has no use of me anymore. And yet I pray, I hope that someone, anyone will come to save me. I looked down at the book on my lap and read the text once more. The Evillious Tales aren't meant to hold any logic.

The story was as twisted as the book itself, and I have in my hands the only example of it. To tell the truth, I read it so many times that I could practically narrate it to anyone without blinking a single time. But who would take the time to listen to such a tale? It was only fiction, or at least that's what I tell myself. The story of that executioner, the nameless protagonist, was too horrible to have existed.

But yet, no matter how much resolve I managed to gather it always shattered. I hate how useless and weak I am. No wonder I was stupid enough to agree to my cousins plans. Hell...we aren't even closely related, she's just a distant family relative that I've never seen in my entire life except the day she knocked on my door severally injured.

My parents didn't think twice before shoving me in her arms. I never had any support because of my illness, as a noble I was a disgrace to my family. The only reason why we were still fairly acknowledged was because we were "supposelly" related to the Hiou bloodline.

Anything for Purebloods huh?

But then I met her, and even if I'm cold, beaten up and afraid at this very moment. She's still there holding a lantern to light and warm my path. She was never afraid, she could be radical and even heartless. She was kind and carefree.

Even with that heavy burden she carries. She is stuck between life and death, parentless and alone but she's still standing infront of us; a warm smile on her face but her eyes as cold as ice. Like they were tired to show any emotion whatsoever, too fed up to even try any more.

"Yuki...I'm sorry, I never wanted to leave you alone," I whispered. "We were supposed to stick together."

"Afraid much Kurenai?" came a mocking voice. "I want to see you beg and scream like you usually do."

"I won't give you this satisfaction," I retort. "I'm not a pathetic beast that clungs to your so powerful queen," I added obviously sarcastic. Riku simply stared her back against the wall opposite to my damped cage. I could see she came expecting entertainment so it only meant Paul wasn't around for her to flirt or follow him like a lost puppy.

"You're owner's not here?" I asked innocently but inwardly smirking. "I heard puppies can die from loneliness."

She flung the door to the cell open and grabbed me roughly by the collar. "I would watch my tongue if I were you," the red-haired woman warned threateningly. "Clean your image first before threatening anyone, no one really pays attention to dogs these days," I pointed out keeping my face neutral. A hit came right to my jaw and I was thrown against the wall. Angry much?

"Like you're any better, I saw how you stared at that rogue in the past," she replied examining her nails, she really expects that would anger me?

"What? Can't I check out hot boys at my age?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. "At least I have the decency to not lick their boots each time they pass by."

"Shut up you bitch!" Riku screamed in frustration, her dreams of Paul no doubt taking a huge blow. I'll never understand that girl. She loses the upper hand on the situation for a second and she immediately erupts like a volcano.

Or a time bomb, she's cocky for a while then on fire the rest of the time. I actually pity the person who will have the misfortune to encounter her after this.

"Tell me something I don't know," I just replied rolling my eyes. "Oh and thanks for the company, it's kind of boring down here especially when you're chained to the wall," I decided to add just to piss her off. She may hit me, but who am I to care in my current predicament? And pretty much, her hand came to slap my face hard. I'm getting a black eye out of this. I was already ugly anyway.

"My, Riku Ori..." came a smooth baritone voice. I would recognise it even in a blizzard. "If you kill the bait the lady won't like it."

"Shut the hell up you renegade scum," the red-haired woman spat at the man behind her. "You're the lowest in rank out of all of us."

"I'm also the most skillful," Ichiru declared grabbing her chin and tilting it upwards. "Do you want a demonstration of my abilities?" he asked and she paled struggling in his grip. He brought one of his many daggers out of his coat and pointed it at her exposed neck. "I'm pretty bored and you know rogues better than anyone right? I'm sure Paul explained you everything in detail in one of your oh so heated make out sessions," he continued and I blushed like an apple. Oh god that guy's as blunt as I remember.

"Shut up!" she repeated her tears barely contained. Ichiru could break the most stoic of women and I have a feeling I'm gonna get it when his little fun is over.

"Tell me that when I'll finally be able to get some sleep," he replied rolling his eyes and I chuckled earning myself an unexpected smirk. I quieted down instantly.

_God if you're really out there and save me I promise to go and pray every day_, I vowed clapping my hands together.

"Shut up! Don't tell me you care so much about this girl? Is she your whore or something?" Riku asked her voice dripping with venom and I gawked. "Sorry but...the only whore around here is you," I corrected and she glared. "Okay continue your conversation," I said lifting my chained hands in surrounder.

"I already told you..." Ichiru growled losing his patience. "Tell me that when you'll fucking stop moaning so loudly during the day! Get a life damn it!" he yelled throwing her all the way to the bottom of the stairs. She scurried to her feet and quickly climbed them towards the exit.

Silence followed...someone out there should really do something about blanks in a stressing situation.

The silver-haired assassin moved towards me and I tried to discreetly back away but as I saw his smirk I guessed I epicly failed. He crouched infront of me and touched my cheek making me shiver. His hands still felt as cold as ice.

"Please...you should leave while you still have the chance..." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow. "You're strong enough to make it out on your own..."

He didn't reply and I bit my bottom lip.

"Please listen to me Ichiru...you're a kind person..." I tried again and he chuckled this time.

"It's the first time you ever said my name...too bad it's in this sort of situation," he finally spoke and I stayed speechless. Doesn't he know who they're up against either?

"I wonder when you grew such a backbone though..." my captor whispered near my ear. "I kind of miss the cute and fragile girl that would always cling to me. It made me feel...important."

I tried to look away but his lavender eyes were too bright and mesmerizing.

"I feel lonely now...to think you're the cause of this feeling. I wonder how I could punish you," Ichiru suddenly said and I now wondered if this was how my life would end. In a cold cell in the arms of my past crush...and still present unfortunetly. I'm too weak to move on.

"Were the earlier statements supposed to be compliments?" I dared ask trying to regain the "Yuki attitude". He laughed again.

"It depends on how you see them, how do you feel about it?" he inquired leaning closer. I backed away more.

"Well...they..." The closeness of our faces made my breath hitch in my throat once again and I had to force the words out. "They seemed...like statements to me," I finally said but he didn't budge, his smirk only returning. "Then you won't feel anything when I'll do this," he said and I only raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you..."

I couldn't speak, his lips on mine made me unable to. As shameful as it sounded, I didn't struggle. I just couldn't. I simply stayed frozen in place as he leaned even closer deepening the kiss. I felt my legs grow limp and my right hand coming up to his broad shoulders.

I was going to die, so as selfish and pathetic as it was I could at least be happy my secret love was taking my first kiss. I felt his body press into mine and even if the kiss was pretty heated I coudn't help but feel cold, freezing cold. I wanted to lift my hand to my mouth when I felt frost spread but he grabbed it.

When I finally realized what he was doing the chills had already spread through my body. He pulled away before I lost consciousness though and I fell limply on the ground. Ichiru lifted his own hand to his lips and stood up, licking his lips of the frost along the way.

"I control blood, I can make the temperature of your body drop so much you would innerly freeze and pale like a corpse," he said turning his back to me as I felt my surroundings darken. I'm gonna die, if not from starvation then from hypothermia.

**4 days before all this ordeal started...**

"Zero, do I need to define _baby sitting_?" Yuki asked angrily and I looked at her in confusion before blinking and standing up. Pretty much, that damn mutt was begging for air as his little paws waved around franaticly. I sat back down on the couch, this time making sure I didn't crush him again or his tail.

Hey, I value my life you know?

I looked back at her and she instantly snuggled that black fur ball closer to her chest. How I wish that could be me...

No I'm not perverted or jealous of a dog.

I'm just very observant of her breast size and cautious of the proximity of that Wolfang.

"Kids!" the Chairman suddenly called popping out of thin air and being the great _Vampire _Hunter I am, I knocked him out cold. Well at least I earn points for trying.

"12 out of 20," Yagari said coming out of the kitchen door holding a glass of juice.

"I think I have a right to get more than that," I pointed out. "Yeah but you didn't knock him out or damaged his vocal cords," came the reply and I had to let it slip. It was only fair I guess.

I smirked, besides I got something new to take care of.

"Juice? Carrot juice? Your eye won't regrow you know?" I teased and he sighed. "Blood is less nutritive," he replied and that stroke a nerve. "Or have you been feeding on her over there?"

I could hear the mocking tone behind that statement and I tried to ignore he was literally insulting my race. We aren't blood sucking beasts, we have some pride you know? Just because some Purebloods turned nuts doesn't mean we all are. Why don't they exterminate those?

Here are the _positive sides _of that.

First, no more incest stuff that turn babies mad because everyone knows that brother+sister+sex= crazy baby.

Second, no more new Level Ds.

Third, no more Level Es since Humans – Purebloods = No Level Ds so no Level Es.

Fourth, Kaname dies in my plan. How can that not be tempting?

World – Kaname = Paradise.

I sniggered evilly and all the people in the room sweatdropped.

"What are you planning?" Yagari asked still displaying that wtf look.

"Pureblood Extermination," I answered honestly and Yuki hooked her arm with mine.

"I'm on," she announced and we both happily left through the door.

* * *

"I'm sensing a revolt."

"You're just freaking out."

"No Kaname, I'm serious. I saw Zero with a huge smile and practically radiating happiness."

"...that's not good."

"Oh you think?"

I finally lifted a piece and placed it on a white spot on the chess board. I knew that damn cousin of mine was winning but miracles could happen right? I just hope luck wasn't on that creepy Zero's side. Don't take me wrong, I respect the guy and all but he seriously got a huge problem up the head.

He's murderous I tell you, killing is like his favorite hobby.

…

He needs a life...and a girlfriend.

I gazed out the window of Kaname's private office while he took his turn and rubbed my temples. Things were getting out of hand and I'm sensing that no matter what he likes people to think, my older cousin doesn't know what's going on anymore. The pieces on our little game are slowly growing out of control and Yuki is more involved in the matter than what meets the eye. It all started back in that theatre where we came face to face with Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero's older brother.

_Just who are you really Yuki_? I thought turning my attention back to Kaname and absent-mindly moving a piece. At least his tower won't be getting my queen and I'll snatch it with the horse. It felt like a game of chess, our lives revolving around that girl's decisions.

She even unconsciously holds Kaname at the tip of her fingers, he'll do anything for her. I gave up in calling it brotherly love a long time ago. First because his eyes now only hold lust and longing and second, I'm not positive that's the lost Kuran daughter anymore.

She doesn't smell like a sealed Pureblood, the scent of that woman is hypnotising and overwhelming.

I smelled something similar back during our little escape, and the realization only made me more afraid of the future.

Shizuka Hiou had the same scent of death.

"Checkmate Kaouro, I win again," I heard but could care less about this game so little in comparison to the one we're all unknowingly playing.

* * *

I looked up at the windows of the Moon Dormitory trying to find the curly hair of my admirer only to be disapointed as my search proved to be vain. I could feel the droplets of rain slowly hitting my face and I hurried towards the walkways before it started to pour heavely. I straightened my uniform and brushed my fingers through my brown hair to get rid of the knots. I looked once more towards the building and silently walked away.

I wanted to hit myself, that man Kaouro was obviously a player so why did I bother to come?

"Ah yes...because of that," I admitted to myself as I fished out the letter hidden in my pocket. A poem, he wrote me a poem and even if it wasn't extraordinary and original, I felt he did put some feelings in it.

Or that he just copied it somewhere because I mean nothing to him. But...copying takes time right? I facepalmed at me own idiocy, great job Sayori. I then heard footsteps and hid in a corner as a soaked Yuki and equally wet Zero came into view.

"Damn say bye bye to the plan," she sighed twisting her hair to let the water out. The guy simply shook his head and she yelped.

"Don't wet me more!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm shivering already!"

A coat then came to cover her shoulders and we both gazed up at Zero in confusion. I was still hiding mind you.

"There...you'll feel warmer," he said turning his head away and I smirked. "Thank you..." the brunette thanked her voice showing a slight hesitation. Like she was innerly fighting for her choice of words. My smile only grew and I didn't dare turn to look at my reflection on the window. The bad sides of being a love detector. I sighed and shook my head, if only that worked on Kaouro. That Pureblood is enough to drive me crazy with his lame attempts at flirting. He does great with all the other Day Class girls.

Am I that difficult to talk to? To even be interested in? I snapped back to reality when I heard the sound of thunder. We're near summer so storms like this one should happen quite regurlarly. Now that I think of it, I'll have to meet my father and finally see that fiancé of mine. Yeah, so why bother with Kaouro?

"Um...it's wet so I doubt it'll warm me up much..."

I fell over, you got to be kidding?! This was LE mood!

"Well then you'll just have to deal with it," Zero replied barely hidding his irritation. "You really get nothing by being nice to a mortal."

I smacked myself harder for both of us. Yuki narrowed her eyes but looked away her expression now filled with grief.

"Yeah...people die..." she whispered and switched her attention to the pouring rain. "Sure they do, it's the hard truth so just live with it," he hissed and I wanted to hit him for his lack of sensibility. Something was obviously wrong with her! Last time she pulled a face like that was when Anthony died. Yuki smiled and crossed her arms to warm herself up.

"Say Zero, if I fade away will you miss me?" she suddenly asked and our eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" he inquired slightly worried now. "Nothing," she scoffed. "Who would miss someone like me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled gripping her shoulders. "You really wish to die? How pathetic is that?!"

You're not helping dude.

"Didn't you wish to die too?" she continued in a voice that now scared me. A voice devoid of feelings and life. Even her eyes were turning...white. "You asked me to shoot you some months ago just like you almost killed me," Yuki laughed. "But that would never happen, it's pointless."

"It's a secret," she revealed with a grin and her finger covering her mouth making the hush gesture. "A secret I can't seem to grasp, only tears."

Her skin was turning paler by the minute and just as I thought her hair was following she blinked several times and the heavy atmosphere was oddly lifted.

"Leave me alone," she ended up saying her voice back to normal. "You're only making me spurt nonsense by your presence."

With that, she walked away throwing him back his coat.

"Sayori, would you mind keeping an eye on him?" she asked. "I don't want him doing anything reckless again."

I screamed in fright. She knew?! How?! I heard sniggering next to me and I turned my head to face the sound.

Nothing, just a mirror.

* * *

As much as one believes danger is only a twisted obstacle set by fate you will find that it lurks at every corner. Even if these days problems and Shizuka are two synonyms of danger I know all of this mess started a long time ago. The day a bunch of idiots had the idea to burn at the stakes the Executioner. I was there, I saw the cold smile of that white-haired girl that caused so much havoc in the past century. I was then the only heir of the Kuran bloodline and if my mother hadn't given birth to a girl for me to mate with, as disgusting as it sounded.

Haruka wouldn't have been born in this world and he would probably not have gotten himself tangled in the business of the inhabitants of Eden.

Those repulsive creatures, those humans tainted by their own magic, the Angels. Where this name came from was unknown but it is said they could fly and seemed to possess wings when bathed in the sunlight.

Messengers of God, what a sick joke. I always knew they represented a threat but I feared their wrath to much to do something about it. That was one of the many faults of my son, he was too confident, too reckless.

And because of that, we now had the Executioner to haunt us forever. The last one of them, Haruka told me her name was Rose but it didn't matter anymore. The first time she died, I had witnessed it. Her body burning and disapearing in the flames of judgement.

But what we didn't expect back then, was to see her again. And this time, she killed Haruka and Juri.

A ghost? She was a little girl though, that didn't look like the Executioner we knew. That one had short brown hair with strands colored black.

But she had those eyes, the same eyes. They were crimson red but the look was all too familiar. We didn't understand back then, it was gonna be the first of many.

Rose, she dies...but that was not the end. She came back, she was reborned from her corpse. That second Executioner, we tried to catch her.

But the child shooted herself in the head as the last of the ninety-nine victims breathed her last breath. We never found the body, just Tri-Edge and Angelius hanging from the grave of her father.

That girl was the Evil itself. We knew the third Executioner was already roaming the earth since the body wasn't there. But the day we found her she was already long dead.

Now, as I sit here in my office back at Cross Academy. I waited for the fourth one to come.

And sure enough, she was at one hair from my Yuki. What if instead of that vampire she had shooted my beloved?

I never understood what that things motives were, I ended up thinking she doesn't have even one. She's the Evil of this world, the incarnation of the hatred and sorrow of the Angels.

I was the father of Haruka and I died before being brought back in the body of my own grandson. Now I'm Kaname Kuran, the one that still endlessly waits to get my hands on the fourth Executioner to get my long awaited revenge.

* * *

I brushed some strands of hair of my face and yawned my head still laying down on the desk. I sighed, deciding to just stand up already and stretched my arms to get some of my muscles to start working. I touched my face and was quite surprised to find it dry, only my own sweat dripping from the warmth my sleeves procured.

Yuki hadn't woke me up, should I worry? No, it'll be pointless and nerve-wracking, she hates me like Lily fusses over the missing apples in her bucket. No, that horse can't do without one or two missing. I turned my head around to try and spot the brunette, that is if she was still in the room. I learned pretty early that being in the same place as me proved to be unbearable.

I sighed for probably the hundredth time in a single morning and could only wait for her anger to pass. I'm not playing those childish games anymore. I don't even need her around, the only reason she sticks with me is because I'm one of her "only friends". Even the word wasn't the exact definition of our relationship. What is she to me anyway?

An acquitance? We've known each other for far too long to be considered that.

A friend? I don't need to repeat my earlier statement. Yes, even when talking to myself I'm lazy, deal with it.

A confidante? I honestly can talk to her about anything, she's able to read me like a book in contrary of what she used to act like. Yes, the behavior. That was the problem. She's braver, strong minded, but very VERY snoopy. The queen of pocking her nose in someone else's business.

But she also saved me, more times than I can count.

I leaned back on my seat. In the end I needed her, and for more than what others might think. I may have tasted her blood, but she never suggested I drink it. Yuki respects and knows of my pain, I can only be grateful at how considerate she is. Back in the past, she would be the type to give her blood to anybody. I quite relieved the girl changed, for the better in some way. Even if she was crazy and mysterious.

I finally caught sight of her and gazed at her little form for a moment. She's growing up. Growing more beautiful and tempting...

Ahem. She's growing up and I'm sure protecting her will reveal to be more difficult than first thought. I smiled, does she even need protection anymore? True, she lacks training but she's been against countless vampires, facing them with so much determination and confidence you could only be awe-struck.

But I want to be that "knight", even if it's only wishful thinking. The result of my own dreams.

"Maria, I need to talk to you," Yuki said and that blue-haired vampiress nodded slightly confused. When they left I as well stood up and followed. Maria is one of the main suspects on the Chairman's list. I may act as the "King's dog" but that doesn't mean Kuran can also use me.

I'm watching over her on my own free will, even if it's only from afar. I'm smarter than Kaname gives me credit of being.

They don't know who I am, where I come from in reality. That I'm not _just _a renegade.

The same goes for my older brother, we're the only ones to know.

_I wonder if I'll be able to tell you someday Yuki...who I really am. Maybe then you'll finally see me as the monster I am_, I thought sadly and I noticed they were picking up speed as they rounded a corner.

I also noticed I was being followed. I relucantly stopped and spun around to face Eric and surprisingly Paul Julius. Wasn't he transferred somewhere else?

"Great, that's splendid," I said sarcasticly and the brown-haired kid smiled. Those people reek evil and suspiciousness! It's like they have a neon sign on their faces saying "We're the bad guys and we're walking around in your territory as freely as birds in the summer time!".

"Well...if it isn't Kiryuu," said his companion and I narrowed my eyes.

Okay, those guys are definetly with my brother.

"If my brother's around, tell him I'm not falling in his bait," I requested coldly and Eric shrugged.

"Told you, he's not only blocking the way. He's also as irritating as that assassin," he declared in exasperation and I grabbed the handle of the Bloody Rose in case the situation turned for the worst. If they want Yuki, they'll have to go through me first.

"Look at that," Paul chuckled. "We've fallen on the knight in shinning armor. Walked much Romeo?"

"Yeah, she won't run into your arms if you kill us," the other added mockingly.

I smiled.

"Of course she won't," I agreed my voice now low and a tint of craziness in it that I learned from Ichiru. "Killing is my sole purpose of living, say hi to my many victims in the pits of Hell."

With that, they lunged forward and I gave them my most devious smirk before they collasped on the floor screaming in pain. I made a rotation with my finger and Eric's arm exploded, blood now coloring the white tiles.

Ah...it's been a while since I had proper fun. Sadistic much? They deserve it for threatening Yuki. Such an insane guardian she got herself.

"Damn...he wasn't supposed to have this ability..." Paul hissed trying to stand up but I tore the muscles of his legs, innerly of course, and he slumped back to the ground.

"Ichiru and I are related by blood as sick as that makes me feel," I explained and just to make sure they were gonna die in a very slow way I dropped their blood temperature to 23°C.

Major hypothermia. I looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile.

"I wonder...if you'll ever notice how deeply my love for you is Yuki," I muttered.

We aren't acquitances, friends or even siblings. I love her, and I always wondered when I came to like her more than just the shield I was supposed to be for her.

"Kiryuu...what do you think you're doing!" Kaname exclaimed and I turned to him falling on his personal puppy Aidou and Seiren just for back up. Aren't they supposed to be in their dorm?

"Killing two fellow rogues, not happy?" I inquired. "Of course, play difficult."

"Don't you see we need them to tell us their master's location!" he continued his tone commanding but I shrugged it off.

I may be a vampire, but Purebloods have no affect on my _class_.

"They're renegades Kuran," I deadpanned. "Do you really think they'll spit out anything else but lies?"

"Release them, blood control is forbidden," the Pureblood ordered and Aidou blinked before widening his eyes.

"You...you have an ability! But you're a level D!" the blond exclaimed and I facepalmed. I hate attention and I'll have to play low for a while now. That is if Kuran doesn't report me to the council.

"Fine..." I complied relucantly and restored their organs and normal temperature making them gasp and squirm a little. I then heard a booming laugh and the two glared at the window as I saw my brother laughing his ass off at them.

"The bastard...he knew," was the only thing they muttered before literally jumping out the window.

Silence.

"And that's why we should have killed them!" I pointed out exasperated by his stupid orders. "But no, no one listens to poor Zero!"

I grumbled more curses before turning my back to them and leaving, completely ignoring Seiren's calls for the "Blood Master" to come with them.

"Yuki..." I instead murmured rounding the same corner only to fall on an empty corridor. I looked around and even opened some doors that lead to storage rooms.

The only other thing in this place left was a body-size mirror.

* * *

Kaname: Why don't you just hook them up already?

Me and COM: What?

Kaname: Yuki and Zero.

COM: O_O

Me: Er...well Zero loves her that's true but Yuki is still at the stage of doubt. She's not sure of her feelings yet.

COM: Well...please review?


End file.
